Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: A New Era
by TheGrandElectrode
Summary: A year later after Dark matter's attempt to take over the world, a group of Pokemon fight alongside with others to against evil, but there's always a price for every action. Lives will be lost, sacrifices will be made, dungeons from past Mystery Dungeon games and new ones will be explored, secrets will be revealed. Is there any hope, rather, is there such thing as hope?
1. PMD: A New Era S1E1 How The Story Began

Welcome all, I am doing a series of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon that will take place after Dark Matter's end. This group of Pokémon are unique because they all have a dark past and want to avoid looking back so they become their own exploration team called Team Banditos. This series mainly focuses on several in-game features such as the use of towns/dungeons that were in the Mystery Dungeon series (I do not own these titles, that all goes to Game Freak) and new areas that people are probably going to google it(the towns/dungeons/industries that are fictional (made up) will be written abbreviated F for fictional as they are created by me) as well as covering real life scenarios we humans practically deal with every day. Rated M for level of violence (not all the time injuries will occur), and explicit language (younger audience that are below 13 may require permission from their parent/guardian to read, unless you have control over the level of maturity). Every 3-4 pages of a story will be considered as an episode and it's a script so think of this as a TV series. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy reading this fanfiction. Also, rate from a scale from 1-10 if you like this and feel free to give me advice on how to improve to make this series better.

 **Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: A New Era**

 **S1 Episode 1: How The Story Began Part 1**

 **Narrator** : Ahh, the world of Pokémon (happy laughter everywhere), where adventure awaits (an Nidoran and Pidgey entering Tiny Woods) every day from making new friends (an Igglybuff and Zubat recruiting a Hippopotas), travelling to distant continents, new regions, exploring dungeons-

 **Scrafty** : (interrupts) Yeah umm narrator, can you cut the intro bullshit and get along with the story?

(apocalyptic setting, distant screaming can be heard everywhere) That's better-...

 **Mienshao** : **Scrafty** hurry up! They're gaining on us!

 **Scrafty** : I'm going as fast as I can! **Scraggy** you have to use the Dragon Dance I've been teaching you.

 **Scraggy** : But big brother, I can't perfect-

 **Scrafty:** Now **Scraggy**! (Flash Cannon fires near both him and **Scraggy** ) Oh shit!

 **Skarmory Grunt 3** : (Shouting to **Skarmory Grunt 5** ) Can't you aim right?!

 **Skarmory Grunt 5** : Listen idiot, you could've just used Agility to surround them but no, you decided on working as a pack!

( **Arcanine** calls on a cubic hologram one of the **Skarmory's** that's holding one)

 **Arcanine** : Have you got them yet- (looks down) are you serious?! I need you to get them before they escape with the intel of the tribes!

 **Skarmory Grunt 1** : We're on it boss. (Shouting to the other four) Aerial Agility Circle now (means to max out speed using Autotomize and surround enemies)!

(All maxed out)

 **Mienshao** : Crap! We're completely surrounded!

 **Mienfoo** : There's no chance of escaping now!

 **Skarmory Grunt 2** : End of the line insolent rats! Hand us the scroll.

 **Scrafty** : Over my dead. Fucking. Body.

(Rooftop shakes as **Excadrills** arise from the building)

 **Excadrill Grunt 1** : Then we will!

 **Mienshao** : Aura Sphere!

 **Excadrill Grunt 1** : Aghhh! You're quite persistent, but not for long. Hone Claws followed by Drill Run!

 **Mienshao** : Mienfoo now!

 **Mienfoo** : Jump Kick!

 **Excadrill Grunt 1:** Wahhh!

(Flies and crashes to some barbed wires which one got caught in his left eye)

 **Scraggy:** There is still too many! Focus Blast!

( **Skarmory Grunt 2** gets hit and falls)

( **Arcanine** appears)

 **Arcanine** : Give it up **Scrafty**. Now hand me the scroll of the tribes and your friends will-somewhat live.

 **Scrafty** : Kiss my ass **Arcanine**. I'm losing my interest participating in this goose chase. No wonder why I hate recording shows (looks around and stands still for a long pause) Do you know how this story ends? Now!

\- Thunderbolt!

\- Seed Bomb!

\- Snarl!

\- Moonblast!

\- Gunk Shot!

\- Shadow Punch!

\- Tri Attack!

 **Arcanine** : What the-?!

 **?** : Haze…

(Haze clears out and the crew disappears)

 **Arcanine** : (Howls in furiously) They escaped again!

 **Skarmory Grunt 1** : Do you want us to look for them boss?

 **Arcanine** : No. Let them run this time. We know where they're hiding and it's going according to plan. Let's return back. Have medics check on the others.

 **Mienshao** : (Speaking to others on the ear piece set) Glad you guys manage to arrive just in time.

 **Electrode** : Yeah well, we were just lucky that they didn't see us.

 **Golurk** : Meet us at the warehouse so that way we can take a look at the scroll.

 **Mienfoo** : What warehouse?

 **Gardevoir** : **Gears n' Rigs Warehouse(F)** at the **Mantine Wayside Pier(F)** -

(Mysterious red beam fires where **Mienfoo** , **Scraggy** , **Scrafty** , and **Mienshao** are at)

 **Mightyena** : The fuck is that?

 **Porygon-Z** : Oh no. It's a dungeon beam! Wherever it hits, that area becomes a dungeon.

 **Mienfoo** : Oh great… another death trap…(Speaks internally) [Where have I seen this beam before?]

 **Scrafty** : Well we got no other choice but we must go through the dungeon…

(Dungeon name: **Nightfall Outskirts(F)**

Floors: 8 Dungeon Size: Very long

Items: Scarce (you already could tell why if you look at the Pokémon Listings)

Pokemon Listing: **Rattata** , **Raticate** , **Ekans** , **Arbok** , **Sudowoodo** , **Woobat** , **Swoobat** , **Haunter** , **Gengar** , **Gumshoos** , **Sneasel** , **Weavile** , and **Fraxure** )

(During the dungeon)

 **Scraggy** : MONSTER HOUSE!

 **Enemy Fraxure** : Agghh! Woobat. You forgot to play it again…

 **Woobat** : Sorry...

(Pulls out IPhone and play **PMD: Gates To Infinity Monster House Theme** )

 **Enemy Fraxure** : Ahh...scares the shit out of Pokemon every time.

( **Porygon-Z** )

 **Porygon-Z** : I made it just in time. Is everyone ready?

 **All four** : Yeah!

 **Porygon-Z** : Agility!

 **Scraggy & Scrafty**: Dragon Dance!

 **Mienfoo and Mienshao** : Calm Mind!

To be continued…

(As our heroes escape the clutches of Arcanine and his minions, what lies for our heroes next and what intel does the scroll contains about the tribe(s)? First of all, will our heroes even survive this monster house? Stay tuned for Episode 2).


	2. PMD: A New Era S1E2 The Tribes

PMD: A New Beginning

S1 Episode 2: The Tribes

This episode focuses more about one of the tribes and its truth behind the rest. Forgot to mention, every chapter of this series is an episode. Other than that enjoy.

As the heroes manage to escape from the monster house and reach the end of the dungeon, they have managed to meet the rest at the abandoned **Gears n' Rigs Warehouse**.

(everyone huddles to hear about the scroll)

 **Mightyena** : What does it say?

 **Mienshao** : (clears his throat) Five tribes, the ancient ones assembled five tribes that helped saved the village of **Birthstone Peak ((F)** their location), Katé, Kilos, Baros, Pyres, and Argos. Together they fought the dark entity that engulfed the Earth.

 **Scrafty** : Now it's just a lie. They used the legendary five tribes as a way to finish with their technology in stopping us. Who we went up against is Katé, their leader: Persian, a crazy psychopath who lost one of its legs from an accident and built a prosthetic leg. His only intentions are to cause total chaos, whether it's the children or the adults, he doesn't care who he kills, as long as it goes according to his "plan". Yet some of his plans actually result in success. Henchmen: Arcanine, a pain in the ass where his goal is to aid Persian in special missions that requires his tactics of both speed and stealth. Still a pain in the ass since he is a very good fighter and strategist. Electrode you have competition—

 **Electrode** : Shut up (drinks a Coca Cola).

 **Scrafty** : (small chuckle) I thought so. Their aerial troops: Skarmory Terrain troops: Donphan. Experienced but frail. There are more out there and still we have no clue on what they are planning.

 **Gourgeist** : Suppose we stop Persian or any tribe leader, will the tribe disband?

 **Scrafty** : No. Like presidency, if anything were to happen to the president, the vice-president takes their position. They will continue to pass the heir to the throne until all members are wiped out.

(A gear falls)

 **Electrode** : Someone's here…(whispers) Flash.

 **Golurk** : Probably just a Zubat.

 **Banette** : The whole place is sealed Golurk.

 **Mienfoo** : (looks up) ABOVE YOU!

( **Rhyperior** and a couple of **Drapions** and **Gliscors** land)

 **Scrafty** : Pyres. The leader himself Rhyperior, the driller who drills himself for pleasure.

 **Rhyperior** : I had a hunch you fools were going to hide here thanks to Arcanine.

 **Head Drapion** : Handover the scroll and we will let you live.

 **Head** **Gliscor** : Should you fail will cost your life.

 **Electrode** : Hidden Power (Ice)! (The head **Gliscor** avoids but two **Gliscors** gets hit)

 **Rhyperior** : You made a big mistake attacking my boys.

 **Electrode** : You made a mistake showing your face here. **Claydol** now!

 **Claydol** : Earth Power!

 **Rhyperior** : (gets hit) (groans) What are you waiting for? Get them and get that scroll!

 **Scraggy** : Again big brother?

 **Scrafty** : Not this time. Begin with Substitute!

(Substitute is made and some go after it)

 **Gourgeist** : Bullet Seed! (gets hit by Acrobatics) Aghh! These bastards, they are stronger than the last we dealt with.

( **Arcanine** breaks through a barricade on one of the factory windows and their grunts enter the warehouse. **Excadrills** appear from the ground)

 **Electrode** : At this rate, we won't make it out here alive. We need to get out of here if we want to live and maintain the scroll. Z!

 **Porygon-Z** : What!

 **Electrode** : Where's a good spot to get ourselves out of this warehouse?

 **Porygon-Z** : Hold on, I'm scanning…got it! Golurk I need you to break this part of the wall.

(Drill Runs comes after **Golurk** but Shadow Punches all of the oncoming Excadrills)

 **Golurk** : What about them?

 **Porygon-Z** : Me, Banette, and Bisharp will hold them off. In the meantime, break this side of the wall to create an opening. The rest will cover you.

 **Mightyena** : I'll cover you, do it!

Excadill Grunt: Not this time, Metal Claw!

Golurk: (Blocks the Metal Claw) Shadow Punch!

Excadrill Grunt: Not this time! I was sent flying the last time but this time I will get my revenge, Drill Run!

 **Golurk** : Alright (prepares for Dynamic Punch) Dynamic Punch!

Excadrill Grunt: (Gets hit and is sent flying again) AGHH!

(Crashes to the wall and breaks) We're clear! Let's go!

 **Mightyena** : My Snarl won't hold them off much longer.

( **Alakazam** appears out of nowhere)

 **Alakazam** : Allow me, Telekinesis!

 **Scrafty** : We're clear! Move, move!

 **Mienshao** : Do you have it?

 **Scrafty** : I do.

 **Gardevoir** : I think it's time.

 **Alakazam** : Right. Claydol, Gardevoir, Teleport!

(Everyone is teleported and **Alakazam** snaps his fingers to wear off the Telekinesis' effect)

 **Rhyperior** : They got away…

 **Arcanine** : For now, let them. We have an image of who they are. Until the right moment, the other tribes will come after them. I'll contact Persian.

( **Arcanine** calls Persian from the cubic hologram and shows Persian playing with a ball of yarn)

 **Persian** : Who is it?! Oh…uh I can explain—

 **Arcanine** : No worries, you are a feline after all. Going back on topic, they got away with the scroll using teleportation.

 **Persian** : No matters, this is part of our plan. Let them run so that Kilos, Baros, and Argos can handle them. As of now, go to **Holehills** (dungeon from **PMD: Gates To Infinity** ), we have a meeting to discuss about this with the rest of the other tribes. Now don't call me again until you show up. (Hangs up)

 **Arcanine** : Okay. We're going to **Holehills**. Everyone is going to show up for the meeting.

 **Rhyperior** : Hmm… you really trust Persian despite his ludicrous ideas of his?

 **Arcanine** : Yeah. He's like that after losing one of his legs and **Clarissa** ( **Whimsicott** ) a long time ago. It really twisted his views and values of others.

 **Swalot** : We made it back home.

 **Bisharp** : For now, we still have to warn the rest about their whereabouts throughout the village.

 **Scrafty** : What of the scroll?

 **Alakazam** : I'll keep it for now, but in the meantime, rest up for tomorrow as you shall warn others about the tribes.

 **Swalot** : They don't call you The Wise One for nothing.

 **Alakazam** : I take that back. You all should rather pass out being drunk instead like the fucking idiots you are. (Teleports away)

 **Mightyena** : (groans with anger) The problem with you Swalot is that you're to honest…

 **Swalot** : It was only a compliment.

(the next morning)

 **Bisharp** : (sipping his coffee checking his laptop) Oh, hell no! Banette! What did you order from my Amazon account this time?!

 **Banette** : Oh yeah, I forgot. This came in an hour ago.

(hands package to Bisharp and feels vibration…?)

 **Bisharp** : You are GOING TO DIE BANETTE!

 **Banette** : (laughs (may sound similar to Wario but soft)) I was curious! I asked myself what would he like since he's always stressed every day, so I got you something that will de-stress yourself.

 **Bisharp** : A fucking vibrator?!

 **Banette** : No idiot! A finger-sized massage chair! (laughs menacingly and becomes transparent)

 **Bisharp** : I had it with your bullshit! I don't care if your transparent or not, I will find you and shove my blade hand up your throat!

(Finds **Banette** and both begin to fight)

 **Klefki** : How long will this fight last?

 **Swalot** : I don't know, a couple of hours. Want to watch NetFlix?

 **Klefki** : Sure.

Our heroes have successfully escaped from the warehouse but must warn the rest of the villagers about their plans. What will our heroes do and who will they encounter? Will Banette stop going through Bisharp's recent purchases in his Amazon account? Find out on the next episode of…just kidding. You have to wait!


	3. PMD: A New Era S1E3 Corόna Valley Part 1

Minor error on the first episode that was published. It was meant to say **Era** instead of **Beginning**. Forgive me. Other than that here's the next episode.

 **Pok** **émon** **Mystery Dungeon: A New Era**

 **S1 Episode 3: To Corόna Valley (Part 1)**

Our heroes have to warn the rest of the village about the tribes coming to raid the place.

(Inside the meditation room)

 **Greninja** : I think we're done for now.

 **Accelgor** : How do we warn the rest about their arrival?

 **Greninja** : I got that covered. (Sees Swalot passing by) Swalot good timing. I need you to do me a huge favor.

 **Swalot** : Yeah what is it?

 **Greninja** : I know a great friend of mines that can help with our attack soon. He lives on the northwestern side of Birthstone Peak called **Corόna Valley (F)**. Can you do it for me?

 **Swalot** : Northwest? That's very far but I can try. Can't you go?

 **Greninja** : I would but I was told by Mr. Mime that I have to go to **Mystifying Forest** (dungeon from **PMD: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky** ) to bring some gear over there.

 **Swalot** : Okay.

 **Greninja** : Thanks. Take Gardevoir, Lopunny, Medicham, Watchog, Mothim, Garbodor, Klefki, Bisharp, Camerupt, and Hawlucha with you. They will help you get past through **Corόna Ranch.** Hopefully you make it alive out there within two days.

 **Swalot** : Alright. I'll let them know.

( **Swalot** gathers the group around and explains the plan **Greninja** told him)

 **Porygon-Z** : Swalot, hold up! I got something for you.

 **Swalot** : What are these?

 **Porygon-Z** : A new item I have created with my advanced technology. I call it Relearning Candy. When eaten, it allows you to switch a move while you're at your journey like a move re-learner. Also, I may have rigged the fanfiction since I have made every Pokémon learn five moves.

 **Swalot** : Is that even legal?

 **Porygon-Z** : (Looks around to see if no one is around) Yes?

 **Swalot** : Fine by me.

( **Swalot** leaves)

 **Porygon-Z** : (Speaks to itself but is actually speaking to the narrator) I'm okay right? Right?

 **Narrator** : Not really. I could ban you out of my fanfiction just like how they did it in the anime.

 **Porygon-Z** : No! Hell no! I play an integral role in this fanfiction! It's all that I have left to prove my fame and innocence!

 **Narrator** : Fine…as long as you are covering my Jamba Juice Tuesdays.

 **Porygon-Z** : Deal.

( **Swalot** and the rest of the group made it to **Corόna Ranch** )

 **Hawlucha** : Ahh, this bring back so many memories.

 **Klefki** : You're from here?

 **Hawlucha** : I was. This is a Spanish-based dungeon. Camerupt was from here as well.

 **Camerupt** : Sí.

 **Swalot** : That figures why Greninja told me to bring you two.

 **Hawlucha** : Exactly. This dungeon is easy and short.

( **Lopunny** notices a notice post)

 **Lopunny** : Actually the notice post says that this dungeon is very long and after recent renovations, this dungeon will increase from 8BF (below floors) to 30BF.

( **Hawlucha** falls in shock)

 **Camerupt** : I got him, he does that a lot. Let's go.

 **Everyone** : Right!

(Note: F means fictional dungeon/area that does not exist in the game)

 **Corόna Ranch(F)**

 **Descrpition: More like the countryside: dry plants, some floors with small river banks and a whole lot of cacti**

 **Floors: 30BF**

 **Pok** **é** **mon Listing: Ekans, Arbok, Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam, Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Poliwrath, Politoed, Diglett, Dugtrio, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, Hitmontop, Flareon, Slugma, Magcargo, Phanpy, Donphan, Lotad, Lombre, Ludicolo, Trapinch, Vibrava, Flygon, Gabite, Skorupi, Drapion, Sandile, Krokorok, Darumaka, Darmanitan, Maractus, Hawlucha, Espurr, Meowstic, Pancham, Pangoro, Alolan Diglett, Alolan Dugtrio**

 **(BF 12)**

 **Garbodor** : I thought you said short and easy?!

 **Hawlucha** : It is.

 **Medicham:** This dungeon is too easy. We **Team Charm** (team from **PMD Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky)** are hungry for a fight, a challenge, undiscovered treasure that needs to be collected.

 **Gardevoir** : Relax, we will find some. (Whispers to **Lopunny** ) There really isn't here.

 **Medicam** : I heard that! ( **Medicham** sees something glittering on the floor) Golden Mask. Beat that.

( **Lopunny** and **Gardevoir** have their jaws wide-opened)

( **BF 16** )

 **Garbodor** : Monster House!

 **Enemy Maractus** : (Groans) Where is the music Trapinch!

 **Trapinch** : Hold up. (accidently plays **God's Plan by Drake** (Play it if you want to visualize the whole beat down))

 **Enemy Maractus:** For fucks sake…fine.

 **Klefki** : Crafty Shield follow up with Flash Cannon!

(hits 2 **Gabites** and a **Slugma** )

 **Gardevoir** : Calm Mind follow up with Moon Blast!

(Very skilled battler, staying on topic, Moonblast hits the ground creating a blast that a nearby **Krokorok** , **Meowstic** , and two **Pangoros** gets hit by the blast)

 **Garbodor** : Everyone use Protect!

( **Everyone** uses Protect)

 **Garbodor** : Spikes follow up with Gunkshot follow up with Explosion!

 **Enemy Hitmonchan:** (feeling worried) Shit!Who has Damp as their ability?

 **Enemy Politoed:** Sorry, I have Water Absorb.

Enemy Hitmonchan: We're fucked.

(Explosion is used and all you can hear is Drake saying God's Plan one last time. Everyone is unconscious as their body twitches while **Garbodor** revives himself with a Reviver Seed)

 **Everyone** : Holy crap Garbodor.

 **Garbodor** : (takes a bow) Thank you. Thank you. I would like to thank all the gamers out there who had a heart for using me especially you Mr. Narrator and appreciated me instead of those fuckers out there who don't appreciate a 'Mon like me. (Gets a text message from the narrator that shows an Ok Hand and Heart emoji)

( **BF 19** )

(Nightfall)

 **Lopunny** : We should rest up here for now.

 **Bisharp** : Yeah. (looks at **Gardevoir** and is bedazzled by her beauty) Can I ask you something just between me and you Gardevoir?

 **Gardevoir** : Oh… um sure.

 **Bisharp** : You have been very quiet ever since you broke up with Gourgeist. What happened between you and him?

 **Lopunny** : You're so nosy Bisharp. I ought to High Jump Kick you.

 **Gardevoir** : Relax Lopunny. Well, let me put it this way, we were two different beings, one was born as a rich girl while the other was abandoned. My parents never really appreciated the fact that of who he was and lied that he was rich. That's when I ran away and became a rebel. I liked for who he was since he was that type of being who didn't need to be "all that" to impress a girl. He was himself, an honest, bold man who cared for his hopes and dreams. That's when, I cheated on him. I was guilty for who I was and not fulfilling the promise we made for each other. He knew I wasn't like that. (Softly sobs) I apologized to him several times for what I did wrong and in the end he forgave me. However, he didn't want to return back to our relationship, instead he wanted to be friends so that we wouldn't want to cause more harm within ourselves both physically and mentally.

 **Bisharp** : I see. (Reaches his left hand to her shoulder) Everyone makes mistakes sometimes, but we learn from these mistakes so that we can become better individuals by not creating these conflicts again.

 **Gardevoir** : Yeah. (sees everyone fall asleep) Bisharp?

 **Bisharp** : Yeah?

 **Gardevoir** : Thanks for the advice. I really needed that.

 **Bisharp** : (his face slowly turns red with blush) …Your welcome.

(End of Part 1)

Damn this episode is long but I will guarantee you that this series will strive for fame. Also, ladies and gentlemen, get that popcorn popping, prepare dinner for your dates tonight, as shipping is open. Stay tuned for Episode 4/Part 2.


	4. PMD: A New Era S1E4 Corόna Valley Part 2

**Pok** **émon** **Mystery Dungeon: A New Era**

 **S1 Episode 4: To Corόna Valley (Part 2)**

(The next morning)

 **(BF 19)**

 **Watchog** : Hey has anyone seen my bag?

 **Klefki** : No, but has anyone seen mines?

 **Mothim** : Did we just got robbed? And where is Camerupt and Bisharp?

 **Swalot** : Crap! They took our stuff but there are trackson the sand.

 **Hawlucha** : However, those tracks aren't one of ours so they must've seen us.

 **Lopunny** : There are also giant holes around the campsite.

 **Hawluucha** : Earth Power. They must've attacked the bandits.

 **Watchog** : Let's follow the trail, maybe we can get a clue to where they are at.

 **(BF 22)**

(The whole crew decides to follow the tracks of **Bisharp** and **Camerupt** until…)

 **Watchog** : The tracks ended here but I don't see where it continues here.

 **Mothim** : Hold up, I'm picking up a scent, I am able to identify certain scents. (Everyone looks perplexed at **Mothim** ) I am a special Mothim. (Everyone is still perplexed) I used to work in forensics. Something's nearby. Gardevoir can you use Rain Dance?

 **Gardevoir** : Okay sure, Rain Dance!

(Rain begins to fall)

 **Swalot** : I feel something very hot here.

 **Klefki** : It's the sand.

 **Swalot** : No, volcano hot.

 **Hawlucha** : Volcano hot? (Sees a shiny blade near a small rock resembling a volcano; digs the grounds and notices a hump) Shit! CAMERUPT! (Digs the sand more and reveals both Bisharp and Camerupt. Both are severely wounded)

( **Gardevoir** gasps while **Swalot** looks for the First Aid Kit **Mothim** brought along)

 **Garbodor** : What happen to you two?

 **Bisharp** : (Speaks softly) We…were attacked by… a group of Houndooms and Machamps ( **Bisharp** screams in pain as Watchog tries to cauterize Bisharp's wound with alcohol rubbing) NOT THE RIBS!

 **Camerupt** : After they ganged up on us, we were defenseless. They took our gear and dragged our bodies and buried us.

 **Bisharp** : The last thing I remembered was getting hit by Incinerate on the ribs. Felt like a bullet (screams lightly and begins to tear up) Easy with the ribs Watchog!

 **Watchog** : I'm sorry.

 **Swalot** : We need you two…

 **Camerupt** : No, leave us here. These injuries are far too severe for a simple Reviver Seed to work. Call Claydol to teleport us back (faints).

 **Bisharp** : Remember, Greninja is counting on you.

 **Mothim** : Okay then… (contacts **Claydol** ) Claydol, it's me. We need a medical team for Bisharp and Camerupt.

 **Claydol** : Alright. I'll show up.

(2 seconds later)

 **Claydol** : I'm here (sees the two) whoa…

 **Furret** : They are both severely wounded.

 **Aegislash** : Camerupt's front two legs are broken.

 **Claydol** : We'll take it from here. I brought you all extra supplies (Teleports the supplies to them all). Good luck.

( **Gardevoir** looks at **Bisharp** and makes eye contact with her. She telepathically hears **Bisharp's** voice)

 **Bisharp** : I'm sorry Gardevoir that I couldn't make this opportunity with you now… (faints)

( **Claydol** and the rest teleported)

 **Klefki** : Let's continue.

 **(BF 29)**

 **Swalot** : Final floor and somehow I have the feeling of giving up.

 **Medicham** : After what happen with Bisharp and Camerupt, I have that feeling as well.

 **Watchog** : It's almost nightfall and we found the staircase.

 **(BF 30)**

 **(Corόna Valley)**

 **Garbodor:** We made it… (Distant screaming and sees the village catch on fire)

 **Klefki** : What happened here?!

 **Gardevoir** : I don't know but split up and find anyone that's in danger!

Everyone: Right!

 **Mothim** : (Sees a crying newborn **Ledyba** caught on the fire) Hold on! (Piles of wood made for the roof of the hut fall near him) Crap! (Finds a way to get the newborn **Ledyba** out of the hut) I got you, but I going to need you to fly, can you do that? ( **Ledyba** shakes her head and flies with him) Psybeam! (A clearance was made from the rooftop) You'll be safe from here, go with your family.

 **Ledyba** : (Speaks in bare English) Thank you. (Flies off)

 **Gardevoir** : (Sees who's causing the flames) Calm Mind follow up with Moonblast!

(Attacks two **Houndooms** )

 **Head Houndoom** : Why you?! Fire Blast! ( **Gardevoir** gracefully dances and avoids the Fire Blast) (groans) Everyone, spam Shadow Balls at her nonstop!

(She continues to dance gracefully to avoid the oncoming Shadow Balls)

 **Head Machamp** : Bullet Punch! (hits **Gardevoir** and slams through a hut as it collapses)

 **Gardevoir** : What was that...

 **Head Machamp** : Hi there, doll-face. You should've never interfered with us from the first place.

 **Gardevoir** : (uses Psychic at **Machamp** but immediately dislocates all of his arms)

 **Head Machamp** : Aghhh!

 **Gardevoir** : Don't…call… me…doll-face.

 **Head** **Machamp** : Houndoom, the loot. Tell them to escape with the loot!

 **Head Houndoom** : You heard him! Run with the loot!

(All **Houndooms** used Flame Charge)

 **Gardevoir** : (contacts the rest) They're running away with the loot, stop them before they escape!

 **Garbodor** : Lopunny, Medicham, Mothim! Help me with these four! Curse follow up with Gunk Shot!

 **Lopunny** : Bounce!

 **Medicham** : Double Team follow up with Power-Up Punch!

 **Mothim** : Psybeam!

( **Enemy** **Machamps** and **Houndooms** gets attacked by the barrage of attacks. They all faint)

 **Garbodor** : West side clear.

 **Klefki** : Play Rough! (Attacks a **Machamp** while **Watchog** Hyper Fangs a **Houndoom** )

 **Watchog** : South side clear.

 **Swalot** : Stuff the berries inside my mouth Hawlucha.

(Stuffs berries inside **Swalot's** mouth and sees a **Houndoom** )

 **Hawlucha** : Karate Chop! (Hurls the **Houndoom** and **Machamp** towards **Swalot** )

 **Swalot** : Belch! (Very strong acid that burned the remains of the **Machamp** and **Houndoom** seeing nothing but their skeletons)

 **Hawlucha** : East side clear (talks to **Garbodor** ) Did we just literally kill them both?

 **Swalot** : Yeah.

(Both stare at a burned down hut while for a response from the narrator)

 **Narrator** : I did say "not just injuries".

(Back to **Gardevoir** )

 **Gardevoir** : Did you hear that? It's over. I don't want to see your face around here ever or else your arms will be far worse from being dislocated (uses Psychic to threaten **Machamp** that she will rip his arms off).

 **Machamp** : Okay, okay! Just… stop!

(They flee)

 **Gardevoir** : Well that takes care of everything. Rain Dance! (Fire clears out)

(Pokémon cheering for **Gardevoir** and the rest)

 **Villager** : Thank you for saving our village.

 **Swalot** : It's just what we do to keep our home safe.

 **?** : You're Swalot right?

 **Swalot** : I am a Swalot. And you're... a Ninjask.

 **Ninjask** : Yup, you're the same optimistic Swalot, Greninja told me about. It's been a while. He said you have something for me right?

 **Swalot** : Yes.

(A **Cherubi** comes to thank **Gardevoir** )

 **Cherubi** : Thank you for saving our village (hugs **Gardevoir** )

 **Gardevoir** : (feels warmhearted) Your welcome. Glad we were able to help.

 **Cherubi** : Can I be a superhero just like you? ( **Cherubi's** mother appears and grabs her)

 **Cherrim** : What's with you with superheroes nowadays?

( **Gardevoir** laughs)

 **Cherubi** : Bye!

( **Gardevoir** waves goodbye to the **Cherubi** )

 **Klefki** : Hey, Gardevoir. Can you help us rebuild the village yeah?

 **Hawlucha** : Must we?

 **Klefki** : Why being a dick to your home Hawlucha?

 **Hawlucha** : You better take that back.

 **Gardevoir** : Yeah I will. Let me contact with the crew back home to let them know.

(Contacts **Greninja** )

 **Gardevoir** : We made it, rescued the village from ongoing thieves and Swalot delivered the message to Ninjask.

 **Greninja** : Great to hear. I will let the rest know. Thanks a lot Gardevoir. Tell Swalot I owe him a huge favor.

 **Gardevoir** : I will. We'll arrive late since we are helping rebuild the village.

 **Greninja** : Alright. Greninja out.

(call ends)

 **Cherubi** : Mommy. Do you think the legend is true?

 **Cherrim** : About?

 **Cherubi** : **La Rosa Blanca**?

 **Cherrim** : Sweetie, that's just a myth.

 **Cherubi** : I don't believe in myths; I believe in reality.

What was **Cherubi** talking about when she was saying about **La Rosa Blanca**? Where will our heroes go next to warn the rest? Find out for episode 5. Stay tuned mates.

 **? (1)** : **Cyber Central**. Go there and steal the technology they have.

 **?** **(2)** : For our assault on Birthstone Peak right?

 **?** **(1)** : Right. The Argos tribe will aid on your journey.

 **?** **(2)** : It will be done my lord…

 **? (1)** : ( **? (2)** exits) Soon your days of peace will shatter like the worms you all are...


	5. PMD: A New Era S1E5 Murk,(2x) Murky Cave

**Pok** **émon** **Mystery Dungeon: A New Era**

 **S1 Episode 5: Murk, Murk, Murky Cave**

 **Gengar:** Garchomp!

 **Garchomp:** What is it now Gengar?!

 **Gengar** : Where's Sharpedo and Victreebel?

 **Sharpedo** and Victreebel: Kitchen!

 **Gengar** : I got an assignment for you two.

 **Victreebel** : That is?

 **Gengar** : Murky Cave (dungeon **from PMD Red/Blue Rescue Team** ). I got two pals of mines that can help out with our attack. Can you both do it?

 **Sharpedo** : Sure… as long as Trevenant, Aegislash, and Vigoroth joins along. Oh... and Garchomp.

 **Gengar** : Yeah, yeah, fine whatever.

 **Sharpedo** : Alright then.

( **Sharpedo** tells the rest and everyone gathers to listen to the objective **Gengar** assigns them to do)

 **Gengar** : Murky Cave! Even saying that name still makes me want to cry in happiness of how awful others hate it (theatrically falls). (Everyone looks at **Gengar** astonished) Ahem…Same rules: 20 floors, same Pokémon, except there are more additional Pokémon. My pals will be waiting at the end of the dungeon near the stairway to the city. Tell them that I sent you all there and deliver this message to them both. Seviper here, will come along with you all since he knows a shortcut to the end of the dungeon. Any questions? No? Okay then, that is all.

( **Gengar** disappears)

 **Vigoroth** : The Murky Cave? Which old pals was he referring to?

 **Aegislash** : Beats me. That's one case we can't solve until we have all the evidence.

 **Seviper** : You'll sssee.

(The gang arrives outside of **Murky Cave** )

 **Trevenant** : We're here.

 **Sharpedo** : Let's see…no notice boards posted, no traps, Chandelure not commenting on my SnapChat, finally… we're good to go.

 **Murky Cave**

 **Floors: 20BF**

 **Pokémon Listing: Zubat, Golbat, Crobat, Venonat. Venomoth, Grimer, Muk, Alolan Grimer, Alolan Muk, Gastly, Haunter, Gengar, Spinarak, Ariados, Misdreavus, Mismagius, Cascoon, Dustox, Shedinja, Seviper, Shuppet, Banette, Gulpin, Swalot, Skorupi, Trubbish, Garbodor, Stunky, Skunktank, Woobat, Swoobat, Venipede, Whirlipede, Scolipede, Scraggy, Scrafty, Skrelp, Dragalge, Mareanie, Toxapex**

 **Vigoroth:** Why Mareanie and Toxapex? (sees **Corsola** bits all around the cave and dead **Corsolas** ) (shruds) Now I know why…

( **Murky Cave/Stormy Sea** (dungeons from **PMD Red/Blue Rescue Team** ) theme plays)

 **Trevenant** : (makes lyrics when the theme plays while the group traverses on this dungeon)

 **(BF 1)**

The Murky Cave makes me wonder what's crawling my skin

 **(BF 4)**

(Shadow Claws a **Gengar** and a **Haunter** after getting Sucker Punched a couple of times)

I think I may have piss when these Pokémon are Sucker Punching me

 **(BF 6)**

These lyrics don't even rhyme so what the hell am I saying?

 **(BF 12)**

Seriously I need to stop creating lyrics while I'm praying

Hey a rhyme!

 **(BF 15)**

Please help me so that I don't freaking die

 **(BF 16)**

Oh great, a fucking monster hou-se

Why do I continue to create lyrics from this song?

 **(BF 17)**

I don't if I'm going to live long

 **(BF 18)**

This place keeps getting har-der

I don't know if I'll live lon-ger

 **(BF 19)**

I am certain, that… we will… keep suf-fer-ing

Suffer…

(song ends)

 **Seviper** : Oh shit… Trevenant, your sssong actually worked.

 **Vigoroth** : Yeah man, you should become a singer.

 **Trevenant** : No man… no. (to the readers) [If you liked my lyrics, it only costs $9.99 to buy the CD and free for download. ]

 **Garchomp** : Well we're here but where are the two of them?

 **Sharpedo** : (contacts **Gengar** ) I thought you said that they were going to wait for us?!

 **Gengar** : (acts mischievous) Yeah about that…-

 **Sharpedo** : (yells at **Gengar** on the hologram) You mean to tell me that we came here for no reason?! (Hologram begins to break up) Gengar? Gengar?!

 **Garchomp** : Now what?! (hears something) Somethings coming.

 **Aegislash** : No…something's in one of these holes.

(Everyone looks at the holes around them)

 **?** : Wrong, we're in all of them. (Appears)

 **Garchomp** : They are all Koffing and Ekans.

 **Koffings** and **Ekans'** : And our protector.

( **Weezing** and **Arbok** appears)

 **Arbok** : (Hisses) Foolish beingsss. You should have not shown your face around here.

 **Weezing** : Now we have to melt you down like the rest who have shown up to destroy our city.

( **Chasm Cave** theme plays (dungeon from **PMD Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky** ))

 **Seviper** : Sssorry matesss but itsss part of the plan.

 **Weezing** : Sludge Bomb!

( **Aegislash** cuts the Sludge Bomb in half but some sludge got on him)

 **Aegislash** : We are not even intruders and what plan?!

 **Arbok** : (Hisses) It'sss time to Coil. (All snake Pokémon used Coil which rose their Attack, Defense, and Accuracy) Gunk Shot!

 **Sharpedo** : Damnit Seviper! Why would you betray us?! Aqua Jet!

( **Seviper** dodges it and repeatedly uses Swords Dance to max out its Attack stat. **Koffings** attacks using Gyro Ball on **Garchomp** )

 **Garchomp** : Stone Edge! (Looks to **Trevenant** ) They are way too strong!

 **Victreebel** : Oh crap… what does Seviper have in that satchel?

 **Vigoroth** : (smells and realizes what's inside were…) Reviver Seeds! All of ours! (See's Seviper prepare an attack) GET AWAY FROM HIM!

 **Seviper** : FINAL GAMBIT!

 **Weezing** : Someone throw me a Ring Target! (gets the Ring Target and throws it to **Aegislash** ).

 **Aegislash** : What the he— (gets slammed by **Seviper** and faints while **Aegislash** flies) Aghhh! (crashes to a pile of boulders and faints. **Seviper** gets revived and repeats it knocking down both **Trevenant** and **Vigoroth**.)

 **Everyone** : Nooo!

 **Victreebel** : (Feels like he being watched and suddenly uses Bullet Seed)

 **Gengar** : What the fuck?! (becomes transparent) But how?!

 **Victreebel** : Get your ass out there and help us win or I will digest the insides of your fucking face!

 **Gengar** : Geez get a grip… Shadow Ball... (spams a small Shadow Ball).

 **Victreebel** : (Zooms in on **Gengar** ) A BIGGER ONE!

 **Gengar** : Okay, okay! Shadow Ball! (Without aim, he takes out a couple of **Koffings** ) Happy?

 **Sharpedo** : Surf!

 **Garchomp** : Earthquake!

(Attacks everyone and everyone faints)

 **Sharpedo** : Finally, we won. (Approaches to **Gengar** and threatens him) What…test?

 **Gengar** : It was to prove if you six were ready for the assault. (Stays calm and smiles) Plus, these pals of mine always declare a fight for those I invite, but the rest thought you were intruders.

 **Koffing** : We apologize for the conundrum.

 **Garchomp** : Eh it's alright, it's been a while I had to face tough opponents like you.

 **Trevenant** : So then, why did you show up?

 **Gengar** : (Sarcastically speaks) To watch the fight of course, Sherlock. They knew about why I brought you here.

 **Arbok** : Gengar I think it'sss time.

 **Gengar** : Oh right! Let's go.

 **Seviper** : We haven't told you about the… case, have we?

 **Vigoroth** : What case?

 **Seviper** : I thought ssso. Plus, the audience isss dying to hear thisss. Well, it goesss like thisss: You sssee, me, Arbok and Weezing were former membersss of an organization that we were a part of from the human world. Arbok and Weezing were the firssst to run away, until I got to meet them. I told them that I wasss a part of the team as well and I got to tell them my part. They may have committed all kinds of crime, but their commitment with their Pokémon and their bond is strong, and that was all it mattered. All the times I… I mean we, have been blasting off, gave us second thoughts to how does this happen every time and what can we do to get them back. And we got better. Though, I still hear that shitty little rat continues to Thunderbolt everyone until they fly once more.

 **Victreebel** : What happened to you? Why did you leave?

 **(NOTE: THIS DOES NOT HAPPEN IN THE ANIME AT ALL! THIS IS A MADE UP STORY ABOUT HIS DEPARTURE. SO DON'T TRY TO GOOGLE IT UNLESS YOU WANT TO READ SOMEONE ELSE'S MADE UP STORY ABOUT THEIR FUTURE)**

 **Seviper** : We were exploring a cave and all of a sssudden a group of newborn Durantsss were being attacked by a group of Heatmor. I knew thessse weren't just your occasional predator hunting for prey ssscenario, they were actually rivalsss like usss and Zangoose. The Heatmors—they were worssse than Zangoose so I had to help them out. At the time, I was taught by a Whiscash on how to learn Aqua Tail and for once, not trying to catch or sssteal Pokémon, they helped me perfect it. The Durant weren't convinced about me helping them but when the Heatmor showed up again, I had to make a difference. I wasss able to Aqua Tail the majority of the Heatmor despite the amount of beatings I have gotten whipped by their Fire Lash. I'd do anything to sssave a group who were just like me and that's when they believed me. We managed to beat the Heatmors and the newbornsss loved me. That's until, I decided to commit my future in staying with the Durant, train them stronger so that we can stop any Heatmor. The other Sevipers were surprised to see me with a group of Durant, yet we made a mutual agreement that the Sevipers and the Durants shall unite asss one.

 **Garchomp** : Damn… Two regional rivals, working together to fight against their counterparts.

 **Seviper** : Exactly.

 **Arbok** : Here it isss. I believe what you need is in the **Murky** **Temple(F)**.

( **Gengar** reveals a metallic container of some sort, looks dumbfounded but gladly takes it)

 **Gengar** : Thanks Arbok and Weezing again for helping us.

 **Weezing** : It's been a pleasure man. Give us a call when they are coming so that we can show up with one of these. (reveals teleporters)

 **Victreebel** : We may need one of these back home.

 **Gengar** : We are. Thanks again buds and we'll give you a call when we're ready.

 **Arbok** : All right then take care. (Watches the gang returns back home outta sight) Ekans, open the closet and place another at the stone plate.

 **Ekans** : Got it. (Opens the closet and places the metal at the stone plate)

(Back home)

(Hours later)

 **Gengar** : Z!

 **Porygon-Z** : Gengar, it's 2:30 midnight, what is so important to wake me up at this hour?

 **Gengar** : Analyze this metallic container yeah?

Porygon-Z: Hold on… (slams door and a void opens revealing **Banette** as he wakes up)

 **Banette** : (yells) SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP DOWN HERE!

(One of the **Litwick** triplets **Clairesse** wakes up)

 **Clairesse** **(Litwick)** : Who is it Uncle Banette?

 **Banette** : (Speaks calmly) Nothing Clair, sorry to startle you, head back to sleep.

 **Clairesse** **(Litwick)** : Okay, but you're going to take us to Disneyland in the morning, right? Right? You did promise.

 **Banette** : I am. Now promise me you will go back to sleep.

 **Clairesse** **(Litwick)** : Okay.

 **Banette** : Go to sleep Gengar. Whatever's in there, I have a bad feeling about it.

 **Gengar** : (Mimics **Clairesse** ) You promise! You promise!

 **Banette** : I'm going to shove those words of yours up your ass. (Returns back to the void and disappears)

 **Porygon-Z** : (opens door) I have analyzed your piece and…

 **Gengar** : And?

 **Porygon-Z** : Come with me…

 **Gengar** : …

 **Porygon** -Z: For so long… I have been looking for something like this. With this type of metal, I am able to create and duplicate new items I can make for our travels and my plan.

 **Gengar** : That… whatchamacallit? A Wares store?

 **Porygon-Z** : Right. However, these types of metals weren't made in a very long time and no one ever produces these now. I need to know where did you get these?

 **Gengar** : (Comes up with an excuse) I was given one as a gift.

 **Porygon-Z** : Okay… well, hopefully if everything works, I can replicate multiple of these and I can use them for my special wares shop. Thank you for brightening my time with this valuable piece of art.

 **Gengar** : Why do you value everything as art? You're even worse than Smeargle.

 **Porygon-Z** : Leave Gengar, or I will take back everything I said.

( **Gengar** slams the door hard and **Banette's** voice echoes)

 **Banette** : AGAIN WITH THE FUCKING DOOR! I WILL POSSESS YOU TWO DUMASSES AND I WILL MAKE SURE I WILL DO THE WORSE FOR BOTH OF YOU!

(5:00 a.m.)

( **Leavanny** and **Porygon-Z's** conversation about their plans tomorrow)

 **Leavanny** : So we are going tomorrow, aren't we?

 **Porygon-Z** : Yup.

 **Leavanny** : Did you contact them?

 **Porygon-Z** : I did. I told them that we are going to meet up at a motel room I own for lab purposes that no one knows.

 **Leavanny** : Right…

 **Porygon-Z** : Now all I have to do is create an item we are going to need for this expedition.

 **Leavanny** : I'll make the food. Oh… by the way, after the expedition, I may be gone for a couple of days or weeks to search for a place to open my business. Think you, Weavile, Sneasel, Gardevoir and Masquerain can help my business flow?

 **Porygon-Z** : When I'm not busy, I'll see.

 **Leavanny** : Alright then, I'll be back.

( **Z** takes out a box of Frosted Flakes and plays Mozart)

 **Porygon-Z** : … **Cyber Central** … **Cyber City** …

To be continued…

As the group allies with Weezing and Arbok, they are certain that they are one step closer to victory. Porygon-Z seems to have a secret that he doesn't want to reveal. What doesn't he want to reveal us? Find out on Episode 6.

(2 days ago before the **Murky Cave** trip)

 **? (1)** : Hey, it's been a while.

 **?** **(2)** : It sure has since our last meeting at the planet paralysis. ( **Z** speaks in the phone sounding like a mouse) Who? C_ and D_? They're fine. We just have to hide away for a good while since we are still wanted fugitives.

 **Porygon-Z** : Well, don't worry about that. The two Porygons that helped getting you to Blizzard Island's reverted future, they will take you to a motel I own where I do my lab work. I need your help in my mission to Cyber City to get my work before it falls onto the wrong hands.

 **?:** I would love to help but our situation—

 **Porygon-Z** : Don't worry, once everything is finished, I will make you honorary citizens so that you can roam free within the world.

 **?** : Exoneration sounds nice, but running isn't.

 **Porygon-Z** : Trust me, I will help you.

 **?** : All right then. I'll let them know. Glad to hear your voice again Z.

 **Porygon-Z** : Likewise, mate.

(call ends)

 **?** : Did you hear that? After years of hiding, an opportunity has been given to us. Away from our dark past and what we did right at the planet's paralysis.

 **? (C_)** : Can we trust him?

 **? (D_)** : Yeah G_, can we trust him?

 **? (G_)** : This is Porygon-Z, the same the intelligent, funny, and benevolent Porygon who helped us get out before. Plus, we do owe him a favor…


	6. PMD: A New Era S1E6 Cyber Chasing

**Pok** **émon** **Mystery Dungeon: A New Era**

 **S1 Episode 6: Cyber Chasing**

As our group of heroes prepare for their journey to Cyber City, **Porygon-Z** wants to make sure that everything is set for their exploration tomorrow. However, **Z** did contact a group of Pokémon that will aid his journey… if they show up.

 **(Note: As of now, Porygon-Z will be called Z at times so please don't get confused)**

(The next day 3:00 a.m.)

 **Z** : C'mon, just need to attach this last cable and… (portal opens) there you go.

(The two **Porygons** appeared with the rest)

 **Porygon** (1): We're here.

Z: It is. Glad you made it.

(Second **Porygon** appears. **Leavanny** is surprised to see who arrived)

 **Z** : There they are.

 **G** _: Hey Z.

 **Z** : Long time no see Grovyle, Celebi, and Dusknoir.

 **Dusknoir** : Hey.

 **Celebi** : Hello.

 **Z** : (Sees **Clefable** and **Cofagrigus** , pulls **Leavanny** away from the group and whispers to him) Leavanny, why did you bring these two?! I thought we agreed on just us?

 **Leavanny** : Trust me, we are going to need all the support so bringing these two will help. Plus, the two actually stocked up items from Cofagrigus' **Glorious** **Gold** shop.

 **Z** : Alright then. (returns to the group) So here's the plan. **Cyber** **City** has the most advance technology known to man and Pokémon. Next, once we get the tech, we're going to block all entry paths to Cyber City so that no one will invade the city. We may have the best security there ever is, but it's too risky if someone knows how to hack the mainframe and corrupts the entire security system.

 **Clefable** : How is all this connected?

 **Z** : There is a tower that connects to all of the security's data and mainframe.

Clefable: Biggest mistake. Should've been separate.

 **Z** : Hey, I live there, I have no control of the city. Anyways, get your treasure bags and let's go.

(The group packs their items)

 **Dusknoir** : Z. About the promise you told Grovyle, how are we confident that you will keep your word?

 **Z** : I helped you during your time over there, so I figured that saving an alternate future from Dialga is enough to help you with your situation. Let's go.

(The group enters the portal and reveals a digital world where they see coded date all around)

 **Celebi** : Wow, Z. This place is amazing!

Z: Yeah, it is. Now, if you look up ahead, you will see a fire wall. Passing it will lead the entrance to a dungeon called **Cyber Central(F).** This dungeon is tricky. If I were you, I'd be careful of what move you are going to use because you will deal with a lot of Taunt, Torment, and Snatch users.

 **Cofagrigus** : Worst case scenario—

 **Z** : Don't worry 'Grigus, since I know your only move is Shadow Ball, I managed to bring Relearning Candy. Use them wisely please.

 **Cofagrigus** : I will. (Eats 3 to replace Toxic, Guard Split, and Destiny Bond for Nasty Plot, Wonder Room, and Energy Ball) Now to kick some generic ass!

Everyone: No.

 **Cyber** **Central** **(F)**

 **Floors: 12F**

 **Items: A lot**

 **Pokémon listing: Doduo, Dodrio, Magby, Magmar, Magmortar, Voltorb, Electrode, Magnemite, Magneton, Magnezone, Porygon, Porygon 2, Porygon-Z, Whismur, Loudred, Exploud, Lillipup, Herdier, Soutland, Gulpin, Swalot, Klink, Klang, Klinklang, Tynamo, Eelektrik, Eelektross, Electrike, Manectric, Onix, Steelix, Scyther, Scizor, Helioptile, Heliolisk, Ditto, Rotom, Chargabug, Vikavolt, Togedemaru, Eevee, Flareon, Jolteon, Espeon, Sylveon, Dedenne**

 **(1F)**

 **Dusknoir** : A Gulpin and Voltorb, this should be easy.

 **Clefable** : Cosmic Power—

 **Gulpin** : Snatch! (Snatches Cosmic Power; Defense and Sp. Defense rose)

 **Clefable** : You're serious?!

 **Z** : I told you so. Conversion and then Shadow Ball!

 **Voltorb** : Light Screen follow up with Mirror Coat…

( **Porygon** -Z gets hit and takes massive damage)

 **Z** : They gotten smarter…

 **Grovyle** : Not really, Leaf Blade!

(Slashes **Voltorb** and faints)

 **Voltorb** : … (tries to speak) Ability… Aftermath (explodes attacking everyone)

 **Gulpin** : Sludge Bomb!

 **Celebi** : Psyshock!

 **Gulpin** : Wahhh! Why?! (faints)

 **(3F)**

 **Cofagrigus** : Monster house!

 **Leavanny** : (shudders) Not just any monster house Cofagrigus… (room is filled with sleeping **Voltorbs** and **Electrodes** ) (whispers) Stay close and be quiet, the slightest precaution may cause it to explode and we'll be fucked.

 **Z** : (whispers) Recover.

 **Dusknoir** : (Whispers) Well I can levitate after all…

 **Celebi** : (Whispers) I can fly.

 **Cofagrigus** : (Whispers) Oh why me?

 **Clefable** : **(** Whispers **)** Crap! I forgot he's not one of those ghost-types. (A **Whismur** comes out of nowhere)

 **Grovyle** : We got a problem… (points at a Whismur).

 **Whismur** : Intruders, I need to wake them up—

 **Z** : Don't wake them up… I promise that I will buy you tickets to a LA Rams game if you stay quiet.

 **Whismur** : Wow… now you are stereotyping. First of all, I don't like the Rams and second, I am a Vikings fan.

Z: Fine whatever. Just don't wake them up.

 **Whismur** : Fine we have a deal. WE HAVE INTRUDERS!

(Those who didn't have Soundproof woke up and they alerted the rest)

Celebi: You're an ass. (Magical Leafs the Whismur and faints)

Enemy Electrode: Now you're fucked.

 **Z** : Oh yeah huh…Petrify Orb! (Petrifies everyone)

Enemy Voltorb: Aww, what the hell?!

 **Z** : Run now!

 **(4F)**

 **Clefable** : We escaped from that horror room.

 **Dusknoir** : For now, yes.

 **(9F)**

(Everyone looks tired and beat up)

 **Porygon** (1): How much further?

 **Porygon** (2): Yeah, we have been walking endlessly for a good while and we found any items that are food.

 **Celebi** : I'm feeling dizzy from hunger.

 **Grovyle** : Z, I think we should make a stop here.

 **Z** : We mustn't stop. We don't have a lot of time.

 **Grovyle** : There's a time to make sure your allies are able to continue the war, instead of being a complete jackass.

( **Z** sighs in disappointment)

 **Z** : Alright. We'll stop for now.

(The group set up the campsite)

 **Clefable** : Dusknoir, I have been meaning to ask, what happened after beating Primal Dialga?

 **Dusknoir** : Hmm… (looks at **Grovyle** ).

 **Grovyle** : Just tell them.

 **Dusknoir** : Very well then… after beating Primal Dialga, Dialga was able to revert back to its former self. We were offered by granting us a chance to live up to our potential, however, because we were still from this alternate universe, we are considered as refugees. At the time Grovyle had stolen the **Time Gears** , he was wanted by many and he managed to escape without being caught. Nevertheless, someone spotted him thus making him an outlaw. Tell you the truth, he has no skills in stealth—

 **Grovyle** : You want to criticize my skills now eh? Says the grim reaper who got replaced by Spiritomb.

 **Dusknoir** : Grovyle, I will drag you to hell if I have to.

 **Grovyle** : Face it, he demoted you from a henchman to a pawn.

 **Dusknoir** : I am no one's pawn.

 **Groyle** : Seems like it.

 **Dusknoir** : (sighs angrily) Sometimes I still wonder why I decided to join with you. (Looks back at **Clefable** and **Cofagrigus** ) Celebi was able to open up the **Passage of Time** to return to the real world but when we returned, they found out where we came from and we are now wanted all over the world. Now, we are helping Z with this exploration and we are being watched by everyone.

 **Z** : No because we are able to block outside communication from bullshit.

(Next morning)

(everyone packs to continue the journey to **Cyber** **City** until)

 **Porygon** (1): Z, I see something up ahead. Wait, is that Scrafty?

 **Z** : Scrafty? (Checks to see if it was him, looks surprised) Scrafty?! What are you doing here?!

 **Scrafty** : I came to warn you, Argos and Pyres are heading your way.

 **Z** : How did they?... Oh no, they found the other lab.

 **Porygon** (2): What other lab?

 **Z** : The one at **Lively** **Town** (town in **Super Mystery Dungeon** ).

 **Grovyle** : (face palms) I thought you said you destroyed that lab years ago?!

 **Z** : I DID! Unless…shit! I forgot I made that place blast proof!

 **Scrafty** : Can we cut the worrying and move?

 **Z** : You need to go back.

 **Scrafty** : Can't. Mienshao and the rest wanted me to go with you guys to warn you.

 **Z** : Unbelievable…

 **Scrafty** : Quit being an ass and let's move!

 **(11F)**

 **Celebi** : One more floor and we are done.

 **Cofagrigus** : (Energy Balls a **Loudred** ) At this rate we aren't going to be quick enough to get out before they come.

 **Z** : Hold up, heads up all of you! (throws the emera Type Bulldozer to everyone)

 **Cofagrigus** : (delighted) Ohh I am going to enjoy this! (Eats a Relearning Candy and gets Ominous Wind for Shadow Ball) OMINOUS WIND!

(All enemies gets hit by the Ominous Wind)

 **Porygon** (1): We're clear! Let's go!

( **Cyber** **City** )

(They arrived too late)

 **Z** : (sees the city under total destruction) Noo! (sobs) Damnit…we were too late!

 **Dusknoir** : They beat us.

 **Grovyle** : Z, sometimes we have to make sacrifices even the ones that matter to us the most. You can't condemn yourself for what you couldn't have done. We can still get the technology needed for your inventions. Where is it at?

 **Z** : (speaks softly) Why does it matter? Look at the city…all ruined to bits because we couldn't make it in time—

 **Scrafty** : (Brick Breaks **Z** at his forehead) I don't care if you have to sympathize your home or not, we can go recover it later but right now we have other important matters to deal. Where is the technology at?

 **Z** : … **Stonepoint Tower(F)** (faints)

 **Grovyle** : You actually left him unconscious.

Scrafty: Don't worry, if I know Z, it'll be awake in a sec… ( **Z** doesn't wake up) If you are dead Z, I will take your **business** idea. (The narrator gets out of his desk and writes **"Friendly Fire will not be tolerated"** next to **Scrafty** ) Very funny narrator. I don't think this fanfiction needs a narrator at all since he's more like a filler episode, a waste of time to watch. (Threatens **Scrafty** with a pencil saying that he will erase him out of the fanfiction, but **Scrafty** grabs the pencil and breaks it) I want to see who's laughing now.

 **Dusknoir** : Where's the tower?

 **Celebi** : My guess, the tallest one.

 **Scrafty** : We need to get there without being cau-

(A group of **Tyranitars** see them)

 **Tyranitars** : Outrage!

 **Grovyle** : Leaf Blade! (Slashes the **Tyranitars** by their throats)

 **Clefable** : Who were they?

 **Scrafty** : Hold up, I am going to display the information:

 **Argos Tribe**

 **Leader: Metagross**

 **Henchman: Scrafty Twins (both shiny)- both are pain in the asses for who they are. I just go by Dee and Dum.**

 **Terrain Troops: Tyranitars**

 **Aerial Troops: None (because Argos have no interested in aerial troops and the T-Tars were trained to target both land and air troops. Their attacks are very accurate.)**

 **(** running away from the **Tyranitars** )

 **Clefable** : So shiny Pokémon are villains?

 **Scrafty** : That's a common stereotype, but as of now, I believe they are.

(The group made it outside of **Stonepoint Tower** )

 **Celebi** : We made it.

 **Porygon (2)** : Yeah but how do we get in? Z never told us how to open the door?

 **Scrafty** : Hold on… (tries to Brick Break **Porygon-Z** )—

 **Grovyle** : Don't Brick Break Z, it's getting up.

( **Z** awakes)

 **Z** : Where am I? Is this…

 **Scrafty** : Yes, Z it is. You never told us how to open the door.

 **Z** : I know how to open it but I want to know why was I hit by Brick Break.

 **Scrafty** : Sentimental reasons. (Sees the **Tyranitar's** Hyper Beam from an intersecting street) Hurry up and open the door!

 **Z** : Hold up! ( **Z** tries to open the door and successfully opens it) Get in!

(Everyone gets in)

 **Grovyle** : That was close. What floor is where you have the tech?

 **Z** : Floor 25. This place has 60 floors so I was smart at where I should have my tech stored. (Hears blasts of Hyper Beams on the doors) That door won't last longer, we have to move quick this time. On the elevator. (elevator music plays while its **Daft Punk's Around the World** song)

 **Cofagrigus** : Ooh. Daft Punk, I like them.

 **Dusknoir** : One More time?

 **Cofagrigus** : Yes! Better than gold!

 **Scrafty** : As much as you fanboys want to talk all day about Daft Punk, we are in the middle of our lives being at stake.

(Elevator rings and they arrived at floor 25)

 **Z** : Here it is and the spare key is still under the rug. (Opens the door and everyone is surprised) Undamaged and the tech is safe and disconnected. Alright, Dusknoir, Leavanny, and Clefable, gather the teleporters and these notes. Cofagrigus and Porygons, take the materials and stuff them inside boxes. Grovyle, Scrafty, and Celebi, eat the Oran Berries and let's go outside the room. Do not open the door unless you hear one of us say "Open it".

 **Leavanny** : Alright.

(leaves while the three are confused to who Z is referring to)

 **Grovyle** : ( **Z's** Download ability activates raising its Special Attack) Z, who's here?

 **Scrafty** : I know who… ( **Scrafty** High Jump Kicks the ceiling to reveal a giant spider-like iron leg and floats down the opening thus revealing the leader of **Argos** : **Metagross** )

 **Metagross** : I am intrigued that you solved the puzzle. (2 **Metangs** float down) I heard your friend here had stolen the iscroll about the tribes. I like your perseverance, however, it was foolish of you to do something like this. Metangs, grind them up!

 **Both** **Metangs** : Agility! (Raises Speed for them two and **Metagross** )

 **Scrafty** : This is going to be tough.

 **Z** : Just make sure they don't get close to the door!

 **Celebi** : Magical Leaf!

 **Metang** (1): Iron Head! (Tries to attack Grovyle but jumps to avoid)

 **Grovyle** : Quick Attack follow up with Pursuit!

(Attacks one of the Metangs)

 **Metagross** : Hammer Arm!

 **Z** : (Avoids the attack) Conversion! (changes to Electric) Thunderbolt!

 **Metagross** : (takes the Thunderbolt barely feeling the attack and uses his super computer to calculate to predict its attack on **Z** ) Agility! Shadow Ball! (Hits **Z** )

 **Scrafty** : We do need a bit of that Z!

 **Z** : I ran out of Relearning Candies!

 **Celebi** : I have one left! Earth Power—

 **Metagross** and the two **Metangs** : Magnet Rise! (Earth Power does nothing)

 **Z** : Celebi use it again! I got an idea. (Eats the candy and replaces Thunderbolt for…)

 **Celebi** : Are you sure? Okay then… Earth Power!

 **Metagross** : Fool, whathat are you trying to do? (Super computer examines **Z's** moveset) OH NO!

 **Z** : Gravity!

 **Scrafty** : (stammers) Wait… GRAVITY?!

(Gravity intensifies bringing down the three to get hit by Earth Power)

Metang (2): Clever, but not clever for this, Zen Headbutt! (Attacks **Grovyle** but he digs down the building) Where did he—?!

 **Grovyle** : DIG! (Hits the second **Metang** and faints)

 **Metagross** : Impossible!

 **Scrafty** : Can your super computer senses calculate this? Payback! (Hits its face) Focus Punch!

 **Grovyle** : Z cover him! (Sees **Celebi** get hit by Iron Head) Celebi! Leaf Blade! (Strikes at the **Metang** , but still manages to endure the hit)

 **Metang** : I'm sorry if I had to strike your girlfriend! She's more of a bigger pain in the ass than you.

 **Grovyle** : (Enrages and its ability Overgrow activates) Leaf Blade! (Metang avoids the barrage of Leaf Blades)

 **Metang** : Zen Headbutt! ( **Grovyle** gets hit by the Zen Headbutt)

 **Grovyle** : (Sees **Celebi** as she faints while reaching to give her a Tiny Reviver Seed) Ce…le…bi.

Metang: (He slams Grovyles face and presses its arm to his face) I don't think so. This ship will not have a happy ending for the both of you **.**

( **Metang** grabs the Tiny Reviver Seed and revives the other **Metang**. **Metang** (2) is revived)

Scrafty: Z, I'm ready!

(Gravity's effects have ended)

 **Metagross** : Meteor Mash!

 **Scrafty** : Focus Punch!

(Both charge at each other creating a huge blast)

(blast clears off)

 **Metagross** : (Holds and hurls Scrafty towards them and faints) Worthless fighter.

 **Z** : Shadow Ball! (Attacks Metang but deflects the Shadow Ball back to Z)

 **Metagross** : Give it up! You have lost!

 **Z** : Not yet… OPEN!

 **Dusknoir** : (Sees everyone hurt) You're still under a fight!

 **Z** : Never mind that, Dusknoir. I need you, the Porygons, and the rest to escape without us with an Escape Orb (takes out an Escape Orb and throws it to **Dusknoir** )

 **Dusknoir** : ARE YOU CRAZY?!

 **Z** : My work matters more! It's the only way to unite with the rest to defend our home! It's a promise Dusknoir! Please (sheds a tears), just do it.

 **Dusknoir** : … (uses the Escape Orb)

 **Clefable** : Z… we will rescue you guys

 **Z** : I know—

 **Metagross** : Meteor Mash! (smashes Porygon-Z and faints)

( **Calm Craggy Area (dungeon from Super Mystery Dungeon)** theme plays for the remainder of this scene)

(The group returned back home but everyone has the feeling that they failed)

 **Dusknoir** : Somehow, I don't have the feeling that we emerged victorious.

 **Cofagrigus** : No we did not win.

 **Porygon** (1): Now what?

 **Clefable** : Not much. Z only wanted us to recover his tech and plug in the teleporters extension.

 **Cofagrigus** : …Not worth it. By the way, Dusknoir, Z told me that you guys are cleared and you are now honorary citizens.

 **Dusknoir** : What difference does that make? (speaks inside his conscious) [Why do I have this warm, caring, and fuzzy feeling inside of me? Does this mean I am showing emotions towards the people I regrettably cared from the past? So this is what sorrow feels like…].

(The crew gathers up everyone)

 **Clefable** : Listen up everybody, because I am not going to repeat myself again! Porygon-Z, Grovyle, Celebi, and Scrafty have been captured by Argos. Z told us that we cannot rescue them until we are done setting up our defenses. By the way, I see that Gigalith and Mawile gathered up the **Alolans** to help us with the defense.

 **(NOTE: When I had the ideas for this series, I began in 2014, at the time, Alolan Pokémon were not introduced yet.)**

I thank you for that. Now, we have to continue with our plans until we fight. So no one constructs a plan to rescue them, yet. We will do it on battle day **. Hariyama, Lucario, Sylveon, Jolteon, Walrein, Swalot, Vikavolt, Araquanid, Mienfoo, and Mienshao,** your group will go to **Treasure** **Town** to bring in the **Guild** **Crew**. It's on the other side of Birthstone Peak. Take the shortcut to **Happy** **Outlook** , then to **Shimmer** **Hill** , and finally **Waterfall** **Cave** to reach there. (All 3 dungeons are from **Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky** )

 **Vikavolt** : Loud and Clear.

 **Araquanid** : Yessir.

 **Clefable: Electrode, Claydol, Klefki, Fearow, Incineroar, Crabominable, Lycanroc (MN-Midnight), Furret, Swellow, Shiftry, Piloswine, and Kingdra** , your group will go to **Great** **Canyon** to meet with **Xatu**. It's east of here. You can go through **Submerged** **Cave (dungeon from Super Mystery Dungeon)** , and **Blistering** **Desert(F)** to make it there. The rest, make sure that we set the defenses everywhere and continue warning the villagers!

 **Everyone** : Understood! (Someone from the back) Dickhead!

 **Clefable** : Okay, who's the wise guy?

 **Azumarill** : Sorry!

 **Clefable** : (Face palms) Meeting adjourned.

 **Primarina** : What do we do in the meantime?

 **Decidueye** : Breloom wanted four volunteers to help with a group he knows that can help out with our journey. I already told Gallade and Gardevoir if they wanted to join and they agreed.

 **Primarina** : Well then, let's go find Breloom.

(The four found **Breloom** )

 **Gardevoir** : Breloom, the four of us volunteer to join on your expedition.

 **Breloom** : Great! We'll begin tomorrow morning so that I can show you.

 **Gallade** : Show us what?

 **Breloom** : You'll see when the sun rises.

 **End of Episode 6.**

Very long episode but it was worth it. As always, rate from a scale from 1-10 to know how much have you enjoyed this chapter. Other than that, stay tuned for Episode 7.

 **Clefable** : (knocks on **Alakazam's** little hut from on top of the hill)

 **Alakazam** : (speaks inside the hut) What do you want Clefable?

 **Clefable** : I am having visions lately… maybe you can help me?

 **Alakazam** : No, now go away!

 **Clefable** : It's about the… the **Call of the Ancients**!

 **Alakazam** : (opens the door and is astonished) So you have been having them as well. That means you are a special one. (Looks around if anyone was following Clefable) Come in…


	7. PMD: A New Era S1E7 Despair x Discharge

**Pok** **émon** **Mystery Dungeon: A New Era**

 **S1 Episode 7: Despair x Discharging**

 **Note: The following acronyms will represent the Pok** **é** **mon:**

 **Enemy- Enm**

 **Grunt- Gnt**

 **Breloom:** Thanks again Lapras.

 **Lapras:** No problem. Give me a call when you need to get back down.

 **Breloom** : I will. I almost forgot, we as the exploration guild of **Team Banditos** would like to have you on board if you wish to join us.

 **Lapras** : I would love to, but I have to take care of my errands first. When I finish, I'll consider it.

 **Breloom** : Okay then.

 **Gallade** : You never answered my question to why are we going to the Hidden Land.

 **Breloom** : **Temporal Tower (** dungeon from **Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky)**. Dialga has something that may come in handy for our defense since the legendaries are always "busy" and hardly ever show up.

 **Gardevoir** : Temporal Tower? Why can't we just teleport our way over there? (Uses Teleport to take the five. It worked surprisingly. The group are teleported outside the entrance to **Temporal Tower** ).

 **Breloom** : Wow…I am surprised that you were able to teleport. Normally Dialga has the power to prevent teleportation here. Did it somehow expect our arrival?

 **Decidueye** : I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this.

 **Primarina** : Stop worrying too much Decidueye. It's going to be fun.

 **Decidueye** : Please stop. Your optimism is killing me.

 **Breloom** : Be warned since Temporal Tower did get renovated and added extra floors.

 **?:** Yes, come in. Get ready to experience what speed, discharging, and hell feels like…

 **Temporal Tower & Temporal Spire**

 **Floors: 15F + 15F**

 **Items: Lots**

 **Tower Listing: Magnemite, Magneton, Porygon, Lunatone, Solrock, Bronzor, Drowzee, Zubat, Golbat, Crobat, Bagon, Shelgon, Nosepass, Probopass, Gastly, Haunter, Swablu, Honedge, Doublade, Herdier, Gurdurr, Claydol, Golett, Ditto, Kadabra, Espurr, Mismagius, Bergmite, and Duskull**

 **Spire Listing: Gengar, Porygon2, Porygon-Z (get ready to fucking die little squirms), Claydol, Bronzong, Hypno, Crobat, Magnezone, Salamence, Probopass, Altaria, Doublade, Aegislash, Stoutland, Metagross, Conkeldurr, Golurk, Ditto, Alakazam, Meowstic, Sigilyph, Mismagius, Avalugg, and Dusclops**

 **(2F)**

 **Primarina** : I remember about all the things people say about this dungeon saying it was hell and they lost a lot of Reviver Seeds.

 **Breloom** : Yup and no one cleared the dungeon the dungeon without wasting a Reviver Seed.

 **Gallade** : Crap… Bronzor up ahead

 **Enm Bronzor** : Imprison!

 **Gallade** : (Imprison prevented **Gallade's** Calm Mind to work) No not my Calm Mind! Sacred Sword!

 **Enm Bronzor** : (avoids the attack) Rain Dance!

(Rain begins to fall around the area)

 **Gardevoir** : Why did it use… (sees **Bronzor** holding an orb) what is it holding?

 **Breloom** : Rollcall!

 **Enm Bronzor** : (uses the Rollcall Orb and brings 2 **Porygons** , a **Shelgon** , 2 **Swablus** , a **Bergmite** and a **Probopass** )

 **Gardevoir** : I don't like those Porygons, get rid of them first!

 **Breloom** : Spore!

 **Enm Swablu** : Safeguard! (Everyone is protected from status conditions)

 **Breloom** : (shocked and groans) Mach Punch!

 **Enm Porygon** : Agility! (Everyone's Speed rose)

 **Gardevoir** : Dazzling Gleam!

 **Enm Shelgon** : Protect! Probopass, get behind me and prepare for an attack! (waits until the Dazzling Gleam ends) NOW!

 **Enm Probopass** : Magnet Bomb!

( **Gardevoir** and **Primarina** gets hit)

 **Primarina** : Sparkling Aria!

(attacks **Probopass** )

 **Enm Probopass** : (Ability Sturdy activates surviving the Sparkling Aria) I won't fall… Power Gem!

 **Enm Shelgon** : Dragon Breath! (Comes towards **Gallade** unexpectedly)

 **Gardevoir** : (Shields **Gallade** ) Thanks Gardevoir. Leaf Blade!

 **Enm Shelgon** : Aghh! (attacks the face and faints)

 **Gardevoir** : Dazzling Gleam!

 **Enm** **Porygons** : Discharge!

(Both attacks hit fainting all enemies while **Primarina** and **Gallade** faints and **Gardevoir** gets paralyzed)

 **Breloom** : (tired from exhaustion) Is everyone okay?

 **Decidueye** : We lost two and one paralyzed… (collapses and faints)

( **Breloom** pulls out Reviver Seeds for the three and a Cheri Berry for **Gardevoir** )

 **Primarina** : This place is getting harder.

 **Gallade** : This was only the second floor.

 **Breloom** : There's more than we just fought.

 **Gardevoir** : Well, we might as well hurry.

 **(5F)**

 **Kadabra** : Telekinesis! ( **Breloom** floats in the air)

 **Breloom** : Get me down!

 **Gallade** : Leaf Blade! (Strikes **Kadabra** and faints)

 **Breloom:** Thanks.

 **Gallade** : No problem. Now we must hurry.

 **(7F)**

 **Gallade:** Hey Breloom, how do you attack very quickly?

 **Breloom** : My secret **, Mt. Travail (dungeon from Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky)**. Getting along with everyone there is intrinsic if you want to train because the Pokémon there will not know you and they will think that you are intruding their sacred sanctuary.

 **Gardevoir** : I thought it was free to the public?

 **Breloom** : There was a time, but it was still holy to them. It became a sanctuary for those who are willing to train harder or to find a spot to cleanse their minds and refresh their vitality. That's where I met Conkeldurr, Mothim, and Furret. These three were my greatest pals and I'd do anything to keep them alive. We became supporters now, helping out those around the world who are in need of aid. **(Tree of Life: Trunk theme plays)**

Speaking of vitality, I don't if you heard, but there has been a mysterious blizzard that occurred in the **Mist Continent** at **Noe** **Town (Super Mystery Dungeon area).**

 **Primarina** : A blizzard? It is still summer…

 **Breloom** : Yes, but no one knows why. They tried to use weather changing moves to clear out the blizzards but nothing.

 **(9F)**

 **Gardevoir: Continue the story Breloom.**

 **Breloom:** Oh right, those who weren't able to make it out alive were frozen… to death. Supposedly their vitality has been drained.

 **(10F)**

 **Gallade** : That's strange, I heard something about draining your life while being frozen but I thought that was a myth or something. Then again, I could be wrong.

 **Breloom** : Who knows, but we have to make sure that we are prepared for any catastrophe such as that.

 **(Tree of Life: Trunk theme ended playing)**

 **(14F)**

 **Gardevoir** : (Moonblasts a **Claydol** ) We are almost there.

 **Breloom** : (Sees someone getting shocked by two **Magnetons** ) Hey leave her alone! Mach Punch! (hits a **Magneton** )

 **Enm** **Magneton** : Why you?! Flash Cannon!

 **Enm** **Magneton** **(2):** Mirror Shot!

 **Gallade** : Sacred Sword! (Hits **Enm** **Magneton** (2))

 **Enm** **Magneton** **(2)** : Aghhh! EXPLOSION! (explodes and attacks everyone within the room. **Magneton** faints)

 **Breloom** : Sky Uppercut!

 **Enm** **Magneton** : Noo! (faints)

 **Gallade** : Everyone okay?

 **Decidueye** : Yeah. (Looks at the traveler as it turns out to be a **Liepard** ) Hey are you okay?

 **Liepard** : Yes, thank you. I was caught from a couple of Magnetons that saw me alone.

 **Decidueye** : (Blushes) Hey at least we were able to help.

 **Liepard** : Can I join with you guys un the meantime since I may have been a little flimsy back there?

 **Decidueye** : (Being a gentleman) Of course you can come with us.

 **Gardevoir** : (Feeling excited) The more, the merrier.

 **Liepard** : I promise you that I won't let you down.

 **Primarina** : (whispers to **Decidueye's** ear) Someone's in love.

 **Decidueye** : (gets upset) What?! No, I'm not. It's just, uh, I am being a gentleman for a lady.

 **Primarina** : (giggles) Okay Leonardo di Caprio.

 **Decidueye** : (blushes even more but gets mad) Primarina, I am so going to kill when we return back home. ( **Liepard** giggles)

 **(15F)**

 **Breloom:** The final staircase. Then its… (hesitates) **Temporal** **Spire**.

 **?** : (Hides behind a corner; speaks to himself) You manage to make it this far. Here's where the real fun begins… (calls someone) They made it, get ready.

 **(Temporal Spire- the entrance; Temporal Spire theme plays)**

 **Gallade** : Here it is, every gamer's worst nightmare.

 **Gardevoir** : All those Reviver Seeds we will lose.

 **Breloom** : We only found five along the way, but we lost twelve.

 **Decidueye** : My bad feeling comes into place.

 **Primarina** : And this is worse than the first fifteen we'd gone through

 **Liepard** : Endless horrors awaits us.

(They all enter)

 **?:** (Reveals an **Enm** **Porygon-Z** as he sings the lyrics of the theme (follow the change of the instruments))

 **Enm** **Porygon-Z** :

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tick, watching you as you climb up the tower…

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tick, watching you suffer as you get to the spire…

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tick, watching you as you climb up the tower…

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tick, watch you suffer as you get to the spire…

Oh dilly-dilly, you have, made it, to the spire, and now you will end your expedition, up here…

Do you know what's up, there waiting, for you, a whole lot of hell, for you all to enjoy…

Meteor-Mashing, Zen-Headbutting, Shadow-Punching, A-valanching,

Sacred Swor-ding, Earth-quaking, Giga Impacting, Dis-charging…

Do you think you will sur-vive in herrrrre-…

From all the Agility we, will spam in herrrrre-…

Noooo, no one cannot survive in here, because there is no hoopoe…

You have failed, yes you truly have, now there's nothing for you to cooope…

 **(2F)**

 **Liepard:** Keep your heads up for any oncoming enemies.

 **Decidueye** : (sees an **Altaria** ) Spirit Shackle!

 **Enm** **Altaria** : (Takes the Spirit Shackle and cannot escape) Heal Bell!

 **(NOTE: Heal Bell works differently: In the Mystery Dungeon series, Heal Bell not only cures status conditions but it also attracts nearby allies to aid from battling. It is similar as a Rollcall Orb)**

 **(** Heal Bell attracts a **Metagross, Dusclops, Salamence, and Porygon2)**

 **Enm Salamence:** Dragon Dance!

 **Enm Metagross** : Iron Defense!

 **Enm Dusclops** : Will-O-Wisp! (Gets **Decidueye** )

 **Enm Porygon2:** Agility! (Everyone's Speed stat rose) Agility! (And another one) Agility! (Speed maxed out)

 **Gallade** : We are fucked… Calm Mind!

 **Gardevoir** : Shadow Ball (towards **Metagross** )

 **Enm** **Metagross** : Bullet Punch! (Hits **Gardevoir** and slams to **Gallade** )

 **Decidueye** : Triple Spirit Shackle! (1 hits **Dusclops** , the other was caught by **Altaria** , and the last **Salamence** crushed it to pieces; takes damage from the burn) (groans).

 **Enm Altaria** : Draco Meteor! (Hits everyone except **Primarina** and **Gardevoir** ; Sp. Attack harshly lowers)

 **Gardevoir** : Dazzling Gleam!

 **Enm Altaria** : Prote—!

 **Breloom** : Not so fast. Mach Punch!

 **Enm Altaria** : Agh! (faints)

 **Enm** **Metagross** : Meteor Mash! ( **Gallade** avoids the Meteor Mash)

 **Gallade** : Night Slash! (breaks a piece of its metallic body revealing the inside; faints)

 **Primarina** : Surf! (Every enemy faints) Now let's move!

 **Liepard** : Hold on, Night Slash! (strikes **Dusclops** )

 **Dusclops** : (does an eerie groan) Ooooohhhh… (faints)

 **(7F)**

 **Liepard:** Let's see, I began with twenty Reviver Seeds and now I have two left

 **Decidueye** : We had seventy from the beginning but we lost sixty.

(They enter a huge mysterious room filled with items)

 **Breloom** : Look at all these items… (sees a **Enm** **Porygon-Z** ) never mind there's already someone here

 **Enm** **Porygon-Z** : I have been watching you traversing on foot to this tower. Now I shall reward you.

 **Decidueye** : (He notices a spot where there is no item) There's a trap there… Oh no… PURE SEEDS NOW!

 **Enm** **Porygon-Z** : Embargo. (The crew could no longer use items)

 **Enm** **Dusclops'** : Mean Look! (Mean Looks all of the heroes)

 **Breloom** : What are you trying to do?!

 **Enm** **Porygon-Z** : (The trap reveals a Pokémon trap that turns all items into Pokémon (there are 31 scattered) transforming all items to two **Metagross'** , two **Salamences** , two **Bronzongs** , one **Hypno** , one **Avalugg** , three **Magnezone** , three **Altarias** , and (the narrator excites) seventeen **you** **know** **what**!)

 **Decidueye** : Are you fucking serious?!

 **Enm** **Porygon-Z** : I waited for your demise, especially those who vowed to never return back here. Now then, ATTACK!

 **Enm** **Magnezones** : Metal Sound! (One of them) Rain Dance! (The heroes' Sp. Def. lowers harshly and rain begin to fall)

 **Enm Altaria** s: Mist! Safeguard!

 **3** **Enm** **Porygon-Zs** : Agility! (Everyone maxed out their Speed)

 **Enm** **Hypno** and **Bronzongs** : Calm Mind!

 **Enm** **Avalugg** : Barrier!

 **Enm** **Salamences** : Dragon Dance!

 **Enm** **Metagross** : Reflect! Light Screen!

 **Gallade** : WE ARE DEFINITELY GOING TO GET OUR ASSES FUCKED!

 **Hypno** : Let's entertain them for a while. Baton Pass!

(Everyone gets different stat changes)

 **Avalugg** : Avalanche!

 **Breloom** : Seed Bomb!

 **Enm** **Porygon-Zs and Magnezones** : Discharge!

 **Everyone** : Aghhhhh! (All faint, but they were revived)

 **Breloom** : Now attack! Sky Uppercut!

 **Gardevoir** : Substitute! Triple Calm Mind! Dazzling Gleam! (Hits everyone but still tanked by the Reflect and Light Screen)

 **Enm** **Hypno** : Hypnosis… (tries to get **Gallade** but misses) (groans) Focus Blast… (hits **Liepard** and faints; she is revived)

 **Gardevoir** : We can't touch them nor can we beat them!

 **Gallade** : I just remembered something! (Pulls out a Relearning Candy from his treasure bag and replaces Shadow Sneak (never used) for Brick Break) Brick Break! (Attacks a **Bronzong** to break the Light Screen and Reflect; walls shattered into pieces as everyone takes damage) Now!

 **Primarina** : Sparkling Aria:

 **Decidueye** : Spirit Shackle!

 **Gardevoir** : Dazzling Gleam!

 **Enm** **Porygon-Zs** : Discharge! (Discharge to counter the barrage of attacks, but it still managed to hit them all) WAHHHH! (Twelve **Porygon-Zs** , three **Magnezones** , one **Bronzong** , **Avalugg** , and **Metagross** fainted)

 **Decidueye** : (goes into first person point of view to shoot a quill) Gotcha, Spirit Shackle. (Attacks an **Altaria** on the head and misaiming a Dragon Pulse on a **Salamence** )

 **Salamence** : What the—? (sees the fainted **Altaria** with a quill on its face) Dragon Tail!

 **Liepard** : Shadow Claw and Night Slash! (Slashes **Hypno** until it no longer wants to fights; **Hypno** faints)

 **Primarina** : Surf! (Every enemy Pokémon gets hit and faints except the **Salamence** , the head **Porygon-Z** )

 **Gallade** : Brick Break! (Hits the head **Porygon-Z** )

 **Head** **Porygon-Z** : No! (faints)

 **Decidueye** : Now Primarina! (Both together) Round!

 **Salamence** : (Fatigued from the Dragon Tail and sees the Round coming to him) NOOO! (Gets hit and faints)

 **Liepard** : We did it!

 **Breloom** : Hell yeah!

 **Gardevoir** : When did you—?

 **Decidueye** : Talent show, when we were just a Rowlet and a Popplio.

 **(8F)**

 **Breloom:** Yeah we are going to speedrun it. Use your Pure Seeds.

 **(9F)**

 **(10F)**

 **(11F)**

 **(12F)**

 **(13F)**

 **(14F)**

 **(15F)**

 **Decidueye:** That was better than battling more Porygon-Zs.

 **Gallade** : Yeah, considering how we almost died.

 **Gardevoir** : Well no matters. The stairs are right there. Let's go.

 **(Temporal Pinnacle)**

 **Breloom:** We made it, but where's Dialga?

 **Gallade** : Did we show up for nothing?

 **Gardevoir** : Breloom, what's going on?

 **?:** NOTHING IS WRONG SINCE I AM HERE!

( **Dialga** appears)

 **Dialga** : SO, YOU HAVE ARRIVED BRELOOM. HOW AMUSING.

 **Breloom** : Amusing? This was a test?!

 **Dialga** : YES, ALTHOUGH THAT FIGHT WASN'T ACCORDING TO MY PLAN...

 **Liepard** : Well, that figures.

 **Dialga** : EITHER WAY. I SEE YOU TRAVELLED ALL THE HERE FOR THE TIME AMULET. I WILL BE DELIGHTED TO GIVE IT TO YOU—

 **Breloom** : Really?! Thank you—

 **Dialga** : HOWEVER, YOU WILL HAVE TO FIGHT AGAINST THE DEFENDER OF TIME HIMSELF TO EARN THE AMULET!

 **(Note: Assuming that the Pok** **é** **mon is genderless, you can determine by how they portray, so Dialga will be referred as a male)**

 **Gardevoir** : A fight? Breloom, I don't think we are ready to face him yet after what we've gone through…

 **Dialga** : I GOT THAT COVERED (takes them to a restaurant from the **Ancients** **City** ( **F; where the legendaries are at** ) and their hotel rooms to stay for the day) ONCE YOU HAVE FEEL REFRESHED AND READY TO GO, TELEPORT BACK AND WE SHALL BEGIN THE FIGHT. ( **Dialga** disappears)

 **Decidueye** : The food here looks scrumptious.

 **Gallade** : And it tastes amazing!

(After dinner, the crew went to their hotel rooms for the night)

 **(11:30 p.m.)**

 **Gardevoir** : (Standing on the balcony thinking about the last words **Bisharp** told her)

 **Primarina** : What's up Gardevoir? You seem down. Liepard got your tounge?

 **Liepard** : I got no one's tongue you fool.

 **Gardevoir** : It's…nothing.

 **Liepard** : Guy problems isn't it? I mean, not being offensive.

 **Gardevoir** : It's just that I knew Bisharp since we were just a Pawniard and a Kirlia. He told me his last words that, (flashbacks the scene **Bisharp** told **Gardevoir** at **Corόna Valley** ) "I'm sorry Gardevoir that I couldn't make this opportunity".

 **Liepard** : (leaps out of her bed) He sounds like he did have feelings for you. Though, he sounds like he will risk his life for you.

 **Bisharp** : Well, that could be him but I see him differently.

 **Liepard** : Honey, whatever way he makes you happy as long as you show that you love him. I find Decidueye to be interesting but I think he should be himself other than pressuring himself to be the perfect gentleman.

 **Primarina** : (Surprises to hear **Liepard's** comment but quickly changes the topic) Either way, we have to be ready for tomorrow's clash against Dialga.

 **Breloom** : Gallade, you got what we need tomorrow?

 **Gallade** : Yeah.

 **Decidueye** : I just hope we can beat him…

(The next morning)

 **Dialga** : (Sees the group) SO YOU SHOWED UP. NOW THEN, SHALL WE BEGIN?

End of Episode 7. It's getting intense! As always, rate from a scale of 1-10 on how you enjoyed this chapter by writing in the reviews box. Other than that, stay tuned for the next part for the fight. Dialga awaits you…

 **?:** (Sees the **Head Porygon-Z** ) …

 **Head** **Porygon-Z** : (struggles to get up) I'm… sorry that… I failed you.

 **?:** (Gives him a Reviver Seed?)

 **Head** **Porygon-Z** : This isn't… a Reviver Seed—.

 **?:** (Speaks in a distorted voice) No, it's a Reviser Seed.

(A void open below Porygon-Z and dead hands appear and drag his body)

 **Head** **Porygon-Z:** NO! I deserve a second chance! Please don't! Aghhh! (The void disappears alongside his body being dragged)

 **?:** Your intentions, both redundant and vacuous. Now to find someone else who can be more…resourceful. (Sees one of the heroes through his tablet and shows **Electrode** ) …and that will be you.


	8. PMD: A New Era S1E8 Dialga x Fight

**Pok** **émon** **Mystery Dungeon: A New Era**

 **S1 Episode 8: Dialga x Fight**

 **Part 2 of Episode 7. The fight you've always been waiting for…**

 **Gallade:** Everyone ready?

 **Liepard** : Yes.

 **Gardevoir** : I am.

 **Breloom** : Yessir.

 **Primarina** : I'm ready.

 **Decidueye** : Si señor.

 **Dialga** : AND SO IT BEGINS! (Giant footsteps can be heard) GRRR-OOOOOO!

(Let's do something different **: PMD Dialga's Fight to the Finish Remix by GlitchxCity (extended version by BrawlBRSTMs3 X)** **theme plays** )

 **Dialga** : GRRR-OOOOOO! DRAGON CLAW!

 **Breloom** : Avoid his attacks at all costs! Mach Punch! (Gets closer to **Dialga** but gets intimidated by him) No! Why do I feel intimidated?

 **Gallade** : Swords Dance! (He managed to switch some moves; Attack raises sharply)

 **Gardevoir** : Calm Mind!

 **Liepard** : Hone Claws!

 **Decidueye** : Swords Dance!

 **Primarina** : Work up!

 **Dialga** : DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT BUILDING UP YOUR STATS CAN HELP YOU SURVIVE MY ATTACKS?! I'M AFRAID NOT! BULK UP FOLLOW UP WITH EARTH POWER!

 **Gardevoir** : Reflect!

 **Gallade** : Light Screen!

(They all took the hit since it was impossible to avoid)

 **Breloom** : Leech Seed!

 **Dialga** : DRAGON CLAW! (Shreds the Leech Seed)

 **Primarina** : Oh no! Here it comes!

 **Dialga** : ROAR OF TIME! (Hits all of them; has to recharge)

 **Gallade** : Aghhh! (Critical-hit on **Gallade** as he faints; **Gallade** is revived)

 **Decidueye** : Spirit Shackle! And another!

 **Primarina** : Icy Wind!

 **Gardevoir** : Moon Blast!

 **Gallade** : Calm Mind! Sacred Sword!

 **Dialga** : EARTH POWER! (Hits only **Liepard** but she is still able to fight)

 **Gallade** : Breloom! The Violent Seed!

 **Breloom** : Right! (Both ate the Violent Seed; Attack and Sp. Attack raises drastically)

 **Gallade** : Brick Break! (Hits **Dialga** and gets crashed to his throne)

 **Breloom** : Sky Uppercut! ( **Dialga** gets hit and crashed by one of the pedestals)

 **Dialga** : YOU SOMEHOW MANAGE TO GET ME, BUT NO FOR LONG! GRRR-OOOOOO! (His roar somehow broke the Reflect and Light Screen)

 **Gardevoir** : Our walls! How is he doing this? Psychic!

 **Primarina** : Disarming Voice!

 **Dialga** : (Sees **Gallade** trying to strike him with Night Slash but his Intimidator IQ stops him) DOUBLE BULK UP! ROAR OF TIME!

 **Breloom** : Agh! ( **Breloom** and co. gets hit and all faint; everyone gets revived)

 **Liepard** : (breathless) He's too strong…

 **Decidueye** : Is there any weak points?

 **Breloom** : No.

 **Primarina** : We don't have any other options. Disarming Voice!

 **Gallade** : Swords Dance! Night Slash!

 **Decidueye** : (Holds a weird prism and attaches to the looplet) I feel like this will come in handy.

 **Primarina** : Is that—?

 **Decidueye** : A version of a Z-Crystal? Yes, but emera-sized. I won't use it yet until the right time.

 **(NOTE: The use of Z-Moves will be used in a looplet where it will contain a special emera sized Z-Crystal slot where the Z-Crystal can be attached that will enable the holder to use a Z-move. However, once used, the crystal shatters and the user or group cannot use another Z-move for the next twenty minutes until fully recharged).**

 **Gardevoir** : Light Screen! Gallade, I am going to use my Psychic on you so you can strike him at its head! We need to create a diversion if we want to catch him off-guard!

 **Gallade** : Swords Dance! Sacred Sword! (Strikes at one of **Dialga's** legs)

 **Dialga** : NOT BAD! I'M AFRAID YOUR ATTEMPTS IN STOPPING ME IS OBSELETE! EARTH POWER!

(Attacks the group)

 **Breloom** : (Trying to get up) Seed Bomb!

 **Dialga** : ROAR OF TIME! (Attacks everyone and faints; the moment everyone got revived, **Dialga** telekinetically took the treasure bags and destroyed them leaving nothing but ashes everywhere) (He looks at the tired fighters) WHAT'S THIS? YOU ARE TIRED ALREADY?! WHAT A DISAPPOINTMENT! (Ridicules their perseverance) HERE I THOUGHT YOU WERE WARRIORS SWORN TO PROTECT YOUR "HOMES" YET YOU CANNOT STAND UP AND CONTINUE! YOU CAME HERE, EMBRACING THE CHALLENGES THAT WERE PLACED UPON YOUR LIFE CLIMBING UP THE TOWER AND THE SPIRE BUT YOU STILL SHOW WEAKNESS! DO YOU KNOW WHY WE ARE LEGENDARIES?! DO YOU KNOW WHY WE EXIST?! IT'S BECAUSE WE ARE ABLE TO COPE WITH THE MANY DANGERS THAT WILLSERVE AS A THREAT UPON THE WORLD AND IT IS OUR DUTY TO BECOME GUARDIANS OF EVERY SINGLE BIT OF LIFE ON EARTH! (The gang slowly tries to get up, but **Dialga** uses Earth Power to assert their downfall) LAND, SEA, TIME, SPACE, UNDERWORLD, BIRTH, PEACE, DESTRUCTION, FERTILITY, UNITY, THE JOHTO TRIADS, UNOVA'S TRIAD, EVERY LEGENDARY HERE EXISTING, HAS A ROLE TO PLAY AND YET YOU AS NORMAL LIFE FORMS ON EARTH CREATED BY ONE CREATOR CAN'T DO YOUR FUCKING JOB IN DEFENDING THE PEACE?! (Attacks the group with Dragon Claw and Flash Cannon) WHAT KIND OF HEROES WOULD LEAVE THEIR OWN PURPOSE AND DESIRES IF THEY CAN'T STAND UP AND FIGHT?!

 **Gardevoir** : (Struggles to get up) You know what is great about us non-legendaries? ( **Dialga** is curious to hear what **Gardevoir** has to say) You may work alone like how you mention each legendary has a designated part of life to protect, but the most important thing about who we are is that we fight together as one! Helping out one another when we have to get passed the inevitable! It's not how much power one has, it's how many can combine them all to create something more powerful. (Finally stands) That is what we skilled fighters are!

 **Liepard** : We stand together, we fall together! No matter the obstacles!

 **Decidueye** : The bigger the enemy, the greater the number!

 **Primarina** : The term, failure, is not in my vocabulary!

 **Gallade** : A win will emerge us victorious, as well as our bond!

 **Breloom** : The many Pokémon out there, suffering, waiting for help, needing a strong leader. I've come this far and I will continue to fight you no matter what! (Yells) EVEN IF DEATH WAS RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER, I WANT THESE POKEMON TO LOOK UP TO SOMEONE WHO'S PASSIONATE IN WHAT THEY DO AND HOW WILL THEY CONTINUE TO LIVE UP TO THESE EXPECTATIONS!

 **Dialga** : IF YOU SPEAK OF WILLPOWER AND DETERMINATION, THEN PROVE IT!

 **Breloom** : We need to perform an alliance attack. One hit should be enough to wear him out.

 **Gallade** : If not?

 **Decidueye** : Then I need to use the Z-move. It's our last resort.

 **Breloom** : (avoids **Dialga's** Flash Cannon) NOW! (The bows they are wearing begins to illuminate as it reignites their hearts)

 **All:**

\- Spirit Shackle!

\- Moonblast!

\- Sparkling Aria!

\- Brick Break!

\- Sky Uppercut!

\- Night Slash!

 **Dialga** : MRRGHH! I WON'T FALL! ROAR OF TIME! (Attacks the group; critical-hit on **Primarina** and **Breloom** ; both scream in severe pain and fainted; **Breloom** managed to have spare Reviver Seeds which both are revived)

 **Gallade** : We can't lose! Shadow Sneak! (Attacks **Dialga** from the back)

 **Dialga** : DRAGON CLAW!

 **Gallade:** Sacred Sword! (Both budge to see who's stronger but **Gallade** wasn't able to overpower him).

 **Dialga:** FLASH CANNON! (Fires directedly to **Gallade** close range and faints; the floor **Gallade** was laying down collapses and he falls down)

 **Gardevoir** : Gallade! Psychic! (Intimidator IQ prevents **Dialga** from getting hit by Psychic)

 **Liepard** : Now Decidueye!

 **Decidueye** : Z-Crystal slot in! (Does the ghost-type pose to prepare for an attack) Sinister Arrow Raid!

 **Dialga** : (Does nothing and takes in the attack creating a huge blast)

 **Breloom** : Did we beat him?

(The smoke cleared out)

 **Primarina** : ( **Dialga** is still standing) HE'S STILL STANDING?!

 **Dialga** : (Chuckles sinisterly) SEEMS YOU HAVE UNDERESTIMATED THE TRUE POWER OF THE LEGEENDARIES. YOU''RE NOT THE ONLY ONES WHO'S HERE. ( **Xerneas** , **Palkia** , **Giratina** , **Reshiram** , **Zekrom,** and **Mewtwo** appears as they are watching) EVEN THEY KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A LEGENDARY! YOU SHOW NO STRENGTH! AND NOW, I WILL SEND YOU BACK WHERE YOU WILL MEET YOUR DEMISE! ROAR OF TIME! (Charges to create a stronger Roar of Time to end the heroes)

 **Xerneas** : (Feeling sophisticated and thrilled) Oh, there goes Roar of Time.

 **Mewtwo** : He has used that move so many times that this one is sure to knock them out.

 **Reshiram** : Indeed.

 **Breloom** : (Internally speaking to himself) There has to be a way to attack him before he launches that Roar of Time… but how? (Looks around) That's it! Liepard!

 **Liepard** : Yeah?

 **Breloom** : Do you have Throat Chop?

 **Liepard** : Yes, I do.

 **Breloom** : Okay. I'm going to Mach Punch you so that you can strike his throat using Throat Chop. We may have a shot in beating Dialga.

 **Liepard** : When I say now, you launch me with Mach Punch… ( **Dialga** is ready to release the attack) Now!

 **Breloom** : Mach Punch! ( **Liepard** takes heavy damage from the Mach Punch but she is still able to fight and strikes **Dialga's** throat)

 **Dialga** : (Trouble breathing and the attack explodes causing him to take damage from his own attack) WHY YOU?! YOU GOT LUCKY BUT NOW IT ENDS HERE! AURA SPHERE! (Attacks **Breloom** and uses Dragon Claw on **Decidueye** ; both fainted)

 **Gardevoir** : We're losing!

 **Primarina** : Not yet… we can still be able to—.

 **Dialga** : EARTH POWER! (Critical-hit on **Primarina** )

 **Primarina** : Gar…de…voir… ( **Primarina** faints)

 **Dialga** : (Kicks **Primarina** to a wall) YOU ARE BEGINNING TO FEEL FEAR DON'T YOU?! YOU ALREADY LOST FOUR AND YOU ARE WHAT REMAINS! NOW YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO FEEL THE SHEER DOMINACE OF THE LEGENDARIES—

 **Gardevoir** : Moonblast! (Hits **Dialga** in the face) I am tired of listening to your legendaries are strong shit over time! Shadow Ball!

 **Dialga** : YES! FEEL THE TEMPTATION AND RELEASE YOUR ANGER ON ME TO SEE IF YOU DO CARE ABOUT THOSE POKEMON OUT THERE, ESPECIALLY FOR (voice goes slow-motion) BI-SHARP!

 **Gardevoir** : (Heart beat begins to slow… flashbacks to all of her moments with **Bisharp** and fast-forwards to the words he said to her… her heart beat begins to race) (outbreaks) I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! SHADOW BALLS! MOONBLAST!

 **Dialga** : WHAT'S THIS?! (Sees the oncoming attacks and tries to avoid them all; one Shadow Ball bigger than the one's she spams out hits **Dialga** unexpectedly) AGHHH! (Another Shadow Ball hits him)

 **Gardevoir** : Liepard!

 **Liepard** : Assist! (Assist turns to Shadow Ball)

(Both Shadow Balls hit him; Dialga seems to be fatigued)

 **Xerneas** : The ladies are actually doing it!

 **Reshiram** : I am proud. ( **Reshiram's** a female)

 **Liepard** : Night Slash! (Intimidator IQ prevents **Dialga** from getting hit by Night Slash) Another Night Slash! ( **Dialga** is feeling a bit weak as he is unable to dodge the Night Slash in time).

( **Breloom** tries to gets up but struggles to stand on his knees)

 **Breloom** : You can do this… (Falls from fatigue)

 **Decidueye** : Gar-de-voir… take the looplet! There's something for you… (Hooks it to one of his quills and launces it to her; he collapses due to fatigue)

 **Gardevoir** : (She puts it on and notices the emera-sized Fairium Z Crystal) Is this?

 **Liepard** : It is! Now use it! The cooldown has ended!

 **Gardevoir** : (She begins to do the Fairy-type pose and prepares for an attack) Twinkle Tackle!

 **Dialga** : (Sees **Gardevoir** ) ROAR OF TIME! (She gets closer) NOOOOO! (Blasts due to the collision)

 **Gardevoir** : (Gets back but falls on one knee) …

 **Dialga** : (Stands still) …

 **Liepard** : …

 **Dialga** : …

 **Gardevoir** : …

 **Dialga** : GRRR-OOOOOO! (Collapses and faints)

 **Gardevoir** : We did it!

 **Liepard** : We won! (Both faint)

 **Mewtwo** : They have done it.

 **Zekrom** : I am truly impressed. Maybe they do have the strength like us legendaries.

 **Giratina** : They have truly showed us on spectacular performance on trust and integrity.

(Hours later)

(The four heroes woke up except **Gallade** )

 **Breloom** : Where are we?

 **Dialga** : YOU ARE IN THE MEDICAL FACILITY OF TEMPORAL TOWER. IT'S ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF THE TOWER. OUR FIGHT MAY BE THE BEST WRITTEN IN TIME, BUT I WAS AMAZED TO SEE THAT YOU HAVE SHOWN HOW STRONG YOUR BONDS ARE WITH ONE ANOTHER.

 **Decidueye** : And Gallade?

 **Dialga** : HE'S OVER THERE. SUFFERED A LOT AFTER THE FALL. HE WILL BE FINE. OH AND BY THE WAY, BRELOOM. HERE'S WHAT YOU BEEN WANTING FOR. (Hands him the **Time Amulet** ( **F** )) THE **TIME** **AMULET** IS A VERY PRECIOUS ITEM EXISTENT IN OUR WORLD TO CURE ANY WOUNDS NO MATTER THE SEVERITY. EVERY MEDICINE PRACTICED FROM PAST, PRESENT, FUTURE IS FORMED TO A SPECIAL LIQUID FROM THE WATERS OF TEMPORAL TOWER. CANNOT BE REPLICATED OF MODIFIED OF SOME SORT. AND THE WATER HERE CANNOT BE STOLEN SINCE IT IS UNDER MY PROTECTION.

 **Breloom** : Thanks, Dialga.

 **Dialga** : NO PROBLEM. NOW OFF YOU GO. YOU DON'T THE REST TO WORRY FOR THE DELAY. I PROMISE TO SEND YOU BACK GALLADE ONCE HE'S 100% HEALTHY.

 **Liepard** : Thank you again.

(They leave)

 **Dialga** : HMM… I HAVEN'T HAD A BATTLE LIKE THIS SINCE THE LAST TIME THESE TWO POKEMON SHOWED UP AND STOPPED MY UNCONTROLLABLE PRIMAL FORM. (Begins to ponder) I WONDER HOW THEY ARE DOING?

 **(Note: Dialga's last words is referring to any of the two Pok** **émon you as the gamer began playing during your journey in Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky.** **)**

(10:00 pm)

 **Breloom** : Surprised to see that everyone's asleep.

 **Gardevoir** : Yeah…

 **Liepard** : Well then, my time is finished here. It was great meeting all of you and I wish the best of luck to you—.

 **Decidueye** : (Interrupts **Liepard** ) Wait. Liepard, me and the group were thinking if you want to join us on our team… not because I really want you, but if you like—.

 **Liepard** : (Kisses **Decidueye** ) I'd love to.

 **Primarina** : Yay! I feel like singing right now!

 **Gardevoir** : Wait until the morning Primarina.

 **Breloom** : Welcome aboard to Team Banditos Liepard.

 **Liepard** : (Speaks with delight) Thank you Breloom.

(The next morning)

 **Primarina** : (Sees **Gardevoir** pass by) (Whispers) Gardevoir! Gardevoir! Look! (They watch Decidueye making breakfast for **Liepard** while she's still sleeping)

 **Gardevoir** : Sounds like the owl found his place in the day.

 **Decidueye** : I can see you two ladies hiding behind the wall.

 **Primarina** : How?!

 **Decidueye** : When you gossip, I imagine your voice sounding like a discorded violin.

 **Primarina** : Ever tried Fried Owl?

 **Decidueye** : Primarina, I'm going to kill you.

 **Primarina** : That's what I thought.

 **Decidueye** : Sisters… the one time they can't get along with brothers peacefully. By the way, Gardevoir, this dish was for you from someone.

 **Gardevoir** : (She removes the plate cover to reveal a fruit omelette that she always liked when she was little; around the plate, it says, "Come to the paradise where most of the fruit grows") (She feels warm-hearted) He knows… maybe… I do love him…

End of Episode 8. As always rate from a scale from 1-10 and comment on what your thought were for this episode. As always stay tuned for Episode 9.

 **Piloswine** : We finally got passed Submerged Cave.

 **Lycanroc** **(MN-Midnight)** : Yeah, but we got to pass the next one… Blistering Desert…

 **Electrode** : We there's no other option.

 **Claydol** : Electrode, are you sure this is the path to Blistering Desert?

 **Electrode** : It is idiot. It's northeast from the Submerged Cave.

 **Claydol** : Well, I don't remember Clefable saying anything about a giant wall that surrounds the whole valley. Especially a ruins.

 **Furret** : I don't think this is the right path.

 **Fearow** : I think we're lost.

 **Electrode** : I don't think we are.

 **Incineroar** : We aren't lost. Take a look up.

(Points at the dungeon beam as it flashes at the ruins.)

 **Crabominable** : I don't think this occurs by itself. I think something or someone is trying to mess with us from the very beginning…


	9. PMD: A New Era S1E9 Blistering Desert?

**Pok** **émon** **Mystery Dungeon: A New Era**

 **S1 Episode 9: Blistering Desert? Or not?**

 **Note: For this episode, the Lycanroc will be Midnight Form. Don't worry, I promise I will give you Dusk and Midday very soon.**

 **As our heroes managed to reach to the other side of the ruins (despite the fact that it only had 5Fs and was too easy and not really worth writing unless it was renovated), they are yet to reach the Grand Canyon to see Xatu. They first have to get passed the Blistering Desert.**

 **Klefki** : Well that dungeon was too easy.

 **Kingdra** : It really was, yet we actually found some good items.

 **Shiftry** : How much longer from the Blistering Desert?

 **Electrode** : We'll be there right about… (10 minutes later) now!

 **Claydol** : (Sarcastically appraises **Electrode** ) Wow Electrode, you are something.

 **Electrode** : Claydol, has anyone ever told you how bad you are at sarcasm?

 **Claydol:** Many times, just from you because you don't have high intellect like I do—.

 **Electrode** : Because you're a Psychic-type? Doesn't mean anything. Claydol the only thing you actually sucked at was Calculus.

 **Claydol** : I was tops!

 **Electrode** : Tops at failing! (Holds his laughter)

 **Claydol** : You absolutely know nothing about brains Electrode!

 **Electrode** : Like I don't know how to make pancakes because he was too busy shrinking his brain.

 **Claydol** : That's it, HYPER BEAM!

 **Electrode** : SIGNAL BEAM!

 **Piloswine** : You two, chill the fuck down! We came here to do our mission, not to waste our time watching a shitty fight to see who's better!

 **Electrode** and **Claydol** : But…

 **Piloswine** : Shut the fuck up! Claydol, you're made out of Play-doh and Electrode you're just a failed test experiment! Dang I went too far… I apologize for going too far.

 **Electrode** : It's alright. We're just like that.

 **Shiftry** : (Speaks to the audience) It goes on for a couple of times folks.

 **Incineroar** : Blistering Desert, I heard no one makes it out alive. Saying that it's worse than Northern Desert and Scorching Desert.

 **Swellow** : We have a party of twelve. We'll be able to make it out alive.

 **Klefki** : I guess. So what's the plan?

 **Furret** : May I?

 **Claydol** : Be my guess.

 **Furret** : We are going to split in two groups: Fearow, Electrode, Lycanroc, Klefki, Me, and Piloswine will be one group. Swellow, Crabominable, Incineroar, Claydol, and Kingdra will be another. Items that we have collected are stored safely from the Kangaskhan statue on your right (Where does it go?) and we got some special packages Z made us containing three items.

 **Fearow** : After we clear the dungeon, we contact the other group if they were able to convince the Guild Crew to join us. We should be ready— ( **Fearow's** IPhone X rang) What is it Swalot?

 **Swalot** : (Breaks down in fear) Where are you guys?!

 **Lycanroc** : We barely made it to Blistering Desert.

 **Swalot** : Seriously?! Look we have some horrible news…

 **Claydol** : Breathe Swalot.

 **Swalot** : We're under attack!

 **Shiftry** : By who?!

 **Swalot** : (exclaimed) THE TRIBES! They planned sooner than we expected. (Tries to stay calm) They found out that you guys were going to bring more allies, so they attacked sooner.

 **Kingdra** : Shit! Have you told the other group?

 **Swalot** : I did. They were about to finish Waterfall Cave.

 **Klefki** : Right at the end.

 **Swalot** : Final message before I go because they may have spotted me, check your treasure bags because I had a hunch that they may have placed a transmitter inside your bags. That's how they must've knew about your whereabouts.

 **Furret** : Alright Swalot, thanks for the warning. Stay safe.

 **Swalot** : You too and please hurry. We don't have much time. (Static; call ended)

 **Fearow** : All this time and they knew.

 **Kingdra** : Now what? We went this far.

 **Electrode** : I know but we can't lose more Pokémon here in the village. We might as well cancel the exploration.

 **Furret** : I'll stay.

 **Claydol** : Furret… You can't be serious.

 **Furret** : I have a job to do and so do you Claydol. Xatu is our only hope in defending our home. Plus, it's not just Birthstone Peak that they're targeting, they are going for Treasure Town as well. I am willing to risk my life in saving the Pokémon out there.

 **Kingdra** : I'll join her. No matter what obstacles we face, we are capable of overcoming them. I have faced death so many times that I have a reason to make this happen. It's not who we are as a whole, neither is it dealing with our own personal hells, it's how we make a damn living to fight for our lives and for our home.

 **Electrode** : I like your patriotism but what about the rest over at Waterfall Cave?

 **Piloswine** : I'll join with the two. We can tell the rest to form a squad like us to stay put and continue the exploration. That will make the four of us?

 **Incineroar** : Four?

 **?:** Yes, moron. There are four of us. (On top of **Piloswine's** fur reveals a face which is **Ariados** )

 **Lycanroc** : How long have you been—?

 **Ariados** : Since you guys head out. I was bored and we finished setting up the back defenses so I wanted to have some fun in this exploration.

 **Shiftry** : So that explains why Piloswine somehow used Shadow Sneak.

 **Ariados** : Bingo. Us four will go further while you all head back and save the rest.

 **Claydol** : Alright. Let's go. Escape Orb! (The group escaped)

 **Furret** : Ariados, who did you invite?

 **Ariados** : I invited Skarmory, Mightyena, Bosskrow, ( **Honchkrow's** nickname), Dugtrio, Umbreon, Espeon, and Talonflame. They all heard on speaker about Swalot's warning so Talonflame went to tell the other group at Waterfall Cave to have some stay put and continue while others rescue the crew. They will be waiting for us at 10F.

 **Kingdra** : That's genius.

 **Ariados** : I know, but for now, let's go.

 **Blistering Desert** **(F)**

 **Floors: B25F**

 **Items: No food except Grimy Food and a lot of ammo items**

 **Pok** **émon listing: Ekans, Arbok, Sandshrew, Sandslash, Sandile, Krokorok, Krookodile, Darumaka, Darmanitan, Sigilyph, Vullaby, Mandibuzz, Hippopotas, Hippowdon, Drilbur, Excadrill, Flareon, Rhyhorn, Rhydon, Rhyperior, Aron, Lairon, Aggron, Cacnea, Cacturne, Maractus, Cubone, Marowak, Alolan Marowak, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Larvitar, Pupitar, Tyranitar, Flareon, Trapinch, Vibrava, Flygon, Baltoy, Claydol, Geodude, Alolan Geodude, Graveler, Alolan Graveler, Golem, Alolan Golem, Diglett, Alolan Diglett, Dugtrio, Alolan Dugtrio, Gible, Gabite, Garchomp, Sandygast, Palossand, Rockruff, Lycanroc (Midday, Midnight, Dusk (3x)) Poochyena, Mightyena, Sableye, Carbink, Onix, Steelix, Cranidos, Ramparodes, Lileep, Cradily, Tyrunt, Tyrantrum, Aerodactyl, Bunnelby, Diggersby, Mudbray, Mudsdale, Numel, Camerupt, Gligar, Gliscor, Skorupi. Drapion, Heatmor, Durant, Yamask, Cofagrigus, Houndour, Houndoom, Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard, Rufflet, Braviary, Mawile, Bonsly, Sudowoodo, Golett, Golurk, Ponyta, Rapidash, Skarmory, Drifloon, Drifblim, Murkrow, Honchkrow, Finneon*, Lumineon*, Lotad*, Lombre*, Ludicolo***

(Those with an asterisk only appear during the oasis portion of the dungeon; damn that's a huge list)

 **(B1F)**

 **Ariados** : Damn! I didn't expect a dungeon with so many Pokémon.

 **Furret** : Yup, so stay sharp.

 **Piloswine** : Here come's a Sandstorm.

(A mysterious sandstorm kicks in where 3 **Skorupis** and a **Sigilyph** ambushes the group)

 **Kingdra** : We got company! (internally speaks) [If only I can see]

 **Furret:** Work Up!

 **Enm Sigilyph** : Cosmic Power!

 **Furret** : Mimic! (Mimics **Sigilyph's** Cosmic Power) Cosmic Power!

 **Enm Skorupis** : Swords Dance! Accupressure! (All **Skorupi's** Attack raises sharply; one sharply rose Evasiveness, the other Sp. Def., the other Speed, and **Sigilyph's** Sp. Att. rose sharply)

 **Furret** : Mimic (Successfully mimics Accupressure) Accupressure! ( **Furret's** Spd rose sharply, **Piloswine's** Att., **Ariados'** Sp. Att., and **Kingdra's** Spd)

 **Ariados** : Seriously?! I'm not even a Special…oh never mind. Sucker Punch! (Strikes at one of the **Skorupis** )

 **Kingdra** : Dragon Pulse! (Aims at **Sigilyph** but misses)

 **Enm Sigilyph** : Psychic! (Gets **Ariados** and sends him flying towards **Piloswine** )

 **Ariados** : Aghh! Piloswine!

 **Piloswine** : Ice Beam! (Creates a ramp for **Ariados** to skid in the ice)

 **Ariados** : Spider Web follow up with Leech Life!

 **Enm** **Sigilyph** : Air Slash! (Sees the Spider Web unexpectedly and traps one of its wings) No! No, no, no, no!

 **Piloswine** : Ice Shard! (Shards of ice hits **Sigilyph** and faints)

 **Furret** : Slash! (Hits a **Skorupi** and faints)

 **Kingdra** : Dragon Dance follow up with Waterfall!

 **Enm Skorupi** : Wahhh! (faints)

 **Enm** **Skorupi** : Crap! (Digs and flees)

 **Ariados** : Well that takes care of our problem.

 **(B7F)**

 **Piloswine** : Five monster houses in a row.

 **Ariados** : (wails) Why do the majority of Pokémon had to be this strong?! They are worse than Tiny Woods!

 **Furret** : (Dumbfounded) You're serious?

 **Ariados** : Wait until you step into that dungeon. Heck, they should've changed the name to Horror Woods.

 **Kingdra** : I don't find it believable.

 **Piloswine** : Me neither.

 **Ariados** : You'll see. I'll take you all to Tiny Woods.

 **(B10F; Nightfall)**

(You can hear the **Poochyenas** and **Mightyenas** howl from the horizon)

 **Ariados** : Where's the campsite… oh there it is!

 **Honchkrow** : Hey guys, you finally made it.

 **Skarmory** : About time.

 **Talonflame** : What's up?

 **Dugtrio** : Salutations mates.

 **Umbreon** : Hello.

 **Espeon** : (Very happy to see them all) You're here. Splendid.

 **Mightyena** : Hey guys.

 **Ariados** : We're glad to see you all here. Talonflame, what's the news?

 **Talonflame** : Walrein, Sylveon, Araquanid, Vikavolt, Lucario, and Mienfoo decided to stay.

 **Ariados** : That's good. (Internally speaks) [Stay strong guys, we will make it back soon].

(Hours of joyful laughter until later 12:00 a.m.)

 **Honchkrow** : Furret.

 **Furret** : Yes?

 **Honchkrow** : I heard about what you did with the group. The way you took a stand to fight for your purpose showed real courage and passion.

 **Furret** : Well, I do admire your flattery but it is my job as a Medic to help Pokémon around the world with everything that we have.

 **Honchkrow** : Hmm… can't blame ya on that. I was like that when I was a Murkrow, all I ever thought of is how I can grow from being a nothing to a something. Yet, the money I make from the company matters less to me. It's just a small fraction of my life. My company, family, and friends, those are the biggest outliers I value more. Ever heard of the saying, "Even the wisest becomes the most foolish?"

 **Furret** : No I have not heard of it.

 **Honchkrow** : There are some people who are above and there are some who are below and the ones below are the ones who are mostly ignored. The ones above don't really care about your ambitions or aspirations. They care for what was given to them: wealth, sophistication, and royalty. You can be the one who climbed up the final steps of the stairs, but you have to decide whether to help out one who is trying their best to reach the top, or cheer and discipline those who haven't reached the top due to fatigue.

 **Furret** : I get you.

 **Honchkrow** : You have a dream that requires high levels of risk taking, I admire that. Nevertheless, in a world where Pokémon live in a similar lifestyle like humans, we don't adapt so well as our view of life. We are more… how you say, unique… fighting all the time to protect the ones we love. Us Pokémon, many would consider us not as heroes but "gifted" since we have these variety attacks at our disposal.

 **Furret** : How do you define a perfect world?

 **Honchkrow** : zzz…

 **Furret** : Honchkrow? [How about that, he's asleep]

(The next morning)

 **Honchkrow** : Everyone ready to continue the exploration?

 **Skarmory** : Yup. Also. We are going to Pure Seed the next 10 floors so avoid battling.

 **Umbreon** : We have little time to spare since we do have to help out the group back home.

 **Honchkrow** : Well then, shall we begin?

 **(B11F)**

 **(B12F)**

 **(B13F)**

 **(B14F)**

 **(B15F)**

 **(B16F)**

 **(B17F)**

 **(B18F)**

 **(B19F)**

 **(B20F)**

 **(B21F)**

 **Piloswine** :Well that was a great way to skip some monster houses.

 **Mightyena:** (Sees a group of four **Drapion and a Skorupi** ) Too soon Piloswine.

 **Skarmory** : Wasn't that the same Skorupi who ambushed us with a Sigilyph?

 **Furret** : The same one that also ambushed us?

 **Enm Skorupi** : That's them cousin!

 **Enm Drapion** : Really?! Let's show them how we arthropods beat the shit out of others! Swords Dance!

( **Dugtrio** digs underground)

 **Enm Drapions** : Swords Dance! Cross Poison! ( **Piloswine** shields **Mightyena** and gets poisoned)

 **Piloswine** : I'll be fine, help the rest.

 **Skarmory** : Spikes! Swords Dance! (Sees a **Drapion** and hooks onto him) Up you go!

 **Talonflame** : Flame Charge! ( **Skorupi** jumps onto **Talonflame** )

 **Enm Skorupi** : Aqua Tail! (Slams **Talonflame** to the ground)

 **Talonflame** : Aghhh!

 **Enm Drapion** : Throat Chop!

 **Ariados** : Leech Life! (Drains a **Drapion** )

 **Furret** : Coil! (Replaced Work Up; Att., Def.) Slam! (Attacks the **Skorupi** and faints)

 **Umbreon** : Curse… Payback

 **Espeon** : Signal Beam! (Attacks two **Drapions** and both faint)

 **Dugtrio** : Dig! (Strikes at the **Drapion** and faints)

 **Dugtrio** : Damn **Espeon** , not even a stat boost.

 **Skarmory** : Sky Drop! Now Kingdra!

 **Kingdra** : Waterfall! (Sends **Drapion** straight to the ground and faints) And they're all gone.

 **Piloswine** : (Still hurt from poison; feeling weak) Anyone has a Pecha Berry?

 **Honchkrow** : Hold up (checks his bag and pulls out a Pecha Berry for **Piloswine** to eat)

 **Piloswine** : Thanks.

 **(B24F)**

 **Dugtrio** : We are getting close.

 **Piloswine** : SOMEONE HELP ME FIGHT THIS CHARIZARD and AGGRON!

 **Enm Charizard** : Blast Burn!

 **Kingdra** : It's a special one!

 **Espeon** : Light Screen:

 **Enm** **Aggron** : Head Smash!

( **Espeon** gets hit by the Head Smash and the rest gets hit by Blast Burn; **Skarmory** , **Piloswine** , **Kingdra** , **Dugtrio** , **Ariados** , **Honchkrow** , **Umbreon** , and **Espeon** , all fainted; An **Enm Garchomp** appears)

 **Enm Garchomp** : Dragon Rush! (Comes towards **Furret** )

 **Furret** : (Barely dodges the Dragon Rush) Aqua Tail! (Hits the **Charizard** and faints)

 **Enm Aggron** : You won't make it out of here alive just like your friends!

 **Furret** : (charges an attack) Come at me then!

 **Enm Aggron** : Heavy Slam! (Runs towards **Furret** )

 **Furret** : (jumps over **Aggron** and fully charged for its attack) Focus Punch! (Hits **Aggron** )

 **Enm Aggron** : Mrggghhhh! I won't fall—!

 **Mightyena** : Crunch!

 **Enm Aggron** : Agghh! ( **Aggron** faints)

 **Talonflame** : We just need Garchomp.

 **Enm** **Garchomp** : Earthquake! (Hits **Mightyena** and **Furret** )

 **Mighyena** : Howl! Play Rough!

 **Talonflame** : Steel Wing!

(A range of attacks to **Garchomp** which she was unable to dodge; **Garchomp** faints)

 **Talonflame** : We are finished. What about the rest?

 **Umbreon** : Just leave us here. We ran out of Reviver Seeds.

 **Ariados** : There's an oasis near us.

 **Furret** : Fine…

 **(B25F)**

 **(Blistering Peak)**

 **Furret** : We made it.

 **Talonflame** : We just need to finish **Great Canyon**. (Sees someone) Hold on, is that him?

(They all check and it was **Xatu** )

 **Xatu** : (The crew approaches to him) (Speaks wisely) I can foretell your arrival from the very beginning. You traveled across the desert in search of purpose and clarity. Your village, under attack by the tribes and you come to find me to assist you. Another group of yours, travelling to the other side of the region to bring an old friend of mine alongside with the guild crew. However, your team is incomplete due to lack of supplies and the rest fallen while keeping their oath to stop at an oasis. The blistering heat will burn them to death and become remains for others to eat. Now the foreshadow: you return back home whereas many will fall and some will be held captive not only of their lives but the guilt that shrouds the soul of the individual in failure to keep their moral purpose.

 **Mightyena** : "The guilt that shrouds the soul of the individual in failure to keep their moral purpose?"

 **Furret** : Tell us more Xatu.

 **Xatu** : Someone may hide something that should not be revealed to others thus causing others to feel deceit by their trust within him. Birthstone Peak will no longer flourish like how it was before the great calamity began. From the far horizon, across the sea, is a new opportunity where hope can be start from scratch, but many will doubt reason to how this all started. A great danger will strike there and all hope must be rebuilt again. One you have dealt from the past, an endless nightmare where your hearts will slowly fall below its surface temperature.

 **Talonflame** : How chilling…

 **Xatu** : We mustn't waste time. Come, I shall teleport you all to the canyon's end so that we can grab your friends and fight with the rest back home.

(They all teleport to the end of the Great Canyon)

(Minutes later)

 **Umbreon** : Thanks for the meal Xatu.

 **Xatu** : It's just my way of treating guests. If you are ready, ride one of the Golurks, Honchkrows, or Noctowls and let's go.

(The crew makes it to the Guild tent where everyone is waiting)

 **Corphish** : Hey! Hey! They're here!

 **Croagunk** : Splendid.

 **Diglett** : I like to be big and strong like the Golurk.

 **Dugtrio** : You will son. You will.

 **Chimecho** : (Cheers) The team has reunited!

 **Bidoof** : Yup-yup. It's them all right.

 **Chatot** : (Sings) They have arrived.

 **Sunflora** : Oh my gosh! It is them! (Shrieks)

 **Loudred** : REALLY SUNFLORA? (Breaks a sweat) YOU DO THIS EVERYTIME.

 **Xatu** : Wigglytuff. It's been a while.

 **Wigglytuff** : Indeed. It has been a while.

 **Xatu** : Everyone, get on one of these Pokémon and let's go.

 **Mienfoo** : (Worries) I just hope the rest are doing fine

 **Walrein** : I know Mienfoo. We'll make it.

 **Piloswine** : Are we all ready?

 **Everyone** : Yeah!

 **Mightyena** : Next stop: Birthstone Peak! We're coming to kick your ass Persian!

End of Chapter 9. As always, rate from a scale of 1-10 and comment on what your thoughts on this episode. Until then, stay tuned for any updates and episode 10. Also, I am doing a little contest about the series. How it works is that a question will be written in bold text and underlined and you have to include both your Pokémon for the next episode and the answer of the daily question. If you get it right, I will include the Pokémon you have chosen as the main character for the next episode and I will dedicate this episode to you. You can message me on the reviews box, a private message, or to my Reddit username. Take care.

 **Question of the day: Of the first three episodes of Season 1 for this series, who has spoken more times?**


	10. PMD: A New Era S1E10 Part (1) Survival

**Pok** **émon** **Mystery Dungeon: A New Era**

 **S1 Episode 10: (Part 1/4) Survival**

 **The crew are heading back to Birthstone Peak to save the crew from the unexpected ambush the tribes have plotted.**

 **Mightyena:** How much close are we getting there?

 **Xatu** : Not too long. We should make it there very soon.

 **Piloswine** : Hey Golurk, I didn't really know it was you compared to the other ones.

 **Golurk** : I was helping out Xatu with a couple of things. He's a great friend of mines that I knew a long time ago.

 **Wigglytuff** : So what are we going to do the moment we arrive?

 **Skarmory** : There are a lot of us, so we're going to divide the group by four. Each group will take a specific geographic cardinal direction of Birthstone Peak and we have to make sure that all sides are taken down from any intrusion. Guild Crew: you will take North, that leads to the forest area of the village. Clear the area both outside and the surrounding homes.

 **Loudred** : HOW DO WE PREVENT THEM FROM GETTING CLOSER TO THE MIDDLE OF THE VILLAGE?

 **Furret** : Split the group into two, one takes out the oncoming troops while the other group takes out the ones that already made it. Same rules apply to everyone.

 **Skarmory** : Ariados' group: we will take West, Xatu's group will take East, and Sylveon's group will take South. Once you are positioned, Walrein will give out the signal using Hail and Xatu's assistant Golduck will activate his ability Cloud Nine to clear it out. Everyone is given Safety Goggles in case we do have to use a weather hazard move. ( **Skarmory's** cubical hologram rings; it is **Swalot** )

 **Swalot** : Where are you guys?

 **Skarmory** : We're almost there! How's it going down there?

 **Swalot** : Worse than when I called to warn you guys a day ago.

 **Skarmory** : Damnit… Swalot, I need you to pinpoint a location where we can meet you guys—.

 **Swalot** : Already done that right now. Toxicroak, Garchomp, Seismitoad, Sceptile, and I have set up flares on our rooftop to know we are here.

 **Kingdra** : Alright Swalot. We'll make it as quick as possible.

 **Swalot** : Hurry. (Call ended)

 **Lucario** : We don't have enough time.

 **Ally** **Noctowl** : (Sees a Hyper Beam) Incoming Hyper Beam!

(Multiple Hyper Beams firing at the group)

 **Skarmory** : You all know what to do. Go!

(Everyone gets into position)

Skarmoy: (Calls everyone) Is everyone in position?

Xatu: Clear.

Chatot: We are ready.

Lucario: Affirmative.

Skarmory: Alright. Lucario, give him the signal.

Lucario: (Hangs up) Walrein, now!

Walrein: Good luck to you all mates. HAIL!

(Hail begins to fall all over the village)

(Far away from Walrein's group)

 **Pyres** **Leader** **Rhyperior** : Hail?! But where?

Xatu: Golduck! Now!

Golduck: Ability, Cloud Nine!

 **(Note: To recap…)**

 **Past Tribes:**

 **Kat** **é Tribe**

 **Tribe Leader: Persian**

 **Henchman: Arcanine**

 **Troops: Skarmory (aerial) & Excadrill (terrain)**

 **Pyres Tribe**

 **Tribe Leader: Rhyperior**

 **Henchman: Chandelure (finally going to be introduced)**

 **Troops: Drapion (terrain) & Gliscor (aerial)**

 **Argos Tribe**

 **Tribe Leader: Metagross**

 **Henchmen: Shiny Scrafty Twins**

 **Troops: Tyranitar (terrain & aerial; read Chapter 6 for answer)**

 **(Now the two new tribes)**

 **Kilos Tribe**

 **Tribe Leader: Hydreigon (female)**

 **Henchman: Bronzong**

 **Troops: Donphan (terrain) & Crobat (aerial)**

 **Baros Tribe**

 **Tribe Leader: Weavile**

 **Henchman: (Weavile never selected a henchman. He was better on his own)**

 **Troops: Solrock & Lunatone (aerial) & Poliwrath (terrain)**

 **Tribe Leader Persian** : It seems like we have company from all directions Weavile, have your meteorites handle this situation!

 **Tribe Leader Weavile** : You heard him! Take them out before they reach the center!

 **Solrocks** & **Lunatones Gnt** : We're on it! Cosmic Power! Rock Polish! (Def., Sp. Def. raises while Speed rose sharply)

 **Tribe Leader Rhyperior** : What are we going to do for now?

 **Tribe Leader Persian** : There is a place I have researched for a long time called the Ancient City where the legendary exists. We will conquer the city and control the legendaries. Weavile, I need you to return back and have the rest come here.

 **Tribe** **Leader** **Weavile** : Since when the hell did you become super intendent of the entire clan?

 **Tribe** **Leader** **Perisan** : Since I am the one with the brains! Now go!

(Back to **Ariados** )

 **Ariados** : Damn, these Donphans don't stop do they?!

 **Honchkrow** : No they don't. Night Slash! (Slashes a **Lunatone** )

 **Lunatone** **Gnt** : (Foresees an attack) Laser Focus!

 **Piloswine** : Careful! It's going to use Future Sight on us!

 **Ariados** : Swords Dance! Pin Missile! ( **Lunatone** avoids the Pin Missile) (groans) Stay still damnit!

 **Piloswine** : (Predicts the Future Sight's timing) Now!

 **Solrock** **Gnt** : Not so fast, Fire Spin! (Surrounds the whole area by a ring of fire)

(Future Sight attacks the entire group)

 **Talonflame** : Agh! (Struggles to get up)

 **Furret** : What happen? (Sees **Talonflame's** wing dislocated) Shit! I need someone to cover me! Swift! (Attacks a **Donphan** and faints)

 **Skarmory** : Metal Claw! Someone cover Furret!

 **Furret** : I have to sedate you Talonflame. (Gives him a Tylenol)

 **Talonflame** : Wait what?! ( **Furret** stuffs the Tylenol for him to swallow)

 **Furret** : (joints back the mantle) There you go. (Holds his breath and creates noises from his pain) We'll just leave you fainted for now since you can't fly for a while.

 **Talonflame** : Unbelievable.

 **Furret** : (upset) A "Thank you Furret" would be nice you know. Slam! (Slams a **Gliscor** )

 **Honchkrow** : (Calls **Xatu** , **Alakazam** , **Lucario** , and **Sunflora** ) Hey, how are you guys holding off?

 **Xatu** : OminousWind! (Resonds to **Honchkrow** ) You tell me. There are several throughout the village and some manage to get further.

 **Lucario** : Bad news, we just lost Walrein and Vikavolt. Hydreigon is frying us and we are losing some of Xatu's group.

 **Sunflora** : Oh my gosh! I did not sign up for this!

 **Honchkrow** : Technically, you did!

 **Sunflora** : Well we lost Croagunk and Chatot! (Shows **Chatot** twitching from the damage taken by a Hyper Beam) We are losing a lot of Pokémon here!

 **Alakazam** : …

 **Honchkrow** : Alakazam? C'mon Alakazam! We need an update!

 **Alakazam** : I spoke to you telepathically.

 **Honchkrow** : Are you serious?!

 **Alakazam** : (His voice speaks to him telepathically) We are fine, only worry about the rest. Garchomp will notify you once we have clear out the front.

 **Honchkrow** : Alright. Bosskrow out.

 **Ariados** : We're almost done! Cross Poison!

 **Drapion** Gnt: ( **Drapion** protects **Tyranitar** and grabs **Ariados** by the tail) Fire Fang! (Bites him)

 **Ariados** : Aghhhh fuck! ( **Ariados** faints)

 **Furret** : Ariados! Slam! Water Pulse! (Hits a **Tyranitar** and faints)

(Meanwhile at the **Valley of the Fruit** )

 **Bisharp** : (Guillotines a **Poliwrath** ) We have been dealing with too many of them.

 **Gardevoir** : Apparently.

 **Bisharp** : Of all the time and date, why now?

 **Gardevoir** : Our date matters less now Bisharp! Shadow Ball (Hits a **Solrock** )

 **Bisharp** : Night Slash! (Slashes a **Lunatone** ; both faint) Are we finished?

 **Gardevoir** : (Checks outside and the area around it) I don't see anyone else here.

 **Bisharp** : Is it too late?

 **Gardevoir** : For?

 **Bisharp** : (Shows her a fruit cake she likes; the kind she always like) This.

 **Gardevoir** : (Surprised and she tries to have tastes) It's splendid! How did you know it was this cake though?

 **Bisharp** : You know that café across the street from that one park we would always go? My grandmother owns it and she was the one who has the recipe for it.

 **Gardevoir** : Really?!

 **Bisharp** : Yup. She always sends me her to get the ingredients here to make the recipe when we are fresh out… of course, it always come with a price. This place is all I have left of my family since my grandmother passed and she gave me the inheritance to keep the café running but I won't be able to last it longer.

 **Gardevoir** : What happened to her? If you don't mind—.

 **Bisharp** : I don't mind. She suffered a heart attack from a coronary heart disease, the same happened to my mother. Even if I went from being the "perfect child" to rogue, there was still a side of me that cared for what he did.

 **Gardevoir** : You still cared for them.

 **Bisharp** : Yes. (Long pause) We should hurry up and return back. We don't want to look like dicks if we aren't there to help out.

 **Gardevoir** : Right. (throws a strawberry at **Bisharp** and giggles)

 **Bisharp** : Hey, hey. Easy with the strawberries.

(Back at the war)

 **Infernape** : ( **Infernape** calls **Skarmory** ) Skarmory, we're ready! Head back to the house!

 **Skarmory** : Got it. (Call ends and he calls the rest) Everyone, we're clear to go! Head back to the house!

 **Lucario** : Alright I will tell the rest.

 **Sunflora** : Okay.

 **Alakazam** : We're already there.

 **Golduck** : I let the rest know.

 **Skarmory** : Alright then (call ends) Fall back! We're regrouping back to our home.

 **Furret** : Alright. C'mon Talonflame, let's go.

 **Talonflame** : I feel very weak and useless.

 **Ariados** : I do too Talonflame.

( **Xatu's** group)

 **Xatu** : Return back! We must fall back with the group!

 **Golduck** : Xatu, we lost more than half of what we started.

 **Xatu** : I know. That's been taking care of.

 **Xatu** : Teleport! ( **Xatu** teleports as well as all the injured warriors with him and **Golduck** )

( **Lucario's** group)

 **Lucario** : Aura Sphere! (Hits a **Tyranitar** ) Head back now!

 **Sylveon** : Dazzling Gleam! Go I'll stall them!

 **Araquanid** : Finally, Lunge!

 **Mienfoo** : Let's go Walrein!

 **Walrein** : Hold up, hold up, I was revived not so long ago…

(Everyone arrives back but they were surprised to see what they found)

 **Umbreon** : What happened here?!

 **Lycanroc** **(Dusk)** : They destroyed our home… we were too late…

 **Slurpuff** : They also held a couple hostages including Infernape. Banette is still looking for one of the Litwick triplets.

 **Banette** : (Worried) Mel! Where are you?! Goddamnit Mel, you have to be alive, I will never forgive myself if I can't live up to the promise I made with your father before he passed away… Mel! ( **Clarisse** and **Miles** watch **Banette** as he begins to tear up) Where the fuck are you, Mel? Clarisse, Miles—

 **Clarisse** **(Litwick)** : It's okay uncle, we will look for him as well.

 **Miles** **(Litwick)** : Please don't say that you are going to give yourself up uncle, Mel is strong and one of the oldest, I'm sure he can endure the pain until we find him.

 **Banette** : You're right… we need to find him. Hang in there Mel, we will find you and kill these fuckers WHO DID THIS TO YOU! I don't give two shits if I have to massacre them and have their guts spilled all over the floor! You have to stay strong.

 **Clarisse** **(Litwick)** : (Worried) Uncle calm down!

 **Bisharp** : We returned… but we found some injured…

 **Honchkrow** : Oh no, the Joltik bunch…

 **Ariados** : Our plan, did it fail?

 **Xatu** : It was more of a set up… they knew that the moment we announced to regroup, they had a clear shot to their weapon on us…

 **?:** That ray of theirs, what is this power?

 **Banette** : Mel! (Happy to see him) I'm so glad you are alive.

 **Mel** : I'm okay… Uncle (faints)

 **(PMD Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky Planet Paralysis theme plays)**

 **Banette** : Mel, Mel?!

 **Claydol** : (Rises from the debris) Damnit… that beam, it looks familiar… I recognize it from somewhere… someone we dealt from the past. He sought to swore revenge against those who refused to obey its commands and freezes until they are no more…

 **Banette** : Who else is out there Claydol?

 **Claydol** : The debris? It's me, Mel, Lilligant, Muk, Lopunny, Mothim, Shiinotic, Mimikyu, Carnivine, Mr. Mime, Glalie, Drampa, Tangrowth, and Ferrothorn. The rest are captive, they even took Alakazam, Clefable, and Bellossom.

 **Piloswine** : They were going to the Ancient City. We were the only one who had access to it. Gengar had the teleporters that linked to the Murky Cave and used the ones Z brought in order to get the coordinates. This was all Persian's plan all along.

 **Kingdra** : And they did it.

 **Lucario** : …

 **Walrein** : Carnivine, do you know where Serperior is at?

 **Golurk** : What is Serperior going to do?

 **Muk** : He's probably out exploring.

 **Carnivine** : No he's currently at **Rig** **Town (F)**.

 **Tangrowth** : That one city where it feels like the purge?

 **Carnivine** : Yes. It is also home to many hideouts.

 **Tangrowth** : Of course, where else would one hide with their loot away from security.

 **Lucario** : Well then, that's where we have to go. They may have plan something else over there but we'll be ready of anything.

 **Banette** : I can't go. I need to stay and find any survivors.

 **Carnivine** : It's going to be me, Tangrowth, Ferrothorn, Golurk, Muk, Lucario, Porygon2 (will appear in next part), Claydol, and Watchog (will appear in next part).

 **Lucario** : Now we have to go to Rig Town and invade the place in order to find the rest.

 **Muk** : Exactly. And whoever Claydol is referring to, we will take it down like the rest of the tribes.

 **Tangrowth** : What will the villagers think about us?

 **Xatu** : There's already a bigger problem. Who betrayed us and knew when to execute?

End of part ¼. Stay tuned for the next part. As always, rate from a scale of 1-10 and comment what are your thoughts on this chapter. Other than that, peace mates.

 **?:** (Looks around if no one is there) Coast is clear. (Lowers the temperature)

 **?:** (speaks as if someone was shivering) Brrrrrrrrrr...

 **?:** Hold on… I have to plug in the translator…

 **?:** Brrrrrrrr…Wh… Where are the rest?

 **?:** They are gone.

 **?:** Good. You know, you aren't that bad of a Pokémon who betrays the ones you have stayed close with and the ones you are against. What are you? Hmm? Are you the enemy of your enemies? Or are you the enemy to your closest friends?

 **?:** I only seek for what was taken from me. Also, you can't manipulate me… I have dealt with those who try.

 **?:** Nevertheless, you decided to become a leader of a tribe.

 **?:** To stay focus from letting my past consume me.

 **?:** Yet your past consumes you in the present.

 **?:** …You're going to have to do a lot better if you want to break me…


	11. PMD: A New Era S1E11 Part (2) Sneak

**Pok** **émon** **Mystery Dungeon: A New Era**

 **S1 Episode 11: (Part 2/4) Sneak**

Sorry for my long delay. I have been caught up with college lately. I hope you enjoy this part.

Note: New items will be in bold with an asterisk at the end. There will be a glossary at the end of the story to know what the item does.

 **(Rig Town)**

 **Carnivine** :Welcome to Rig Town. Where the purge never ends and dominance will always be a goal in everyone's conscious.

 **Tangrowth** : I hear even the most innocent don't last and they become a part of it to save their family or themselves.

 **Muk** : Now, where is Serperior?

 **Carnivine** : Hold on, he should be… there he is. We are going to need a plan to take them out. We didn't bring any items so we'll have to blend in for the time being.

 **Muk** : Oh I almost forgot, Golurk, since you're the tallest here, I have perfected in using Minimize with others so I am able to make you smaller.

 **Golurk** : That would help. Let's try it out. Minimize me!

 **Muk** : Minimize! ( **Muk** touches **Golurk's** leg to pass to make **Golurk** smaller, which worked perfectly)

 **Golurk** : It worked!

 **Ferrothorn** : Great. Now where are we going to meet?

 **Lucario:** (Points **Ferrothorn** to where they will meet) There. Now everyone put on some desert clothing and let's purge. Oh crap, they want me back home to help with the rest. I'll see you guys later. (Leaves)

 **Porygon2** : Someone's watching us on the southwestern side. (Points at someone intruding them)

 **Claydol** : I got him. Teleport! (Teleports to the stalker and uses Earth Power at him; stalker faints and teleports back) Clear.

 **Watchog** : Copy that. We'll set up camp in that salon near the hair salon.

 **Claydol** : Alright. I'll see what's around the salon.

 **Carnivine** : Put on this earpiece. I added a tiny transmitter that will project an image upon your surroundings.

 **Claydol** : Hmm. (Teleports to the salon to check around)

 **Golurk** : (Contacts him with the earpiece and sets up a laptop) Need to connect it… got it. Claydol, what do you see?

 **Claydol** : (Goes into first-person view) It's abandoned, two floors, windows are broken on top floor, hold up… Ice Beam—!

(Everyone looks at each other)

 **Claydol** : I killed a couple of intruders… by kill I mean literally slaughtered to death… it is the purge after all. Anyways, a lot of furniture and boxes covered by tarps. I'm checking one of them… whoa, whoever was here, managed to scavenge a lot of items. I'm also checking if there is any access to a potential basement room but I found nothing. There's also a lot of planks of wood we can use to barricade the windows as well as the tarps. The salon is still in one piece, so I think it's clear for now. I'll send you a schematic on how to get there without being spotted. (Sends it to **Tangrowth** )

 **Tangrowth** : Got it. Thanks Claydol. We'll meet you there.

 **Claydol** : Claydol out. Now to add the tarps… (5 seconds later) There you go. And now, these crates. One has (opens the crate) nothing but… confetti? The other has… (opens the crate) Gravelerocks and Silver Spikes, nice. The other has… (opens the last crate) Gold Bars?! Wow… 'Grigus will love this. Just kidding, we could exchange these for a good amount of cash. (Sees a shoebox) Hello… what are these? Oh shit… a brand new pair of Nike black/royal-white Air Jordan 1 Mid Prem Hc Gg. These are so popular that you can't even get these in Amazon anymore. Wow…

(Back to the group)

 **Muk** : Knock Off! (Knock Offs a **Klinklang** ) Seriously, what the hell Claydol?!

 **Golurk** : Did he give us the right directions?

 **Claydol** : (Speaks to the rest from the earpiece) Dumb-dumbs, I gave you all Invisify Orbs. Use them!

 **Ferrothorn** : Invisify Orb! (Turns transparent) Run as quick as possible without being caught!

 **Watchog** : There's the salon. Claydol, open it!

 **Claydol** : Hurry up! ( **Claydol** closes the door) About time.

 **Tangrowth** : We are lucky to make it out there alive.

 **Golurk** : Yeah but wherever we go, there's always someone knowing where we hide.

 **Porygon2** : We are safe Golurk. As long as the windows are barricaded, we have nothing to worry about. What could—.

 **Golurk** : Don't finish that sentence.

 **Ferrothorn** : (Sees all the opened crates) Look at all these goods!

 **Muk** : Must be worth a fortune. (Looks at the crate of gold) There's my fortune!

 **Watchog** : (Feels that someone is glaring at him; Everyone watches him preparing a Hyper Fang) Who's here?! Show yourself!

 **?** : (Appears from coming down the second floor) Guilty. Hold up… don't I know you all from somewhere?

 **Carnivine** : Yes, Serperior it's us.

 **Serperior** : Oh good, it's hell over here. You ought to be careless if you went here alone. So I heard that you were looking for the rest since they are held captive. I may know where they are at, however, this task isn't easy at all. They have a base at the mountains.

 **Claydol** : (Groans) Again? Teleport. (Teleports outside of the base) Is this it? (Teleports back) 6 sentry posts around the base, they have several Octillery who are gunmen and a lot of other Pokémon patrolling around the area. Well secured, gates are attack proof meaning our attacks will do nothing. Finally, the Shiny Scrafty Twins are there. With these two around, things won't be that easy.

 **Carnivine** : The best we can do is wait until the night so that we can infiltrate their base from the mountaintop. Six of you will have to clear out the gunmen from behind at the same time. Once the Octillery are down, we go inside, destroy all surveillance footage and find the rest.

 **Porygon2** : We need to find some of our hostages and some from the village as well.

 **Carivine** : We're all good then?

 **Everyone** : Yeah.

(Nightfall; **Rig Fortress** ) ( **Goldeneye N64 Surface II** theme plays)

(On one of the posts)

 **Octillery** **Gunner** : You think I can shoot that little Rattata hole over there?

 **Octillery** **Gunner** : My ass. You won't get it.

 **Octillery** **Gunner** : (Shoots a Water Gun at the Rattata hole; he mocks him) "You won't get it".

 **Octillery** **Gunner** : Shut up.

 **Serperior** : Muk and Golurk, you're up.

 **Muk** : Minimize! (Shrinks **Golurk** down)

 **Golurk** : Hold on. (Both jump down)

 **Carnivine** : Porygon2 and Claydol, you're next.

 **Claydol** : Teleport.

 **Porygon2** : Agility.

 **Carnivine** : Watchog and Tangrowth.

(Both jump; looks at everyone else to make sure they are all positioned. They gave out the signal and at the same time, they snap their necks)

 **Watchog** : (Looks at the rest) Coast is clear.

 **Carnivine** : Alright, we're coming down.

 **Ferrothorn** : Pin Missile. (Attacks all the troops outside and all faint)

 **Carnivine** : That wasn't part of the plan, but you managed to knock all of them down.

 **Ferrothorn** : I have my reasons.

 **Claydol** : Ferrothorn, the code encryptor.

 **Ferrothorn** : (Uses the code encryptor) Wait… there you go. Get in but stay alert that the surveillance cameras are around the entire place. I'll Pin Missile every camera you spot.

 **Watchog** : Alright. By the way, I invited Grumpig and Leavanny to help out. They heard about the plan and both are disguised as guards. They told us that they will try to find the surveillance room but you will need to take out some in the meantime until we have approval.

 **Everyone** : (Speechless and disappointment) …

 **Serperior** : (Spots a camera) There's one.

( **Ferrothorn** Pin Missiles the camera)

 **Watchog** : (Contacts **Grumpig** and **Leavanny** ) Hey, how are you guys so far?

 **Grumpig** : Not yet so far we found a room with items.

 **Leavanny** : I found a kitchen. Dang, what do they feed them?

 **Watchog** : Cut the connoisseur crap, Leavanny. Find the surveillance room and stay away from the food.

 **Leavanny** : Alright. We're hanging up right now, a patrol of Pokémon heading in our direction. (Hangs up)

 **Tangrowth** : I guess we're on our own. We're going to need a card key if we are going to open these doors.

 **Muk** : Minimize! (Turns tiny; Evasiveness raises sharply) (He speaks in a high-pitched voice) There's a guard containing one guarding a room on the right, next to the room with the guard is a staircase, and some are patrolling coming your way so someone needs to create a room right now.

 **Porygon2** : It's a good thing Z made these **Room Maker Orbs***. (Uses the Orb and a portal opens) Come one, come on.

( **Goldeneye 64 Surface II theme ends** )

 **Claydol** : Where are we?

 **Golurk** : This is similar to how Banette created his room.

 **Ferrothorn** : (Sees something glowing blue) Hello what's this? A fragment of some sort? (Puts it in the bag)

 **Watchog** : (Phone rings from a text) Oops, I forgot to silence my Galaxy S9. (Everyone exclaims while others smack their heads) Oh it's a message from Sandslash, it says, "You guys need to hurry up because we got bigger problems right now. Treasure Town has been attacked and they took Xatu and the rest. The second thing is that the villagers are causing a riot against us. They're saying we are the cause of them showing up in the village in the first place. They want us out". Shit… they're losing faith in us.

 **Serperior** : I knew something like this would happen. That's my reason why I stopped visiting Birthstone Peak. The villagers believe that they can defend on their own but when they are under attack, they don't live up to their expectations. They wouldn't accept those who had a life of mischief. The villagers never accepted us for who we are in the beginning.

 **Ferrothorn** : We still play a role to save our home.

 **Serperior** : But at what cost? Ferrothorn, the majority of the group who we are, we grew up with many who have watch their families get kidnapped, slaughtered to death, started as thieves, or other shit we have done wrong in the past. Staying at Birthstone Peak was like going through rehabilitation. Everyone there are against us of who we are: our character, our identity, and furthermore, our project. We wanted to make a difference, but we just couldn't do it. Sacrifices were always made but it doesn't mean we had only does this for nothing. We didn't give up on them, they gave up on us.

 **Ferrothorn** : (Puts one of his appendeges on **Serperior's** back) Hey, whether we are human or Pokémon, it is our duty to make sure that we make a damn living at all costs even if it means sacrificing the things that means to us all. Do you still think I forgave the Staraptors that invaded our island and destroyed the jungle gym set they made for me? I am not just some flattened metallic durian, I joined the crew because they gave me a chance to restore my life back full from all the pain that was inside of my heart. If they want to go against us, let them. Soon they will understand how much they it means to have Pokémon like us to show how much we care for this world, not being patriotic. C'mon, let's go find the find the rest. (Tells the group) Listen up, each of us except Porygon2 has 3 Room Maker Orbs. Search every door of this place and find the rest. If there are any troops around, use the orbs. Watchog, stay in contact with Grumpig and Leavanny. Once they have taken over the security mainframe, they should be able to disable the security alarms. Finally, give us the signal and we will go after the troops. Blow up the base and head back until further instructions. We need to do it as quick as possible (stares at the narrator and the producer) since the staff doesn't want to make this episode in two parts. Split up and good luck.

 **Everyone** : Let's do it!

 **Muk** : Knock Off! (Knocks out the grunt, takes the card key and modifies it)

 **(Rig Fortress 2F)**

 **(Goldeneye N64 Archives theme plays)**

 **Watchog** : Nine rooms… let's start with this one. (Door slides open) A resting room. Let's see what's around here… nothing except a Vile Seed. Very handy.

 **Claydol** : What's in this room? (Door slides open) Oh shit… Swampert, Aegislash, and Granbull. Hold up, let me set you free.

 **Granbull** : Thank God you're here.

 **Aegislash** : Finally, you're here. I saw they have token Gastrodon, Drapion, and Mienshao at the other side.

 **Claydol** : Muk is checking the other side right now.

 **Swampert** : Claydol, they killed her.

 **Claydol** : (Slowly stops) Killed who?

 **Swampert** : Delcatty. Your reporter girlfriend. She was one of the first to escape but they killed her.

 **Claydol** : (stammers) (Begins to tear up) N... n… n… no… no—.

 **Swampert** : I'm sorry Claydol.

 **(Rig Fortress 4F)**

 **Tangrowth** : (Door slides open) Magnezone and Aerodactyl!

 **Aerodactyl** : I can hear them coming.

 **Tangrowth** : (Uses the Room Maker Orb) Get in.

 **Magnezone** : I regret the fact that I still work at the station Arcanine owns.

 **Aerodactyl** : Yet you act very suspicious all the time.

 **Magnezone** : That is true. Tangrowth, I found out where they have Z.

 **Tangrowth** : I thought we all agreed not to look into that case.

 **Magenzone** : I just mentioned how I worked in that station he owns. Arcanine kept a file on where their location is at. Spiritual Castle.

 **Tangrowth** : Did you say the **Spiritual Castle**? That huge abandoned castle that's next to that awful forest that winds you somewhere else?

 **Magnezone** : Yeah. I don't know why they'd be there but I don't like it.

 **Tangrowth** : We'll see. Is there anybody else here?

 **Aerodactyl** : Just only Medicham and Lopunny.

 **Tangrowth** : (Talks to himself softly) C'mon Leavanny and Grumpig.

 **Porygon2** : (Talks to everyone via earpiece) All of floor three is checked. I found Dustox, Meganium, Metagross, and Absol.

 **Muk** : (Talks to everyone via earpiece) All of floor one is checked. I found Voltorb, Skunktank, Flygon, Milotic, and Toucannon.

 **Claydol** : (Talks to everyone via earpiece) All of floor two… (sniffs) has been checked. I found Swampert, Aegislash, Granbull, Steelix, and Hawlucha.

 **Watchog** : Copy that. I found Riolu, Persian, Alolan Ninetales, and Camerupt. Floor two is cleared. Grumpig and Leavanny said they made it and disabled the security system. Do not attack the guards rather plant explosives.

 **Aerodactyl** : Alright Watchog. Meet outside in back of the giant rock.

(Everyone plants the explosives)

 **Golurk** : Now!

(Meanwhile, inside the fortress)

 **Grunt** : (Looks at the explosive) What is that?

 **Grunt** : Wait a minute… it's a—!

(Explodes and everyone watches)

 **Golurk** : So that's settled.

 **Serperior** : Just for now.

 **Lopunny** : Now we have to get back Treasure Town.

 **Ferrothorn** : No. If I know Xatu, he isn't that easy to be captured.

 **Claydol** : (Everyone looks at **Claydol** ) (Sniffs) You fuckers will pay for what you have done… I don't give a shit if it means attacking you and ripping limbs off from my bear hands. (Looks up in the black smoke-covered sky) I won't stop fighting until I complete my task in rescuing my crew and avenge you Delcatty.

 **Ghost of Delcatty** : (Her spirit wanders and looks at **Claydol** ) (She makes a tearful smile) Now I know why I dated you…

End of part 2. As always, rate from a scale from 1-10 and what are your thoughts on this episode. Stay tuned for part 3.

(Moments later, back at Birthstone Peak)

 **?** : (A human speaks to the audience and narrates the story) You may be wondering who I am and why is there a human in the Pokémon world. Here's the thing, Pokémon and humans once had a war after the incident of a Ninetales that was slaughtered to death. After that, a war broke out and Pokémon managed have emerged victorious. They ordered that no human had the privilege to step into this world ever again. That also means the Pokémon that were once human when you played one of the Mystery Dungeon series would never return (I am still trying hard to find them). Why am I here? I was the only human that managed to stay here getting along with many but others do not appreciate humans here. I own Voltorb and Electrode and I still kept their Pokéballs with me, but having one in your possession is breaking the law. Now, as I wish to no longer narrate the story and found someone new to do it, I will play a role where I became a helper to everyone, but I must remain hidden until Pokémon and humans get along… which I doubt that will ever happen… Oh shit… they're some coming. Tony out… (static)

(Another bonus scene)

 **Gardevoir** : (Looks at something shiny) Hey Bisharp, what is this star-piece looking necklace?

 **Bisharp** : Star-piece looking necklace? (Looks at it) Oh shit… it's still in one piece. I found this at a valley somewhere. It gives out a radiant feel wearing this necklace, though, I am curious if that's the same exact one (stares at the sky) …

(In a different dimension)

 **?:** Hey kid. I'm getting this feel inside of me again.

 **?:** Really? Do you really think someone may have found my pendant?

 **?:** No shit… do you really think Kevin will forgive you or me losing it when we were wave roading? I'm even surprised he didn't know about it gone missing.

 **?:** So much for changing even in college.

 **?:** You haven't change, _.

 ***Room Maker Orb** : An orb that creates a room inside an opened portal. Has a duration of 14 hours (Not meant to be used as a fill up for another room for your house).


	12. PMD: A New Era S1E12 Part (3) HEL-

**Pok** **émon** **Mystery Dungeon: A New Era**

 **S1 Episode 12: (Part 3/4) H…E…L—**

This is going to be long as hell… I hope it's worth it and good for all of you. Enjoy…

 **(PMD: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky Hidden Highland theme plays)**

 **Claydol** : (Tells the group) As of right now, we are not wasting anymore time. We are going to find everyone now so we can get revenge against the tribes. We will form three groups: One group will go rescue Xatu and the rest up north. The other will go to Spiritual Castle to rescue the rest and that dipshit Electrode. Finally, the last group will go rescue Scrafty and the rest. I'm sorry Tangrowth, but we have to do it now.

 **Tangrowth** : I know. It's time that we should start rescuing them. We are the only group for now so we all have to go.

 **Mel (Litwick)** : (Calls on Claydol) Can I join Steelix, Mienfoo, and Ferrothorn?

 **Banette** : Mel, you are still hurt from the debris.

 **Mel (Litwick)** : I know but Steelix is there to teach me how to fight in combat and he's the head of the Fighting Academy. Pappy would tell me it is best to stand up and fight for your family.

 **Banette** : (Sniffles) Damnit Mel, you are growing so much… I'm so proud I got to raise all three of you. Alright, take Miles and Clarisse with you. Take care of them Steelix, I don't want to lose my only family nor does their father.

 **Steelix** : I will. I am also taking Skunktank, Klefki, Grumpig, Absol, Dustox, Lucario, Lilligant, Shiinotic, Meganium, Honchkrow, Piloswine, Ariados, and Glalie to look for Scrafty. This is going to be the toughest trip will be going to be explore, but we need to help them out.

 **Tony** : I am willing to help out.

 **Carnivine** : Hold up, if you're here, then who's narrating—?

 **Tony** : I got that covered. I am able to hack their system and all cameras to know where we will find them.

 **Mimikyu** : Look, it's great we have you here, but if the rest find out—.

 **Tony** : Let them. My only goal is to rescue the rest. I'm going along side with Steelix's group. Mimikyu, Gardevoir, and Bisharp will be joining with us.

 **Tangrowth** : Alright. By the way, I found out that the Beheeyem brothers and Hypno was one of the Pokémon that managed to escape from the castle, so whoever is going to Spiritual Castle, meet with him. Their location is underneath a dwell on the front yard, enter it. They also said that there was a secret passageway that will take you to the backyard of the castle. Finally, they stated that it is a massive large cornfield so you won't be spotted easily. Find him and follow his orders.

 **Claydol** : Alright then. Drampa, Granbull, Muk, Lopunny, Medicham, Riolu, Persian, Serperior, Metagross, Banette, Mr. Mime, Mothim, Furret, Golurk, Umbreon, Milotic, Flygon, Vikavolt, Voltorb, Leavanny, Porygon2 and I will go check out Spiritual Castle. The rest of you ( **Walrein, Carnivine, Tangrowth, Mightyena, Watchog, Drapion, Mienshao, Gastrodon (West Coast), Swampert, Aerodactyl, Toucannon, Hawlucha, Aegislash, Magnezone, Camerupt, and Alolan Ninetales** ) will head up north to rescue Xatu and everyone else. I wish you all good luck and keep kicking ass until they bleed out. Meeting adjourned.

 **Mr. Mime** : What move should I have?

 **Voltorb** : I don't know. I have Reflect. Light Screen perhaps?

 **Mr.** **Mime** : Maybe.

 **Honchkrow** : You know what I don't get about?

 **Gastrodon** : What is that?

 **Honchkrow** : How we all met. Some of us here had a story to tell about their dark pasts being thieves, lost their family or killed, or abandoned them. How did we form Team Banditos in the first place with everyone here?

 **Gastrodon** : I was here because they recruited me from stopping a group of Sharpedo when I was just a Shellos. Like everyone else, I had a cause in becoming a fighter.

 **Honchkrow** : Hmm… There is a cause… but do we maintain our cause?

 **Hawlucha** : (Picks up a half torn newspaper) Aegislash, take a look…

 **Aegislash** : That mysteriously blizzard again. This time, at **Serene Village (Super Mystery Dungeon area).**

 **(At the Very Beginning from Evangelion 2.0 music plays)**

 **Claydol:** Is everyone ready?

 **Everyone** : No, not yet!

 **Claydol** : Y'all are slow! Hurry the hell up!

 **Drapion** : Now we're ready.

 **Claydol** : Aerodactyl and Piloswine, you're going to need these maps. They will show you where to go ( **Piloswine's** group dungeons: **Dark Wasteland (Explorers of Sky), Sealed Ruins (Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky), Telluric Path, and Plainless Path(F)** ) ( **Aerodactyl's** group dungeons: **Concealed** **Ruins** ( **Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky** ) **, Worldcore (Gates to Infinity), and Timeless Caverns(F)** ) Good luck to you all. **Operation Rescue** commences now!

 **(Note: This will take in the three group perspectives)**

( **Serperior's Group** )

 **Drampa** : Claydol, where are we going first?

 **Claydol** : Apple Woods. Then Amp Plains. Finally, Northern Cliffs. I hope you all packed a sweater because the Northern Cliffs is said to be the coldest dungeon ever to exist in this hemisphere.

 **Mr.** **Mime** : Did you say Northern Cliffs?

 **Claydol** : Yes, I did.

 **Banette** : I heard many stories from travelers saying it is impossible to finish or get out of that dungeon. Very little made it out of so many.

 **Claydol** : Well, we're gonna have to try.

 **(Apple Woods entrance)**

 **Golurk** : Here we are, Apple Woods.

 **Mothim** : Should be easy.

 **Medicham** : Check any notice boards before you consider saying it is easy.

 **Flygon** : Found one. Nothing has changed except more Apples.

 **Leavanny** : Well start stocking.

 **Apple Woods**

 **(B12Fs)**

 **Pok** **émon** **listing:** **Caterpie, Metapod, Butterfree, Oddish, Gloom, Weedle, Kakuna, Beedrill, Exeggcutor, Paras, Parasect, Combee, Vespiquen, Burmy (Sandy Cloak) Hoppip, Skiploom, Jumpluff, Budew, Roselia, Roserade, Sewaddle, Swadloon, Morelull**

 **(B1F)**

 **Persian** : Look at all these Apples!

 **Riolu** : Big, Huge, Perfect, even Golden Apples!

 **Lopunny** : They all look so juicy! I must have one! (Reaches out a Perfect Apple)

( **Enm** **Kakuna** appears)

 **Enm** **Kakuna** : Stay away from the apples…

 **Vikavolt** : All we want is just are apples to take along the road (Picks out one and throws it to Leavanny).

 **Enm Kakuna** : I warned you. (Several **Kakunas** appear)

 **Enm Kakuna** : NOW!

 **All Kakunas** : AGHHH!

( **All Kakunas** evolve to **Beedrill** )

 **Granbull** : Metagross, what does the scouter say about their power level?

 **Metagross** : (Acts along) IT'S OVER 9000! I'm playing… MAXED?!

 **Muk** : Oh no…

 **Mr. Mime** : WE'RE FUCKED! RUN!

 **Muk** : We're fucked!

(Everyone runs)

 **Granbull** : You're fucked?! I'm fucked damnit! I'm fairy!

 **Serperior** : Leaf Tornado! (Tries to distract the Beedrill but continues to press on)

 **Furret** : Mr. Mime! Use a widespread Psybeam to bring them down!

 **Mr. Mime** : (Jumps) Psybeam! (Some **Beedrills** get hit) Not enough power!

 **Persian** : Allow me. Nasty Plot follow up with Power Gem!

 **Voltorb** : Shock Wave!

 **Banette** : Will o Wisp!

 **Leavanny** : We're clear! Head to the stairs!

 **(B2F)**

 **Riolu** : That was close…

 **Drampa** : For now, but not what we should worry about.

 **Umbreon** : (Looks around and sees more sleeping **Kakunas** ) Don't make a sound…

 **(B4F)  
(B6F)  
(B8F)  
(B9F)  
(B11F)  
**

 **(Apple Woods Interior)**

 **Milotic** : Finally, away from those Beedrills. Now we can progress to Amp Plains.

 **Medicham** : Is every dungeon like this? This insanely difficult to complete?!

 **Porygon2** : If you're considering Spores, Egg Bombing, Poisoning, and getting chased, yes.

 **Claydol** : Honestly, I felt like it was more of an exercise to me than a competition.

 **Muk** : Easy for you to say.

 **Drampa** : Now, now, we got some heroes to rescue, not fights to create. Let's go to Amp Plains.

 **Amp Plains**

 **(10F + 8 Interior Floors)**

 **Pok** **émon** **listing:**

 **Amp Plains: Plusle, Minum, Phanpy, Donphan, Elektrike, Manectric, Shinx, Luxio, Luxray, Elekid, Electabuzz, Electivire, Mareep, Flaaffy, Ampharos, Girafarig, Pichu, Pikachu, Grubbin, Chargabug, Klink, Klang, Togedemaru, Dedenne**

 **Far Amp Plains: Donphan, Manectric, Luxio, Luxray, Claydol, Klang, Klinklang, Ampharos, Tauros, Girafarig, Electabuzz, Electivire, Raichu, Dodrio, Mightyena, Togedemaru, Eevee, Jolteon, Yanmega, Wooper, Quagsire, Stunfisk, Ekans, Arbok, Vikavolt, Lycanroc (Midday/Midnight/Dusk), Hakamo-o**

 **(1F)**

(Monster house)

 **Riolu** : Already a monster house?!

 **Claydol** : I understand Newton's law of Physics, but how?!

 **Drampa** : Hyper Voice! Get rid of the Elekids and Electabuzz or else you want to experience a Discharging hell!

 **Medicham** : Power-Up Punch! (Hits a **Shinx** )

 **Granbull** : Work Up! Play Rough!

 **Enm Girafarig** : Reflect!

 **Porygon2** : Tri Attack! (Knocks out an **Ampharos** and a **Donphan** ) They are really trying to back…

 **Voltorb** : Swagger! Foul Play! (Knocks out a **Luxio** ) I wonder how the rest are doing?

 **Lopunny** : (High Jump Kicks a **Pikachu** ) Probably not suffering like we are.

 **Golurk** : Earthquake!

 **Metagross** : Magnet Rise! (Floats into the air with magnetism)

 **Mr. Mime** : Protect! (Protects everyone)

(All get hit by Earthquake and faints while the rest runs away)

 **Serperior** : Every step we take it just gets harder.

 **Muk** : Claydol, we need to go in small groups if we want to clear this dungeon quick.

 **Claydol** : You're right. Split into small groups of four or five so that we can get closer to Northern Cliffs.

 **Banette** : Every time you bring up that name… (shivers)

 **Claydol** : (Insults **Banette** ) You're scared Banette?

 **Banette** : No you multi-eyed fuck, it's really freezing here.

 **Medicham** : Come to think of it, it does feel chilly.

 **Leavanny** : It's coming from the next floor.

 **(2F)**

 **Furret** : What happened here?

 **Persian** : Everything is frozen, from the environment to Pokémon.

 **Claydol** : Something's not right… (calls Piloswine and Aerodactyl but all he hears is static) Aerodactyl, Piloswine! Do you hear me! (Static; bangs on the phone) C'mon damnit, work… (less static) Can you hear me?

 **Aerodactyl** : Cl-…Cl-…we… got so-… b-… news… th-… someh-… found us…

 **Piloswine** : Oh… no… th-…tri—…

 **Claydol** : (Static gets louder) Agh! (Call mysteriously ends?) (Looks around and notices a chill that felt like something went through him. He becomes anxious) Everyone stop moving. (No one hears him) STOP MOVING!

 **Riolu** : What's wrong with you Claydol?

 **Metagross** : Breathe Claydol.

 **Claydol** : We need to stop the exploration…

 **Everyone** : What?! Why?!

 **Claydol** : (Anxiety begins to hit him more) Do not move…

 **Banette** : The fuck is wrong with you man?

 **Furret** : Claydol, you're being paranoid. Try to calm down.

 **Claydol** : (Is angered) Don't move… don't speak… listen.

(Everyone questions **Claydol's** behavior but then decides to listen to him; they hear a strange breeze and some eerie noises)

 **Umbreon** : What is that...?

 **Lopunny** : These cries… are these the sounds of lost souls?

 **Granbull** : This is starting to get even more strange.

(Something appears from the ground)

 **(Super Mystery Dungeon Yveltal battle theme plays)**

 **Umbreon** : What the hell are those? Payback! (Attacks the void shadows but they begin to multiply)

 **Drampa** : They're multiplying?!

 **Metagross** : My scanner can't detect them!

 **Serperior** : Coil! Dragon Tail!

 **Granbull** : Crunch!

 **Drampa** : Dragon Pulse!

 **Mr. Mime** : Dazzling Gleam!

(The void shadows continue to multiply)

 **Claydol** : Earth Power! (Hits the mysterious shadow, faints but multiplies to two of the same shadow figures) My attacks, they're doing nothing! How?!

 **Furret** : I don't know what they are but we need to escape.

 **Claydol** : (Pulls out an Escape Orb) Escape Orb! (Nothing happens) Escape Orb! (Still nothing happens) Work already! Why doesn't it work?! (The shadows get closer to the group surrounding them)

( **Claydol** gets an unexpected call)

 **Claydol** : (Answers) Aerodactyl? Piloswine?

 **?:** (Speaks in a distorted voice and mysteriously goes to speaker mode) I know what you are trying to do… and it won't work. Items will not work here so Escape Orbs are useless here. Your friends, dead or alive, will suffer here thanks to this dungeon's special aura that surrounds this place. Allow me to show you what you are really looking at and to elaborate where you are… (all the frozen Pokémonhave turned to soulless shadows) What you are looking at is the true meaning of art: a combination of the dead and the soulless who seek purpose of destruction and… life. They don't seek for hospitality, nor do they seek judgement… they seek noting but your end. You're friends up there are struggling to continue the exploration you set up the moment you began your rescue party. Now… allow me to show you where you are really at… (The whole setting changes from Amp Plains to a dungeon that is dark and eerie, like a hollow) Welcome to the **Endless Hollow(F)** , the dungeon where everything is infinite. No ends, no lives… this is the place where every Pokémon will be killed just how Delcatty was slaughtered and raped to death in here.

 **Claydol** : (enrages) I will find you—.

 **?:** Now where have I heard of that one-liner before? You should have seen the look on her face when she was pleading for her life. Shouting for help and please stop, but the moment she fought against us ( **Claydol** becomes infuriated), I had no other choice and commanded to slaughter her until (speaks menacingly) she… no longer… breathes.

 **Claydol** : (Enrages) I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!

 **?:** You know you won't because there is no way that you can travel back in time to save her from what was given to her. Neither is there the chance to make it happen since the legendaries are "occupied" by "its" plans. She deserved it since she didn't want to comply with my biddings. I really was going to spare her life but attacking me was an unwise decision to make.

 **Banette** : (Whispers to **Flygon** ) For an anonymous caller like you, isn't it rather stupid that he's calling here in this place?

 **?:** No because I am giving you a helpful tip on how to get out of this place. ( **Banette** is shocked that it actually heard what he was saying) Rather, you can call this my workout. This is where I train and none of these beings here fear me since they know who I am. By the way, this dungeon has a mysterious dark aura where there is no revival here. Once you die, you die and become one of them. You can fight all day and all night, but your will to getting out alive shows no probability of escaping. I must end my call since I have something to do (hangs up).

 **Medicham** : We can't beat them. Then our only option is to run.

 **Claydol** : The others need our help… (slowly sobs) (Whispers) Teleport… ( **Claydol** teleports).

 **Riolu** : Did he just teleported?!

 **Granbull** : Leave him, right now, we have to get out of here!

 **Endless Hollow(F)**

 **Floors: 3000F (The figure did say infinite but it has 3000 floors)**

 **Pok** **émon listing: All** **Pok** **émon including legendaries except Ultra Beasts, Alolan Legendaries, and Deities. (All are shadow voids)**

 **Drampa** : How do we get out of this place?

 **Voltorb** : We move. Don't let them attack you. If they do, we attack but we continue to run.

 **Serperior** : Then let's go!

 **(2F)**

 **Golurk:** Guys hold up.

 **Everyone:** What?

 **Golurk** : (Uses Phantom Force and disappears)

 **Everyone** : …

(Everyone looks at the void at the floor)

 **Golurk** : (Reappears and is holding **Claydol** )

 **Claydol** : Let me go, Golurk! Teleport!

 **Porygon2** : Lock-on! (Locks on **Claydol** and he teleports) Tri-Attack!

(Hits **Claydol** )

 **Claydol** : Alright, alright! I'm visible!

 **Riolu** : Now that he's here, we need to keep moving—.

(Shrieks of others calling for help on 5F)

 **Lopunny** : That sounds like Piloswine's voice.

 **Golurk** : They're alive! We need to move now!

 **(3F)**

 **(4F)**

 **(5F)**

 **Medicham** : Where are they at?

 **Voltorb** : I don't see them.

 **Leavanny** : Above you all!

(They all look)

 **Furret** : They just had to be a horde of Ariados' and Galvantulas. Swift! (Attacks the shadows but they begin to attack them back) Watch out with Galvantula's Thunderbolt!

Persian: Power Gem! (Barely hits the shadows but they are still healthy) (Sucks his teeth) Why can't you all die?

 **Drampa** : Flamethrower!

 **Voltorb** : Shock Wave! (Accidently shocks the other group that was stuck) Whoops, my bad. Foul Play!

( **Piloswine's** group falls on the ground)

 **Claydol** : Are you all okay?

 **Piloswine** : (sarcastically) No Claydol, we're not.

 **Absol** : Ugghh… those shadows, don't they ever stop?

 **Dustox** : Venoshock! Nothing.

 **Bisharp** : (Night Slahses a shadow) We need to keep on moving to find the rest.

 **Grumpig** : (Sees a huge shadow with four giant legs and metallic armor) Guys… (everyone looks at him) is that what I think it is?! (A shadow void that has similar caricatures of **Dialga** ) RUN!

 **Skunktank** : Miles, Clarisse, and Mel, distract them with Will-o-Wisp!

 **All 3 Litwicks** : Right, Will-o-Wisp!

 **(6F)**

 **Meganium** : Is that who I think it is?

 **Shiinotic** : It is! Hypno and the Beheeyem brothers!

 **Beheeyem** : Goddamnit Jeremy, you just had to fall into a gravitational pitfall trap!

 **Beheeyem (Jeremy)** : My fault?! I wasn't the one who chose to hid under the dwell of this castle!

 **Hypno** : Guys, shut up! (Turns to the group) Glad you all made it. The group used a Room Maker Orb on the next floor. We stayed invisible in the meantime until help arrived. We thought no one would even come here and helped us, until one of the group founded us. They told us to stay hidden until you guys showed up. Now, we need to get you guys outta here. We know how to find them at.

 **Beheeyem** : We heard about the plan you guys made through Telepathy and we may actually have a way to help you with that (rolls his eyes) thanks to Jeremy.

 **(6F)**

 **Hypno** : In here. (Portal opens; everyone enters)

 **Claydol** : Aerodactyl!

Aerodactyl: About time. Beheeyem… I'm going to kill you.

 **Mienfoo** : I recognize that face before. (Reveals an **Excadrill** and notices him that he had gotten a scar from his left eye) Is that?!

 **Gnt Excadrill** : The same one that got hit by your Jump Kick and landed on barbed wires and got his left eye caught. Yeah that's me.

 **Mienfoo** : Why Jeremy?! He's one of Katé's goons!

 **Beheeyem (Jeremy)** **:** Listen to what he's got to say.

 **Gnt** **Excadrill** : (Turns his head back away from everyone else) Hmph. The kid has a point. I can leave and just return back or I can kill myself by letting these voids kill me.

 **Beheeyem (Jeremy)** : Mienfoo. Let him speak.

 **Gnt** **Excadrill** : I left the tribe. Persian has gotten insane. It wasn't worse for the "goons" themselves, it was worse for the tribe. He has gotten to the point where his brain and his conscious were no longer connected together. Now you got to make a decision, you may not want to trust this "goon" because I was a part of the tribes but if you want to get out of here alive, you have to do as I say or you can suffer a whole lot of hell here with these shadow voids.

( **Mienfoo** grinds his teeth; **Mel** reaches out to **Excadrill** )

 **Litwick (Mel)** : A lot of us here don't trust you because of what you have done wrong, but as of right now, we'll be allies. (Everyone is shocked) Just tell me what you want in return.

( **Excadrill** whispers to **Mel** )

 **Banette** : Lay your claws off of him or I will rip your soul and your body!

 **Litwick (Mel)** : It's okay uncle. (Excadrill finishes) That is a promise I am going to make for you.

 **Mienshao** : What was the deal?

 **Beheeyem** : I wasn't listening.

 **Beheeyem (Jeremy)** : Neither did I.

 **Litwick (Mel)** : He is now our ally. We must trust him if we want to get out of here.

 **Gnt Excadrill** : Alright then. They say there is someone here who calls this place his home. He roams around this floor. No one has ever seen or found him around and he is our gateway out of here. If any voids are around, attack with a poison-type attack. This slows down their regeneration speed and their duplication.

 **Dustox** : So my Venoshock—?

 **Gnt** **Excadrill** : Slowed down the process.

 **Ariados** : Then that's our key plan.

 **Swampert** : Alright then, we have all the poison types and Toxic users to stall the process while the rest find the Pokémon Excadrill is talking about!

 **Glalie** : Split into big groups and start finding him!

 **Ariados** : Alright ladies, time to drench some voids. Toxic Thread!

 **Dustox** : Venoshock!

 **Lilligant** : Toxic!

 **Umbreon** : Toxic!

 **Drapion** : Toxic Spikes!

 **Hawlucha** : Poison Jab!

 **Absol** : Toxic!

 **Meganium** : Any luck Honchkrow?

 **Honchkrow** : No luck. You?

 **Meganium** : No.

 **Tangrowth** : Keep on searching. You and her should look on the north side.

 **Ferrothorn** : Where are you?

 **Magnezone** : Over here!

 **Ferrothorn** : Shut the fuck up Scooby and find that damn old geezer!

 **Magnezone** : Bitch.

 **Aegislash** : I think I found something.

 **Mimikyu** : You think or you actually did?

 **Aegislash** : It is… our portal.

 **Mimikyu** : (Mocks his profession) Some super sleuth you are…

 **Grumpig** : Where are you, old man?

 **Carnivine** : Up here? Nope.

 **Ariados** : (Calls the rest) You all want to hurry up, we can't hold them much longer

 **Lucario** : (Notices air coming out from a small hole) Huh? (Air is hitting his eye) Aura Sphere! (Shocks) I found it!

 **Steelix** : He found it.

 **Mienfoo** : Why does Lucario get lucky so often?

 **Mienshao** : He's a Lucario. No further detail.

 **Piloswine** : You all can stop now, let's go!

 **Lilligant** : Finally, we can get out of here.

 **Tony** : About time… I almost—.

 **Carnivine** : Hold up sir, we're changing your name to Piglet since we don't want others to identify who you are in this series. No more Tony and voila, Piglet.

 **Piglet** : My nickname? Seriously?!

 **Carnivine** : Yup. You should thank me later.

 **Piglet** : Why?!

 **Old traveler** : Why hello to you all. (Closes the wall; bangs can be heard from the walls)

 **Gnt Excadrill** : Salutations. Are you the one that calls this place your home?

 **Old** **traveler** : Yes, indeed. You can call me by Father Hollow. I see you all got stuck here.

 **Watchog** : (Handshakes **Father Hollow** ) Watchog nice to meet you, and yes we are stuck here. We want to know if you can somehow bring us back to the outside world.

 **Father** **Hollow** : The outside? How grotesque! You civilized dogs actually are from there?! Jeez… I might as well send you back up there since that was the main reason why I decided to come down here. Alright then, everyone, hold on tight and do not let go of anyone's hand. ( **Father Hollow** does some kind of magic that transports them to the outside)

 **Walrein** : We got out and we somehow got to Holehills?

 **Father Hollow** : This is their base.

 **Skunktank** : Where is it at?

 **Father Hollow** : You're looking at it fool! Stupid outsider.

 **Gardevoir** : I thank you so much for bringing us back. If there's anything you would like, we can repay it back to you for helping us.

 **Father** **Hollow** : Nothing, my dear. This usually happens at times. You're not the only ones who entered here. A ball-shaped object and his minions somehow approached me and asked the same thing to bring them back.

 **Claydol** : Electrode… Xatu… everyone…

They are all camping on the top of the Holehills. Now, I shall take my farewell and see you all.

 **Lilligant** : Thanks again!

( **Father Hollow** transports back to the Endless Hollow)

 **Father** **Hollow** : Stupid outsiders…

 **(Nightfall)**

 **Gastrodon** : I can't believe that you're all back…

 **Scrafty** : Neither am I. (looks at the **Excadrill** and recognizes him; he makes an insulting gesture but finally accepts; makes a smile) Thanks… for what you did out there, and for us all.

 **Gnt** **Excadrill** : (Makes a smile) …

 **Litwick (Mel)** : Mr. Excadrill sir. Your promise.

 **Gnt Excadrill** : Right…

 **Scrafty** : Promise?

 **Banette** : (Tries to get **Mel** )

 **Grovyle** : (Stops **Banette** with one of his arms) Don't.

 **Litwick (Mel)** : Here it is. A **Cleanse Herb** *. It cleanses out one's past of wrongdoing and allows one to rebuild life from scratch.

 **Gnt Excadrill** : (Speaks soft) Your serious? After everything I have done, from the past, even destroying your friends, villagers, and your home?

 **Litwick (Mel)** : Everyone wants a second chance in life to start all over again. (Grabs his arm) I lost my father at war and it was up to the three of us to fend on our own to live but we had others who took care of us. That is a second chance, (the other two **Litwicks** approach to **Excadrill** ) we lost our father but we have someone who raises us three like a father.

 **Gnt Excadrill** : (Stares at the Cleanse Herb; begins to tear up and starts to cry, the triplets hug him to keep him comfort)

 **Litwick (Mel)** : Don't cry Excadrill.

 **Litwick (Miles)** : We will always be there for you.

 **Litwick (Clarisse)** Wherever the universe brings you upon, we will always treat you as family.

(Sobs even more and tries to stay calm. He wipes his tears and eats the herb)

 **Gnt** **Excadrill**

 **Litwick (Mel)** : Much better.

 **Litwick (Clarisse)** :We like you to become an honorary fighter of Team Banditos if you like.

 **Excadrill** : … … … (sobs) Alright.

 **Litwick (Miles)** : (Overjoyed by his answer) Yay! He's joining our team! I should call you Doriru.

 **Excadrill** : Doriru?

 **Litwick (Mel)** : Miles why do you have to give everyone nicknames when someone joins the party?

 **Litwick (Miles)** : It's fun and interesting!

 **Excadrill** : Doriru? I like it…

 **Excadrill (Doriru)** : Doriru it is.

(An hour later)

 **Alakazam** : Ahem… (everyone looks at Alakazam) I believe it's time.

 **Z** : Thank you, Alakazam. Ladies and gentlemen, now it is time that we fight back after they have destroyed our village, allies, and our home. ( **Mel** whispers to **Z** ) Also, the latest member of our team, Doriru the Excadrill.

(Everyone looks at him)

 **Scrafty** : Welcome to the team man. It's a pleasure to have you here.

 **Garbodor** : Welcome bro.

 **Scizor** : Salutations mate.

 **Excadrill (Doriru)** : (Slow begins to tear up again) Thank you all.

 **Z** : Welcome to Team Banditos. We have food to your right if you like. Anyways, I found out that there is a corridor around here that opens. So we're going to infiltrate their base and take back what they have. Scizor, Clefable, Scrafty, Mienshao, Bellossom, Claydol, Bisharp, Gardevoir, Gourgeist, Electrode, and Banette, you're going to infiltrate the main floor. This is where they have their meetings. Next: Aurorus, Garbodor, Grovyle, Celebi, Dusknoir, Muk, Golurk, Heatmor, Durant, Togedemaru, and Sandslash, you will take the underground pass. We need you eight to clear a path for all of us to safely enter the base. Finally, Doriru, you know how the layout of the base is right?

 **Excadrill** **(Doriru)** : Yes, I do.

 **Z** : Alright then, me, Alakazam, Doriru, Toxicroak, Bosskrow, and Poncho ( **Honchkrow's** half-brother, he is a shiny **Honchkrow** ) will try to find the room where they store all the records and data. We only got one shot so we got to make this count. Meeting adjourned crewmates and Amen to you all.

 **Dusknoir** : Feels like the good old days.

 **Grovyle** : It really does.

 **Celebi** : We're back and we will fight as a raid group.

 **Xatu** : (Tells **Golduck** and his warriors) Fight in greater numbers we shall. Victory is probable.

 **Claydol** : Welcome back dipshit.

 **Electrode** : You will never stop calling me that, won't you?

 **Claydol** : Not really. This one's special because you're back.

 **Electrode** : Well, that figures.

 **Litwick (Mel)** : (Approaches to **Excadrill** and tells him something) Kōfuku o tsuikyū suru tame ni hyōmen no soko made horisageru.

 **Excadrill (Doriru)** : Drill to the bottom of the surface to pursue happiness. I know how to translate Japanese into English. I did this on my free time.

 **Litwick (Mel)** : Whoa… I did not expect that…

 **Excadrill (Doriru)** : Also, Doriru is drill in English. Props to you Mel.

End of part 3…

 ***** **Cleanse Herb** **: A very special and holy item. Given to those who request a second chance in life, it clears out bad memories to good memories. Cannot find it in any dungeon, only be found at Birthstone Peak. Ultra Rare item…**

 **Meanwhile at the Endless Hollow…**

 **?** : (Struggles to speak and severely wounded) Y-Y-YOU… LEFT… ME… BEHIND… YOU LEFT ME BEHIND… TO ROT…

Y…O…U…F…O…R…G…O…T…A…B…O…U…T…M…E…

H…O…W…C…O…U…L…D…Y…O…U…D…O…T…H…I…S…T…O…M…E…?

H-E-L-…


	13. PMD: A New Era S1E12-5 Doriru Half-story

**Pok** **émon** **Mystery Dungeon: A New Era**

 **S1 Episode 12.5: (Part 3.5/4) Doriru's Story**

 **Note: This is short but I wanted to include my work here in my fanfiction. I do a lot of poetry so here's one for you all. Props if you like it. ;D**

 **(Midnight, 2:30 a.m.)**

 **Piglet:** (Notices **Doriru** is still awake) Hey, Doriru.

 **Doriru (Excadrill)** : What's up?

 **Piglet** : I've been meaning to ask, if it's okay with you.

 **Doriru (Excadrill)** : Nothing emotionally related.

 **Piglet** : Why did you join the tribes?

 **Doriru (Excadrill)** : (Slowly takes a deep breath) I had a wife, and two kids: one was a Drilbur, the other was a Oddish. We lived far away from here from a city called Mintlime. Really nice area, especially where I was born and raised. One day, the city was under attack by Bittercold, he blasted one of its Ice Beam here and… (hesitates a little) one of the blasts attack hit right where we were, my wife got pierced by the icicles, my son getting hit by the blast, and my daughter, Oddish. The worst thing that has happened, was watching her slowly freeze to death from Bittercold's power while trying to break the ice. I couldn't break it. No one couldn't. Two days have passed, (stares at his blanket) the city was terrorized, not that many survivors, nine-tenths of the city were all perished. I was lucky to survive. When Persian's group came, they saw the devastation that Bittercold did, and they vowed that they will stop it and save this village once in for all. At the time, I felt relieved that a group of risk takers willing to risk their lives vowed to keep their oath from preventing Bittercold from destroying the world.

 **Piglet** : How did you join Persian?

 **Doriru (Excadrill)** : Persian was recruiting new members and I carelessly joined. I had to undergo physio, took a lot of tests, and had to fight against others to prove my loyalty and a secured spot in Persian's tribe. My opponents were never that easy yet I was still able to make it. Because of how fast I can attack, I was the leader of the terrain group where many other Excadrills have joined alongside. Why did they only choose Excadrills? That I do not know, but they must have saw how resilient and bold I was to fight with everything that I got. I found out before that day when you guys stole the scroll from Arcanine, I found out that that the tribes have been keeping it locked, but all these outbreaks, someone is clearly working for him.

 **Piglet** : Any clues?

 **Doriru (Excadrill)** : As of now, no.

 **Piglet** : Bittercold is back…

 **Doriru (Excadrill)** : Some oath they kept…

 **Piglet** : Hmm…

 **Doriru (Excadrill)** : My past will haunt me for the rest of my life but I still have time to make good out of it. Plus, that scar on my left eye, I can still feel it, getting Jump Kicked and my eye getting caught from the barbed wires.

 **Piglet** : That is where strength is build. Fighting for the ones you love.

 **Doriru (Excadrill)** : Yup.

 **Piglet** : Oh yeah I forgot… a poem for you.

 **Doriru (Excadrill)** : Poem?

 **Piglet** : It's a talent of mines.

 **Doriru (Excadrill)** : Well… alright then… I'm listening…

 **Piglet** :

 **Cleanse**

 **One consumed by darkness**

 **only seeks of chaos**

 **Bears no will but bears**

 **grudges**

 **The outside is ruptured**

 **The inside is fractured**

 **There is no hope**

 **You still seem to cope**

 **Abandoning the ones, you called**

 **friends**

 **Become the friend of your friends**

 **The enemy of your friends**

 **Now the enemy of your**

 **enemies**

 **Living with all this guilt that**

 **surrounds you**

 **Pondering and wondering where**

 **will you go next**

 **Your blackened heart reveals**

 **a spec of light**

 **You show hope but there**

 **is little to be known**

 **Offering you a gift, washing you**

 **from all the dirt**

 **Drill to the bottom of the surface**

 **to pursue happiness**

 **Cleanse you shall,**

 **Restored your heart**

 **will be… Doriru**

 **Doriru (Excadrill)** : (Sobs) Now I know what Mel meant by "drill to the bottom of the surface" …

 **Piglet:** He taught me how to get better. He's a really good kid.

 **Banette** : (Surprisingly wakes up) He is. (Falls back asleep)

 **Doriru (Excadrill)** : Okay… by the way… thanks uhh… you know, I never got the chance to know you.

 **Piglet** : I go by Piglet. Or Tony.

 **Doriru (Excadrill)** : Nice to meet you, Tony… some future you will have.

 **Piglet** : One day… one day… (falls asleep)

 **Doriru (Excadrill)** : See you until the morning…

End of Part 3.5.

 **My name is Doriru, the Excadrill. From what you read, this is how it all began from having a normal happy life to joining the tribes. More will be revealed… but as of now, I am not your enemy. The enemy of my enemy is waiting…**


	14. PMD: A New Era S1E13 Part (4) False Lies

**Pok** **émon** **Mystery Dungeon: A New Era**

 **S1 Episode 13: (Part 4/4) False Lies**

 **The final part…**

 **(Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze Seashore War theme plays; the whole entire group prays that they all make it out alive)**

 **Alakazam** : Pray Arceus that we all make it out alive.

 **Aurorus** : I wish the best of luck to you all.

 **Electrode** : (saddened) Yeah…

 **Ferrothorn** : We all got a job to do and we are going to make sure that we eliminate the tribes once and for all.

 **Gardevoir** : We will try, but nothing is going to be guaranteed easy for us.

 **Sandslash** : Sacrifices will be made; lives will be lost.

 **Gengar** : Countless lives, broken or not, trust is never straightforward.

 **Aegislash** : (Stares at the clock from his phone) It's time.

 **Exploud** : LET'S DO THIS!

 **Z** : You know the plan all of you.

 **Grovyle** : Right.

 **Z** : Alright Scizor, your group is up first.

 **Scizor** : On it. Alright group let's get in.

( **Seashore War theme ends** )

 **(The Tribes Headquarters)**

 **Bellossom** : Here it is, their headquarters.

 **Gourgeist** : All of us, here, where it all began and could be our end.

 **Claydol** : How do we get?

 **Electrode** : No security bypass. They must have a way to get in.

 **Bisharp** : (Looks around and notices a small opening with the cliffs) There! Gourgeist, fire a Bullet Seed up there.

 **Gourgeist** : Alright then, Bullet Seed! (The Bullet Seed flickered a switch and the gate opens) You have a sharp eye.

 **Bisharp** : Here we go…

 **Scizor** : Remember the protocol, low-profile and no one strikes until further instruction.

 **(Tribes HQ Entrance; Sun and Moon Rescue Lillie theme plays)**

 **Electrode:** Claydol, what can you check around the floor?

 **Claydol:** Teleport. (Teleports somewhere in the room; teleports at the security room) (whispers) Wow, am I lucky or what?

 **Gliscor Gnt:** I'm telling you, man. You should take the day off tomorrow and celebrate your anniversary with your wife.

 **Gliscor Gnt** : I should.

 **Claydol** : (Speaks softly) Extrasensory.

 **Gliscor** **Gnt** : Trust me she will appreciate—hey what the?!

 **Gliscor** **Gnt** : Oh no—.

 **Claydol** : Ice Beam, (Both **Gliscor** are frozen) Let's see… (minutes later) got it. (Calls the rest) I somehow teleported in the security room, though the guards are current taking a chill. You guys are good to proceed.

 **Electrode** : Thanks for the heads up Claydol. (Hangs up) We're clear, let's move.

 **Banette** : When do we clear out the first room?

 **Scrafty** : Once we got the word from Celebi, then that's where we have to attack. In the meantime, pick up a spot and get into your position.

 **Mienshao** : No can do, patrol up ahead.

 **Gardevoir** : They're heading in our direction.

 **Scizor** : Dangit, we're gonna have to attack then…

 **Mienshao** : We have to.

 **Bisharp** : Swords Dance. (Prepares a move, looks at the oncoming patrol) Wait for it… (footsteps get louder) wait for it… (footsteps sound clear) now! Guillotine! (Guillotines two grunts)

 **Electrode** : Reflect!

 **Gardvoir** : Energy Ball!

 **Donphan** **Gnt** : Rollout! (Hits **Banette** )

 **Banette** : Shadow Sneak! (Hits the **Donphan** )

 **Scizor** : (Avoids an **Excadrill's** Drill Run) Swords Dance follow by Bullet Punch! (Hits a **Lunatone** and it faints)

 **Solrock** **Gnts** : Cosmic Power! Fire Spin!

 **Scrafty** : Not this plan again… get rid of the Fire Spin!

 **Electrode** : Rain Dance!

 **Lunatone** **Gnts** : (Tells the **Solrock** **Gnts** ) We'll take care of them. In the meantime, you all take the underground passage and fight with them, we have intruders there.

 **Bellossom** : They don't mean—.

 **Mienshao** : Aurorus' group. Celebi gave them the signal.

 **Aegislash** : (Slashes a **Donphan** with Sacred Sword) That wasn't part of the plan!

 **Gardevoir** : No but I know what they're doing. Claydol, Bisharp, Scizor, and Banette, do not go for the terrain troops, go for the Skarmorys and Lunatones.

 **Claydol** : I don't know what the purpose of this plan is, but this better work. Cosmic Power follow by Calm Mind!

 **Gardevoir** : Our group, we must head to the conference to find anything that can give us a clue to the Persian's plan.

 **Electrode** : Discharge! (Shocks a couple of guards and faint) Where is it?

 **Gourgeist** : East wing!

 **Electrode** : Alright then. Let's go!

 **Scrafty** : More reinforcements!

 **Mienshao** : Drapions?! Great…

 **Drapion** **Gnts** : Cross Poison!

 **Gourgeist** : Trick-or-Treat! (Changes their typing to Ghost) Scrafty, you're up!

 **Scrafty** : Double Team! (Multiple copies of **Scrafty** ) Feint Attack!

 **Drapion** **Gnts** : Aghh! (They all faint)

 **Mienshao** : No more patrols for now but we still need to move.

 **Gardevoir** : Here it is, in here.

 **(Tribes HQ Conference Room (East Wing))**

(They barricade the doors with chairs)

 **Scrafty** : Find anything about that fucker. There has to be something about that weapon he was going to use on us.

(A portal opens up; everyone prepares to attack whoever appeared. It was **Banette** and the rest)

 **Banette** : Don't shoot! We come in peace! Hahaha, just playing. That was a very clever plan eliminating the aerial troops so that our crew can sweep the rest. (Looks around and notices drawers are opened) What are you guys looking for?

 **Mienshao** : Looking for anything that may be handy to us—.

 **Scrafty** : (Cuts off **Mienshao** ) Or anything about their secret weapon.

 **Banette** : You mean Bittercold?

( **Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky In The Future theme plays** )

 **Everyone** : (exclaimed) What?!

 **Banette** : Bittercold. It's back… I overheard Doriru and Piglet talk about it. All these explorations we had, the chills, the freezing atmosphere, the outbreaks we've been having, all done by Bittercold.

 **Scizor** : But how?! It was defeated a long time ago!? How was it able to regenerate back to itself?

 **Bisharp** : Hold on, wasn't it growing stronger from the energy of our negative emotions?

 **Electrode** : Yes. The more it consumes, the stronger it gets and rebuilds itself.

 **Claydol** : Oh no... —.

 **Electrode** : What Claydol?

 **Claydol** : You don't think there were remains of Bittercold left after it was destroyed?

 **Gardevoir** : That would mean, Bittercold is still alive!

 **Gourgeist** : I don't get it, the **FPII*** ( **Federal** **Pok** **émon of Intelligence and Investigation)** handled the situation to locate any remains.

 **Banette** : They must have done a lousy job.

 **Scrafty** : Also, the Glacier Palace, if it's still under the ocean floor, couldn't it still draw in the negative emotions of us?

 **Mienshao** : I don't think it can, but under our situation, it mght be able to draw in power from the Glacier Palace as well. This means, bits of Bittercold and the Glacier Palace itself is still out there—.

 **?:** (Speaks in the intercom) Very well. I oughta reward you all something for solving this case.

 **Scrafty** : Persian you coward. Why don't you reveal yourself instead of presenting your voice!

 **Tribe Leader Persian** : No need to, I got you right where I want you to. ( **Tyranitars** appear out of nowhere) I got to admit, I was more of a fucking idiot not realizing that bastard Excadrill betrayed us and told you about the return of Bittercold. I should have him killed for this but in the end, it's part of a plan because you folk heroes are going to witness the reality of your deepest fears! (Menacing laugh) T-tars! Wear them out until they are fatigued! (Speaks to the other tribe leaders) Ladies and gentlemen, I believe that the time has come for a relocation and also for new methods is now.

 **Tribe Leader Metagross** : Where will we move?

 **Tribe Leader Persian** : Anywhere my supercomputer friend. We are like the Narcos, we own so many condos and continents now that we have conquered so many areas throughout the world.

 **Tribe Leader Hydreigon** : When will we introduce Bittercold?

 **Tribe Leader Weavile** : As of right now, we will leave that aside and stay patient until our guests have worn themselves down.

 **Tribe Leader Rhyperior** : Scrafty Twins!

 **Shiny Scrafty Twins** : (Both) Present Drilly!

 **Rhyperior** : What did I tell you two about that name?! Never mind, you guys and Chandelure will handle with our intruders until they are fatigued and introduce them to their worst fear.

 **Shiny Scrafty Twin 1** : We're on it.

 **Shiny Scrafty Twin 2** : This should be fun. (Both put on their hoodies and acrobat their way out)

 **Tribe Leader Rhyperior** : Chandelure, play dirty if you have to.

 **Chandelure** : On it. (Disappears from the void **Chandelure** summons)

 **Tribe Leader Weavile** : Waiting while our henchmen seem to get all the entertainment seems like a bore, I will go handle our guests at the underground passageway.

 **Tribe Leader Metagross** : I will do the same.

 **Tribe Leader Persian** : This should be very exciting.

 **Mienshao** : These T-tars, none of my moves are scratching it!

 **Gardevoir** : Moonblast! Is it the sandstorm or what is it protected by?

 **Tyranitar** **Grunt** : Stone Edge! (Hits Electrode)

 **Electrode** : Damnit… (struggles to move) my attacks aren't doing anything!

 **Scrafty** : Focus Punch! They want to wear us down.

 **Scizor** : They're doing a good job at it.

 **Claydol** : Earth Power! Our attacks are being absorbed by them… (very tired) I can't attack anymore. (collapses)

 **Bisharp** : Claydol! ( **T-tar** **Gnt** attacks **Bisharp** with Fire Fang) Aghh! (faints)

 **Gardevoir** : (Watches **Scrafty** , **Mienshao** , and **Gourgeist** falls) No… (tries to get up but begins to white out) I can't lose… ( **T-tar Gnt** prepares a Hyper Beam and fires at here) …

 **Banette** : Gar… de… voir… (gets slammed by Dragon Tail).

 **Shiny Scrafty Twins** : (Both speak at the same time) We're here… (looks at the fainted heroes) WHAT THE FUCK TYRANITARS?! WHERE'S OUR SHARE OF THE FUN?!

 **Tyranitar Grunt** : You were too late. Chandelure made it though.

 **Chandelure** : You two are slow. Go take out the others below.

 **Shiny Scrafty Twin 1** : Damn you Chandelure.

 **Chandelure** : Aww, thank you. Now get your asses down there.

 **Shiny Scrafty Twin 2** : (Points out the middle finger) No fun at all.

 **Tyranitar Gnt** : (Calls **Rhyperior** ) Our guests have decided to rest.

 **Tribe Leader Rhyperior** : Good. Bring them to the lab. (Call ends) Persian, they're all yours.

 **Tribe Leader Persian** : Very good. Bronzong, I need you to help me out with our guests on their escape plan.

 **Bronzong** : Affirmative.

 **(Tribe HQ Lab)**

 **Tribe Leader Persian:** Rise and shine, "heroes". It's time for you to witness beauty IN A MILLION WORDS! BEHOLD! The crystal of hatred, the being that takes in all negative emotions from you all and I, I give you… ( **Bronzong** does a drumroll) BITTERCOLD! (Giant container reveals **Bittercold** with a lot of suctions from its body)

 **Scrafty** : Persian, you little shit, what's your diabolical plan this time?

 **Tribe Leader Persian** : Funny of you saying that (raises one of its paws signaling the grunts; shows two T-tars grabbing someone) You know it wasn't hard finding him since the whole plan was to let you infiltrate the building because we thought now it was a good time that Bittercold should be revealed to you all.

 **Excadrill (Doriru)** : (Grinds his teeth) You lied to me, from the very beginning.

 **(Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky Hidden Highland theme plays)**

 **Tribe Leader Persian** : It was easy as well. I brought you along because you were that kind of Pokémon that was easy to manipulate from the very beginning. (Looks at the rest) Willing to risk your lives to save the lives of other Pokémon, you truly define the meaning of naivety. I look upon thy fools like you all realizing your love and friendship is the key to save the day, now it isn't. You have failed to stop the tribes from taking over the world, failed to save Cyber City, and failed to recognize yourself as heroes. You try to collect several artifacts that will help you on your confrontation against us and bring several allies, but at what cost does it matter? Time doesn't need to rewind itself since you are repeating the cycle in multiple verses as you seek to fail all the time. (Looks at **Bittercold** ) You wonderful crystalized God, as soon as your body is stored from your regeneration process, you will be released to create your world below its temperature for you to drain the vitality of many you have newly developed.

 **Mienshao** : We need to stop Persian from releasing Bittercold, but how?

 **Gourgeist** : (Tries to budge) I can't… they're locking me (get hit by a Feint Attack).

 **Shiny Scrafty Twin #2** : Don't try ti get yourself outta here.

 **Shiny Scrafty Twin #1** : Yes. (Looks at Bittercold as it is shaking) Yes. YES! YOU ALL ARE INVITED FOR THE OPENING CEREMONY OF THE RELEASE OF BITTERCOLD!

 **Tribe Leader Persian** : BEHOLD! ( **Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky Down to a Dark Path** theme plays, hatch is opened and the ceiling opens; **Bittercold** rises) YES! YOU HAVE RISEN FROM YOUR SLUMBER! NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO RECREATE THE WORLD YOU HAVE ALWAYS WANTED AGAIN! WITH NO ONE TO INTERFERE, YOU WILL SUCCEED ON ALL FRONTS! (Looks at the gang) Witness what your eyes see, a being who has waited for a period amount of time ready to conquer this so called planet we all existed. All thanks to the tribes, now we can watch as this world crumble and drop below zero to watch you suffer and die LIKE THE RATS YOU ARE (menacing laugh)!

 **Electrode** : There's no hope…

 **Tribe Leader Persian** : Funny of you saying those words Electrode, even though you knew from the very beginning.

 **Claydol** : What the hell is he saying Electrode?

 **Gardevoir** : What are you trying to do to him?!

 **Tribe Leader Persian** : (Speaks sinisterly) Yes, Electrode, tell them what they want to hear…

 **Klefki** : Fuck off, Persian! Our mind games won't work—.

 **Electrode** : (Interrupts **Klefki** ) He's right, I do know about Bittercold. I was… formerly a member of the tribes.

 **Claydol** : WHAT?!

 **Bisharp** : Shut the fuck up.

 **Banette** : You're serious?!

 **Bellossom** : Why Electrode? Why would you join them?

 **Electrode** : It was a choice between living or dying.

 **Tribe Leader Persian** : And now it's time, for your reawakening! ( **Bittercold** rises to the top of the **Holehills** )

 **Alakazam** : (Looks up and sees the rest attacking) It has begun…

 **Clefable** : This can't be.

 **Z** : It's still alive?!

 **Aurorus** : (Top floor of the base; watches the rest attack and commands the rest to stop) Stop all of your attacks!

 **Primeape** : Christ, Bittercold is still alive…

 **Arbok** : I can't believe thisss.

 **Tribe Leader Persian** : Now my friend, rebuild the palace that was once called home and DESTROY THIS LAND TO CREATE OUR NEW WORLD!

( **Bittercold** rises, but suddenly ignored **Persian's** commands, suddenly shoots a blast of ice towards him)

 **Tribe Leader Persian** : What?! (Angered) Why are you attacking the one who has revived you?! I have helped you live and now you will go against your savior?!

 **?** : (distant voice emancipating around the room) You mean I was the one who found Bittercold's remains.

 **Tribe Leader Persian** : Weavile?! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!

 **Tribe Leader Weavile** : You say that you revived it from dissipating, but you weren't the one who found its remains or what was left over of the Glacier Palace. Besides, you taking over the whole entire tribes?! (Mocks **Persian** ) How pathetic, you couldn't even handle situations on your own with that prosthetic paw of yours so you need a team of grunts to help with your so called "plans"!

 **Tribe Leader Persian** : What is your point with this rambling nonsense?

Tribe Leader **Weavile** : (Crosses the **Tribe Leader** ) This is what it means. Staying with this cult has been a bore. The rest have grown sick and tired of what you do around here. So much for Whimsicott leaving you.

 **Tribe Leader Persian** : (Begins to use Hone Claws) (Threatens **Weavile** ) You better return those fucking words you said or I will rip off your damn throat.

 **Weavile** : It's just like you said before Persian, there is no hope for you since your greatest strengths becomes your greatest weaknesses. Thanks to you, I am able to show the entire world what a creation we have created, no thanks to you.

 **Tribe Leader Persian** : I will not let you! Shadow Claw!

 **Weavile** : (Quickly dodges and uses Night Slash) Hehehe… (Persian is struck by the Night Slash and loses another limb)

 **Bisharp** : Woah…

 **Banette** : Bisharp, now!

 **Bisharp** : Oh, right! Iron Head! (Hits a **Tyranitar** )

 **Bellossom** : ( **Bisharp** cuts the band) Thanks, Petal Blizzard!

 **Gardevoir** : Energy Ball! ( **Tyranitar** faints)

 **Gourgeist** : ( **Banette** cuts the band from **Gourgeist** ) Finally, I am free.

 **Scizor** : (Looks at **Persian** ) What about him?

 **Klefki** : I'd say it is best if we leave him, considering the fact that even if we try to help him, he will return to his antics again.

 **Electrode** : Now isn't the time to condemn our sorrows or hatred towards hi, our enemy are them now.

 **Weavile** : Heroes! Do not even bother trying to stop us! You, the tribes, or any being on Earth cannot stop what Bittercold will unleash to this world! Until then, we shall meet! (Climbs onto **Bittercold** and both leave)

( **Alakazam** , **Clefable** , **Greninja** and **Golurk** appears)

 **Claydol** : Where does that puts us now? The world is already destroyed by them and now the villagers of Borthstone Peak is against us.

 **Alakazam** : As of now Claydol, our only opportunity is to do as much as we can to restore the village and become stronger until Bittercold strikes again.

 **Greninja** : (Sees Electrode getting out) Where are you going Electrode?

 **Claydol** : Where are you going Electrode?

 **Electrode** : …

 **Claydol** : Electrode you're a fucking idiot. C'mon, I knew you for so long. Even if we are huge pain in the asses, I still got your back always, but why is it that you wouldn't tell us about you joining the tribes?

 **Electrode** : … (Uses Flash)

 **Alakazam: Miracle Eye** *!

 **Claydol** : ( **Electrode** disappears) (Whispers) Damnit Electrode, why?

 **Tribe Leader Persian** : (Bleeding out from his front limb; laughs menacingly despite his bleeding) You fools, there's nothing you can do. The sacrifices you make result in the loss of those who are close to you.

 **Scrafty** : You know what's our sacrifice Persian? Saving your sorry ass from bleeding. So, I suggest you shut your goddamn mouth or I will put a "Do Not Resuscitate" band around you.

 **Mienshao** : Golurk, got any ideas on what we should do?

 **Golurk** : As a matter of fact, I do. I know some old friends that can help us but I don't think now would be a good time since we have to work on our problems.

 **Clefable** : Let's just get out of here.

(Several hours later after escaping the **Holehills** )

 **Villagers** : (Throws several items to the crew and their half-destroyed home) Get out of our village! You are no longer wanted here! Get the fuck out of our village! Kill the traitors who did this to us

 **Mamoswine** : I don't know how much longer we can take from them.

 **Aegislash** : Just focus on rebuilding the house. I got this.

(Someone shoots a Hyper Beam, a Flamethrower, and a Sky Attack at their house injuring a couple of the heroes)

 **Hypno** : They have gone too far. (Confronts) Listen all of you, ungrateful pieces of shit, I don't care if you adore us or hate us, we helped stopped the tribes from causing further damage from the village. All you care is about preserving the village with the strength that is inside every one of you, but what do I see? A couple of cowards who didn't have the balls to stand up and fight to protect their village! Want to know what I see? Pokémon dying left to right, from your children, friends, husbands, wives, every single Pokémon dead because you couldn't do a single thing to save the ones you love! You think we empathize your losses?! No because we have to deal with ours who fought hard to take care of this damn village! YOU WANT ME TO BE THE BAD GUY HERE?! Fine I wouldn't give a fuck since I am risking my life and blood rescuing every single member of my family. You want us out, we'll leave but by the time we do, I hope this place crumbles into bits of rubble until it no longer exists since the Pokémon here can't understand what it takes to appreciate those who are different than others.

 **Kricketune** : Hypno, are we really going to leave?

 **Hypno** : We have to, **Birthstone Peak was our heart and pride, now it is just ruptured and hopeless*.**

 **Whiscash** : I'm afraid he's right Kricketune. The Pokémon here never appreciated us from the start, plus injuring the Joltik pack was not only an act of retaliation, but an act of going too far since these Joltiks were abandoned. I raise every single one of them as if I was their guardian.

 **Claydol** : So when do we begin the migration?

 **Lurantis** : Tomorrow morning.

 **Honchkrow** : Well then, our journey in finding a new home is our only focus for now.

 **Claydol** : (Looks up at the stars and whispers) Electrode… where did you go?

(Miles away from Birthstone Peak across an island from the south end)

 **Electrode** : Please don't find me… even if you are watching Alakazam, I know that Miracle Eye skill you have learned. Just please… don't find me…

End of part 4.

 **Honchkrow** : Celebi.

 **Celebi** : Yes?

 **Honchkrow** : I need your help.

 **Celebi** : Sure, what it is?

 **Honchkrow** : Can you take Poncho, Grumpig, Probopass, Mothim, and I to the Sealed Ruins?

 **Celebi** : Why?

 **Honchkrow** : We need to bring back an old friend who can help us and clear our past.

 **Celebi** : Oh, hold on, you're also from the—?

 **Honchkrow** : Yes. We were, until we escaped a long time ago. Now I need to bring in my friend back. She may help us.

 **Celebi** : We only have time six hours until we head out. We'll do this quick. (Opens the Passage of Time) Come on, all of you.

 **Probopass** : Aye, we're bringing her back.

 **Mothim** : Mismagius, we're coming back…

*Alakazam's Miracle Eye is special since he is able to locate anyone if they try to use a move to escape such as Haze, Flash, Smokescreen, or Attract

*When Hypno mentions how Birthstone Peak was "our heart and pride", he was meaning how the majority of the group were raised there. "Ruptured and hopeless" infers about the reality of Pokémon who share similar values to humans where there are others who don't care about who they are but appreciate themselves or those who are like them

*FPII (Federal Pokémon of Intelligence and Investigation)- Similar to the FBI but corrupted due to working with Weavile.


	15. PMD: A New Era S1E14 We Leave Now

**Pok** **émon** **Mystery Dungeon: A New Era**

 **S1 Episode 14: We Leave Now**

 **Note: Be advised that although I include laughter in my stories, some of these episodes may contain some serious scenes where it is not meant to be funny and the level of maturity from the audience should be handled. I do not promote any of the sort, so please, take these scenes serious. Thank you and enjoy the series.**

 **(4:00 a.m.)**

 **Hypno** : 4:00 a.m. We leave now…

 **Swalot** : Where do we go?

 **Hypno** : I know a place where we can go, but it is really far from here.

 **Leavanny** : I don't care about the distance, as long as we are going to happily settle in that area.

 **Hypno** : (Approaches to **Alakazam** while he is talking with **Tyranitar** and **Charizard** ) Alakazam—.

 **Alakazam** : I understand, Hypno. (Tries to grab everyone's attention) Attention Team Banditos! As you may all know, we understand our failure to stop Bittercold from reaching the stratosphere has affected us terribly and we want to make sure that it will not interfere with our chances to move into a new safe haven. The world is a very abundant place but we will all work together to explore all around the world to find settlement at a new place.

 **Hypno** : (Steps up) This will be a mission for us all. Pick a side, choose whoever you want on your team, and let's find us a place to name it home!

 **Everyone** : YEAH!

(A portal opens)

 **Honchkrow** : We made it just in time…

 **Probopass** : Finally, back in the real world.

 **Grovyle** : Celebi, where did you guys go?

 **Celebi** : Honchkrow wanted to bring back someone from the past.

 **Mismagius** : So this is what the real world is.

 **Dusknoir** : The scenery you view; this is the aftermath of what used to been one thriving civilization.

 **Z** : You all are going to need lots of supplies if you want to survive this whole exploration.

 **Garbodor** : One for you, one for you, and one for you. Hypno, who is going with us?

 **Hypno** : It's me, you, Alakazam, Greninja, Pangoro, Leavanny, Bosskrow, Passimian, and Luxray.

 **Garbodor** : Alright.

(1 hour later)

 **Pangoro** : Everyone is gone.

 **Honchkrow** : Yeah, and now we got to find our location.

 **Passimian** : Hypno, where are we going?

 **Leavanny** : (Grabs the map **Hypno** was holding) Northwestern region? That will take us toQuicksand Cave, **Deadlock Seabed(F)** , and Icicle Forest (brought to the real world). That sounds like a lot of weather problems.

Well then, let's go find ourselves a place to live in.

( **Quicksand Cave Entrance; Quicksand Cave theme plays** )

 **Luxray** : How is this connected to where we're going?

 **Alakazam** : The lake Mesprit guarded where the time gear was hidden was connected to the sea. The Pokémon here swore to protect the Time Gear from any anyone who try to get their hands on. Now that the Time Gears are in Temporal Tower, there was nothing to protect so this was a connection to the sea and Deadlock Seabed was born: an underground connection from the depths of Quicksand Pit.

 **Passimian** : I see.

 **Leavanny** : Well it's time, we shouldn't waste time.

 **Garbodor** : (Shocked and becomes anxious) I am going to die.

Honchkrow: Sorry, Garbodor. I know this dungeon isn't meant for you.

 **Quicksand Cave**

 **Floors: B15Fs (Updated) + B10Fs (Quicksand Pit)**

 **Pok** **émon Listing: Nincada, Ninjask, Shedinja, Sandshrew, Sandslash, Skorupi, Drapion, Hippopotas, Hippodown, Trapinch, Vibrava, Flygon, Larvitar, Pupitar, Tyranitar, Aron, Lairon, Aggron, Diglett, Dugtrio, Alolan Diglett, Alolan Dugtrio, Gible, Gabite, Sandile, Krokorok, Krookodile, Dwebble, Crustle, Mawile, Sableye, Yamask, Cofagrigus, Aerodactyl**

 **(B1F)**

 **(A sandstorm is brewed)**

 **Garbodor:** Good thing I got these Safety Goggles.

 **Luxray:** Sandslash up ahead.

 **Passiminian** : U-turn!

 **Enm** **Sandslash** : (Avoids the U-turn)Crush Claw! (Hits Hypno)

 **Hypno** : Reflect! (Reflect halves damage physical attacks) Psychic!

 **Enm** **Sandslash** : (Avoids the Psychic) Fools, the sandstorm is making me invincible!

 **Alakazam** : (Concentrates in landing a move) There…

 **Enm Sandslash** : Earthquake! (Ground begins to shake and the ground begins to crack hitting **Garbodor** and **Luxray** ) Hah! (Sees something open right in front of him) What the—? (Future Sight hits) Aghhhh! (faints)

 **Alakazam** : Hmm. There is still more up ahead. We have to keep on moving.

 **Luxray** and **Garbodor** : NOOO!

 **(B2F)**

 **Honchkrow** : Vibrava Pack. Night Slash!

 **Enm Vibrava** : Supersonic!

 **Leavanny** : Leaf Blade! (Hits a **Vibrava** )

 **Enm Vibrava** : Bug Buzz! (Hits **Leavanny** )

 **Luxray** : Crunch (Hits a **Vibrava** but steps on a small bump in the sand) Ehh?! What is that?!

(Reveals a **Hippowdon** )

 **Enm Hippowdon** : YOU HAVE DISTURBED MY NAP! EARTHQUAKE! (Hits everyone in the room)

 **Greninja** : This thing is pissed, Water Shuriken! (Throws three)

 **Enm Hippowdon** : What's this?! (Sees the Water Shurikens coming after him and bites them all)

 **Greninja** : You're serious?!

 **Honchkrow** : Haze! Forget about Hippowdon and let's keep on moving!

 **Enm Hippowdon** : Whirlwind follow up with Stealth Rock and Fissure! (Ground begins to create fissures and Stealth Rock has been planted preventing their escape; **Honchkrow** gets hit by Stealth Rock while the rest gets hit by Fissure) Oh no you don't, Crunch! (Gets **Alakazam** while attempting to use Teleport)

 **Garbodor** : Oh shit! (Looks at everyone fainted)

 **Enm Hippowdon** : Sucks to be you! (Two more **Hippowdons** and a **Crustle** appear)

 **Garbodor** : (Digs into his bag) C'mon, where is it?!

 **Enm** **Hippowdons** : Fire Fang!

 **Crustle** : Rock Wrecker!

 **Garbodor** : (Barrage of attacks coming towards **Garbodor** ) Gunk Shot! (Stops all attacks) There it is! Revive All Orb! (Revives everyone)

 **Alakazam** : My gratitude Garbodor, Psychic! (Hurls a **Hippowdon** and collides with **Crustle** ) Leavanny, now!

 **Leavanny** : Leaf Blade! (Strikes at the **Hippowdons** and both faint)

 **Passimian** : Iron Head! (Hits **Crustle** and faints)

 **Greninja** : Liquidaton! (Hits **Hippowdon** )

 **Enm** **Hippowdon** : Aghhh! (faints)

 **Luxray** : There you go! Now we move.

 **(B3F)**

 **(B4F)**

 **(B5F)**

 **Garbodor** : Alakazam, can I ask you something?

 **Alakazam** : Nothing grotesque.

 **Garbodor** : How do you know the legendaries so well and why is it that you're the only one who is able to be summoned by them?

 **Alakazam** : Sigh, well… the Call of the Ancients have special members that are positioned at the highest rank of order similar to the legendaries known as the **Sacred Guardians** *. These are highly skilled warriors who are known to fight very well and have the intellect to know how to balance between right or wrong. However, given the fact that I am treated like an elder to Birthstone Peak and a prominent member for **Team A.C.T.*** , there is no logic on how I got to be a part of them. I will tell you. The three of us are a part of the Sacred Guardians because long time ago, we had a war such as the one we are dealing with today against Bittercold, we fought an enemy that was far greater than what we imagined. This being goes by **Shadoo** , an anti-matter made of guilt and hatred towards life in our world. This being creates shadow clones of Pokémon or others giving them the mentality it has.

 **Hypno** : Like the ones we encountered at the Endless Hollow?

 **(B6F)**

 **Alakazam** : (Uses Shadow Ball on a **Flygon** ) Flygons are the worst, especially with their Bug Buzz. Anyways, referring back to your question Hypno, yes. That place does not exist in our world; it is a world created by Shadoo. Dark Matter and Shadoo are not relevant nor do they share similar qualities.

 **Hypno** : Suppose someone was fortunate to survive in Endless Hollow, are you able to communicate them through telepathy?

 **Alakazam** : Unfortunately, that is something I am making this feasible but I still cannot communicate through a world like Shadoo's.

 **Greninja** : Shadoo huh… I am recalling a time where me and Ninjask went to Lake Afar for some training until we face shadow clones of Feraligatr.

 **Alakazam** : (Surprised to hear **Greninja's** comment) How long ago was that?!

 **Greninja** : Two months ago.

 **Alakazam** : That can't be… (speaks internally) [The legendaries locked **Shadoo** at the Legends of Justice, there is no way not even myself could break out of there. The system is created by an anti-warping mechanism preventing teleportation or warping and the seals are strong resistant against anything, who would allow Shadoo to roam free in this world once again? Something is not right…]

 **Hypno** : Alakazam? Yoo-hoo, earth to Alakazam? Do you read me?

 **Alakazam** : Shut up, I'm pondering…

 **(B9F)**

 **(B11F)**

 **(B13F)**

 **(B14F)**

 **(B15F)**

 **(Outside of Quicksand Pit Entrance)**

 **Honchkrow** : We made it, we should set up camp here. Anybody knows who brought **steak** *?

 **Pangoro** : That was Leavanny's job.

 **Leavanny** : I should have it… wait a minute, WHERE IS IT?!

 **Luxray** : For the love of… Leavanny what did you do?

 **Garbodor** : Are we all going to suffer?

 **Leavanny** : WHERE THE HELL IS THE STEAK?!

 **(Meanwhile… on top of the surface, home base)**

 **Garchomp** : Ladies and gents, today is the day where we get to commemorate our special moment of the most badass Pokémon that have ever existed and been used by many on their team.

 **Cradily** : I am so loved.

 **Armaldo** : Yeah right. They wanted a powerhouse member like me, not a wannabe Tentacruel.

 **Lucario** : (Speaks to **Volcarona** and **Haxorus** ) So I said, I am Lucario. I will always be a great member to your team. And what do you know, they put me in their party.

 **Haxorus** : Mistralton Cave, brings me back memories, the countless adventures and battles I've been through in Unova.

 **Volcarona** : Haxorus, you were always decent.

 **Haxorus** : Decent?! Says Mothra here who was only found after beating the game and have to go through the depths of Relic Castle just to go catch it.

 **Volcarona** : For your information, in the second installment, I was obtainable during the storyline, you were just a waste of a shiny just to take a plane ride to an unknown land to find your dumass.

 **Charizard** : Why are you two complaining about locations if you know that flying lizards will always be the greatest Pokémon that has ever existed.

 **Blastoise** : Look who's talking, it's the genetically failed lizard that can't handle a small little pebble nor a spray of water.

 **Venasaur** : Says the one who's afraid of plants from touching him.

 **Charizard** and **Blastoise** : Shut the fuck up Venasaur!

 **Blastoise** : You're the worst starter between the three of us.

 **Venasaur** : Really, then why do statistics show me passing you then?

 **Blastoise** : Statistics shows that it was when they released LeafGreen. In the originals, when they look at you, they passed by you because what they saw, was a poor genetically modified frog that has a plant attached on its back meant to be used for recreational use only.

( **Charizard** bursts into laughter)

 **Blastoise** : What are you laughing at you burnt skin Ridley? They passed by your dumass as well because they were disappointed to not see that their favorite childhood hero wasn't a dragon-type so they left it behind just so it can learn how to be obedient and hit up with other Charizards.

 **Ampharos** : (In the background, you can see **Charizard** launches a Flamethrower at **Venasaur** , **Blastoise** launches a Hydro Pump at **Charizard** while **Venasaur** attacks **Blastoise** with Petal Blizzard) Garchomp, when will these steaks be ready?

 **Garchomp** : About in 10 minutes. You wanted yours to be well done right?

 **Ampharos** : Yeah, so does Alolan Raichu and Lycanroc.

 **Garchomp** : (Hears **Charizard** , **Blastoise** , **Venasaur** , **Armaldo** , **Cradily** , **Haxorus** , and **Volacrona** shouting at each other) You seven, shut your weak asses up. The steaks are about to be ready so calm your asses down or you can shove some charcoal up your throats. Besides, I am always favorite amongst everyone.

 **Magnezone** : (Laughs at **Garchomp's** comment and whispers to **Floatzel** ) No he's not.

 **Back at Quicksand Pit…**

 **Honchkrow** : I'll take a roast. Though I am going to kill whoever took the steaks. Now we sleep.

(The next morning)

 **Garbodor** : Everyone ready for Quicksand Pit?

 **Luxray** : I'm not.

 **Passimian** : Don't be so cheap, Luxray.

 **Alakazam** : I believe it is time [damnit… who has released **Shadoo**?]

 **(Flashback)**

 **Alakazam** : Is there not a way in how to prevent Shadoo from escaping?

 **Mewtwo** : There is a way. We recently created these cells that you're standing on from the ground, they're are pillar shaped, made of the strongest metal existed in our world. With our powers combined, this kind prevents any methods of escaping such as teleportation, warping, or any attacks.

 **Tyranitar** : Does it work?

 **Mewtwo** : We put Darkrai inside to test it out for half an hour and it seems that he's having trouble trying to get out within the thirty minutes.

 **Darkrai** : ( **Mewtwo** opens he hatch) Damn, they weren't kidding about escaping this kind of cell.

 **Mewtwo** : Like I said, escape-proof.

 **Charizard** : Impressive. Though where is Shadoo?

 **Mewtwo** : Cell 4. They are indicated in roman numerals. If we decide to open the cell, there is a lever hidden somewhere in this room that releases a cell one by one. (Turns away) Though, you know that we are not going to do something drastic like this.

 **(Flashback ends)**

 **Luxray** : Hey, Alakazam. You awake?

 **Alakazam** : Oh um, yes. Where are we at?

 **Leavanny** : We passed the Quicksand Pit.

 **Honchkrow** : You have been meditating throughout the whole trip and you somehow launched attacks without opening your eyes.

 **Alakazam** : Sigh (smacks his head), Not again. I apologize. If you look over there, there is a hole where it the time gear was used to be placed. Hence, Deadlock Seabed was created.

 **Pangoro** : A lot of us except Greninja can survive in this dungeon since we are going to be exploring the seabed of this dungeon. Also, Alakazam can communicate with us telepathically.

 **Alakazam** : Yes, but either way, I still cannot survive in water. Put on your snorkels, this dungeon will be your worst nightmare.

 **Deadlock Seabed**

 **Floors: B10Fs + 3F (Reaching the Surface)**

 **Pok** **émon Listing: Shellder, Cloyster, Remoraid, Octillery, Mantyke, Mantine, Frillish (M/F), Jellicent (M/F), Yamask, Cofagrigus, Bruxish, Dhelmise, Wailmer, Wailord, Relicanth, Carvanha, Sharpedo, Mareanie, Toxapex, Gyarados, Chinchou, Lanturn, Kindra, Lileep, Cradily, Omastar, Kabutops, Carracosta, Pyukumku**

 **(B1F)**

 **(Note: For this dungeon, you will only see blub in everyone's dialogue except Alakazam and Greninja. I will include what they are actually saying)**

 **Pangoro** : Blub… blub… blub… [This place, why do I have this eerie feeling that we're being watched?]

 **Luxray** : Blub… blub… blub… [Hold up, are those coffins?]

 **Alakazam** : (Speaks telepathically to warn the group) Get ready…

(The coffins appear to tremble revealing a horde of **Cofagrigus** )

 **Enm** **Cofagrigus** : Shadow Ball!

 **Enm Cofagrigus #2** : Heal Block! (Healing is prevented for the group)

 **Alakazam** : Psybeam! (Hits two **Cofagrigus'** )

 **Enm Cofagrigus** : I got to give you credit for showing your faces here since everyone knows about the horrors of this place. However, you will perish right here without any chance from reaching the surface ( **Sharpedos** appear from the sand).

 **Enm Sharpedo** : Crunch!

 **Alakazam** : (Avoids the oncoming Crunch attacks but gets bitten by his right arm)

 **Luxray** : Blub… blub… blub… [Thunder Fang!] (Hits a **Sharpedo** )

 **Garbodor** : Blub… blub… blub… [Gunk Shot! (Hits a **Cofagrigus** and a **Sharpedo** ) Alright we are good now let's get out of here!]

 **(B2F)**

 **(B3F)**

 **(B4F)**

 **Passimian** : Blub… blub… blub… [I can't stop thinking about what **Cofagrigus** said about "the horrors of this place".]

 **Alakazam** : Ever since this area was discovered, there has been many incidents about travelers and experts trying to research about the discoveries of the seabed, but ever since the area is deserted with sunken ships and lost souls, this place was highly as a graveyard. No one had the confidence or the courage to step in here to witness the horrors of this place. The reason of these Yamask and Cofagrigus here, look above you. We are above a cave we are entering, which what was left of **Treasure Relic(F)**. All of them that rested above have sunken below so they lived here knowing that their belongings will remain in the seabed.

 **Honchkrow** : Blub… blub… blub… [You once told me about a close friend of yours who was a researcher.]

 **Alakazam** : Yes. She passed away here. Coming here feels like attending her funeral once again. I knew her ever since we were at college. In fact, my spouse.

 **Pangoro** : Blub… blub… blub… [Is that why you remain to be hidden? Not to be rude.]

 **Alakazam** : I understand Pangoro. Yes, because she was the woman I once loved and she was always interested researching the sea. Coming here, we didn't know about the dangers of this place but the moment when we were attacked, that's when I found out. I wasn't able to save her and then…

 **Passimian** : Blub… blub… blub… [When she passed away.]

 **Leavanny** : Blub… blub… blub… [Passimian!]

 **Alakazam** : Like I said, it's alright. Coming here was already a burden but since we have to do our objective in migrating to a new place, I took in all the anxiety and the hatred I had in this place. That's why I was a bit restless when the Sharpedos were able to attack me.

 **Leavanny** : Blub… blub… blub… [(Reaches his arm to **Alakazam's** shoulder) I know that one day, you'll meet the love of your life, I just know it.]

 **Alakazam** : Thanks but I am really not looking forward to do any of the sort for now.

 **Greninja** : We got company! School of Mantine!

 **Enm Mantine #6** : Alright dudes, remember what we practiced! Water Pulse!

 **Pangoro** : Blub… blub… blub… [Thunder Punch!]

 **Enm Mantine #7** : I've been hit, I've been hit! Oh what a world, what a world. Has thou villain thy in Thunder Punching me until I meet the gates of Heaven?

 **Passimian** : Blub… blub… blub… [Is that—?]

 **Leavanny** : Blub… blub… blub… [Shakespeare. Someone's trying to reenact like in Shakespeare's plays]

 **Enm Mantine #5** : (Smacks his head) Sigh… why does he always do it every time he gets attacked?

 **Enm Mantine #4** : He was never a good Theatre Arts major.

 **Enm Mantine #1** : That's cold, even for you. Whirlpool!

 **Luxray** : Blub… blub… blub… [Thunder Fang!]

 **Enm Mantine #2** : Shit! I've been hit (Twirls around hitting the ground)

 **Enm Mantine #3** : Great, we have one that acts like a plane once its wing is damaged.

 **Alakazam** : Telekinesis! (They all get caught by Telekinesis and the gang passes through)

 **Enm Mantine #4** : Hey, hey! You can't go right through us! The hell?!

 **Greninja** : We are not going to make this a two-part episode of us exploring here.

 **(B7F)**

 **(B8F)**

 **(B9F)**

 **(B10F)**

 **Passimian** : Blub… blub… blub… [The last floor. And the staircase is here.]

 **Alakazam** : You guys go up ahead. I'll catch up.

 **Garbodor** : Blub… blub… blub… [Oh… okay.]

(The rest exit; several hours later at the seabed)

 **Alakazam** : Alyssa. It is me, Alan. I know it has been many years since the last time I got to see you, but instead of visiting your grave, I decided to find you where our last encounter was and where your spirit roams freely. All I just want to say is that I am sorry that I wasn't able to protect you at all costs. I wasn't strong enough to protect you from the Pokémon that attacked us before and watching you get crushed and slaughtered to death from my arms. (Begins to tear up) I wasn't how I was, I wasn't able to prove my strength for you, nothing. (Sobs) I didn't prove my love to you when I was there for you here. FORGIVE ME ALYSSA! I am… so… sorry. (Feels a chill) If only you were still alive, feeling your warm body and soul, your charisma and caring to cheer me up, going through the easy and rough times, was I that I ever wanted to live an average life with the person I've always wanted to spend time with. Now, it will never be the same, since you are no longer in my arms. I just ponder and dream when will I ever see you again. Now my heart is slowly losing its pulse, I just wish life can be more like meeting your reincarnation in another body keeping the same memories we had since we were young and happy. Still today, I still have this feeling today and I will always cherish it.

(Surface)

 **Leavanny** : (Excited) We finally made it! (Heavy snow blizzard) And, it's so damn cold!

 **Pangoro** : I'm fine with it. My fur is strong against weather. Thanks to Greninja.

 **Greninja** : Yeah, (Shivers) let's just find a cave to spend the night.

 **Honchkrow** : (Shivers) YES PLEASE! IT'S FUCKING HORRIBLE HERE!

(The group finds a cave to dwell for the night)

 **Garbodor** : I just hope Alakazam arrives safely.

 **Luxray** : Hopefully.

 **Passimian** : I am positive that he will return.

 **Honchkrow** : Yeah… I just hope…

(Two hours later, an orb floats to the gang; the gang looks as it floats towards them)

 **Hypno** : What is that?

 **Leavanny** : Hey, isn't that a **Replay Orb** *? ( **Passimian** grabs the orb)

 **Honchkrow** : It is and it contains a message. Passimian, rub the orb and let the message play.

 **Passimian** : (He rubs the orbs and the message plays) Hey it's playing.

( **Pok** **émon Black/White Emotion theme plays** )

 **Alakazam** **Recording** : Hello, Honchkrow, Passimian, Pangoro, Greninja, Leavanny, Luxray, Garbodor, and Hypno. If you are seeing this recorded message from the Replay Orb I have sent you using Telekinesis, this means that I will not return, ever.

(Everyone's eyes widened)

 **Hypno** : No.

 **Passimian** : Did he really?

 **Leavanny** : What?!

 **Honchkrow** : Oh, Alakazam.

 **Alakazam Recording** : I realized that my love for my spouse Alyssa was always meant to be forever, but since I have told you about what happened to me and Alyssa, there was no doubt that I wasn't the Pokémon I was for her. Failing to save her life especially watching her die was a traumatic moment in my life. Whenever I try to meditate on my own, I think of her a lot since I don't tell anyone about my past except you eight. I appreciate all of your heartwarming comments and for handling my situation, but at times, all I think of is joining her since life without her will never be the same (sniffs). I know what I did may be an act of foolishness and life threatening, but it has come to thought about how much suffering will I continue to live with these thoughts swirling through my life. I may or may not have been a vital member of Team Banditos, but I will always have a heart for this team of ours and I hope you all take care and stay strong for others who may need your assistance and your talents. I must warn you though, the real enemy you are up against and the perpetrator who released Shadoo was Arceus. Him and several legendaries are a part of this whole devastation we have been dealing with so I strongly advised to stay resilient and plan how you will approach this situation. I found out because Arceus was always late with every negotiation I had with the legendaries. Also, he had left a lot of files when I was snooping around in his dome, so finding anything related to these beings were simple. I hid it under the rug. Again, I wish you the best for your travels and one day, there will be others like you in distant worlds who may have similar values and goals such you all do. Good luck and make Alyssa and I, Alan, proud. (Replay Orb shatters into bits and all the bits fly off)

 **Garbodor** : (Sobs) I can't believe he—.

 **Pangoro** : (Feeling depressed) I know.

 **Honchkrow** : Alakazam… I truly understand you. Now we know who we are really up against and it won't be that easy if it's Arceus. Why would he do this to us?

 **Greninja** : The god of birth, life, and death, but betrayal? This doesn't make any sense.

 **Garbodor** : How can we stop Arceus? We can barely survive the cold, as well as the trauma we have suffered from the tribes?

 **Hypno** : (Looks around hopelessly) Does this mean, we lost?

 **?:** Not yet…

 **Passimian** : (Sees a being wearing a black robe) Who are you?

 **?:** Never mind that. There is a way ( **Honchkrow** creates a gust of wind which revealed the identity of the being)— Bosskrow, what the hell?!

 **Luxray** : Electrode. (Prepares to launch a Crunch) Why are you here?!

 **Electrode** : I am here because I was summoned by Alakazam.

 **Pangoro** : How do we know you are telling the truth?

 **Electrode** : Alakazam was the only one who knew about my location, and my truth. So he told me where to find you guys. I kept refusing to see you guys again, but I was convinced by him to see you once again. I don't have a plan on how to stop Arceus, but his words on be resilient and approach during the right time is the best thing we can do if want avoid losing another home. We don't want to increase the number of casualties nor do we want to see another home demolished.

 **Greninja** : This war will end in a horrendous result.

 **Pangoro** : Then again, if granted, there may be hope.

 **Honchkrow** : For Alakazam.

 **Everyone** : For Alakazam!

End of Episode 14.

 **Alyssa** : Alan, you didn't have to…

 **Alan** : I know, but you know how much long I missed you. (Feels emotional and begins to sob)

 **Alyssa** : (Hugs **Alakazam** ) Alan…

 **Alan** : (Sobs) It's been far too long Alyssa, too long…

 **(Emotion theme ends)**

 ***Replay Orb- A special orb created by Z which is mostly used to record messages. In battle however, it allows the user to replay the last move it used without the** **Pok** **émon actually using it. Helpful in some situations**

 ***Steak- Delicious, tasty ass food that will make any person/** **Pok** **émon happy. Where does this steak come from? A Tauros? A Miltank? No, you fool, humans have to travel back to their world to import steak from the human world to the** **Pok** **émon world**

 ***Team A.C.T.- A team from Mystery Dungeon Red/Blue Rescue Team. Consists of: Alakazam, Charizard, and a Tyranitar. (In this series, they will be representing as Sacred Guardians as they have been one of the most successful expedition team that ever existed)**


	16. PMD: A New Era S1E15 Very Close to Home

**Pok** **émon** **Mystery Dungeon: A New Era**

 **S1 Episode 15: Very Close to Home**

 **Note: In the listing of Deadlock Seabed, it was meant to be Kingdra, but I put Kindra because I was roasting my little brother about his weak ass Kingdra.**

 **(The next morning…)**

 **Electrode** : Alakazam, may you rest in peace.

 **Honchkrow** : Yes, old friend. You and Alyssa rest together.

 **Hypno** : The storm cooled down. Alright, we just have to clear out Icicle Forest and then we are done.

 **Pangoro** : The only problem about this place is how it was brought back.

 **Honchkrow** : Pangoro has a point. How did the Icicle Forest appear in our world if it was from the Planet Paralysis?

 **Leavanny** : No clue but all what matters is that we have to keep moving.

 **Passimian** : How are rest doing from their exploration?

 **Hypno** : I got a message from Swalot saying that they have found nothing so far.

 **Electrode** : Well, it is our turn to continue the search in finding a new place. We are very close.

 **(Icicle Forest Entrance)**

 **Honchkrow** : Here it is, Icicle Forest. (Speaks internally) [Why is this place in our world today?]

 **Garbodor** : These parkas feel comfortable.

 **Leavanny** : Made from the best silk.

 **Passimian** : Hope they last.

 **(Note: Some dungeons will include weather conditions now. Some will have their own effects)**

 **Icicle Forest (Dungeon from Explorers of Sky)**

 **Floors: 10F**

 **Pok** **émon listing: Gengar, Weezing, Ditto, Smoochum, Jynx, Cacturne, Gliscor, Metagross, Snover, Abomasnow, Froslass, Snorunt, Glalie, Piloswine, Mamoswine, Lickilicky, Drifblim, Cryogonal, Beartic, Vanillish, Vanilluxe, Avalugg, Alolan Sandslash, Crabominable**

 **Weather: Hail, Snow (Introduced in Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky, raises speed for Ice-types), Snow Storms (Increases Ice-type attacks; depletes health if not Ice-type for every step; Ice Body as their ability heals double, speed raises; Snow Cloak ability doubles evasion and Slush Rush ability triples speed)**

 **(1F)**

 **Weather- Snow storm**

 **Passimian** : I know it's the first floor but does anyone know what direction are we going?

 **Electrode** : We passed that same tree with the two rocks between it a couple of times.

 **Pangoro** : Also, these Pokémon here, why are they far more violently than the others we have dealt with in other explorations?

 **Leavanny** : This may have been what they mentioned about Bittercold absorbing our negative emotions.

 **Honchkrow** : Yet, this place feels like what was left of the planet paralysis.

 **Garbodor** : How do you know so much about the Planet Paralysis, Honchkrow?

 **Honchkrow** (Stammers) I, um… researched about this place on my free time.

 **Leavanny** : You sure?

 **Honchkrow** : I am sure. The Planet Paralysis was… hey hold up, wasn't this story already told by someone else?

 **Passimian** : No. (Speaks internally) [He seems suspicious the moment he claims that he has researched about this phenomenon. Somehow, none of us know much about the Planet Paralysis than Honchkrow does. Hmm…]

 **Honchkrow** : Okay then, the Planet Paralysis was a post-apocalyptic future of our world. At the time of Primal Dialga's corruption, time itself has stopped but living beings were still able to do all kinds of things. Though there were such things that yet remain as a mystery such as why do the Pokémon from our world decided to come to the future and why do families stay in this world. It doesn't add up given the fact that after Dialga's recovery, it was still unmanageable to restore time.

 **Passimian** : Bosskrow, as much as we are intrigued about the story of the Planet Paralysis, I still think you may actually know way more than what you're telling us. In fact, I believe you are from there.

( **Super Mystery Dungeon: Prehistoric Ruins theme plays** )

 **Honchkrow** : (Groans) Damnit, Passimian, I am not from the future. What I'm telling you are stories and theories about the Planet Paralysis and the future.

 **Passimian** : I highly doubt it. There is a side of you that is not being honest.

 **Honchkrow** : (staredowns **Passimian** ) I am not here to argue with you at all but if you want to testify me out here in the cold, I won't mind slaughtering your ass and leave you freeze to death here in this fucking cold!

 **Passimian** : I'd like to see that with my own eyes.

 **Honchkrow** : NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! (Tries to attack **Passimian** with Wing Attack)

 **Leavanny** : (Uses String Shot to trap them both) Easy, you two! We are not here to find out who is the better Pokémon, we have a job to do and you two are going to kiss and make up so that we can get out of Icicle Forest!

 **Honchkrow** : At this rate, with him around, we will continue to slow down and not make any progress.

 **Passimian** : I slow down?! I can literally survive in the cold while your wings will be beat by the cold!

 **Honchkrow** : (Groans) I hope you freeze.

 **Garbodor** : Enough!

( **Prehistoric Ruins theme finishes and Icicle Forest Remastered by TGH plays** )

 **(2F)**

 **Enm Mamoswine** : Ice Shard!

 **Electrode** : (Dodges the Ice Shard but gets hit) Foul Play!

 **(3F)**

 **Passimian** : U-turn! (Switches with **Honchkrow** )

Enm Weezing: Sludge Bomb!

 **Honchkrow** : What the—?! (Barely avoids the Sludge Bomb) Wing Attack!

 **Enm Weezing** : (Gets hit by Wing Attack) Agh! (Faints)

 **Honchkrow** : I was about to get hit!

 **Passimian** : You reacted slow!

(Both begin to fight)

 **Hypno** : Sigh…

 **(4F)**

 **(Monster House; Weather: Snow Storm)**

 **Honchkrow** : G-g-g-g-goddamn this w-w-w-weather!

 **Leavanny** : It's making me move much slower!

 **Hypno** : Hynosis! ( **Vanilluxe** falls asleep) Calm Mind follow up with Dream Eater! (Attacks and **Vanilluxe** faints)

 **Electrode** : Watch out all of you, Discharge! (Attacks everyone except the **Piloswines** , **Mamoswines** , and **Gliscors** )

 **Pangoro** : Bullet Punch! (Hits a **Piloswine** )

 **Enm Cacturne** : Needle Arm!

 **Garbodor** : (Takes in the Needle Arm) My turn.

 **Cacturne** : (Being grabbed by **Garbodor** and feels helpless) Ehh?!

 **Garbodor** : (Reaches his flexible arms and prepares to fire at **Cacturne** ) Gunk Shot!

(Huge explosion and **Cacturne** faints)

 **Leavanny** : X-Scissor! (Attacks a Piloswine and faints)

 **Luxray** : Fire Fang! (Bites an **Abomasnow** )

 **Enm Abomasnow** : Get your teeth out of my arms! Wood Hammer! (Hits **Luxray** but bounces back with Crunch; **Abomasnow** faints)

 **(5F)**

 **(6F)**

 **(Heavy Snow storm)**

 **Luxray** : The forest is becoming a bit steep now.

 **Garbodor** : (Looks down below and sees icicles from frozen rocks) I don't want to know what's down there.

 **Electrode** : We can make it, but the storm is pulling us back.

 **Honchkrow** : We need to hurry up, I c-c-c-can't stand this place.

 **Passimian** : Oh what's wrong, Honchkrow? Can't last the whole dungeon?

 **Honchkrow** : I am not in the m-m-m-mood to talk shit to you. I just want to live and get out of here.\

 **Leavanny** : (Slips) Oh shit!

 **Everyone** : Leavanny!

 **Passimian** : Hold on! (Tries to lift up **Leavanny** but spots danger) Get rid of the Drifblim while I lift him up!

 **Enm Drifblims** : Will-o-wisp! Shadow Ball!

 **Luxray** : Thunder! (Thunder misses) C'mon! Electrode, help me take out the Drifblim!

 **Electrode** : **Magnet Rise***! (Levitates through the air seeming it fly) Shock Wave!

 **Enm Drifblim** : Agh! Gentlemen, Hurricane to stall it until Magnet Rise's effects end!

 **Enm Drifblims** : Hurricane!

 **Garbodor** : I have an idea! Curse! (Anchors one of its arms to stay stuck and swings his whole to attack out of the cliff) Rock Blast! (Shoots the Rock Blast at his right arm; hits two out of three **Drifblims** )

 **Electrode** : (Notices the effects of Magnet Rise is ending) Oh no, I need to go back. (Barely makes it) Shock Wave! (Gets the third **Drifblim** ) We are good, now we can move.

 **Passimian** : That was close…

 **Leavanny** : You can say that again.

 **(7F)**

 **(8F)**

 **Pangoro** : Hey, we're being followed.

 **Luxray** : Who are you?!

 **Abomasnow** : Easy, easy. I just wanted to catch up with you guys to tell you something.

 **Electrode** : Which is?

 **Abomasnow** : Pokémon like you show so much courage to go through a dungeon like the Icicle Forest to go to Breezy Cottage.

 **Leavanny** : Breezy Cottage?

 **Abomasnow** : Yeah, up north the mountaintops.

 **Hypno** : We can go there as a resting area for the night.

 **Abomasnow** : Also, given how strong you guys are, I would appreciate it if I can become a member of your team.

 **Honchkrow** : You're serious?!

 **Abomasnow** : Why not? Someone like me on your team can help you navigate this forest.

 **Electrode** : (Throws a team badge at **Abomasnow** ) (Smiles) Welcome aboard, Abomasnow.

 **Abomasnow** : (Smiles back) Thanks guys. I promise to be an effective member of the team. Also, the storm seems to worsen than the last floors. Brace yourselves for the next one.

 **(9F)**

 **(Snow storm worsens; Vast Ice Mountain Remastered by TGH theme plays)**

 **Electrode** : F-f-f-fucking shit, this storm is getting w-w-worse.

 **Passimian** : W-w-w-we're going to die here. Honchk-k-krow, my bad from earlier, now I know what it feels like to be a bird.

 **Honchkrow** : Now I know how not to be an a-a-ass.

 **Hypno** : You two are finally getting along.

 **Honchkrow** and **Passimian** : Shut up. (They look at each other and laugh while freezing)

 **Luxray** : Hey Hypno, I forgot, how was your trial on the Creepypasta case?

 **Hypno** : Which one? The one where I sued the writers for creating these creepypastas about me kidnapping, murdering, and r—

 **Luxray** : Yes, that one.

 **Hypno** : They are still examining the evidence. The only thing though, is that I may lose this case because they're gonna plead them innocent since they have the right to write according to the freedom of speech and their creativity.

 **Electrode** : T-t-that's a strong reason.

 **Hypno** : However, seeing that the number of Hypno stories that are created, it gives us Hypno a bad name. I have never seen any Hypno in history, to commit such crimes such as these that I mention to Luxray. There was one case however, about a Hypno that once took in a human child when she was lost. They thought that she was gone forever but that Hypno took care of her when she separated with her family. When they found her, the Hypno was cheerful that the girl returned to their family but was ashamed that the family showed no love her. When the daughter approached to the Hypno, the mother grabbed her daughter's arm and blamed him for taking her away from her family. He explained to them what happened but they refused to believe him, so they ordered that Hypno to be punished for his "crimes" but he begged and refused to serve if he never commit any wrongdoing. When they used brute force on him, he had no choice but to protect himself. However, some careless human violently attacked the Hypno and this is the result of what humans shouldn't do to Pokémon. If you are wondering why we are against humans, this is your reason why. After that incident, we begin to feel heavy judgement against them. Even though Piglet may be human, we still care and respect him because not only did he raise Voltorb and you Electrode, but he also took care of us. Nevertheless, I am still uncertain about how long can we maintain his safety within others.

 **Electrode** : I see…

 **Abomasnow** : Humans?

 **Electrode** : Yeah.

 **Abomasnow** : (Some give a distinct look at him) I'm not against that idea. In fact, I met a Pokémon that told me she was human.

 **Pangoro** : Wait, are you referring to one of the heroes?!

 **Hypno** : He is.

 **Abomasnow** : I am positive. I met her at the Breezy Cottage. She was like you guys, travelling around and needed a place to stay for the night. She was an Eevee.

 **Leavanny** : Eevee… doesn't ring a bell.

 **Hypno** : Unfortunately, me not as well.

 **Electrode** : I know someone who can give us insight about her. How long ago was that?

 **Abomasnow** : Four days ago.

 **Luxray** : That's recent.

 **Honchkrow** : If Alakazam was only here.

 **(10F)**

 **Luxray** : Climbing up so high from the Icicle Forest, I somehow feel a bit warm.

 **Passimian** : Same here. And the stairs are up ahead.

 **(The end of Icicle Forest)**

 **Honchkrow** : (Feels relieved) Finally I can feel the warmth of this sun.

 **Leavanny** : Yes, and it's still daytime.

 **Hypno** : Hold up, where's Electrode?

 **Luxray** : Did he literally separated from us again?! (Groans) That fucker, and I was going to ask him about why he's been hiding.

 **Pangoro** : (Hears something) Hold up everyone. Something's nearby.

(Everyone stays quiet and hears bushes rustling)

 **Garbodor** : (Prepares to fire a Toxic) What the—?

(A group of Pokémon ambushes the group)

 **?:** GOGIGI!

 **Pangoro** : Glalies and Mamoswines!

 **Enm Mamoswine** : GO-GIGI! (Launches an Ice Ball)

 **Garbodor** : (Slaps the Ice Ball away) I can take out the Ice Balls but once the last two are released, I might not be able to slap them away from us. Get rid of the Mamoswines first and then the Glalies!

 **Luxray** : Got it! Fire Fang! (Bites the tusks)

 **Mamoswine** : GO-GIGI! (Shakes **Luxray** and uses Blizzard)

 **Luxray** : Gah! (Gets hit by Blizzard) Crunch!

 **Enm Mamoswine** : GO-GIGI! (Second Ice Ball is released)

 **Garbodor** : Second one has been released!

 **Enm Mamoswine** : GO-GIGI! (Uses Mud Bomb on **Luxray** but avoids the attack)

 **Leavanny** : Swords Dance! Now it's Leaf Blade! (Hits the **Mamoswine** )

 **Enm Mamoswine** : GO-GIGI! (Third Ice Ball is released)

 **Garbodor** : (Blocks the Ice Ball but feels pain from the current attacks) Heads up… the last two are coming!

 **Glalie** : Ice Beam! (Aims at **Luxray** but **Pangoro** shields him)

 **Pangoro** : (Has his fists frozen together) Go take Glalie out!

 **Luxray** : Thunder Fang!

 **Glalie** : (Gets hit by Thunder Fang) I am amused by how you managed to survive the Icicle Forest. Normally groups like you never got passed the last floors and suffered to death from the snow storms.

 **Hypno** : Yet you're the only one who speaks clear English.

 **Enm Glalie** : We have our own language to communicate with others of our tribe to signal intruders or anyone who bypasses the mountaintop.

 **Leavanny** : We are not here to intrude in your village. We just want to go through so we can find a home for ourselves.

 **Enm Glalie** : NO! You have some nerve climbing up… (looks at **Abomasnow** ) hold on, Abomasnow?! Is that you?

 **Abomasnow** : Yes, Glalie. I think now it's a good time to let us pass.

 **Enm Mamoswines** and **Enm Glalies** : What?!

 **Enm Glalie** : Why would you join them?

 **Abomasnow** : Glalie, look at them. Do these Pokémon seem like they have any intention in harming the village?

 **Glalie** : I… uh… um…

 **Leavanny** : Like I said, we are not here to threaten your village. We just want to pass through so we can stop at Breezy Cottage.

 **Abomasnow** : Go-gigigi.

 **Garbodor** : I really wish we knew what they're saying.

 **?:** I can.

 **Leavanny** : Who's there? (Sees a blue spec of light) Is that who I think it is?

 **?** : Yes, it's me, Alakazam.

 **Honchkrow** : (Shocked) You're alive?!

 **Alakazam** : Technically, yes and no. No because I physically died, yes because I took a piece of my brain and applied it to this orb so I can speak.

 **Garbodor** : Can you fight though?

 **Alakazam** : I am a spec of light, not a poltergeist.

 **Passimian** : Well for the minimum can you translate what they're saying so that we can get a clue what they're saying?

 **Alakazam** : That I can. Abomasnow is retelling the story about what happen to our home and how we are migrating to a new region to find a place to settle. Glalie, on the other hand, is unsure about Abomasnow's drastic decision in joining with you guys, congrats by the way, and who is going to be in charge of the village if he is going to stay with us.

 **Abomasnow** : Glalie, you are one of the village's most honorable and caring Pokémon we have here. You and the rest here show how much it means to defend our home from invaders. Plus, my position in governing this village will no longer remain active. It is time for me to move on with my life and continue doing things I always wanted to do. Take this opportunity and let me live a life I always wanted.

 **Glalie** : (Looks down) I won't let the village down.

 **Abomasnow** : They will be proud.

 **Glalie** : Go-gi-gi! (The **Mamoswines** move so the group can pass) Go, finish what you started.

 **Hypno** : Thank you Glalie.

 **(8:00 p.m., night time)**

 **Honchkrow** : There it is. Breezy Cottage.

 **Leavanny** : Let's stay here for the night.

 **(The next morning…)**

 **Garbodor** : Everyone ready?

 **Abomasnow** : Yeah.

 **Luxray** : Alright.

 **(Hours later…)**

 **Hypno** : What is this place?

 **Abomasnow** : **Pinwheel City** *. This place is known for its pleasant breeze and for how eccentric the Pokémon here are.

 **Honchkrow** : This is the place.

 **Garbodor** : This isn't just a place.

 **Leavanny** : This is home.

 **(Weeks later, after informing the rest about Pinwheel City…)**

 **Clefable** : (At the meeting) First of all, I'd like to say that I really love it here. (Applause) Yes, yes, thank you.

 **Azumarill** : Not you, idiot! I'm applauding how beautiful this place is.

 **Clefable** : (Gets pissed) Sigh, any who, I believe it is time that we should host our first ever Pokémon Type Tournament here so that we can invite Pokémon around the world to join the fight and watch this glorious tournament. (Sees Golem raising his hand) Yes Golem.

 **Golem** : Speak clearly damnit, you didn't make sense from the last bit of words you said.

 **Clefable** : Fuck off, Golem. Now we must spread the word and begin preparations. Meeting adjourned. Also, Fairies all the way!

 **Bisharp** : Steel, since your little pixie magic can't handle us Steel types. (Gets hit by Moonblast; sends off flying towards a wall) What the fuck?!

 **Gardevoir** : WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT FAIRIES WITH THEIR PIXIE MAGIC?! (Spams more Moonblasts)

 **Bisharp** : (Gets hit by the Moonblasts) Not you Gardevoir… (faints)

 **Gardevoir** : That's what I thought.

 **Galvantula** : Damn, can't you two settle this on the battlefield?

 **Bisharp** and **Gardevoir** : NO! (Both look at each other and kiss to make up)

 **Claydol** : Hey Luxray, you guys said Electrode was with you for a while right?

 **Luxray** : Yeah, as soon as we reached the end, he left unexpectedly.

 **Claydol** : As much as we both are the biggest asses, it's not the same without him if he's not going to tell us anything about it. (Sees **Aegislash** passing by) Aegislash!

 **Aegislash** : What's up?

 **Claydol** : I need you to do me a huge favor.

 **Aegislash** : Is it about Electrode?

 **Claydol** : Yeah. I need him back man, it's not the same without him.

 **Aegislash** : I know. I would help you but as of right now, we are almost going to close down the detective agency due to lack of customers. I don't know if we can do your task—.

 **Claydol** : I'll triple the price and I'll owe you a favor.

 **Aegislash** : Alright then, I'll see what I can do in a week. Claydol, I don't want to think about the worse that can happen to Electrode, but I want to make sure that he is safe no matter what.

 **Claydol** : Anything, as long as I get an answer to why he's running.

 **Aegislash** : Normally, I am not allowed to make promises in my occupation, but for once, I promise I will get to the bottom of this.

End of Episode 15.

 **(Outside)**

 **Claydol** : Damnit, Electrode. If there was only a sign that you were still here. Hold on, Hyper Beam. (Shoots directly towards the sky)

(Nothing happens)

 **Claydol** : Nothing.

(Sees a blast of green and pink light shooting towards the sky)

 **Claydol** : Ohh, that's a Signal Beam! Is that really you Electrode?! (Teleports to the location of the attack) Electrode… (nothing around the area) where have you gone?

 **(Far from here)**

 **Electrode** : Signal Beam, Hyper Beam. The moves that we enjoyed as children. A Voltorb and a Baltoy, raised from the beginning, but now it seems that we will never meet again. That Signal Beam will be our last…


	17. PMD: A New Era S1E16 PTT (Preview)

**Pok** **émon** **Mystery Dungeon: A New Era**

 **S1 Episode 16: Pok** **émon** **Type Tournament (Preview)**

 **Clefable** : (Whistling to the chime of Safe and Sound by Capital Cities as he posts the fliers around the city) There, the last one. Dang, five hours just to post them around.

 **Cherrim** : All these phone calls, about the tournament… WHY ISN'T ANYONE HELPING ME WITH THIS?!

 **Swalot** : Hold up, (picks up a phone) hello? Open for anyone, bye. (Picks up another) Hello? Yes, I ordered some Italian food, it's been more than half an hour. Okay then, bye.

 **Mysterious caller** : Hello, is this the Krusty Krab?

 **Swalot** : (About to say something but Patrick comes out of nowhere) –.

 **Patrick Star** : NO, IT'S PATRICK! (Slams the phone to hang up) Oh, um, wrong cartoon. (Leaves)

 **Swalot** : Was that—?

 **Cherrim** : Yup.

 **Serperior** : Is everyone almost done with the interviews?

 **Quagsire** : Almost, like around twenty minutes.

 **Serperior** : Okay.

 **Piglet** : Aye!

 **Alakazam** (Orb): What?

 **Piglet** : Real Madrid lost to Alaves today! 1-0! We have a chance to bounce up to first tomorrow. Fuck you Real and Barca! It's time for Atlético toshine! Conkeldurr would be proud to hear Alaves won their match today.

 **Alakazam** : True. Doesn't the Titans play tomorrow?

 **Piglet** : We do. Against the Bills.

 **Alakazam** : Such a shame. Oh well… (heads back to his room) By the way, go Pats!

 **Piglet** : Damn you Alakazam! (Hears **Alakazam** chuckling)

 **Honchkrow** : (Leaves the room) Finally, done with my interview. Hey Piglet, 35-10, my Rams winning the Seahawks.

 **Piglet** : If Cooper disappoints me in my fantasy, I know who to come after.

 **Honchkrow** : Trust me. He will.

 **Piglet** : (Laughs) Wow, we just made fanfiction turn to a NFL smack talk session.

 **Honchkrow** : Poncho, who's going to win tomorrow?

 **Honchkrow** (Poncho): My Bengals!

 **Hypno** : Bengals are ass! It's all about my Ravens!

 **Aerodactyl** : Saints boys! On Monday!

 **Cofagrigus** : My Redskins, Alex Smith, 340 yards! Now that will be GOLD!

 **Ferrothorn** : Nah, I know my Cleveland Browns will win it. Baker Mayfield 4 touchdowns, 3 field goals.

 **Everyone** : Hell no!

 **Cofagrigus** : The Browns though, they found their quarterback.

 **Ferrothorn** : Yup.

 **Hypno** : (Smacks his face) Fucking shit… Ferrothorn.

 **Honchkrow** : Wait, what is this episode about again?

 **Piglet** : It's the preview for the Pokémon Type Tournament. Apparently since everyone is doing the interviews, we can waste some dialogue in the meantime.

 **Cofagrigus** : Just present the readers about the information.

 **Piglet** : Ehh… nah.

 **Hypno** : Just do it.

 **Piglet** : (Speaks to the audience aka you guys) Welcome all, normally I don't like to present anything but now this is the time. It's been a while but we are hosting our first annual Pokémon Type Tournament. What is it you may ask? Well… I'm going to bust a Kukui right now. Eighteen types! One goal! One trophy! One type must go all the way to win. All Pokémon are allowed to join and legendaries will be coaching a team depending on their type. If a typing does not have a specific legendary, one is allowed to coach for them. Each type will consist of a chosen leader, and four co-leaders, all whom have to work together if they want to progress further in the tournament. The way to determine how eighteen teams can fight for the trophy will be calculated damage control. The number of damage done to wipe out an army of Pokémon will be calculated by percent and judges will reveal how much was done in the end. First through fourteenth will automatically make it. Fifteenth through eighteenth will have to do a play-off round where the two winners of the play-off round join the rest in the knockout stages in the tournament. Only ten members of each team can have Z-Crystals and/or Mega Stones (Five can have one while the other five can have the other). Every Pokémon will have a dialogue so your long wait is over. All matchups will be written for you all to enjoy and snacks will be provided (Sike, run off to the store and go buy yourself a bag of Hot Cheetos or something). Who will win? I don't know but I support my Steel Types all the way. What is your favorite type? Well who cares, because nobody will give a shit about them since they aren't as great as my Steel-types. Though, we would like to hear about who will you root for in this tournament. The next half-episode will be about the interviews about the rest and what are their thoughts on the tournament. (Pauses and looks at **Honchkrow** ) Can I get a bottle of water? I feel really dehydrated after explaining the rules of the tournament.

 **Honchkrow** : Fine, take five.

 **Piglet** : Thank you.

 **Cofagrigus** : Anyways… who's ready for NBA season?

 **Poncho** : I am, curious to see what Lebron James is going to do this season with the Lakers.

 **Electivire** : 76ers man. This has to be their season. Last season they played really well, though if Joel Embiid can play like the previous season, I am confident that we can for once make it to the playoffs.

 **Spinda** : Warriors!

 **Everyone** : Fuck you Spinda!

 **Hypno** : Well, there's only three days left for the tournament to start, so I'm going to do some training.

 **Ferrothorn** : Me too. I have to start practicing how to shield off fire-type attacks.

 **Hypno** : Yeeesh, good luck with that.

 **Piglet** : Just got to finish the last set of interviews and everything will be ready.

End of episode 16. The interviews and details will be revealed in the next half episode.

 **(Hours later)**

 **Aegislash** : (Sips his coffee) I really like what you did with the totems Kricketune.

 **Kricketune** : Thanks, it took me a while to do. (Sees a little **Igglybuff** with his father)

 **Igglybuff** : Daddy, daddy! Look, a Wooper!

 **Wigglytuff** : Yes, son it is.

 **Igglybuff** : There's also an Onix, a Gabite and a… what is that weird looking rectangular shape that is all purple, black and looks when the television doesn't want to work?

 **Wigglytuff** : (Looks at it and feels frightened) Maybe it's best if we don't know what it is. (They walk away)

For Episode 15 and 16's Glossary:

* **Magnet** **Rise** \- Electrode way of using Magnet Rise is unique as he uses it to float through peaks and not staying on the ground. Although, he does know when the effects of Magnet Rise wear off and should he be back on land.


	18. PMD: A New Era S1E16-5 PTT Interviews

**Pok** **émon** **Mystery Dungeon: A New Era**

 **S1 Episode 16.5 P.T.T. (Type Preview)**

 **This half-episode will focus on the interviews leaders and the coleaders of each types about what their thoughts and their predictions on the results of their team.**

 **(Forgive me for the long delay)**

 **Random Interviewer** : I am grateful that I get to interview these Pokémon about their thoughts on the tournament that is approaching in the next three to five days. (Speaks to the readers) By the way, the names **Shane** , I am a **Zoroark**. My crew consist of **Cecilia (Raichu)** , **Travis (Beartic)** , and **Mimi (Illumise)**. So, this will be a Q&A about what their expectations are in this tournament and where do they expect to last. Only two questions will be asked nothing else. Without further ado, time to interview the first type: Water.

 **(Water)**

 **(Coach: Suicune / Leader: Greninja / Co leaders: Blastoise, Seismitoad, Floatzel, and Vaporeon)**

 **Shane: Greninja, nice to meet you, my name is Shane.**

 **Greninja: Likewise, sir.**

 **Shane: Okay, so I will ask you two questions and you can answer them in any way you like.**

 **Greninja: Okay.**

 **Shane: Okay then, first question:**

 **S: What are your expectations for this tournament and for your team?**

 **G: Hmm… I can only say that since we represent the Water-types and others have favored us as the dominant, I will only say that we will dive this competition so that we can maintain our pride as a Water-type. I may also be dark, but since I chose to represent Water, it is a duty I must serve to take my team all the way just like the Pok** **élympics**.

 **S:** **Pok** **élympics?**

 **G: Yes. A while before this tournament came to existent, we had our own type Olympics and, like I mentioned earlier, we were the most dominant type with twelve gold, and three silver medals. No bronze.**

 **S** : **Wow.**

 **G: Yup.**

 **S: Okay, for the next one, where do you predict your team will last in this tournament?**

 **G: Now, I'm like every fan out there where we want our team to go all the way but if I had to be honest, I'd say the semifinals because there are other types that have strong versatile members that demonstrate synchronization and communication within others. We have to make sure that if we perfect our timing with our combos, our chances of going all the way is very eminent.**

 **S: I appreciate your sheer honesty.**

 **G: I only present the truth. I can't lie for shit.**

 **Shane: Where do you predict your team will last in this tournament?**

 **Vaporeon: Finals.**

 **Blastoise: Semifinals. Hold up… (breaks the door open) VENASAUR, I SWEAR TO MY GRAVE THAT I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU HEAR MY PLANS!**

 **Venasaur: (Voice slowly fades as he hops away) You know you won't, as well as your team.**

 **Seismitoad: Semifinals.**

 **Floatzel: Quarterfinals. I fear since Electric has been our biggest rivals in the Pok** **élympics, we have only won two out of our eight meetups against them.**

 **S: The rest of these meetups were—?**

 **F: Defeats. If we pull them again, I fear of another defeat.**

 **(Odds: Water- Semifinals)**

 **(Grass)**

 **(Coach: Virizion/ Leader: Tangrowth / Co leaders: Gogoat, Venasaur, Cradily, and Breloom)**

 **Mimi: Nice to meet you Tangrowth.**

 **Tangrowth: Nice to finally meet you in person. I always enjoyed listening to your podcast.**

 **Mimi: (Smiles) Thank you. Glad to hear a fan of mines.**

 **Tangrowth: Again, it's an honor.**

 **Mimi: Likewise, anyways, how we will interview you is that I ask you two questions and it's up to you how you want to answer them both.**

 **Tangrowth: Okay, shall we begin?**

 **M: First question, what are your expectations for this tournament and for your team: The Grass types?**

 **T: Hmm… something that I expect for this tournament is if we can improve our thinking when battling because Grass-types are known for not having the fastest Pok** **émon like the Electric types or Water, but we want to create a plan on how can we use our bulk to overcome faster opponents.**

 **M: I see. What kind of plan do you have in mind?**

 **T: One thing speed cannot triumph is "nature's gift of the land".**

 **M: "Nature's gift of the land?"**

 **T: Yes, you will see what I mean once our opponents will be revealed in the opening stage of the tournament and begin the first round.**

 **M: I'll just have to wait and find out. Next question, where do you think your team will last in the tournament?**

 **T: Since this the first time we are doing this tournament, for a first impression, I'd say quarters. Quarters because I believe that we may pull a type of our disadvantage which will slowly put us closer to victory since I did mention earlier that Speed will be an issue for any** **Pok** **émon if they can't out-speed the other.**

 **M: Okay then. It was wonderful to see you Tangrowth.**

 **T: You too Mimi. (Turns off mic) You still haven't forgot about—?**

 **M: Prom? Off course not. You gave me one of the most spectacular nights I've ever had. I still haven't figured out how you manage to afford all that dinner we had that night.**

 **T: (Smiles and chuckles) I did mention I used to been a producer in the studios. (Remembers the night they went out to prom) The memories we had when we were still tykes.**

 **M: Where do you think your team will last?**

 **Gogoat: Quarterfinals.**

 **Cradily: Finals. I am positive that if we stay confident of who we are and combine our strengths together, we can go all the way. Though, whoever we face in the finals will be a typing that will destroy the land and plant their roots as the new champions.**

 **M: By that, are you implying that it will be a type of your disadvantage?**

 **Cradily: Yes.**

 **Breloom: Quarterfinals: Damn flying types… I can't stand their Aerial Acing. (Shutters)**

 **Venasaur: Round of 16. Hold up, I can sense someone trying to listen to this interview… (uses a Vine Whip; knocks the door open) GET YOUR FAILED GENETICALLY MUTATED ASS OUT CHARIZARD!**

 **Charizard: How?! That's impossible!**

 **(Odds: Grass- Quarterfinals)**

 **(Fire)**

 **(Coach: Entei / Magmortar / Co leaders: Charizard, Chandelure, Salazzle, and Houndoom)**

 **Travis: Hot-diggity dog! (Excited) If it isn't the Fire types!**

 **Magmortar: Travis! (Hugs Travis) It's been a while man. How've you been?**

 **Travis: Really good, really good.**

 **Magmortar: I heard your last album and it was lit!**

 **Travis: Lit enough to light out your flames!**

 **Magmortar: (Laughs) No Travis! Not my flames!**

 **(Both laugh)**

 **Travis: Alright, let me go back in topic. So I'm going to ask you two questions and answer them in any way you like, alright?**

 **Magmortar: Gotcha.**

 **(Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze: Scorch n Torch theme plays)**

 **T: Your first question will be: What do you expect in this tournament?**

 **M: This will be a very exciting tournament for the Fire types, no offense Travis.**

 **T: I'm good bro. Love my job.**

 **M: We are the more traditional type of the eighteen types because we are the ones that bring thrills and excitement throughout the world. We may burn, but our hearts will spread to all of those who will truly enjoy a spectacular year here at the stadium.**

 **T: Now that sounds like inspiration for my next song.**

 **M: Take notes Travis.**

 **T: (Laughs) Soon I will. Continue on.**

 **M: Whether you are a Fire-type or not, it is our job to showcase a performance that will grab the attention of many and light up their spirits with a spark of glory.**

 **T: That is deep. Onwards to the next question, where will your Fire-types end up at?**

 **M: I know that I don't want to create too much hype or tension, but I actually believe that the Fire- types can actually go all the way as champions. In the Pok** **élympics that I spoke to you about a year ago.**

 **T: Right.**

 **M: We were able to win the last three. I felt glorified that after our ten years of misery, we were able to end our drought and winning a title. Then we won two more. If we can maintain our performance like we did in the** **Pok** **élympics, winning our first Type Tournament will not only write our names in history as the first champions but showing everyone that we are creating a new era where the underdog will finally rise to the top.**

 **T: Wow. You sound like a fan of the Philadelphia Eagles.**

 **M: Travis, you know I'm a fan. By the way, sorry about your loss yesterday against us.**

 **T: I know… it's hard being a Giants fan. They do need to look for a quarterback. All right then, Magmortar, thank you for having some time sharing your thoughts with us. (Off Air) You busy?**

 **Magmortar: As of now, no.**

 **Travis: I have a one-hour break. Wanna get something to eat?**

 **Magmortar: Sure man. Can't wait to hear your next album.**

 **Travis: It is going to be Platinum Gold alongside with my recent one (laughs).**

 **(1 hour later)**

 **Travis: That Magmortar, he's something. Any who, time for your thoughts. Where do you think your team will last in this tournament?**

 **Houndoom: Quarterfinals.**

 **Salzzle: Semifinals. I will not like this if Rock makes it this far.**

 **Chandelure: Semifinals.**

 **Charizard: Champions. Hold up… (knocks the door open) BLASTOISE! I WILL BURN YOUR FUCKING FACE UNTIL IT MELTS AND EVAPORATES!**

 **Blastoise: Good luck getting your asses whooped by us!**

 **(Odds: Fire- Finals)**

 **(Electric)**

 **(Coach: Zapdos / Leader: Electrode / Co leaders: Electivire, Magnezone, Luxray, and Vikavolt)**

 **Cecilia: Ahh, the electrifying Electric-types. Huge fan growing up in the Kanto Power Plant.**

 **Electrode: (Delighted) You too? Ain't that a miracle.**

 **Cecilia: It truly is. Okay, so how this works is that I will ask two questions and you can ask them in any way you like.**

 **Electrode: Seems fair.**

 **C: Okay here it is: What do you expect for your team in this tournament?**

 **E: Well, the Electric-types have been one of the strongest and passionate teams that ever existed because many have witness the kind of power we possess. Whether you are an Stunfisk or a Eelektross, you are determined to destined and go all the way to take your team to the top.**

 **C: I really like that shocking comment. Now, where do you think your team will last?**

 **E: I'd say… semifinals. We are one of the best types to perform counterattacks so it wouldn't hurt pulling tricks like these against others.**

 **C: How devastating.**

 **E: It really is.**

 **C: (Off air) Hey, is it okay if I ask you about what happened with you?**

 **E: About my recent whereabouts? I'm okay with it but I won't reveal any specifics.**

 **C: Okay then. (On air) Many have wondered about why you were hiding, what can you comment about their concerns?**

 **E: I just want to apologize to everyone for hiding and not being with them around due to an issue that I had in my past, so I had to stay away from everyone to handle my issue on my own. There's a time where the support of others may be comforting, but there is also a time where we sometimes have to go solo just to clear out our thoughts.**

 **C: I'm confident that everyone will understand what you're going through and how you are able to handle this kind of pressure that swirls around your conscious.**

 **E: Yes, but the rest including Piglet, may find it inexcusable. Only Voltorb, some of my team, and some of my crewmates understand.**

 **C: As an interviewer, I'm not allowed to present any bias but I truly support you from what you've gone through.**

 **E: Thanks Cecilia.**

 **C: Where do you think your team will progress in this tournament?**

 **Electivire: Semifinals.**

 **Luxray: Quarterfinals. I don't think Electrode may be fitting as a leader for our type.**

 **Vikavolt: Quarterfinals. There may be a moment where we Electric types may fall on the battlefield against our biggest rivals.**

 **Magnezone: Quarters. Having experience as a chief have made me encounter many outlaws that are far beyond worse. Going up against a type that have the upper hand against us will be a bigger issue than anything we I or we have encountered in our journeys or our normal lives. This is my bit of sheer honesty.**

 **(Odds: Electric- Quarterfinals)**

 **(Flying)**

 **(Coach: Rayquaza / Leader: Staraptor / Co leaders: Toucannon, Talonflame, Aerodactyl, and Hawlucha)**

 **Cecilia: Flying types, when the battlefield gets intense, they take the battles high up in the sky.**

 **Staraptor: I like to finish my opponents with a quick blow behind them with an unsuspecting Brave Bird.**

 **Cecilia: I heard that it was one of your unique abilities.**

 **Staraptor: It is.**

 **Cecilia: Alright, so I am going to ask you two questions and you get to answer them in any way you like.**

 **Staraptor: Okay.**

 **C: First question: What are your thoughts for this tournament?**

 **S: First, we must observe who our opponents are. If we are against a type we have a disadvantage against, we come up with a plan that will sure outnumber the enemy and maybe just maybe, a taste of victory with a dash of** _ **cilantro y cebolla**_ **and some** _ **salsa roja**_ **to add some spice into this dish.**

 **C: Mexican cuisine?**

 **S: Exactly. My friend is grand in making the best tacos around.**

 **C: Sounds tasty since you have caught my attention with** _ **cilantro y cebolla**_ **.**

 **S: You have a very good Spanish dialect.**

 **C: Gracias. The second question: Where do you predict your team will progress in this tournament?**

 **S: Quarters at least because our current runs in the Olympics haven't been the greatest since we occasionally get out in the 16. If we progress further in this tournament, it would mean that we are still one of the bet and preferred types of them all.**

 **C: Where do you predict your team will progress in this tournament?**

 **Toucannon: Quarterfinals.**

 **Aerodactyl: Unfortunately, we might not last. Round of 16.**

 **Hawlucha: Round of 16. We have way too many weaknesses and I don't know if our firepower may get us further.**

 **Talonflame: Semifinals. I have a feeling that this may be our year to soar and rise above. Our biggest concern will be pulling Rock is they managed to get further.**

 **(Odds: Flying- Quarterfinals)**

 **(Fighting)**

 **(Coach: Terrakion / Leader: Conkeldurr / Co leaders: Mienshao, Scrafty, Hariyama, and Gallade)**

 **Travis: Let me ask you this, you ever watch any of the Bruce Lee films?**

 **Conkeldurr: Yes, I did. All of them.**

 **Travis: Now I look up to that man. One hell of a fighter. Though Jackie Chan was always the better fighter.**

 **Conkeldurr: I was upset that he lost but I found the fight rather exciting.**

 **Travis: It truly was a marvelous fight. Now how this is going to work is that I will ask two questions and you can answer them in any way you like.**

 **Conkeldurr: Okay then.**

 **T: Here we go: What are your expectations for this tournament?**

 **C: There are going to be bones shattering. We Fighting-types are known to break our opponents in any way until they no longer have the stamina to fight in the later rounds.**

 **T: Jesus… is that even legal?!**

 **C: Apparently it is.**

 **T: (sucks his teeth) Wow…**

 **C: Our recent run may be a bit mediocre, 3 gold, silver, bronze, but we have the opportunity to rise and finally get a chance to glory.**

 **T: I see… a comeback. Well then, you'll have to fight all the way if you want that trophy.**

 **C: Yeah. Unfortunately, we might not last very far but for the minimum, quarterfinals.**

 **T: Is that your final offer?**

 **C: Yes.**

 **T: Alright then, let's make sure that the Vegas bets pull in once they begin.**

 **Mienshao: Qarterfinals. We will try to get further but quarters to be safe.**

 **Gallade: Semifinals.**

 **Hariyama: I'm focusing on how should I break my enemies… ahh, that can work. Oh yeah, a spot in the semifinals would be nice.**

 **Scrafty: Semifinals. We need to rise and—. (Gets a call from Scraggy) What?**

 **Scraggy: I found someone you might want to see.**

 **Scrafty: Are you serious?! (Sighs loudly and remains calm) I'm finished Travis. I have some unfinished business I have to take matters of my own hands.**

 **Travis: I understand… (Scrafty leaves) hey, hey, take the camera outside, I want to go see what happened.**

 **(They go outside and sees Scraggy and Scrafty beat up a Skarmory)**

 **Scrafty: You little piece of shit, who sent you? WHO SENT YOU?!**

 **Scraggy: Big brother, you're on camera.**

 **Scrafty: Even better, let's send a message to Persian about not to send his dumass lackey to spy on us.**

 **Travis: Someone is ready for the tournament. Hold up, this is inspiration for my next album!**

 **(Odds: Fighting- Semifinals)**

 **(Normal)**

 **(Coach: Regigigas / Leader: Snorlax / Co leaders: Watchog, Stoutland, Zangoose, and Pidgeot)**

 **Shane: The Normal-types, there is awfully a lot of you guys.**

 **Snorlax: (Munches on an apple) Indeed.**

 **Shane: So how this work… wait, are you falling asleep?!**

 **Snorlax: (Yawns) No.**

 **Shane: Well how this works is that I'm going to ask you two questions and you get to answer them in any way you like.**

 **Snorlax: Okay.**

 **S: First Question: What are your thoughts on this tournament?**

 **Sn.: I am hoping for something big to happen for our team since this tournament and we are going to need help from the fans to support us all the way if we want to make history in this tournament.**

 **S: Wow, how thoughtful to hear someone saying that the fans will play a huge role with their team.**

 **Sn.: Yes, because many say that the Normal-types are the most unpopular type of the rest. Our current runs have proven that we are consistently good. Our goal is to aim for the finals so that we can show the whole world that Normal types are the strongest out of the entire 18. One fan or cheer can help a fellow Normal-type Pok** **émon** **be added on their team and show how amazing they can be on their official six.**

 **S: Woah, I didn't have to ask you the second question but that speech you made is powerful and I do hope that someday a trainer may have a Normal-type such as you have a spot in their team.**

 **Sn.: Yeah (Yawns and falls asleep)**

 **S: Did he?**

 **Cameraman: Yup.**

 **S: Help me take him out.**

 **(Both try to push Snorlax out of the room)**

 **Cameraman: Damn, this guy is heavy as hell!**

 **S: Where do you believe your team will end at?**

 **Stoutland: Finals.**

 **Watchog: Semis.**

 **Zangoose: We are eager, confident, and finalists.**

 **Pidgeot: The Normal-types are pure-hearted, and with our strength, we can go all the way as champions. Not that we are those type of fans where we want to go all the way, I believe that we can become champions if we all cooperate and give out our best in our matches.**

 **(Odds: Normal- Finals)**

 **(Bug)**

 **(Coach: Genesect / Leader: Volcarona / Co leaders: Scizor, Crustle, Escavalier, and Heracross)**

 **Mimi: A bug's life, how they went from being the worst to being favorites.**

 **Volcarona: I can conclude that whole process was one big step towards improvement now that we have Bug-types great all over their stats.**

 **Mimi: Always a groundbreaking story. So how this works is that I will ask you questions and you can answer them in any way you like.**

 **Volcarona: Sounds good.**

 **M: First question: What are your expectations for this tournament?**

 **V: Not much, just that we have to give it our best if we want to get our hands on the prize.**

 **M: Well then, where do you think your team will last?**

 **V: Semis. Bug-types are notorious for our tricks and we will continue to stick with that strategy since it grants us several spots up the bracket. Getting seven gold and six silver didn't stop us. Started from the bottom and now we're here.**

 **Mimi: Where will your team progress in this tournament?**

 **Heracross: Quarters.**

 **Scizor: Semifinals.**

 **Crustle: Quarterfinals. Rock… don't get me wrong, I'm proud to be part Rock, but the fact how the majority of us are Bug-Flying, this is not a good match up.**

 **Escavalier: Quarters. Fire or Rock, we are going to pull one of them in the quarterfinals. Saying that name scares me. I am a knight, however, I must be brave, (stutters) even if I have to overcome fire…**

 **(Odds: Bug- Quarterfinals)**

 **(Ground)**

 **(Coach: Zygarde / Leader: Rhyperior / Co leaders: Palossand, Gliscor, Claydol, and Excadrill)**

 **Travis: Is it me or is the ground shaking?**

 **Rhyperior: (Chuckles) The ground is shaking.**

 **Travis: Now, you guys have a reputation against the Electric-types and I could tell Cecilia isn't gonna like me telling this.**

 **Rhyperior: Oh yeah, we are their kryptonite, they pull us, they can't do anything to stop us. Even if they dual-type us like Lanturn for example, we still find way in stopping them.**

 **Travis: What was your record against them again?**

 **Rhyperior: 14-0.**

 **Travis: Shit! They were hopeless attempting to beat you guys. Anyways, I will ask you two questions and you have the option to answer them in any way you like.**

 **Rhyperior: Alright.**

 **T: Here we go, what are your expectations for this tournament?**

 **R: This will be an exhilarating tournament. All we have to do is to stay focus and work hard if we want to progress further. I really want us to last in the quarterfinals since we may go up against a type of our disadvantage, especially Grass.**

 **Travis: Where will your team last in this tournament?**

 **Palossand: Semis. Water must die.**

 **Claydol: Semifinals. Can't wait to see the look on Electrode's face once they go up against us.**

 **Gliscor: Quarterfinals. Stay away from Ice at all times.**

 **Excadrill: Semis. The main focus of this tournament is going up against the types we have a disadvantage against. We used to pull it through against Water, but we have to do it again if we want that trophy.**

 **(Odds: Ground- Semifinals)**

 **(Rock)**

 **(Coach: Regirock / Leader: Aggron / Co leaders: Tyranitar, Probopass, Lycanroc (Dusk), and Gigalith)**

 **Mimi: No matter where they roam the Earth, the Rock-types will always mark their territories anywhere.**

 **Aggron: Yes, and we do a very good job at it.**

 **Mimi: Okay, I will ask you two questions and you can answer them in any way you like.**

 **Aggron: Let's go.**

 **M: What are your hopes in this tournament and where will your team last?**

 **A: We expect a landslide because we need to survive against our biggest foes and find a way to counter them. If we don't find a way to fix this problem, the Round of 16 may be where we will last.**

 **M: Seems low for a prediction.**

 **A: True but we are analysts, we have to know what to improve if we want to increase our chances of winning.**

 **Mimi: Where do you think your team will last in this tournament?**

 **Tyranitar: Quarters.**

 **Probopass: Semifinals. We have a plan to counter our biggest vulnerabilities.**

 **Gigalith: Quarters.**

 **Lycanroc: Semifinals.**

 **(Odds: Rock- Quarters)**

 **(Psychic)**

 **(Coach: Mewtwo / Leader: Reuniclus / Co leaders: Metagross, Gothitelle, Xatu, and Hypno)**

 **Shane: Sabrina and the Psychic-type wonders.**

 **Reuniclus: That was a bad pun.**

 **Shane: Eh… others do worse.**

 **Reuniclus: Well… I can tell you will ask me about my expectations and where will we last. 1.) We will try to manipulate our opponents in ways that will piss off anyone. 2.) Semifinals.**

 **S: Okay…**

 **Metagross: Finals.**

 **Gothitelle: I can foretell a path that will take us all the way.**

 **Xatu: I can see the future… and the future says that we will finish in the semis.**

 **Hypno: I can put many to sleep but I can take everyone to the finals.**

 **(Odds: Psychic- FInals)**

 **(Dark)**

 **(Coach: Yveltal / Leader: Honchkrow / Co leaders: Hydreigon, Weavile, Drapion, and Umbreon)**

 **Cecilica: You know what perplexes me day by day, why hasn't there been a gym for the Dark-types?**

 **Honchkrow: Here's the thing, Dark-types may be known for their mischievous tricks, but there is something that we Dark-types teach others, and that is never deceit your opponents because whether you may have the upper hand, there will always be a time where the one who is at a low disadvantage will rise for glory and look back at those who have fallen on the ground and laughed at our misery. This tournament will show how great we Dark-types are and prove that we can… for once, have a Dark-type gym. Semifinals, that is my pick.**

 **Cecilia: I didn't even ask you the questions and yet you answered them.**

 **Honchkrow: Mhmm… saved a couple of your time. That is an example of how the ones at the bottom will triumph.**

 **Cecilia: How… interesting. (shrugs)**

 **(10 minutes later)**

 **Cecilia: Where will your team last in this tournament?**

 **Hydreigon: Semifinals.**

 **Weavile: Semifinals.**

 **Drapion: Semifinals.**

 **Umbreon: Semifinals.**

 **(Odds: Dark-Semifinals)**

 **Cecilia: Everyone chose semifinals… I wonder if Honchkrow told them all to choose that spot or they were determined to progress this far…**

 **(Ghost)**

 **(LeafGreen/FireRed Pok** **émon Tower theme plays** **)**

 **(Coach: Giratina / Leader: Gengar / Co leaders: Cofagrigus, Gourgeist, Mimikyu, and Banette)**

 **Travis: If it ain't the Fire-types that will light the stadium, the Ghost-types will haunt the entire stadium.**

 **Gengar: Yes, and we do it very quietly, with no precaution.**

 **Travis: (Laughs) That's the spirit! Two questions will be asked and you can answer them in any way you like.**

 **Gengar: Hehehe.**

 **T: What are your expectations for this tournament and where do you predict your team will last?**

 **Gengar: Surprise attacks and Quarters.**

 **T: That's it?**

 **Gengar: Yes. I really don't need to elaborate on my thoughts.**

 **T: Ah, a Bill Belichick I see.**

 **Gengar: Bravo.**

 **Travis: Where will your team last in this tournament?**

 **Cofagrigus: Semifinals will be good for me.**

 **Banette: Quarterfinals. Fucking Dark types… especially that moron Bisharp. I know he's with the Steel-types but pulling them will be grand just to see the look on his face when we slaughter him. It will be funny just like I bought him his personal alleviating thumb massage chair.**

 **T: How would that be funny?**

 **B: I used up his whole credit card balance and I gave his information to someone else! (laughs menacingly)**

 **T: Aww, that's gruesome! (Laughs)**

 **Mimikyu: Semifinals. Give me a Pikachu and I will rip it in half and I will paint their blood all over the stadium.**

 **T: Woah… that's maniacal.**

 **Mimikyu: I'm playing, but seriously, I will go after the Pikachus and then the Dark-types that way we can edge ourselves a win over them.**

 **Gourgeist: Quarterfinals. The plan is simple, eliminate the type you are weak against and it's anyone's tournament. By anyone I mean us.**

 **(Odds: Ghost-Semifinals)**

 **(Steel)**

 **(Coach: Cobalion / Leader: Bisharp / Co leaders: Klefki, Bastiodon, Klinklang, and Aegislash)**

 **Mimi: Gears are grinding and fear will spread in the factory.**

 **Bisharp: That is something I am looking forward to experience. Shall we proceed with the questions?**

 **M: Of course. What are your thoughts on this tournament?**

 **B: A very atmospheric environment. Thrills will burst throughout the stadium and they will be rooting for the metallic gladiators.**

 **M: I know this question is off-topic but I always loved you and Gardevoir together. How long has it been?**

 **B: As of now, tomorrow is our one-month anniversary of us being together.**

 **M: Aww, how cute. Have you planned where you will be taking her out?**

 **B: I have, and that will be our own secret.**

 **M: Aww boo. I was really curious. That would've been a good Fanfiction.**

 **B: You're not the only one who made that comment.**

 **M: Oh well, staying on topic, where do you think you will last in this tournament?**

 **B: I believe that we can finish in the semifinals since we are still resisted by many typings, there is a chance we can go where we want to be in and if possible, go for the trophy.**

 **Mimi: Where will your team progress?**

 **Klefki: Quarterfinals.**

 **Bastiodon: Finals. We are the most dominant type. If we can read our opponent's movements, we will be able to make it to the finals.**

 **Klinklang: Semifinals. Grind our opponents and aim for the spot.**

 **Aegislash: Quarters.**

 **(Odds: Steel- Semifinals)**

 **(Fairy)**

 **(Coach: Xerneas / Leader: Gardevoir / Co leaders: Clefable, Florges, Shiinotic, and Sylveon)**

 **Shane: Fairy types, the newcomers that made a huge difference in the world.**

 **Gardevoir: We are proud of our existence and our roles in this world.**

 **S: Well then, here is the first out of two questions I will ask you: What expectations do you have for this tournament?**

 **G: I expect things to be very interesting since the worlds will be revolving around from the impact of this tournament. Fairy was ridiculed the moment we existed, but when many saw our potential, everyone chose us Fairy-types as one of the greatest types ever existed.**

 **S: Where do you think your team will last?**

 **G: Semifinals. I hope that I get to go up against Bisharp. We may be an adorable couple, but when we get into battle, I will fuck anyone who uses that damsel in distress term because I will literally kick ass until bones begin to shatter.**

 **S: (Impressed) Wow, female dominance.**

 **G: I know right? We will show how great we are. Plus, I hope Medicham and Lopunny make it further so we meet each other in the same round.**

 **Clefable: Quarterfinals.**

 **Shiinotic: Quarterfinals. We may have a good run for the first time.**

 **Florges: Darling, the finals are engraved with our names. We will spotlight there.**

 **Sylveon: I like my bows so much, semifinals. Although we don't have to fear about any type, but my biggest fear are Poison-types.**

 **(Odds: Fairy- Semifinals)**

 **(Ice)**

 **(Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky Vast Ice Mountain Remastered by TGH theme plays)**

 **(Coach: Articuno / Leader: Walrein / Co leaders: Glaceon, Glalie, Mamoswine, and Alolan Ninetails)**

 **Travis: Sweet Jesus if it isn't the one and only leaders the icebreaking Ice-types!**

 **Walrein: Travis my man, I haven't seen you in ages!**

 **Travis: Same to you brother. (laughs)**

 **Warein: Oh man… your album, I heard that it literally froze the hell out of those Fire-types.**

 **Travis: (Laughs very loud) It cooled down their flames! Magmortar won't like to hear that though.**

 **Walrein: Well he's something.**

 **T: He sure is… alright two questions, here we go: What are your expectations for this tournament?**

 **W: Play it cool, and stay calm. We don't want to create any mistakes so we all have to fight for this first trophy. Out of the 18, many have said the Ice-types are the worst types.**

 **T: I'd love to shred their flesh.**

 **W: So do I, but this tournament will prove it all. I call quarters.**

 **T: Pray for my brethren and sistren for this miracle.**

 **(10 minutes later)**

 **Travis: Where will you last in this tournament?**

 **Glaceon: Quarters.**

 **Glalie: Finals. This can be our tournament.**

 **Travis: This will forever be my moment of honor as an Ice-type.**

 **Mamoswine: Semifinals.**

 **Alolan Ninetales: Semifinals. For the Ice-types!**

 **(Odds: Ice- Semifinals)**

 **(Dragon)**

 **(R/S/E Elite Four theme plays)**

 **(Coach: Dialga / Leader: Salamence / Co leaders: Dragonite, Dragalge, Drampa, and Garchomp)**

 **Mimi: Whether they will be tamed or not, the Dragon-types will be there to exalt the competition. Drake held his love for you.**

 **Salamence: For our type, yes. I am truly grateful that he truly understands us. This competition will be very heavy but as long as we stay away from Ice-types, our chances in progressing in this tournament is very high. Semifinals.**

 **Mimi: I didn't even ask the questions yet but thank you Salamence. Now make Drake proud.**

 **Salamence: We shall ascend.**

 **Dragonite: Semifinals.**

 **Drampa: Finals.**

 **Dragalge: Semifinals. No Ground-types, then we're good. Give me Fairies, I will poison them until they fall.**

 **Garchomp: Quarterfinals. Stay away from Fairy-types at all times.**

 **(Odds: Dragon- Semifinals)**

 **(Poison)**

 **(Coach: No coach available / Leader: Garbodor / Co leaders: Dragalge, Muk, Toxicroak, and Swalot)**

 **Shane: And finally, we will end our interview after this one. The Poison-types. Nice to meet you Garbodor.**

 **Garbodor: Nice to meet you too Shane.**

 **Shane: So how this will work is that I will ask two questions and you can answer in any way you like. However, since you are the last type we are interviewing, we will bump it up to four.**

 **Garbodor: Seems a bit unfair, but I'll go through with it.**

 **S: Okay here we go. According to records, you guys are the Cleveland Browns out of the eighteen. Is this true?**

 **G: Unfortunately, we haven't been able to prove everyone that we can be the strongest type out there. We are out of sync and we don't have a staff needed to come up with strategies that can grant us a victory.**

 **S: I see. Also, I have been reading not many would want to staff your team because of how "toxic" it is to work with you Poison-types.**

 **G: This terminology sounds new, sadly it is since our last coach didn't want to work with us because he claimed that none of us showed effort to improve or fight at all.**

 **S: Okay, so where do you think your team will last in this tournament?**

 **G: If anything, I want us to make it at least to the round of 16. Since I found out how the format works in this tourney, I have a feeling that we can barely get passed through playoffs and solidify a spot with the fifteen other types. We may or may not survive much if we don't get a staff that can help us progress further.**

 **S: Well, pray that a miracle will shine upon the poison types if you shook the world about your miraculous comeback.**

 **G: One day, Shane, one day.**

 **S: Where will your team last in this tournament?**

 **Swalot: Quarterfinals. I really think we can pull a win or two if we improve to being in sync together.**

 **Toxicroak: I really love being a Poison type. I really do, but seeing how bad we are, this is embarrassing… (Holds his frustration) elimination in the first round.**

 **Muk: Pray that hopefully we get a spot in the 16.**

 **Dragalge: Round of 16. We need just one win to advance. Nothing else.**

 **Shane: So there you have it folks. All types gave out their opinions on this tournament and where they might last. What about you? Who will you root for? Will your favorite type go all the way or will they fall?**

 **End of Episode 16.5**

 **Garbodor: We need to somehow find a way to progress further.**

 **Alolan Muk: But how?**

 **Toxicroak: We need a miracle Garbodor.**

 **Scolipede: We do…**

 **(Someone knocks on the door and Drapion opens it, it's Mew)**

 **Dragalge: It's Mew.**

 **Mew: Hey guys, so I heard that you have a spot for coaches right?**

 **Skuntank: We are vacant as of now.**

 **Mew: Well you're just in luck, I will take over alongside with Registeel and Tornadus.**

 **Registeel: You're going to need to be sturdier.**

 **Tornadus: Offense needs to improve so we're going to fix that.**

 **Quilfish: HUDDLE UP, FOOLS! (Everyone huddles)**

 **Tentacruel: We may be absolutely shit as of now, but if possible, with the help of Mew, Tornadus, and Registeel, there may be a chance that we can make this tournament ours for the taking.**

 **Victreebel: We are Poison-types we are the deadliest out of the rest.**

 **Vileplume: No matter where we at, we will triumph.**

 **Toxapex: For glory.**

 **Mareanie: A comeback.**

 **Ariados: Thread their tracks and trap their plans.**

 **Venomoth: Push the rest back.**

 **Venasaur: Eliminate anyone who puts our crew down.**

 **Nidoking: We break them like the pawns they are.**

 **Nidoqueen: Triumph like kings and queens.**

 **Crobat: Fragile or quick, use what we have against them.**

 **Arbok: No point looking back, we alwaysss move forward.**

 **Weezing: Continue pressing on.**

 **Seviper: Push thessse suckers back where they will rot.**

 **Amoongus: Sleep, poison, or paralyze them all.**

 **Salazzle: Again and again and again.**

 **Swalot: Now we rise and fight.**

 **Muk: TOGETHER WE POISON-TYPES WILL END THIS ENDLESS MISERY WE HAVE SUFFERED!**

 **Toxicroak: Together now! WE WILL WIN!**

 **Everyone: WE WILL WIN!**

 **Toxicroak: WE WILL NOT FALL!**

 **Everyone: WE WILL NOT FALL!**

 **Toxicroak: HUMANS MAY BE SHIT BUT WE WILL DO THIS FOR THE POISON-TYPE LOVERS!**

 **Everyone: HUMANS MAY BE SHIT BUT WE WILL DO THIS FOR THE POISON-TYPE LOVERS!**

 **Toxicroak: 1, 2, 3!**

 **Everyone: HOO-HAH!**


	19. PMD: A New Era S1E16-75 HalloweenSpecial

Hello everyone. TheGrandElectrode has a message to tell you all. I apologize for the delay in the episodes because I am currently stuck with midterms so it's hard for me to have some time to work on it. So spare me please. Once I get back from my story, I will promise you four episodes (17, 18, 19, 20) as an apology. Thank you for your patience and as promised, I will give you a special story that covers why I included Grovyle, Dusknoir, and Celebi even though the PMD series, they were reincarnated. Someone knew about why they were hiding from the beginning. Without further ado, A Special Halloween half-episode...

(The next morning, Halloween day)

 **Banette** : Miles, Clarisse, Mel, are you three ready?

 **Mel** : Almost, Uncle Banette.  
Clarisse: I just need my Joy (She is dressed up as **Joy** from **Disney's Inside Out** ) wig!

 **Miles** : Let me get my mask!

 **Banette** : Hurry up, it's almost time to go Trick-or-Treating!

 **Gourgeist** : Anyone called my name?

 **Banette** : No, Gourgeist.

 **Gourgeist** : Wow...

 **Banette** : I told you before, you ain't going trick-or-treating because I am taking the triplets with me. Unless you give me all of the 3 Musketeers bars you get.

 **Gourgeist** : Deal. I never was a huge fan of that chocolate.

 **Honchkrow** : (Sees the triplets dashing down the stairs) Whoa, easy there!

 **Miles** : Sorry Honchkrow.

 **Honchkrow** : (Pats on **Miles** ) It's alright Miles, we all get very excited for Halloween. Just look at Cofagrigus, he is putting every visitor in the spirit world while scaring the living death out of everyone.

 **Cofagrigus** : Oh crap... WHERE'S CLAYDOL?!

 **Claydol** : I'm here, what's up... holy... what happened to him?

 **Drifblim** : Heart attack, Gengar spooked him from behind and scared him.

 **Claydol** : (Gazes at **Gengar** ) You didn't use Lick on him did you?

 **Gengar** : NO! We made a deal not to use any of our moves on them except for special effects only.

 **Claydol** : Alright, I'll find Furret. Jesus! You're fucking heavy for a Chimecho!

 **Honchkrow** : (Sees **Grovyle** and **Celebi** ; speaks internally) [I could've sworn I just saw the two... (Clears his eyes) Yep it's them two. I don't understand how they are still alive. I need answers...] Grovyle, Celebi!

 **Grovyle** : Oh hey, Honchkrow.

 **Celebi** : Hi, Honchkrow.

 **Honchkrow** : Hello to you both, (sees the sunset) lovely sunset we are witnessing.

 **Grovyle** : It is. It reminds me when us three were on the beach near Beach Cave.

 **Honchkrow** : Oh yeah, where is Dusknoir by the way?

 **Celebi** : He's on an errand Z wanted him to do.

 **Honchkrow** : Ah, I see. (Watches the triplets in their costumes as they head out) It's great to see the little ones dress up in their costumes.

 **Celebi** : (Giggles) Yup. I remember when Grovyle used to dress up as a Power Ranger when he was little.

 **Grovyle** : (Exclaims and blushes) Celebi!

 **Celebi** : What? It was funny!

 **Grovyle** : I just find that embarrassing...(looks away)

 **Honchkrow** : We all have our times. Back in topic, there's something that I have always pondered for a while.

 **Grovyle** : What is that?

 **Honchkrow** : I read a text about you three somehow stopped the corrupt version of Dialga and after granting your wish, you all disappeared. If that was the case, why do you three live?

 **Celebi** : (Looks at **Grovyle** ) I knew someone was eventually going to ask us that.

 **Grovyle** : Here's the full story of us. After beating Dialga, we had to restore the future from the conflict it had sustained for so long...

NOTE: THE FOLLOWING FLASHBACK WILL HAVE AN ASTERISK FROM THE BEGINNING TO END MEANING THIS IS EXACTLY QUOTED IN EXPLORERS OF SKY

(Flashback)

 **Dusknoir** : M-my body... My body's heavy!

 **Celebi** : B-But... We did it...

 **Grovyle** : Yeah. We've finally defeated Primal Dialga... Daybreak is near... Now we can only wait. Here... For the end to come...

 **Dusknoir** : The end is coming... We're fading...

 **Dialga** : GARU... GARURU... GROOH...GROOOOOH... (Vanishes)

(Everyone is shocked to see **Dialga** vanished)

 **Grovyle** : D-Dialga...!

 **Dusknoir** : GWAH!

 **Grovyle** : Dusknoir!

 **Celebi** : Ooohh...

 **Grovyle** : C-Celebi too!

 **Dusknoir** : GUUUuuuhhhh...Grovyle. Grovyle...Please tell me...My...my life...did it shine...?

 **Grovyle** : (Doesn't know what to say until he finally gets an answer) Yes. Extraordinarily.

 **Dusknoir** : ...I am glad... I-I am. I am, Up to the very end...not wavering...Honestly...I lived. Because of you, Grovyle...Thanks to you...Thanks to you...I...I have no regrets...(disappears)

 **Grovyle** : Dusknoir... GUUuhh! ...! The end...! ...Me too...Me too...So slowly...C-Celebi...Celebi... are you all right?

 **Celebi** : Yes...I'm fine...(notices the sky) Th-this is...Oh...It's the morning sun...The sun is up...Can you see it, Celebi? It's the morning sun.

 **Celebi** : This...this is...Is this...the morning sun...? I had no idea... A world in which the sun rises...It is so beautiful...The sun...I had no idea that it could be this warm. I... Being able to see the sun before the end...And... Being able to see it with you...I am really glad...That I am alive... I am really glad...

 **Grovyle** : I am too.

 **Celebi** : Good-bye, Grovyle...I...I...(I am so happy...)

 **Dusknoir** : Ooogh...W-We're...still here...I...I didn't disappear! W-Why?!

 **Celebi** : Th-that is true...We're not disappearing...

 **Grovyle** : I thought if history was changed that would be the end...So why is this? ...We... We truly are still here...

 **Celebi** : Wonderful! But I don't know why we were fading and then didn't disappear... But anyway... Everyone is still alive! Everyone is safe! Isn't it just an amazingly wonderful thing?! *

 **Grovyle** : Dialga entrust us all Pokémon of the future to help rebuild the future and we did. The text you read had a false text saying we were reincarnated. That was not the case, we were all alive since Arceus was the one who gave us another chance to live.

 **Honchkrow** : (Begins to feel vile from hearing **Arceus'** name) Ahh... I get it now, but why running away when Z helped you clear your names?

 **Celebi** : Here's where things go wrong: When we promise to rebuild the future, a couple of us wanted to return to the present time to reunite with old friends and begin settlement. Unfortunately, we were forbid to ever return. So a couple of us left, and now we were on the run.

 **Grovyle** : I have heard others that they have left the future as well since they wanted to be with their families again.

 **Honchkrow** : The future was already restored but lost control within its own civilians? That doesn't add up...

 **Dusknoir** : (Returns from his errand) Yes... and Dialga isn't proud of what we did. Though we were fortunate that he did not punish us.

(3 hours later)

 **Banette** : Miles, next time don't attack the ones who give you candy, or else they will never distribute the candies to others.

 **Litwick (Miles)** : O-Okay.

 **Litwick** **(Clarisse)** : I have more candy than you!

 **Litwick (Mel)** : Nah, I have way more than what you have!

 **Gourgeist** : Next time I should babysit for you Banette.

 **Banette** : Maybe I might...

(4 hours later midnight)

 **Dusknoir** : (Sees **Honchkrow** ) Honchkrow, I know that we aren't the only ones who left the future. You, Probopass, Mothim, Watchog, Ferroseed, Tangrowth, and Murkrow are from there and you were the very first to exist from the real world.

 **Honchkrow** : I… I don't believe this… you knew?!

 **Dusknoir** : There are records indicating who left. And you are one of them, Maximillian.

 **Honchkrow** : (Begins to feel furious) Do not address me by that name at all times!

 **Dusknoir** : I know it infuriates you but the records have stated your full name as well as all of your information from the past to present.

 **Honchkrow** : What?!

 **Dusknoir** : Even me, whatever you do as of now, will be recorded and stored in their history about you.

 **Honchkrow** : (Long pause) I need to find that file.

 **Dusknoir** : You're going to have to do that after the tournament. Consider your experience in the tournament as some memorabilia so that you can be able to find your file. The process of updating your history is quite slow so you have time to find it while the Type Tournament memories are fully uploaded in their banks.

 **Honchkrow** : Alright then… but seriously, you do not have the right to address me as Maximillian.

 **Dusknoir** : Agreed.

 **Honchkrow** : (Back to his room; speaks to himself) Answers I need, I need answers. What is the world not telling me… what is it?

End of the Special Halloween episode.

 **Grovyle** : (Outside staring upon the stars in the sky) **Pikachu, Chimchar*** , if you are hearing this, I want to let you know that I am officially safe as of now, and I am on a team with caring and supportive Pokémon. I still question where you two are and what are your goals as of now. Nevertheless, we are the same, achieving our dreams little by little in this world we call hell. Hopefully I wish to see you two again in the future and safe travels…

 ***Pikachu and Chimchar were the two** **Pok** **émon I began when I first played Explorers of Time. So introducing the two makes sense where this whole story will connect.**


	20. PMD: A New Era Thanksgiving Special

PMD: A New Era

Thanksgiving Special

 **Electrode** : Welcome all. I am Electrode, no I am still away from the group. Though I have sent Piglet a message that I am still alive. He's glad to hear from me including Voltorb. Though, he did tell me something special. He said that he promised to upload four episodes soon but since for you humans, we also celebrate Thanksgiving as well. So as promised, he will upload Episode 17 today as well as a special Thanksgiving message to you all. My message to you all is Happy Thanksgiving to you all and remember, stuff your stomachs with all the foods your families have prepared and take a siesta, you're going to need it. Also, NFL is today. Watch all the games. Now then, time to transition to the rest…

(Transitions to everyone else back at the base)

Piglet: (Cooking the pozole) Oh shit… um… good morning folks. As you can see, I am preparing pozole for everyone. Yeah… ten pots seem like a lot… (Shouts to Leavanny) Leavanny! A little help?!

Leavanny: (Heard from the distance) Can't, already preparing the ham.

Piglet: Dodrio?

Dodrio: Making turkey.

Piglet: (Rolls his eyes) Damnit… (calls Toxapex) Toxapex, how's the football game?

Toxapex: 0-0. 8:16.

Piglet: Okay then.

Toxapex: Fuck these Lions Khalil!

(Transitions to Bisharp and Gardevoir)

Bisharp: Hey, we're still sleeping.

Gardevoir: Can we do it later in the day? (Uses Psychic to send the cameraman out of their room)

Bisharp: Was that Banette?

Gardevoir: Klefki.

Bisharp: (Groans) If it's not Banette, Klefki does it worse.

Klefki: Someone has no love.

Bisharp: Shut up or I will stuff one of your keys in your keyhole!

Klefki: Yo, Banette! What do you got to say about the rest?

Banette: Emboars are ham!

Emboar: What was that fucker?!

Banette: You heard me!

Piglet: You two, calm down!

Banette: Who am I supposed to make fun of today then? Am I supposed to call Dodrio turkey? Or Gourgeist pumpkin pie? Or Cherrim cranberry sauce? (They all stare at him) What?! Was it something I said?! (They chase him)

Piglet: At this rate, I don't even know if we might have time to prepare in a couple of hours or so.

(Aegislash passes by and tastes the pozole)

Aegislash: Needs a bit more sauce.

Doriru: (Takes a taste as well) Aegislash is right, it does need a bit more sauce.

Piglet: Hold up, I need more hands though.

Aegislash: Oh, by the way, I am inviting a guest of mines who want to join for tonight's feast.

Piglet: Who is it?

Aegislash: It's a surprise. So, I'll be back until the night.

Piglet: Alright. How's the game Toxapex?

Toxapex: We're losing 9-13!

Piglet: Ouch… (sees Daniel gets hurt)

Toxapex: Chase Daniel better do something because I need him to win me a game until Trubisky returns!

Piglet: He will.

Xatu: Piglet, my vision has foretold that we are running out of time until the next four hours.

Piglet: Yeah, I see. Alright then, we will end this part for now until way later.

End of part 1/2 of the Thanksgiving special.


	21. PMD: A New Era S1E17 Detective Case 1

**Pok** **émon** **Mystery Dungeon: A New Era**

 **S1 Episode 17: A Case with Several Faces**

 **Aegislash: Hello all. I am Aegislash… well you know who I am. In this episode, I will be narrating the whole entire thing so someone give me a water bottle because I have a lot to narrate. By the way, the interviews were two days before this event.**

 **(Pinwheel City / Rainy Day; Black and White 2 Virbank City theme plays)**

Pinwheel City, a peaceful place filled with good-hearted Pokémon or so may be. This small apartment complex is the new location of the **Private Eyes Detective Agency**. You don't need a glossary to tell you what this place is, so I will tell you. I work there, alongside with Herdier, Vigoroth, and Watchog. Each of us have our own unique abilities and they have been put into good use. So I mentioned in an episode or two how we might close down for good, well it's because here and Birthstone Peak, there are less customers who are in need of our help plus it's sort of crime free here so, yeah.

 **Vigoroth** : I always wonder how we had a couple of customers over there at Birthstone Peak but not here.

 **Watchog** : To be honest, I don't know how long we will remain here.

(Note: Herdier speaks with a Southern dialect)

 **Herdier** : Do we have anythin' in that cubby basket of ours Aegislash?

 **Aegislash** : Nothing except Claydol's request on finding Electrode.

 **Watchog** : We will have to do that in the meantime until— (doorbell jingles)

 **Lilligant** : Hi, is this the detective agency place?

 **Herdier** : Why, it is ma'am. Watchog, be a gen'leman and hang her coat.

 **Watchog** : Why am I the one doing it all time?

 **Herdier** : Shut up 'yuh!

 **Aegislash** : How can we assist you?

 **Lilligant** : I need your help. I feel like someone may be following me.

 **Watchog** : Really? Do you know why are they following you?

 **Lilligant** : Should I entrust you with this information I have?

 **Herdier** : (Reaches the **Lilligant's** hand and kisses her palm) Ma'am, I can ensure yuh that we are not the kind of Pokémon who would commit anything unforgiving. You have our eyes and ears.

 **Lilligant** : Okay then, I have a very important document that contains the transactions for the expansion of GrowCorp (Hands the document to **Aegislash** ).

 **Aegislash** : (Sees the document) It's official and has the signature of the president. Nine-hundred million?! Wow, and it's just for the infrastructure. And the whole deposit is nine-hundred billion… holy shi… Okay that is a reason for the company to have an expansion.

 **Vigoroth** : Wait, GrowCorp? Isn't that the company that is located in the Southern continent?

 **Lilligant** : Yes, it is and we wanted to expand it overseas so we did it here. Unfortunately, some like my husband and others are after the funds that was invested for this company.

 **Aegislash** : What is it that you want us to do?

 **Lilligant** : Since my husband and many others don't want the company to have its grand opening in the next two days, I need you to find out who is trying to sabotage my big day for the company and put an end to their mischiefs. I will reward you greatly.

 **Watchog** : Marriage issues, not the kind I would want to get involved with, but we will solve this case. (Glass breaks from the window with a tear gas thrown inside)

 **Aegislash** : Shit! Herdier, Vigoroth, get Lilligant to safety! Watchog, we're going outside.

 **Watchog** : Alright!

(They go outside)

 **Watchog** : (Sees the car escape) Whoever they are, they really want to get Lilligant.

 **Aegislash** : (Both go back inside) We just repaired the windows not so long ago. Lilligant, I think it's best if you leave the document with us for safekeeping. We will take your case but we since we may have an assumption to what they want, your protection may cost extra—.

 **Lilligant** : Deal, just don't let them take it.

(Nightfall)

 **Aegislash** : Do you want anything? Coffee? Tea?

 **Lilligant** : Herbal Tea would be nice thank you.

 **Aegislash** : Can I ask you some questions about GrowCorp?

 **Lilligant** : Sure.

 **Aegislash** : How long was it when the company made their decision in branching their company overseas?

 **Lilligant** : It was eight months ago when my boss made an announcement to the entire staff that the board had agreed to expand their company to other continents around the world. I was told to head over here to begin preparations for the grand opening. When I informed my husband about it, he somewhat disliked the idea because the company didn't really need to create another GrowCorp here.

 **Aegislash** : I assume your husband is an architect?

 **Lilligant** : He is in fact.

 **Aegislash** : That explains a lot since a friend of mines is an architect herself and she understands these kinds of experiences.

 **Lilligant** : I see. It still troubles me that my husband doesn't respond back to any of my calls and texts.

 **Aegislash** : That seems rather suspicious. Your position in GrowCorp?

 **Lilligant** : CEO.

 **Aegislash** : CEO?! Wow! That's really amazing to see a woman like you to have this position. ( **Lilligant** looks puzzled) Well, I mean… throughout my years of living, I have seen discrimination towards women and one of the positions they were never supposed to have when working in a company is a CEO or president.

 **Lilligant** : Oh, so then you lived in the same time period as I did then.

 **Aegislash** : Forty years ago?

 **Lilligant** : Yes.

 **Aegislash** : Interesting. Well, since Vigoroth is still digging up intel about your husband and Herdier and Watchog are still looking for clues to who assaulted us, if your grand opening is on Thursday, we will need to speed things up or you may have to delay it until everything is back to normal.

 **Lilligant** : Do as much as you can Aegislash. I can postpone the ceremony if the case takes longer.

 **Aegislash** : I know, but it's like we said, we will do everything as possible to solve your case.

 **Lilligant** : Okay then.

 **Aegislash** : Hey, Lilligant, um, if you want, you can sleep on my bed for the night.

 **Lilligant** : Oh, really? Thanks.

 **Aegislash** : Your welcome. Goodnight.

 **Lilligant** : Goodnight.

 **(Two hours later)**

So her case is beginning to feel a bit ironic. Her husband does not like the idea that she is going to announce GrowCorp's opening here at Pinwheel City and she claims that it might be her husband. Though it also seems weird how she may be CEO, not because of the norms but how she was the only one to be sent here. Things are starting to stir up. Also, why the hell is my heart pounding so quickly, she's fucking married Aegislash. (Heads outside) I needed answers and what do you know, I may found one.

 **Aegislash** : Hello, what is this? A card key of some sort, but for what? It says GrowCorp under the name of Bartolomeu C. Scolipede. Maybe Lilligant may know who this is. Huh, I may be a better detective than the Scooby Gang. (Sees someone in a hoody staring at him) (Whispers) What are you… (Gets closer the hooded figure but the figure shoots Swift towards Aegislash) King's Shield! (Stance Change to Shield Forme) (Groans) It got away. This figure had a Ring Target and threw it to me in a quick flash. Who are you?

 **(The next morning)**

 **Aegislash** : Alright then, so what have you found Watchog?

 **Watchog** : I have found out that GrowCorp is a multimillionaire company that mainly focuses on the safety of our ecosystem.

 **Vigoroth** : We already know that Watchog.

 **Watchog** : Though, they do have a couple of rivals such as ConstructX, TimeXProduction, and Subway from the Water Continent.

 **Aegislash** : That is interesting, Watchog.

 **Watchog** : Also, her husband works at ConstructX.

 **Herdier** : Wait… which Subway?! That Subway?! Oh, hell nah! That's my favorite one!

 **Vigoroth** : It's alright Herdier. I bought you your favorite sub just in case if you are hungry.

 **Herdier** : Thank you, sir. I'll eat it later, just leave it inside the microwave. Jalapeño and ham, right?

 **Vigoroth** : Jalapeño and ham, not turkey because I know you don't eat turkey or chicken.

 **Herdier** : And that's why I respect you Vigoroth.

 **Lilligant** : ConstructX is the construction company my husband works at.

 **Aegislash** : Oh, hey Lilligant.

 **Vigoroth** , Watchog, and Herdier: Morning.

 **Lilligant** : Morning to you all. Thanks for your bed Aegislash.

 **Aegislash** : (Sees her and blushes; everyone looks at Aegislash and sees him blush) Oh, um… my pleasure. Oh, I forgot. When I was strolling at midnight, I found this ID card from someone. Do you know anyone by the name of this? (Hands the lost ID card to Lilligant)

 **Lilligant** : Bartolomeu C. Scolipede? Sorry, I do not know any associates who goes by under this name.

 **Vigoroth** : This is interesting, someone must have created this ID card to sneak into the building and retrieve the files about the company. Though she holds possession of the main document.

 **Aegislash** : Then that would mean we are not dealing with one but many. There's the one who created this fake ID and the bait waiting to lure the prey.

 **Watchog** : Things are slowly adding up.

 **Lilligant** : I'll get dressed.

 **Aegislash** : Alright then.

(She closes the door)

 **Vigoroth** : (Exclaims in a low voice) Aegislash, you fucking perverted-ass playboy, she's married!

 **Aegislash** : I'm not doing anything!

 **Watchog** : Your heart is pounding fast like an engine.

 **Herdier** : L'sen m' boy, I know y' want to give it a shot, but don' let this case become an opportunity for y' if it turns out to be her hs'band. If it turns out t' be her husband and they get that divorce, this is not a scenario where yer goin' make yer move right away.

 **Aegislash** : Why are you all acting like this? I don't like her.

 **Watchog** : Aeigslash, I know you very well but having an affair with Lilligant just to cheat on her husband? That's far below.

 **Aegislash** : Watchog, sometimes I wonder why I haven't decapitated or strangled you.

 **Watchog** : You know you need me for several reasons.

 **Aegislash** : Not for these reasons. Instead of making these assumptions, here's one you can assume. When I found that ID, some hooded figure attacked me and ran away.

 **Watchog** : Did you saw who it was?

 **Aegislash** : No, but this Pokémon knew how to hit me with a Swift by throwing a Ring Target at me.

 **Herdier** : How tall was this fella?

 **Aegislash** : Slightly taller than me.

 **Herdier** : I see. 'Ight then fellers, I have an idea on how to stop our unintended guests, but y'all are 'gon have to trust me with this one.

 **Watchog** : Go.

 **Herdier** : We target him or her on the night of the grand opening.

 **Aegislash** : What?! She wanted us to find out who the culprit is before that night.

 **Herdier** : It's the only way we got.

( **Lilligant** finishes changing and opens the door)

 **Lilligant** : I am all dressed.

 **Aegislash** : (Bedazzled by her beauty) I… I… I.

 **Vigoroth** : (Shrugs **Aegislash** and whispers to him) The plan Aegislash.

 **Aegislash** : Huh… right, Lilligant, we may know who may be after you and that document but there is a cache though.

 **Lilligant** : And what would that be?

 **Aegislash** : Herdier, if you may.

 **Herdier** : Ma'am, I believe that the best way to confront them is during the night of yer grand opening.

 **Lilligant** : Wait, what? Why?

 **Herdier** : Here's the reas'n: Whoever is after you, not only do they want to come after yuh and that document, but they want to do it where no one is guardin' the safe with this document. Tho', we do need a favor from yuh, we are goin' to need an ID like this one to make it seem like we work at GrowCorp. Can you do that f'r us?

 **Lilligant** : I can grant you VIP access in this building as associates though but as rules state, I must have an escort with me or else there will be no entry even if I am CEO.

 **Herdier** : Have yuh contact your husband to be yer escort for the night?

 **Lilligant** : Sorry, he doesn't respond to any of my calls or texts.

 **Watchog** : We may have one just for you Lilligant (Everyone looks at **Aegislash** ).

 **Aegislash** : Wait… what?

 **Watchog** : Just do it. You'll do fine. (Phone rings) Hello? (Whispers to the rest) Come over here.

(Everyone huddles and **Watchog** puts it on speaker)

 **?:** (Static) I know what you are trying to do. Sure this may be your job but we also have ours and that document you have belongs to us. So I suggest that if you don't want to get ambushed again, hand us Lilligant and the document or else there will be murder with your so called Detective Agency you set up.

 **Aegislash** : (Whispers to the rest) Just follow along… (makes signals to **Watchog** to track the call and speaks to the unidentified caller) Okay then, if we hand you over Lilligant and the document, will peace be restored?

 **?:** Yes, of course. As long as your friend at the computer doesn't track the call…

 **Vigoroth** : The fuck?! (Sees the window) WATCHOG GET AWAY FROM THERE!

 **Watchog** : WAHHH! (Something comes towards him and **Vigoroth** shields him but…)

 **Vigoroth** : Gahh…

 **Aegislash** : VIGOROTH! Shit, shit! Hold on Vigoroth, we are going to get you some help.

(Two hours later)

 **Furret** : You guys are never going to believe what shot Vigoroth. (Shows them a bullet)

 **Aegislash** : I've seen one of these, they cover the needles from moves like Spike Cannon or Poison Sting and cover the needle with an iron shell. These are far more lethal though…

 **Furret** : Yes, but this one has a stronger poison than Salazzle's poison.

 **Herdier** : I got bad news, they trashed our place and set in on fire.

 **Watchog** : We're done for.

 **Herdier** : For once, Watchog may be 'ight Aegislash. We have no other place to settle and we're coping with Vioroth's injury.

 **Aegislash** : We are going to have to do it without him.

(They leave but **Aegislash** stays for a little bit)

 **Aegislash** : I'm sorry Vigoroth, that this has happened to you. I can't lose my best pal I grew up with for a very long time.

 **Vigoroth** : … (Nothing happens)

 **Aegislash** : Stay strong man, stay strong…

 **Vigoroth** : (Slowly awakens but severely injured; he speaks softly to Aegislash) At the… abandoned church… up in the hills…

So, all of us got ready for tonight's event and I was her chaperone for the night. Watchog is the caterer while Herdier went to the event early granting special entry from GrowCorp's security under Lilligant's authorization.

 **Watchog** : (Speaks in the earpiece to the rest) You know, I don't think this has become a case. It became more of an escort mission spies would do.

 **Aegislash** : (Speaks to the earpiece) It's what we do. We are not agents, but our work is closely related as secret agents. You have the document Lilligant?

 **Lilligant** : Right here inside of this brief case.

 **Aegislash** : Good, we're going to need this.

 **Lilligant** : Aegislash, I want to say thank you for what you have done so far.

 **Aegislash** : It's an honor to help out one the CEO of GrowCorp.

 **Herdier** : (Speaks to the rest) Test'n, test'n, one… two… one …two.

 **Aegislash** and **Magnezone** , and **Watchog** : You're on Herdier. (Turns to **Lilligant** ) Lilligant, you want to turn on the earpiece now.

 **Lilligant** : Okay.

 **Herdier** : Alright yuh fools, rem'ber the plan, before I explain the plan, I want to say that Magnezone has volunteered to help us out with our task since his tactics and effectiveness is needed for this part of the case. So on with the mission, our main goal is always to protect her and the document tonight. Thanks to me for earning the president's approval, Magnezone and I will control surveillance on everyone to monitor any suspicion in the building.

 **Aegislash** : Where did you get time to gain the president's approval so quickly?

 **Herdier** : When yuh were still coping with Vigoroth, I made a call to ask his permission to conduct this project we are doin'. Also, the president is a good friend of mines, of course he's goin' to trust me. He's also a fan of Subway!

 **Watchog** : (Seems dumbfounded) Can't argue with the facts.

 **Herdier** : 'Nezone, it's your turn.

 **Magnezone** : Just want to say thanks for adding me. I will inspect the entire building, if there is any suspicious activity going on, I will give you directions on how to arrive the floor soon as possible so that I don't lose my sight on him. Unfortunately for them, my Lock-on can also work on devices so that I can detect where they are hiding.

 **Lilligant** : Wow, you have some very talented recruits Aegislash.

 **Magnezone** : Your welcome, Lilligant. Watchog you're up.

 **Watchog** : I am working as a servant for the evening since I had lots of experience with Leavanny. I am going to observe the ball room and the dining hall incase of any potential threats. Lucky for you, I have great sense of hearing so listening to multiple conversations at once will be very handy for us.

 **Herdier** : I find that as a nuisance.

 **Watchog** : You were always the isolated type Herdier.

 **Herdier** : Someone understands me. Now, Aegislash. Protect Lilligant from anyone who wants to get their hands on that document or wanting to get rid of her.

 **Aegislash** : Got it.

 **Herdier** : Without further ado, (rolls down the back window of the driver's seat) you have a task to do, and don' ask how I managed to get a limo!

 **Aegislash** : Okay. (Speaks internally) [How did he managed to get the limo and I thought he was inside the building?]

 **Herdier** : Boi, your conscious is too loud, and I am going to meet up with Magnezone. (Both **Lilligant** and **Aegislash** were still inside the limo) Go, don't wanna see yuh two in the limo!

 **Security guard** : Entry passes. (Sees Aegislash with Lilligant) Who is this, Lilligant?

 **Lilligant** : He is my escort for tonight's event.

 **Security guard** : (Inspects Aegislash) Okay then. You both may pass.

 **Aegislash** : Security seems tight.

 **Lilligant** : Yeah, there were some that attempted to raid the company.

 **Aegislash** : Wow, so this is Grow Corp.

 **Lilligant** : Yup. Come upstairs, I'll give you a tour of the building.

 **Aegislash** : Okay.

(Enters the elevator and chimes the music that is being played)

 **(GrowCorp F6)**

 **Lilligant** : Hold on, just need Frank to let us in. Frank can you let us in?

 **Frank D. Sawsbuck** : Shouldn't you be down there Ms. Lilligant?

 **Lilligant** : I still have time before they announce the ceremony in a couple of hours. You should be down there Frank, you been guarding this post for a long time, have a break for tonight.

 **Frank D. Sawsbuck** : I would, but I must maintain my role as security.

 **Lilligant** : Do it for your livelihood Frank. You worked here for forty years. I think you should have a break more often like tonight.

 **Frank D. Sawbuck** : I'll see. (Unlocks the door) You may enter.

 **Lilligant** : Thanks Frank, let's go Aegislash.

 **Aegislash** : Right.

 **Lilligant** : This is the lab where we conduct our experiments when we are trying out our products before we ship them out to stores. We are currently developing a new project under the codename: "Seed" and it is supposed to revolutionize the world.

 **Aegislash** : How so?

 **Lilligant** : This project we are currently developing is supposed to revolutionize the modern world by bringing back past discoveries that existed long ago and restored back to civilization.

 **Aegislash** : Like ancient cities that existed long ago?

 **Lilligant** : Yes, and with this project, we can create a whole new civilization with our latest technology and resources to recreate the past and bring it to the future.

 **Aegislash** : It really is amazing, but shouldn't it stay as a piece of our history or a mystery?

 **Lilligant** : Not all of it is history if it has deteriorated for a long time so we want to bring back these old civilizations and restore them back to our world. (Checks the time) We should head back now, the announcement should be ready in half an hour.

 **Aegislash** : Hmm… have the earpiece ready. (Calls everyone) Hey guys, how's it going so far?

 **Watchog** : A couple of suspicious Pokémonguys are on the balcony of the second floor. They were discussing about wanting to know about some secret project GrowCorp was planning.

 **Lilligant** : Seed.

 **Herdier** : Seed?

 **Aegislash** : Wait a minute… the document didn't just have the transactions, it also had the plans of Seed. Lilligant, they are after your project.

 **Lilligant** : It must be secured at all costs.

 **Magnezone** : Heads up, those Pokémon Watchog mention they are coming your way.

 **Aegislash** : Shit… Lilligant get ready to fight. Swords Dance.

 **Lilligant** : I got your back. Quiver Dance.

(Both stare at the door and sees the door heating up and the door melts)

 **Masked** **Pok** **émon** : Stop the two and get that document!

 **Masked** **Nidoking** : Poison Jab!

 **Aegislash** : Iron head!

 **Masked Monferno** : Mach Punch!

 **Lilligant** : Attract! (Infatuates Monferno)

 **Masked Monferno** : (Infatuated) Why hello there. Care to dance?

 **Lilligant** : Why certainly, Petal Dance!

 **Masked Monferno** : (Gets hit by Petal Dance) Aghh! What kind of dance is that?!

 **Masked** **Luxio** : Thunder Fang!

 **Aegislash** : Shadow Claw! (Gets bitten by Thunder Fang) Shadow Sneak!

 **Masked Luxio** : Iron Tail!

 **Lilligant** : Giga Drain! ( **Luxio** gets drained)

 **Masked Luxio** : I… feel… weak! (Collapses and faints)

 **Masked Crabominable** : Brutal Swing! (Hits **Lilligant** and **Aegislash** )

 **Aegislash** : Lilligant! Are you okay?

 **Lilligant** : Yeah, you?

 **Aegislash** : For now.

 **Masked** **Pok** **émon** : We need to move.

 **Masked Gigalith** : Rock Slide! (Destroys some of the tech)

 **Aegislash** : Iron Head! (Hits **Gigalith** but endures it with Sturdy)

 **Masked** **Weavile** : Beat Up! (Everyone gathers to stop **Aegislash** )

 **Lilligant** : Sleep Powder!

 **Masked** **Pok** **émon** : Eat the Chesto Berry you all packed, quickly!

(Some managed to eat it in time while three fell asleep)

 **Masked** **Pok** **émon** : Damnit! Hurry up and let's move downstairs to retrieve the document! Druddigon!

 **Masked** **Druddigon** : Glare! (Uses it on both **Lilligant** and **Aegislash** and both become paralyzed; They all leave)

 **Aegislash** : Agh… I can't move…

 **Lilligant** : I… can't either.

 **Aegislash** : I never thought it would end like this.

 **Lilligant** : (looks at the destroyed projects) Everything the company worked on to make a difference in society, all gone.

 **Aegislash** : (Reaches his hand to her shoulder) Don't worry… (struggles from paralysis) we will fix this… we just need to remove the paralysis.

 **Magnezone** : (Destroys the door with Magnet Bomb) Glad I found you, let me take in the electricity you both have ( **Magnezone** takes in the electricity and removes their paralysis).

 **Lilligant** : Thanks, Magnezone.

 **Magnezone** : My pleasure. We need to move.

 **(GrowCorp F6)**

 **Aegislash** : Magnezone, what happened?

 **Magnezone** : They found all the surveillance cameras and the room. So, they attacked us and destroyed all footage and cameras around the building. That Luxio was the one who sabotage with the cameras and destroyed.

 **Lilligant** : And Herdier?

 **Magnezone** : Herdier is chasing the rest, we want to hurry up though, I don't think he would want to know what is waiting for him.

 **Aegislash** : You mean there's more?! ( **Magnezone** nods and calls **Watchog** ) Watchog, the dining hall!

 **(Sun and Moon Infiltration theme plays)**

 **Watchog** : (Responds) What about it?

 **Aegislash** : They're heading over there!

 **Watchog** : Oh crap!

 **Masked** **Pok** **émon** : (Smashes the door; everyone exclaims) NOBODY MOVES!

(The crowd seems scared while some stand up revealing to work for the **Masked** **Pok** **émon** )

 **Masked** **Pok** **émon** : Attention employees of GrowCorp, your days of success has come to an end. Your tech has been destroyed and we have held a couple of your associates and your president hostage! If you want us to release them, you must cooperate with us first. Now your company has a very important file that not only reveals the deposits of the money but also plans for Project "Seed". Give us that document and we will leave this building safely without anyone trying to get hurt.

 **GrowCorp Associate** : If you think that we will hand a very important document to you thieves, then you are nowhere close—(The **Masked** **Pok** **émon** makes a signal to one of his henchmen to shut him up; **Masked Scizor** uses Guillotine on the associate's throat ending his life; everyone is shocked to see the horror they just witnessed).

 **(Sun and Moon Infiltration theme ends)**

 **Masked** **Pok** **émon** : Now, I did mention earlier that you must cooperate if you want your lives to be spared but because someone couldn't keep their mouth shut, I think we may have to silence a couple of more until one of you brings me the document. (Waits a couple of seconds until someone moves to get the document but no one stands up) No one? Okay then, we shall entertain the crowd with a dazzling performance of us killing the employees one by one at the stage. (Looks at the hostages to choose one to come up the stage) Bring the man with the fuchsia bow, I think he looks stylish enough to have a proper death.

 **GrowCorp** **Employee** : (The masked Pokémon grabs the man) What, me?! No. No!

 **Masked** **Pok** **émon** : Now tell me sir, ( **Magnezone** , **Lilligant** , and **Aegislash** are still running down after the stair case and elevators are destroyed and burnt; Floor 4) how long have you worked here at GrowCorp? (The employee stays silent with fear) ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!

 **GorwCorp** **Employee** : (Trembles as he tries hard to stay calm) T…t…twelve years.

 **Masked** **Pok** **émon** : Wow, that's impressive. You must have good faith in this company. You have a wife and kids?

 **GrowCorp** **Employee's** **wife** : Leave my husband out of it!

 **Masked** **Pok** **émon** : Oh, so you do?! Okay, do you ever consider being a widow?

 **GrowCorp Employee's wife** : Wait what?

Masked Pokémon: Consider yourself a widow! (Slashes the throat of her husband)

 **GrowCorp Employee's wife** : (Shrieks to see her husband die) NOOO! NO! NOOOO!

 **Masked** **Pok** **émon** : Ahh, now that's what entertainment should be… (makes a signal for the rest to slaughter the remaining hostages; seven more were killed)

 **Aegislash** : Enough!

 **Masked** **Pok** **émon** : It's you from before. And you brought Lilligant with you.

 **Lilligant** : That face… Leonard! It was you all along!

 **Leonard R. Gliscor** : Wow, I am surprised you knew all along.

 **Lilligant** : I don't understand, why are you doing all this?!

 **Leonard R. Gliscor** : You think I liked the idea you going across seas and you getting that promotion after you decided to be a part of that expansion?! Why can't you be more like the other women out there who are far more obedient like how society tells you to do?!

 **Lilligant** : Is that what you thought of me? Your ordinary housewife who sits out here and do all the boring useless shit I do at home? Is working for a living bad for you or what?!

 **Aegislash** : So, you're telling me that you decided to let your masculinity control by doing this entire shit of a heist? For fucks sake man, why can't you be like some people that have some decency where masculinity means nothing and just being equal?

 **Leonard R. Gliscor** : Ever since the company decided to expand, it would put companies like us down since we were GrowCorp's number one construction partner.

 **Aegislash** : Yet, the only takeaway was that every member here are all workers of your company.

 **Leonard R. Gliscor** : …

 **Aegislash** : That explains why one of your members had lost their access in this company who went by Bartolomeu C. Scolipede, who is an engineer.

 **Herdier** : (Finally comes in) Damn, that ugly-ass caterpillar with enormous legs won' stop Steamrollin' me. This idiot confessed about droppin' a card key from the company. And you're that husband of Lilligant's. Some climax of this story. Yuh know, I heard the entire conversation and if yuh don' understand, I am glad to be born as a male. Really, I do, but masculinity has nothin' to do with masculinity. It is just a term to describe whether yuh ain't afraid of anythin' and most important of them all, yuh decide to turn the one woman who made a difference for both yuh and her a waste just to obey yuh decisions on who dominates the household. Of all the Pokémon I met for forty-five years, yuh gotta the biggest dumbass I've eva met…

 **Leonard R. Gliscor** : Don't lecture me on what I did wrong! Now we will do this nice and simple, Lilligant be a dear and tell me where the document is or else more will suffer.

 **Lilligant** : No Leonard, I won't.

 **Leonard R. Gliscor** : Do it Lilligant, or else your detective friends will get it.

 **Lilligant** : I said no!

 **Leonard R. Gliscor** : I always saw a weakness inside of you. (Calls the rest of his henchmen) Detonate on my signal.

 **Masked henchmen** : Roger.

 **Leonard R. Gliscor** : You never had the opportunity to save this company Lilligant or you all detectives. You know, I read so much about you and I see how disappointing it is to sit and wait for the whole day until the doorbell jingles for a customer who needs your services. It's a shame.

 **Masked henchmen** : Leonard, we found the document!

 **Leonard R. Gliscor** : Good. Now we can leave with—…

 **Aegislash** : Iron Head! (Hits him in the face and leaves him unconscious) Clear the remaining goons! Lilligant, I know what you saw me do, this will change the way we met and where we left off, but right now, if you want to secure that spot as being president, I suggest you help us. (Reaches to her) Help us fight.

 **Lilligant** : (Looks at **Leonard** ) Alright. Quiver Dance!

 **Aegislash** : (Someone uses Feint Attack) King's Shield! (Shields from Feint Attack)

 **Herdier** : Giga Impact! (Hits the masked **Ursaring** )

 **Watchog** : Hyper Fang! (Hits a **Toxicroak** ) Hypnosis follow up with Dig! (Defeats the **Toxicroak** )

 **Gigaltih** : Stone Edge!

 **Lilligant** : Petal Dance! (Hits **Gigalith** and faints)

 **L. R. Gliscor** : X-Scizzor! (Hits **Lilligant** )

 **Aegislash** : What the…? You're awake?! Herdier, Magnezone, go for the rest. Watchog, protect Lilligant, I'll go for Leonard! Swords Dance!

 **L. R. Gliscor** : Should've not messed with the wrong man! Guillotine!

 **Aegislash** : (Speaks internally) [He's using that same trick that stopped me before when Scizor used Guillontine and threw the Ring Target at me when he was closer to me]. (Leonard throws the Ring Target at **Aegislash** ) Shadow Claw! (Shreds the Ring Target)

 **L. R. Gliscor** : What?!

 **Aegislash** : Sacred Sword!

 **L. R. Gliscor** : AGHHH! (Gets hit in the head again and finally faints)

(Everyone breathes hard as all the henchmen and Leonard are stopped)

 **Aegislash** : We did it… we finally solved the case and took down Leonard.

 **Herdier** : (Fatigued from battling) Yeah… at least we're still alive.

 **Aegislash** : Lilligant, we did it.

 **Lilligant** : (Relieved that the horror is over) Yeah, we did it… how did you know I was going to be president?

 **Aegislash** : Leonard mentioned how you took the honor in travelling across the sea to expand GrowCorp here at Pinwheel City. So, I knew all along that the current president was willing to give you his title to you to continue since Herdier told me that he was looking forward for retirement.

 **Lilligant** : I see. (Both struggled to get up again)

 **Aegislash** : I can't feel my limbs.

 **Lilligant** : I can't feel mines either.

( **Aegislash** tries to reach his hand to hers and she grabs his hand)

 **Aegislash** : Lilligant.

 **Lilligant** : Aegislash. (Both faint)

(Four hours later; In the hospital)

 **Claydol** : (Notices **Aegislash** waking up) Oh, you're lucky that you haven't fractured anything from the Feint Attack you took.

 **Aegislash** : Well that's good. (Notices **Lilligant** is missing)

 **Claydol** : If you are looking for her, she's at the cafeteria. Furret escorted her down to grab a bite. I heard that the culprit turned out to be her husband and she filed her divorce papers already. It's hard to go through something like this.

 **Aegislash** : Can you escort me down there?

 **Claydol** : You want to see her, don't you?

 **Aegislash** : Yes, Clay- I mean Dr. Claydol.

 **Claydol** : (Chuckles a little) Please don't mock me like how Electrode always does.

 **Aegislash** : I wasn't. I am addressing you according to your profession.

 **Claydol** : Oh, well then, it's been a while someone addressed me as Dr. Claydol.

 **Aegislash** : Let that chime your day.

(Down at the cafeteria)

(Sees **Lilligant** )

 **Aegislash** : Hey, Lilligant.

 **Lilligant** : Oh, hi Aegislash.

 **Aegislash** : How are you feeling?

 **Lilligant** : Okay. You?

 **Aegislash** : Okay as well… just some minor injuries.

 **Lilligant** : That's good. The company lost a lot of resources needed for Project "Seed" to progress.

 **Aegislash** : Yeah, I was excited to see that happen.

 **Lilligant** : I'm pretty sure Claydol told you what happened between me and Leonard.

 **Aegislash** : About the divorce? Yeah… I feel like it was something I shouldn't know about.

 **Lilligant** : It's alright though. It's something I can recover from.

 **Aegislash** : (Stares down at the plate of food but inside his conscious, his feelings for her just gets stronger at the point where his heart wants to cut open his chest) Lilligant, I understand what you went through. I used to have a date until when she cheated me for a Chandelure, it was hard to go through life and the only way I had to cope with this event was from creating this agency. I got to do something I enjoy doing as well as you start from the roots of this corporation to a global enterprise. Soon, you are going to have the title of president of GrowCorp, that's an achievement that goes above standards. You finally earned something that Pokémon all over the world will look up to and want to be just like you.

 **Lilligant** : You really mean it?

 **Aegislash** : I am a very bad liar, I can't lie for anything.

 **Lilligant** : Thank you Aegislash, it really means a lot to hear from someone who seems to care about someone's personality and their accomplishments.

 **Aegislash** : (Feels warm) It's what I do as a Pokémon.

 **Lilligant** : That message earlier, about masculinity, did you mean it?

 **Aegislash** : (Feels warmer) Whether humans or Pokémon, males should understand that the current definition of masculinity is outdated, like my encyclopedias, but need to understand that no one is 51/49 or 100/0. It will always be 50/50. I don't need anyone to define who I am, if I decide to live a life like this, so be it. It makes me unique like everyone else.

 **Lilligant** : You are right about everyone being unique. We all have something special that if we work for, we will develop that skill as a talent.

 **Aegislash** : (Shit… at this point, I am feeling red hot) Exactly.

(Seconds later after both finished their meal, they take a walk outside the garden)

 **(Sunset)**

 **Lilligant** : The garden here is very beautiful.

 **Aegislash** : They are. Out of all these flowers, which one is your favorite?

 **Lilligant** : (She begins to groan) I don't know, they're all beautiful but I will always take tulips.

 **Aegislash** : Huh… a was really into tulips since my mother would always walk to the flower shop here and brings a bouquet of tulips in her garden.

 **Lilligant** : Pink?

 **Aegislash** : Pink and Red.

 **Lilligant** : Ooh, sounds romantic.

 **Aegislash** : Yeah. (Both laugh and pulls out a full bloomed tulip and hands one to **Lilligant** )

 **Lilligant** : Thank you. (She sniffs it and loves the aroma) It's smells beautiful, you take a sniff at it.

 **Aegislash** : (Takes a sniff at it) I love the smell, it smells like the sunset.

 **Lilligant** : (Laughs) You serious?

 **Aegislash** : Of course.

(Both look at each other as they draw closer to each other and both kissed; Both pulled each other and blushed)

This is getting weird and I haven't done a single thing to confess my feelings. No, I didn't forget about Herdier's comment about not using this as an advantage to win her heart. I ain't Romeo. However, I begin to heat up when I'm around with her. Aghh… that's it…

 **Aegislash** : Lilligant?

 **Lilligant** : Yes, Aegislash?

 **Aegislash** : There is something I wanted to tell you.

 **Lilligant** : I'm listening.

 **Aegislash** : (Feels confident) Throughout the time you showed up in my agency, I had noticed something that was very strange to me. And it started to radiate all over me. I began developing feelings for you. ( **Lilligant** feels surprised and blushes more) The night we had at the grand opening was one of the greatest moments to be with you but also to know someone who understands we are and what kind of future we both seek. You know that I am not the kind of Pokémon who wanted to like a woman because of her looks and appearance, but I know that I am someone who will appreciate what you do can create a change that will lead to a big difference. If one travels afar, it will be an adventure I would love to do it with you. I do apologize that I am exchanging my feelings for you at a wrong time since it wasn't too long ago that you have divorced your husband, but I never wanted to think of your divorce to be a way being with you. It would be most pleasant if we can give it a shot together.

 **Lilligant** : (She looks at the tulip) Aegislash… I… I don't know what to say. I appreciate you for stating how you were being honest about my divorce.

 **Aegislash** : (Looks at **Lilligant** ) It's the least I can do to know that I understand how you feel and how much I support you.

 **Lilligant** : (Smiles at him but looks at the tulip) Aegislash, I really thank you for what you have done for me and for rescuing my job, but after what I have experienced, I don't see myself in a relationship with anyone anytime soon even if you are one of the sweetest Pokémon here. ( **Aegislash** looks down) Don't feel bad Aegislash, I had thoughts about you when we met but for now, I don't want to be with anyone right now until I set up my priorities and life straight. I'll be glad to keep in touch with you.

 **Aegislash** : (Feels a bit uplifted) Oh, um… you are okay with it?

 **Lilligant** : Of course, who wouldn't want to be around with one of the best detective sleuths I've ever met?

 **Aegislash** : Well then, it is a privilege to finally meet you President Lilligant.

 **Lilligant** : (Giggles) Stop it. A pleasure doing business with you, detective. I shall reward you as soon as possible. (Hugs and both part ways)

 **(Dusk; The cliffs near the hospital)**

 **Aegislash** : (Stares at the ocean) Maybe the guys were right, I did have feelings for here despite for a short while, but it kept growing stronger. (Remembers the words **Lilligant** told him when she was at the hospital)

 **(Flashbacks)**

 **Lilligant** : Aegislash, I really thank you for what you have done for me and for rescuing my job, but after what I have experienced, I don't see myself in a relationship with anyone anytime soon even if you are one of the sweetest Pokémon here. ( **Aegislash** looks down) Don't feel bad Aegislash, I had thoughts about you when we met but for now, I don't want to be with anyone right now until I set up my priorities and life straight. I'll be glad to keep in touch with you.

 **Aegislash** : (Feels a bit uplifted) Oh, um… you are okay with it?

 **Lilligant** : Of course, who wouldn't want to be around with one of the best detective sleuths I've ever met?

 **Aegislash** : (Continues to stare at the ocean, but then sees the abandoned church up in the hills) Huh, so this is the place Vigoroth told me to search. I could check up on it.

 **(Inside the abandoned church)**

 **Aegislash** : This place, it seems familiar… hold on, is this where mom and dad was married? (Sees the hooded figure sitting and quietly approaches to the hooded figure)

 **?:** (Unsuspectedly notices **Aegislash** without turning around) You know I don't understand how you are curious in trying to find me despite the areas you have encountered me. (Reveals itself)

 **Aegislash** : Electrode.

 **Electrode** : I don't think this cat and mouse game won't last much longer.

 **Aegislash** : I don't understand, all the places you've appeared were places that are abandoned or destroyed, why is that?

 **Electrode** : You want the shorter or longer version?

 **Aegislash** : I mean, I am a detective.

 **Electrode** : I'd figure you'd say that. When Persian said that I used to work for him, he was right. I did, because I had to in order to protect an island I used to live far from here.

 **Aegislash** : That explains a lot.

 **Electrode** : (Merely a chuckle) Yeah. A long time ago, my island was attacked by a group of Pokémon that wanted to use the island as a lab. Unfortunately, the Pokémon here including my family were slaughtered to death. Only Voltorb and I were the only family members who made it alive. Persian arrived and saw the amount of suffering the island went through and promised the remaining islanders that he will do anything to restore this village back to its roots, but it would require an amount of us to help. Persian offered us an opportunity to help Pokémon around the world by joining his "Service Group". In the end, I did join but it wasn't what he proposed to us. In fact, it turned out that he was the one who targeted the village and decided to play hero. After finding out about it, I went to tell Voltorb about it and warned him and the remaining villagers to escape the island. Which we did, however, not a lot of the villagers made it and many perished from either Persian's troops, committed suicide by tying themselves on their feet with something heavy and drown, or starvation. In the end, only one boat had made it ashore and they escaped alongside with Voltorb, while my escape was a bit more complicated. The good thing that Voltorb was able to send me his coordinates and the remaining islanders are still living up-to-date. Heck, they all fulfilled their promises and are currently living a prosperous life.

 **Aegislash** : That is good. If they are alive, when the time comes, we will take it back.

 **Electrode** : No, the island no longer exists. It sunk below ever since Persian destroyed the island.

 **Aegislash** : Okay. Though, why all the running?

 **Electrode** : I needed the time to plan how I will stop Arceus.

 **Aegislash** : Why Arceus?

 **Electrode** : He's no god, he's been behind all this. Throughout the month hiding, I have researched and I found out this: Every foe we encountered, they are all back. If you're wondering why Arceus never showed up when we needed him or when he tries to act friendly towards us is because he has been planning in unleashing all of the beings, we once stopped or the ancient heroes.

 **Aegislash** : Shouldn't we come after him now?

 **Electrode** : No. Before Alakazam perished, he knew Arceus was behind all this, but he told me to attack at the right time. The tournament can help all of us get stronger plus Arceus is planning to watch it.

 **Aegislash** : You never told me why you visit abandoned areas.

 **Electrode** : They tell a story Aegislash. The dilapidated walls, burned balconies, there's lore between everything. Doesn't it remind you about our lives? How shattered and pointless it becomes for every second we continue to breathe? Many say that fear is just stress, but I think fear is built by our character. The skills and accomplishments we earned is all driven by fear because we had to overcome it.

 **Aegislash** : Where is this going?

 **Electrode** : Aegislash, I have been observing you from rooftop to rooftop about your love for Lilligant. It is stronger, but you show fear that your chances on being with her are very low if you were able to understand her body language and what she has gone through. Por lo menos, at least you were able to keep in touch with her, but deep inside of your heart, you begin to feel that the words she told you was just an excuse for having someone else in mind who may be better than you or worse. That's why we are not ready until we show little or no weaknesses.

 **Aegislash** : You think she'll reconsider being with me one day?

 **Electrode** : Time will tell Aegislash, time will tell.

 **Aegislash** : Hmm… you know, Claydol's been worried about you. You should return home.

 **Electrode** : Now that my job is finished, I believe now it's time to return. Let's go.

 **(Hours later)**

Electrode had returned home, but to make sure everyone was questioning him if he will stay permanently and he said yes. Everyone celebrated as he was able to make it just in time for the interviews and Thanksgiving (Though he was supposed to return soon after his interview, but he said he was gonna do something before the feast). The day after the interviews, something unexpected had happened. Oh, and by the way, we barely saw the trailer for Detective Pikachu was just released.

 **Watchog** : Holy shit, they did it.

 **Herdier** : I am excited to go watch it.

 **Watchog** : Where at?

 **Herdier** : LA.

 **Watchog** : LA?! In the human world?!

 **Herdier** : Imma Pokémon, damnit, plus I got exclusive VIP pass to go watch it with Ryan Reynolds.

 **Watchog** : REALLY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!

 **Herdier** : There are some things yuh don't know 'bout me Watchog.

 **Watchog** : ( **Watchog** looks at **Aegislash** ) What should we do about him?

 **Herdier** : Hold on, I'll wake 'em up… BOI, WAKE UP! YUH GOT MAIL!

 **Aegislash** : (Wakes up) Huh?! How long was I asleep?! (Stares at the clock) Oh crap. Hmm, what is this? (Checks the envelope) It's from GrowCorp? (Opens the envelope)

 **Watchog** : So, what does it say?

 **?:** Yeah Aegislash, read what it says.

 **Everyone** : VIGOROTH!

 **Watchog** : Vigoroth, you're back! (Squeezes **Vigoroth** )

 **Vigoroth** : GODDAMNIT WATCHOG, WATCH WITH MY STERNUM!

 **Watchog** : Sorry.

 **Aegislash** : It says:

To the Private Eye Detective Agency,

As president of GrowCorp, we would like to sincerely thank you for helping us with your excellent service and heroic dignity. We would also like to thank you for the safety and protection that was given for our president from any harm. The transactions have proceeded and successfully made it to our banking accounts and the grand opening was a huge success that night thanks to you. As promised, our incorporation would like to share its profit of twenty-five million Pokédollars with an additional bonus of covering your friend's medical bills.

 **Vigoroth** : That's a relief.

 **Aegislash** :

In addition, we want to make a proposition with you, our company would be gratitude if you would like to create a partnership with GrowCorp where our funds and stakes can be split together for both businesses to strive. If you agree upon the request above, dial this number below and state whether you agree to create a partnership or not. The call will directly be answered by the president herself as I have been a long-time admirer of your detective agency. Again, thank you for what your agency have done for us. We hope to hear you again in the future.

With Gratitude,

 _ **President of GrowCorp, Anetta J. Lilligant**_

 **Aegislash** : Anetta…

 **Watchog** : I think we should do it. Not for the money, but the agency itself. Working alongside with one of the richest agencies can get us attention from Pokémon around the world for us to come over here and ask us for our services.

 **Herdier** : Ehh, Watchog is right. That's the only way we can get attention.

 **Aegislash** : Vigoroth?

 **Vigoroth** : Watchog's claim was convincing and he spoke these words right out of my mouth.

 **Aegislash** : Well then, time to make the call… (phone dialing) Any minute now…

 **Automated voice message** : Hello, this is automated voice message, we will answer you shortly… (jazz music plays)

 **Aegislash** : For fucks sake—…

 **Lilligant** : Hello?

 **Aegislash** : Hello?! Is this Lilligant?

 **Lilligant** : Aegislash! It is you! Oh, my goodness, it's been a while since we last saw each other!

 **Aegislash** : I know, I still can't get over with what you said.

 **Lilligant** : I know, but I need time to reassert my priorities before I step out again. (Baffled for a moment)

 **Aegislash** : Yeah. ( **Herdier** clears his throat as a call) Oh right, I made this call to tell you that as part of the Private Eyes Detective Agency, the four of us accept your request on creating a partnership with you.

 **Lilligant** : That's wonderful! We will begin preparations for your arrival tonight before your tournament. Hope to see you there and Aegislash, (whispers) check the letter again.

 **Aegislash** : (Whispers) Alright, I'll check. We will arrive to the corporation soon. Thank you and have a splendid day president.

 **Lilligant** : You too detective.

 **Vigoroth** : Did I hear whispers?

 **Aegislash** : I'll make you return to the hospital.

 **Vigoroth** : Easy.

 **Aegislash** : The four of us have got to go over there to sign the agreement and they're preparing something for us.

 **Watchog** : Great, can't wait to see what kind of surprise they will have.

 **Herdier** : If it's food, they bet'a not have chick'n.

 **Vigoroth** : I could go for Italian right now.

 **Herdier** : Are there Italian cuisine for fish?

 **Vigoroth** : They do, any style.

 **Herdier** : Agghh, count me in.

 **Watchog** : Same here. Aegislash, aren't you going to come along?

 **Aegislash** : Yeah, I'll catch up.

 **Watchog** : Alright then.

Personally, I am not a Pokémon who is quite fond with surprises, but I will make this an exception for now since we are being rewarded by an admirer. We stopped by at GrowCorp to sign the agreement and we became partners. Thirty minutes later when we head back until we waited for our surprise, Claydol stopped by thanking me for Electrode's return. He rewarded us with twenty-five grand which was a lot since we don't get rewarded this much but the agency deserves it. I felt stupid for not realizing the other message she gave me because I could've sworn it was in the letter. I check the envelope just to check if she did leave anything inside and I found a sticky note inside that wasn't visible in the front of the envelope. What was written in that sticky note, is something I will never forget…

 **Aegislash** ,

I thank you for what you did out there for me. Lending your bed and your group protect me against my husband and the rest. I know what I said that day about needing to stay away from relationships, but for this occasion, it would make my day if I can see you if you agree to sign the agreement. Being around with a male who doesn't focus on physical strength or change in character, but one who understands a woman of she is and appreciates what she does for a living is someone I would like to be around with. I would like it if we gave it a shot after the big surprise we have for you guys. Again, thank you for everything your agency has done for us.

Your biggest admirer,

 **Anetta J. Lilligant**

End of Episode 17.

 **Herdier** : Ms. Lilligant, thank you for this fantastic Italian dinner.

 **Vigoroth** : Ahh… this may be the best fettuccini alfredo I ever tried.

 **Magnezone** : I haven't eaten Italian for a while. Thank you.

 **Watchog** : (Looks at **Herdier** and **Vigoroth** ) Is this fettuccini alfredo amazing or what?

 **Aegislash** : It is. Thank you so much Lilligant.

 **Lilligant** : My pleasure to treat our newest partners here. Also, I wish the best of luck to you all and may the best type win tomorrow. That is, the Grass-type.

 **Everyone** : Wow… come on!

 **Vigoroth** : That's outrageous!

(Everyone heads outside except **Aegislash** )

 **Aegislash** : Hey, Lilligant.

 **Lilligant** : What's up… ( **Aegislash** kisses her) (She gasps)

 **Aegislash** : Let's go on an adventure together?

 **Lilligant** : (She pauses) Yes.


	22. PMD: A New Era Thanksgiving Special Pt 2

**Pok** **émon** **Mystery Dungeon: A New Era**

 **Thanksgiving Special Part 2**

 **Piglet** : Damnit Redskins, you were supposed to win!

 **Cofagrigus** : I am totally lost… I don't know what to say anymore.

 **Aerodactyl** : All you can do is go for the Saints later today.

 **Archeops** : Oh no you, prehistoric boneless chicken, the Falcons are going to ruin your day for sure.

 **Aerodactyl** : 48-10 Saints, wannabe Tropius.

 **Tropius** : The hell did you say?!

 **Electrode** : How's the food?

 **Piglet** : Almost done with the turkey. Just needs an hour or two. Has Aegislash texted you yet?

 **Electrode** : He did and he's coming back soon.

(One hour later; **Let's Go Eevee/Pikachu** **Pok** **émon** **Tower theme plays** )

 **Swalot** : I'm hungry.

 **Garchomp** : I want them mashed potatoes.

 **Herdier** : Ham not turkey remember that!

 **Vigoroth** : He got the message Herdier.

 **Herdier** : Jus' makin' sure.

 **Voltorb** : (Gazes at the tasty looking pumpkin pie) Leavanny, you made the Pumpkin pie?

 **Leavanny** : I did.

 **Klefki** : Leavanny, I am going to praise this dessert of yours if it is beyond greatness.

 **Leavanny** : Hold on.

 **Bisharp** : Gardevoir, can you help me with the tables?

 **Gardevoir** : Hold on my metallic dingus.

( **Banette's** voice echoes)

 **Banette** : Dingus?! (Laughs menacingly)

 **Bisharp** : You're in the cellar. Stay there and shut up.

 **Banette** : Intricate little ass.

 **Honchkrow** : I brought beef casserole in anyone is interested.

 **Leavanny** : DO I SMELL OLIVES?!

 **Honchkrow** : Yup, family recipe.

 **Leavanny** : You need to give me the recipe.

 **Honchkrow** : Not for sale, Leavanny.

 **Sneasel** : Weavile, where are the carrots?

 **Weavile** : Left counter, near the apple cider.

 **Sneasel** : Okay, thank you.

 **Conkeldurr** : Saints game started. They're close to the red zone.

 **Piglet** : C'mon Falcons. Rams failed me and now I do not want to lose my bet with Donphan.

 **Donphan** : Saints are going to win.

(2 hours later)

 **Donphan** : Pay up Piglet.

 **Piglet** : (Groans; bangs on the counter) They were supposed to lose!

 **Aerodactyl** : (Laughs at **Archeops** ) Give it up Archeops, you guys aren't anywhere close from getting better.

 **Archeops** : (Defeatist ability activates) (Groans loudly)

( **Chimecho** rings the bell)

 **Chimecho** : Time to eat!

 **Everyone** : FINALLY!

 **Slowbro** : Alright got the plates.

 **Electrode** : Those mashed potatoes though.

 **Garchomp** : Can't wait to eat them.

(Door opens; **Aegislash** enters)

 **Everyone** : Aegislash!

 **Aegislash** : Hey guys, I brought in a guest.

 **Lilligant** : Hi everyone.

 **Herdier** : Call me crazy, yuh finally did it.

 **Watchog** : I'm astonished.

 **Vigoroth** : Congrats to you sir.

 **Leavanny** : Welcome, welcome. Grab a seat. We are about to carve the turkey.

 **Herdier** : Remember…

 **Everyone** : We know Herdier!

 **Herdier** : Jus' sayin' cus someone forgot about it the last time someone served it cus I looked like an old geezer (looks at **Weavile** ).

 **Weavile** : Don't look at me, I told Leavanny about it.

 **Leavanny** : Don't blame it on me!

 **Klefki** : Can we carve the turkey now?

 **Piglet** : We are. (Calls attention) Attention everyone. I want to make an announcement, I just want to say how thankful it is to be a part of your family and an amazing moment to see everyone from friends, families, and dates. Though, everyone is here but not the legendaries since they are having their own feast.

(Transitions to the legendaries)

 **Moltres** : I am enjoying this feast of yours Zygarde.

 **Zygarde** : And you said that my cooking skills were subpar.

 **Moltres** : Never did.

 **Dialga** : Palkia, bet you can't finish that entire ham.

 **Palkia** : You're always a scumbag for these challenges but you know I can finish that ham faster than you.

(Both eat the ham)

 **Darkrai** : Save some ham fatasses.

 **Mewtwo** : I don't think they will. I barely got my turkey leg.

 **Regice** : I am surprised that they aren't stopping.

 **Arceus** : As the lord, I command you both to leave some ham for all of us.

 **Palkia** : Can't. Ham is so damn delicious.

 **Arceus** : Oh lord…

(Transitions back to the rest)

 **Everyone** : Let's eat!

 **Banette** : Hey, what about me?

 **Bisharp** : No!

 **Mel (Litwick)** : Shhh….

 **Banette** : Thanks Mel, you're the greatest. Why are you here?

 **Mel (Litwick)** : I already finished eating. Just wanted to see you.

 **Banette** : Mel, you have matured the most, given how you were the first one to be bored.

 **Mel (Litwick)** : Uncle, why haven't you told us about Mama or Papa?

 **Banette** : I can't, a biography made about me will be my life and the promise I made with your father. I will explain the story with you three so that you all can hear it.

 **Mel (Litwick)** : Okay. Eat your dinner, uncle.

 **Banette** : I am… I am.

End of Part 2.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO YOU ALL! I HOPE YOU STUFFED YOUR STOMACHS WITH ALL THESE DELICIOUS FOOD. ALSO, THESE NFL GAMES AND UNFORTUNATELY BOTH THE REDSKINS AND THE FALCONS WON (SO MUCH FOR THEIR RELIABILITY). THESE BEARS THOUGH. ANYWAYS, I WILL MAKE THIS SERIES A LOT BETTER FOR YOU ALL AND EXPECT A WHOLE LOT OF DARK MOMENTS IN THIS SERIES AS EVEN THE MOST EXHILERATING STORIES ALWAYS CONTAIN A PLOT TWIST. SO STAY TUNED AND ENJOY THE PREVIOUS EPISODES.

REMEMBER: NO HAM, NO DINNER.


	23. PMD A New Era S1E18 PTT: The Intro

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: A New Era**

 **Season 1 Episode 18 PTT: The Introduction**

 **Cameraman** : We are live in 3…2…1…action!

 **Stanley** : Welcome everyone, Stanley Onix and on my right is Tucker J. Cherrim are here and it is an honor to host the Pokémon Type Tournament.

 **Tucker** : Well Stanley, the crowd sure enjoys hearing that their favorite type gets to show just how amazing they are in this tournament. Their unique abilities and move sets will put them to the test to see how they work as a team.

 **Stanley** : Yes, for those of you who may not know, the Poké Dome Stadium was recently built five months ago and has a capacity of 500,000 seats. Looking around the stadium and it seems that we may have a full house. Oh wait, hold on, there's one vacant from the top right corner. Come on people, this is the biggest event in history. We are very close in introducing our teams.

 **Tucker** : Hold on a bit, Stanley. Before we introduce our eighteen types, we just got a word from officials including that there has been a vendor offering rare candies to children. Can we please get rid of that vendor? There he is, the one in the red and yellow-striped shirt, and security caught the culprit. We got word from officials saying no one has consumed any rare candies. Without further ado, we turn our attention down on the battlefield.

(Lights dim)

 **(Super Mystery Dungeon Submerged Cave theme plays)**

 **Stadium announcer** : Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, for the very first time in history, the unveil of the 18 types you all wanted to see, HERE WE GO! (Sparks are lit up; the crowd roars) They aren't ordinary, but they have been loved by many. Known for dominating the sea, they will not give up until you drown, GIVE IT UP FOR **THE WATER TYPES**! (Everyone cheers and boos can be heard other set of fans; the Water-types comes out of the dug-out).

 **Stanley** : These Water types, many have fallen in love with their choice when they needed a companion to travel across the sea.

 **Tucker** : Yeah and whoever they were, became a versatile member on their team. They have an excellent reputation in other competitions they have participated. Under the management of Suicune and Greninja's leadership, Blastoise, Seismitoad, Floatzel, and Vaporeon will help this team display their incredible bulk, don't you think Stan?

 **Stanley** : They do, they have incredible Pokémon including former Water-types like Masquerain or Dragalge. Pokémon like these two will strengthen this team to secure a spot in the finals.

 **Tucker** : Some key players in this team are Floatzel and Gyarados, though many should fear Gyarados because he is a ferocious sea monster that will drag them to the depths of the ocean to an everlasting hell if he begins to use Whirlpool and Dragon Dance.

 **Tucker** : And if that Aqua Tail hits you, there's no telling if you might have a chance to come back. The stadium announcer is ready to announce the next squad.

 **(Route 10 (Smash Bros 4) theme plays)**

 **Stadium announcer** : Next up, they may be the most frustrating type out of the 18, but when they inject their venom, there is no doubt that they you will suffer a slow painful death, GIVE IT UP FOR **THE POISON-TYPES**!

(Many laugh as they come out from the dug-out while others cheer; everyone gasps as they are shocked to see what they saw in surprise)

 **Stanley** : (Drops his tea) Tucker, do you see what I see?!

 **Tucker** : I do, you spilled tea all over the desk! The Poison-types finally have a staff to work with and this will be an interesting one! According to paper, Mew is the coach for this team alongside with Registeel and Tornadus on all fields.

 **Stanley** : This will be an interesting run for the Poison-types. Led by Garbodor and rallying with him are Muk, Toxicroak, Swalot, and Tory the Dragalge, the twin brother of Mitchell who is fighting alongside with the Dragon types.

 **Tucker** : I'm going to be optimistic about the bold move these three coaches have made to coach this team. They will do everything they can to get this team from being the worst to best. Although, according to further research, trainers aren't always fond with what the Poison-types have to offer. In other words, they may be the worst type of the eighteen.

 **Tucker** : Dragalge, Toxicroak, and Salazzle are the key players for this team because they are nicknamed as "The Hazardous Trio" for their offensive utility and Dragalge being the mastermind behind this. Salazzle is a fierce competitor for her team as her Corrosion ability will become a nuisance to any Poison or Steel-type.

 **Tucker** : Yes, and that Venoshock will be undeniably vile if you are suffering from poison. Let's not forget about the real motivator here, Garbodor. According to fans, he has been the most criticized and hated member of the Poison crew for his appearance and strength. He is the real threat of this team as he was known to be the best in his talents in his accuracy. Curse, Amnesia, and Gunk Shot are the real deal with this Pokémon and if Weak Armor is his ability, things are going to be very dangerous if they cannot take down this bag of trash.

 **Stanley** : Based on your comment Stan, I am unsure whether you're complimenting or insulting Garbodor.

 **Tucker** : We will see if they have the potential to be the underdogs in this tournament. Also, cheers to the entire staff for the Super Smash Brothers series for remixing one of the most beloved themes in Pokémon Black and White. Route 10 may be gone forever but will always reside in our hearts. The stadium announcer is ready to reveal the next squad entering the field. **  
****(Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky Mt. Horn plays)**

 **Stadium announcer** : The next type we will introduce will be hard to explain because they are found in the entire continent and will crush you like the insects they are! (Bug-types are booing about the comment) GIVE IT UP FOR **THE ROCK-TYPES**! (The crowd roars with excitement)

 **Stanley** : The proud and honor of being a Rock-type!

 **Tucker** : One of the deadliest types of the 18 known to mankind because they will bury you and throw you down the mountain like a rockslide coming down until you break into little grains of sand. Fun fact about them: Rock-types made a huge step up towards popularity in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon as favorites for the variety of options they can use such as the Lycanroc 3, Carbink, Gigalith, Armaldo, etc. They were also a member of the Elite Four of Alola for the first time.

 **Stanley** : All this rocky business is giving me the feeling to travel to the Great Canyon this fall.

 **Tucker** : Hey, I'm planning to go to the Great Canyon as well! Anyways, coached by the golem himself, Regirock, the steel-plated dinosaur Aggron himself, and his army of continental juggernauts Dusk Form Lycanroc, Tyranitar, Probopass, and Gigalith will bury anyone with piles of rocks.

 **Tucker** : (Chuckles) Dear lord have mercy. I really don't have nothing to say at this point. Time to announce the next squad.

 **(Super Mystery Dungeon Revelation Mountain: First visit theme plays)**

 **Stadium announcer** : If you're not down below, then you're high above. They dream of soaring through the skies one day and today is the day their dream has come true. RAISING YOUR WINGS, **THE FLYING TYPES**! (The fans cheer)

 **Flying Type Fans** : FLYING, OH FLYING! NOW IT'S TIME TO RAISE OUR WINGS AND RISE ABOVE! TO THE SKIES WE SOAR, WE WILL SOAR OUR WAY TO VICTORY! WE WILL HELP THE REST FLY, BUT WITHOUT THEIR WINGS TO SPREAD, THEY WILL PLUMMET TO THE GROUND! O' FLYING, O' FLYING, WE MAJESTIC FLYING TYPES, TOGETHER WE SOAR, TOGETHER WE SING, TOGETHER WE DANCE AND SPREAD OUR WINGS TO TAKE THE TROPHY BACK HOME!

 **Stanley** : The fans are truly spreading their wings Tucker.

 **Tucker** : They are, and they will do anything to take home the glory for their team. Guarding the ozone layer of the Earth is Rayquaza and leading the Flying-types is the intimidator Staraptor himself. Toucannon, Talonflame, Aerodactyl, and Hawlucha will take up the fight in the skies, making sure their opponents will have an unpleasant fall.

 **Stanley** : I heard about the many fears every Pokémon has when they use Roost. It becomes a burden amongst all.

 **Tucker** : For the ones that have the upper-hand and can't defeat them in time, the Flying-types will have a chance to rebound. Now we turn our attention to the battlefield.

 **(Red/Blue Rescue Team Murky Cave theme plays)**

 **Stadium announcer** : They are known to be the most bizarre type of them all. Don't let them manipulate you or else you will end up in a world where your mind will slowly rupture causing you to go brain dead. The geniuses of mind splitting, GIVE IT UP FOR **THE PSYCHIC-TYPES**! (The crowd roars)

 **Tucker** : (Small chuckle) These fans are loud today. Now these Psychic-types mean business because their psychic power will be something to be very difficult to embrace. They are the true geniuses for their attacks being unpredictable.

 **Stanley** : Mewtwo takes charge of this team and Reuniclus is the brain alongside with Xatu, Metagross, Hypno, and the divine mistress Gothitelle. Now, this is one for the books because this type was known for causing headaches amongst all and this causes many to split their minds from being unable to take them out. They are the third most successful type in records with Water and Electric. Another point to point out Tuck, before Beheeyem was offered to be leader, but refused to take the role. He was also given an option to become a co-leader, but also turned down that offer as well.

 **Tucker** : It's normal for Pokémon to turn down these positions because they may or may not possess the experience needed to lead an entire army. Managing an entire team can be stressful, though I cannot blame Beheeyem for making that decision. Take Ninjask for example, Ninjask refused to participate in this tournament so it won't cost anything for his team. On the other hand, after long deliberation, he decided to join.

 **Stanley** : Another thing to point out is that Reuniclus is the mastermind of strategy. He is comparable to Electrode and Magmortar.

 **(Black/White Celestial Tower theme plays)**

 **Stadium** **announcer** : They may be hard, but they will pierce through your heart and shred it to pieces. Many say they have no heart, but these are the true knights that will win the war today. Introducing from the newcomers of GENERATION II, THE METALLIC KNIGHTS, **THE STEEL-TYPES**!

 **Stanley** : Oh my god, the Steel-types.

 **Tucker** : Stan, we were told not to say that while being broadcasted live.

 **Stanley** : I know, but this is the one time where we can truly express our thoughts.

 **Tucker** : Stan, we have younger children watching live. We can't have children use that term in any other way.

 **Stanley** : You only live once, Tucker. Besides, everyone knows who Arceus is.

 **Tucker** : Cobalion is coaching the metallic warriors. In addition to this, Bisharp leads this team along with several gladiators such as: Klinklang, Klefki, Bastiodon, and Aegislash. Now these Steel-types have the weapons to go all the way since they held the record for most resisted types as well as immunity over Poison. Even with Fairy's introduction to the world, Steel still has the upper hand. However, their only downfall would be a Corrosion allowing Salandits and Salazzles to poison and finish them with a deadly poison or flame.

 **Stanley** : Yes, and that is a huge con for the Steel-types. To point out, they don't have the durability to fend off Special Attacks since their Special Defense aren't that high.  
 **(Super Mystery Dungeon Tree of Life: Roots theme plays)**

 **Stadium** **announcer** : Mother nature hates to see her sons and daughters die. These heroes nourish the ecosystem we live today and will do anything in their power to restore what was once a beautiful world. Representing the one-third of our entire ecosystem, **THE GRASS TYPES**!

 **Tucker** : Stan, what do you see in that is planted in the small pot on your right?

 **Stanley** : I believe is what they call a lily of the valley.

 **Tucker** : Yes, and we can thank the Grass-types for their efforts in making a difference for our world. When you think of world peace, what comes to mind?

 **Stanley** : World peace is like raising a bed of blossoms, they must be nurtured and furnished with love so they can become strong in any season. All you really need is one Pokémon after another to plant a flower to achieve peace among all.

 **Tucker** : I felt a hint of poetry in your response Stanley. Leading mother nature's army is Virizion and she will be accompanied with Tangrowth and co. ( **Venasaur** , **Cradily** , **Gogoat** , and **Breloom** ) They will plant their seeds to sprout the competition and bloom their way into victory.

 **Stanley** : A little cliché, but okay. Number three in the Pokedex, Venasaur shows the audience that he will deny Blastoise and Charizard from advancing further and soar to popularity.

 **Tucker** : I don't understand why humans deny Venasaur if it's one of the most well-balanced Pokemon in games.

 **Stanley** : Expect to see barrages of Razor Leafs, Seed Bombs, Grass Knots, and Solar Beams from this team because they will use every bit of nature to eliminate the rest.  
 **(Emerald Battle Factory theme plays)**

 **Stadium** **announcer** : (Stadium lights flickers; turns off the microphone and asks the light technicians) It seems that the lights are beginning to flicker. This group likes to create power outages throughout the world and will charge up their power to unleash a massive thunderbolt. Let there be light, the one and only… **THE** **ELECTRIC-TYPES!**

 **Tucker** : One of the most electrifying teams. These Electric types are known to be ruthless to their opponents.

 **Stanley** : Let me get this straight, they are only weak against ground, but can stop Flying and Water? Shouldn't the whole Ground and Electric be vice versa if the ground can conduct electricity?

 **Tucker** : Zapdos takes the storms up North with Electrode, Luxray, Electivire, Magnezone, and Vikavolt will lead the group. This group are experts in strategizing and analysts. Heck, I prefer to give them my job so that I can get a break from sportscasting for a while.

 **Stanley** : (Laughs) No Tucker, you won't be given a break. Let's see who we have next.

 **(Sun and Moon's Haina Desert theme plays)**

 **Stadium** **announcer** : They dwell beneath the Earth's core; this group will not tolerate your attempts in entering their territory. Whether they live underground or on the surface, this group will drill your plans into shreds. The jackhammers out of the eighteen… give it up for **THE** **GROUND-TYPES!**

 **Stanley** : Tucker: Feel the ground trembling Tucker?

 **Tucker** : No, I don't Stan.

 **Stanley** : You are feeling the seismic activity of how thrilled this group of Pokémon are. Heck the whole stadium is shaking because of these Ground-types! Anyways, Zygarde, ruler of the land coaches this team with Rhyperior, Palossand, Excadrill, Gliscor, and Claydol. They will ensure that their land is protected from danger.

 **Tucker** : you got to give credit to them for being the most popular typing by many.

 **Stanley** : What can I say? Everyone loves a good Earthquake attack just to one-shot everyone.

 **Tucker** : I hope you remember that I am a Grass-type.

 **Stanley** : There's always a way how to stop Grass-types like you Tucker.

 **Stadium announcer** : So, a while ago, turns out that our lights were not functioning properly, so our electricians had repaired our lights. Though, if they are hurting anyone's retina, give us a signal and… (light flickers again) ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

 **Electrician** : (Taps the announcer) Sorry to interrupt, but the lights are fixed. The Ghost-types asked if all the lights go off for a while… (blackout occurs) and a blackout were to occur.

 **(LeafGreen/FireRed Pokémon Tower theme plays)**

(Embers begin to float around the entire stadium; fans are beginning to feel frightened)

 **Stadium** **announcer** : Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize for the inconvenience and for my shouting earlier, this is part of a special introduction to one of the greatest types out there. They hide during the day, they spook at night, they will unleash your deepest and darkest fears. Bringing the fuel to your nightmares, **THE** **GHOST-TYPES!**

 **Stanley** : Deon, are you okay man? It sounded like you were going to be placed under anger management.

 **Stadium** **announcer** : (Speaks from his head piece) Yeah, I'm cooling down myself a bit.

 **Tucker** : Our stadium announcer, Deon is okay folks. Anyways, the Ghost-types are one hell of a threatening team that many have feared. Heck, I'm even wondering if there's someone here with us Stan.

 **Stanley** : I can guarantee that there's no one here… Rock Tomb!

 **Tucker** : Stan! What are you doing?!

 **Gengar** : ( **Gengar** becomes visible) HOW?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

 **Stanley** : Leave Gengar. You're not allowed to be inside here.

 **Gengar** : Damn you Stanley.

 **Tucker** : Any who, coaching—.

 **Gengar** : (Grabs the mic) Coaching this group of pranksters is our great coach Giratina who is by far the better legendary than Palkia and Dialga. Leading the Ghost-types is your one and only and with the marionette himself Banette, the "Gold Digger" Cofagrigus, the jack-o-lantern Gourgeist, and the ragdoll Mimikyu are here to entertain you all with our performance. We are a team that will put anyone's hopes to misery if you think you can prevail against us Ghost-types.

 **Cofagrigus** : (Shrugs on **Froslass** ) Wait, I didn't hear that clearly. Did he say "gold digger"?

 **Stanley** : (Takes back the mic) Get lost Gengar!

 **Gengar** : What, I spared you less than ten minutes explaining about who we are without the need to discuss our plan. (Grabs the mic) Without further ado… ( **Stanley** tries to smack **Gengar** using his tail) the next type! ( **Stanley's** tail smacks **Gengar** ) Ow! Damnit, Stanley! Bisharp if you are watching, Banette wanted me to tell you that you suck!

 **Bisharp** : (Turns towards **Klefki** ) Seriously?! He's always having beef with me!

 **Banette** : (Appears) That's right blade boy, I can't wait to pull you guys in the first knockout round just to break your hopes and dreams. Hehehe!

 **Bisharp** : Jesus.

 **(Mystery Dungeon Blue/Red Rescue Team's Mt. Blaze theme plays)**

 **Stadium** **announcer** : These vicious marauders burn with passion. They never back out on a fight and they always get the job done. The team with a fiery hot passion for battling, I bring to you, **THE** **FIRE-TYPES!**

 **Stanley** : A little bit extra on the introduction, but who cares. The Fire-types, third most successful team behind the Water-types, are a fan favorite amongst many.

 **Tucker** : I feel like I am having some serious déjà vu Stan with your comment. I feel like you have said the same exact comment before.

 **Stanley** : That's preposterous Tuck.

 **Tucker** : I hope my déjà vu doesn't affect our evening. Entei ignites the torch for this team while Magmortar accompanies him with Charizard, Salazzle, Chandelure, and Houndoom. This group are pyromaniacs because in recent years, their only plan is scorching everything to nothing. With additional help of other Pokémon such as Pyroar, Delphox, and Salazzle gives more versatility to use other moves than fire attacks in case of a possible match up with Rock or Water.

 **Stanley** : Magmortar is one of the experts in strategy as well as cracking up Travis with jokes. There's no telling what this team will have in mind, but one thing for sure, they will rise the flames to another level. Hope you bring sunscreen the day their matchup begins.

 **Tucker** : Remind me, Stanley.

 **(Explorer's of Sky's Vast Ice Mountain Peak Remastered theme by TGH plays)**

 **Stanley** : Ooh, it's very chilly here in the stadium, Tucker, raise the temperature of the thermostat.

 **Tucker** : You can brace the cold Stanley.

 **Stadium** **announcer** : From the northern hemisphere of the world, they are experts in controlling the climate to drop below zero. Their hearts may be freezing cold, but never underestimate the power that's inside of them. Raise your hands for the **ICE-TYPES!**

 **Stanley** : Can s-s-s-someone please raise the t-t-temperature please?!

 **Tucker** : While Stanley is warming up, the Ice-types are known to finish their opponents with what is known as the 'Glacia Special'. The Glacia Special is a command the coach Articuno, tells the leader Walrein, to deliver a Sheer Cold for the finishing blow. Inspired by the Walrein Elite Four member Glacia, uses who is known for her excellent precision in using Sheer Cold.

 **Stanley** : Ahh… I can hear the poor souls of trainers that met their demise from that Walrein of hers using Sheer Cold on everyone.

 **Tucker** : If that's not enough, Glalie, Alolan Ninetales, Mamoswine, and Glaceon will make sure that the Sheer Cold or their attacks freeze you until you become an icicle. Deon will announce the next type.

 **(G/S/C Ilex Forest theme plays)**

 **Stadium** **announcer** : These critters will scare the living daylights out of you. A tale from being the worst to one of most beloved types of the franchise. With or without their buff, this team fight in swarms to gnaw your chances to victory. Swarming for the trophy, here they are, **THE** **BUG-TYPES!**

 **Tucker** : These Bug-types has received a lot of criticism since the franchise began due to their move pool was very limited and how relatively powerless, they are.

 **Stanley** : If you think about it Tuck, Pin Missile, String Shot, Leech Life, Twin Needle, and Megahorn were the earliest moves the Bug-types had to work with. There was no Silver Wind or Quiver Dance in the early years of development, but now, these Bug-types have proven themselves to become a threat amongst all. However, not many people today still appreciate these fellow bugs.

 **Tucker** : Unfortunately, not. Genesect is the coach of this team while Volcarona leads these fearless bugs alongside with Escavalier, Heracross, Crustle, and Scizor. Whether you love them, or you hate them, these are the noise makers of the eighteen. Expect a lot of interference by Bug Buzz, if you're not impervious to sound, then this is not your fight.

 **Stanley** : I still remember those days.

 **Tucker** : You mean the countless times you were chased by a horde of Beedrill and when you had to compete with other Onix for minerals.

 **Stanley** : (Laughs) That as well. (Sorts his papers) Well then, here's our next representative.

 **(Red/Blue Vs. Trainer battle theme plays)**

 **Stadium announcer** : This group is viewed as an ordinary type with no talent. However, they have posed a threat to every opponent and are the masterminds of complete carnage whether you're a Ghost-type or not. The team that brought diversity to this world, give it up for **THE** **NORMAL-TYPES!**

 **Stanley** : The Normal types are a very beloved team to many. They inspire many showing they are inevitable against any opposition.

 **Tucker** : Representing the Normal types is the Regigigas, leading the group is Snorlax alongside with his band of Normal types such as Watchog, Zangoose, Pidgeot, and Stoutland.

 **Stanley** : This is one heck of a consistent team Tucker. This team are expert analysts including the fact that Porygon-Z and others are part of this organization.

 **Tucker** : Yes, and if you think about it, those Porygon will be the reason why no one wants to face them as they are known for their combo of spamming Agility and Discharge.

 **Stanley** : (Both hear a fan shouting " **Bring** **Porygon** **back** **to** **the** **anime** ") Sounds like a fan wants Porygon back in the anime. Remind me again why he was banned again?

 **Tucker** : Something about a hiatus I presume? Who knows, right now Deon is going to announce the next team.

 **(Super Smash Bros Ultimate the Dark Realm theme plays)**

 **Stadium** **announcer** : Once upon a time, an eighteenth type was planned to balance the recurring seventeen. These newcomers have surprised many with their talents. They may look adorable, but never judge a book by its cover, because this is one type that many fears of. Introducing the one and only, **THE FAIRY-TYPES!** (The crowd chants for their team but fans are surprised to see the Dark types enter as well) May I have your attention everyone? Unveiling the darkness that radiances through their souls, pure of heart by their sheer delight, GIVE IT UP FOR **THE DARK-TYPES**! (The crowd chants for their team but many are confused) I would like to make a special announcement. Our beloved hero, Gerald Felix Shiftry, had passed away today, and we want to dedicate his farewell with a moment of silence as a beloved hero we all looked upon fall. (Thirty seconds later) Thank you for your time. (Everyone claps)

 **Stanley** : What a wonderful ceremony. For those of who don't know who Gerald Felix Shiftry is, he is the hero that ended the Dark/Fairy war that broke out several years ago. His wisdom and courage had brought peace between the two and what may have been the first being in bringing world peace by an astonishing 85% percent.

 **Tucker** : I remember twenty years ago, you and I met him in a ceremony held at Capim Town where we he was awarded the key to the city as well as the award for his efforts in world peace. May his soul rest in peace and a thank you for everything he has done for making the world a better place. Yveltal and Xerneas coach the opposite teams. Honchkrow and Gardevoir lead their respective armies. Both teams are known for their expertise in combos and grouping on one or several Pokémon. Mostly attacking the leaders and their co-captains. Without delay, here's a team that wants you all to sharpen your claws.

 **(R/S/E Elite Four Encounter theme plays)**

 **Stadium announcer** : Legend has it that such mythical creatures do not exist in our world. They mythical beings have fought countless battles against stronger opposition, and they are truly the beasts in this arena! Tamed or not, this group will never back out a fight will slay their hopes of glory. Never prevailing since birth, the **DRAGON-TYPES!**

 **Stanley** : Many say they are the hotheads of this team.

 **Tucker** : I don't blame the fans Stanley; they do have Outrage after all.

 **Stanley** : This team are bloodthirsty for a fight and will shred anyone that dares to approach to their territory.

 **Tucker** : DIalga controls and alters time in order to get this to victory.

 **Stanley** : Something about this team frightens me Tucker. Dragalge, Garchomp, Dragonite, and Drampa, seems like these dragons mean business.

 **Tucker** : Though, I am curious, why isn't Dragon weak against Steel? Shouldn't the whole concept of knights be slaying dragons with their swords made a difference for the Steel-types though?

 **Stanley** : You must remember that armor isn't always effective though Tucker. A lot of dragons can spew out fire, metal armor back then wasn't always fireproof. Sure, the armor is strong to withstand a hit by the tail or getting slashed by dragons, but keep in mind that once the armor shreds, it is not the impact of the attack, it's the armor that will puncture your lungs. In my defense, I'd say both should be neutral against each other.

 **Tucker** : I thought the whole idea was about the Excalibur and the eastern culture?

 **Stanley** : My explanation sounds better.

 **Tucker** : And that's why you don't learn history from this guy. Deon is ready for our last contender of the evening.

 **(Black and White Elite Four theme plays)**

 **Stadium** **announcer** : And now, our last entry for the night. They have the brains to continue their determination and the brawn to land several barrages of punches and kicks. No matter the size of their opponents, their muscles will be able to fracture the skulls of others to emerge triumphant. Fighting to take home the championship belt, **THE** **FIGHTING-TYPES**!

 **Stanley** : I can never understand what motivates these Fighting-types. Is it their fighting spirit, or their focus? What is the key to their success?

 **Tucker** : Stan, I think the word you're looking for is practice. Just like how we practice speech by doing tongue twisters before we broadcast live. Terrakion lives up to his reputation for this group, Conkeldurr leads the group with the help of Gallade, Mienshao, Scrafty, and Hariyama. Bewear of this team though, because you'll be dealing with an All-Out Pummeling!

 **Stanley** : You're killing me Tucker! Seriously you're killing me.

 **Stadium** **announcer** : Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention up on the screen, showcasing the format and rules of the tournament. Eighteen teams, nine preliminary fights, sixteen will pass. Every team will attempt to wipe out every Pokémon from the opposing team and judges will calculate the total amount of damage done. Fourteen teams will pass while the remaining four who have the lowest percentage will play an elimination round where the final two with the best percentage will pass. If for some reason a tie were to occur, judges will then count the total number of team captains on each side and the one with the most captains earns one extra percent. Pokémon that once have a typing say Water but loses the typing upon evolution, that Pokémon will still be able to join both sides.

 **Tucker** : For those who need clarity, Masquerain, a Pokemon that loses the Water typing when it was a Surskit, can still join the Water-types due to Surskit's typing and evolutionary line.

 **Stanley** : What about Eevee, Tucker? Given how Eevee has so many evolutions, do any of Eevee's evolution can join other teams?

 **Tucker** : No, Stanley. The rules state that for an Eeveelution, they must be in their well-respected teams. However, only Eevee can be included to the teams with any Eeveelution.

 **Beartic** : Mamoswine, can we really do it?

 **Mamoswine** : This is a team effort; we just need to do our best. Then, we will turn our attention to winning.

 **Stadium** **announcer** : Now we turn attention to the format of the knockout round.

 **Golbat** : First against sixteenth.

 **Florges** : Second against fifteenth.

 **Infernape** : Third against fourteenth.

 **Manectric** : Fourth against thirteenth.

 **Politoed** : Fifth against twelfth.

 **Gothitelle** : Sixth against eleventh.

 **Dodrio** : Seventh against tenth.

 **Dunsparce** : Eighth against ninth.

 **Garbodor** : We may have reestablished, but this doesn't mean that we can't try to aim for the top.

 **Stadium announcer** : Here are the draw ups for this tournament: Ice will face Bug! Normal versus Ghost! Fire vs Ground!

 **Stoutland** : This is interesting.

 **Torkoal** : Crap! This is a very bad matchup.

 **Stadium announcer** : Flying versus Electric! Rock versus Dragon!

 **Electrode** : (Glares at the Flying-types, specifically at **Dodrio** ) This should be fun.

 **Dodrio** : Go to hell Electrode.

 **Stadium announcer** : Fairy versus Psychic! Poison versus Water! Steel versus Dark! And finally, Fighting versus Grass!

 **Stanley** : Which team will advance? Who will emerge victorious? Find out during the opener two weeks from now at 6p.m. afternoon.

 **Tucker** : Other than that, thank you for watching our presentation and we will see you next week. Have a good night everyone.

 **Weavile** : This is one story I will be telling my children one day sis.

 **Sneasel** : Seriously Weavile?

 **Hours later…**

 **Venomoth** : I wonder, can we Poison-types take home the glory despite the new staff we have?

 **Dragalge** : It is possible, but there's no tell. Also to add on, we got the Water-types, you know that they are one of the greatest types of the eighteen. According to our record against them, we have never defeated them. Though, I believe now this is our time to shine. We are beginning fresh with a new team and staff, new combos, and new strategies. We are not underdogs of this tournament and I know that many will criticize our path to victory. So, remember our main goal: Advance to the 16. This may not be much, but little by little, we will meet our objective.

 **Venomoth** : I hope so.

 **Dragalge** : The first round begins in two weeks. We have plenty of time until then. Other than that, let's rest for now. (Turns off the tank light) Also, Amoonguss, thanks for using that theme for our intro.

 **Amoonguss** : No problem, I feel like our story should be under remorse, how our series of misfortune compares to the collapse of Route 10. In hopes that we recover our reputation.

 **Dodrio** : Electric…

 **Fearow** : Don't worry Dodrio, I'll tell you guys about the plan I have developed in battling.

 **Swellow** : That plan of yours better work Fearow.

 **Noctowl** : (Stares at the moon) Our only goal is not to be electrocuted.

 **Unfezant** : You mean fried?

 **Talonflame** : That's not helping Unfezant.

 **Pidgeot** : This is going to be a tricky one to get through.

 **Gliscor** : I'm beginning to wonder if no one can see me.

 **Toucannon** : We all do, Gliscor. We know you are our greatest weapon, but keep in mind that Elec and several other can potentially have Hidden Power Ice. Assuming that their main goal is to eliminate all Gligar, Gliscor, Dragonite, and Salamence, that will put us at a great disadvantage since you guys are the ones that can resist or immune to Electric attacks well.

 **Staraptor** : Even with Mega Evolution, there's no guarantee on what they can be planning since practically anyone can spam an Ice attack on us. We'll see, all we must do is train and move on through our daily lives.

 **Fearow** : Until then, we'll get our chance.

 **Venasaur** : Hey Blastoise, look. Charizard is pretending like he's Mike Tyson.

 **Blastoise** : Mike Tyson your plant-frog ass out of the competition.

 **Charizard** : You two shouldn't even be speaking since no one wants to use you Venasaur. Blastoise, you are just like my toilet pipes when they get clogged.

 **Blastoise** : (Mimics **Charizard** ) Oh look, I am the great Lizardon, I am a Charmeleon who loves to cosplay on his Charizard costume since I have plastic wings to fly.

 **Salamence** : (Intimidates **Blastoise** ; grinds his teeth) What was that?!

 **Blastoise** : (Embarrassed) My apologies Salamence. I forgot you always wanted to fly when you were a Bagon.

 **Salamence** : (Hears **Venasaur** laughing) You know what I am hungry for? Frog stew with a side salad! ( **Venasaur** gets startled and **Charizard** laughs at him) What are you laughing at, hmm? (Throws a small pebble he picked up on the floor to Charizard and dodges) You're afraid of the slightest grain of sand from a pebble. You three get on my last nerves. (Flies away)

 **Venasaur** : I'm scared now.

 **Blastoise** and **Charizard** : Same.

End of Episode 18.

 **Honchkrow** : (Puts a lily of the valley on Gerald's grave and prays) [So long, old friend. I am really going to miss you for everything you have done for me in the past. I also thank you for taking me in after my parents passed away and you decided to take me in while refusing to. I just can't believe that today was the day you had perished.]

 **Probopass** : I do miss him too. It was great working with as my mentor. Hey, Porygon-Z said that he's willing to do you that favor. He said to call the rest so that he can explain the plan.

 **Honchkrow** : It's finally happening.


	24. PMD: A New Era S1E19 Zero Feelings

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: A New Era**

 **Season 1 Episode 19: Zero Feelings**

 **(Hey guys, sorry for the late upload. One thing to point out: A lot of the music mentioned in this series do not belong to me, but to their well-respected owners/company. Please support them with their content for you all to enjoy. Music will be in bold so if you want, you can go to YouTube and search for their music listed in bold letters so you can listen to the music while reading. Thank you for your patience and hope you all enjoy.) Happy New Year's 2020 to you all. Also, good luck to the two teams in Super Bowl LIV (It's okay Titans… one day) :)**

 **Walrein** : I cannot believe that the PTT was postponed.

 **Ariados** : I'm honestly disappointed.

 **Leavanny** : Why was it postponed again?

 **Aegislash** : (Everyone looks at **Aegislash** ) What? Why is everyone looking at me?

 **Ariados** : Aren't you the detective here?

 **Aegislash** : Watchog has the information.

 **Watchog** : (Clears his throat) The same day we were introduced, there were bombs scattered throughout the entire stadium. Two hours later after the stadium was empty, one of the bombs went off causing a widespread of others to trigger at the same time. No one, not even security knew about this. They have double-checked on checking security footage of anyone who was inside the stadium within the last forty-eight hours and nothing. However, we have found that a bit of footage of missing during the twenty-seventh hour, so that may give us a clue to the culprit really is.

 **Walrein** : Shouldn't you two numbskulls be back over there investigating the footage and clues from the debris of the stadium?

 **Ariados** : And not to mention the culprit behind this?

 **Aegislash** : ( **Aegislash** and **Watchog** looks at each other) We'll be back. (Both storm out the building)

 **Walrein** : Ariados, what's coming up later today?

 **Ariados** : Super Bowl LIV, hold on… (Shoots a String Shot on **Scrafty** ) fuck you and your 49ers!

 **Scrafty** : (Removes the String Shot) You and your Chiefs.

 **Ariados** : (Excited) I know right?

 **Mienshao** : Scrafty's going to be crying by the end of the day.

 **(Meanwhile, faraway at the abandoned basement…)**

 **Weavile** : (Speaks inside his mind) [I begin to question myself if Persian's idea of forming tribes was effective or not. He truly defines what delusion is and Metagross by all means, has an urge of crushing anyone. I wonder why I always come to this abandoned basement to speak with a being who is encaged inside a chamber regenerating over time, while not having the slightest clue of what this thing really is.]

 **?** : ( **Weavile** turns on the translator, but the figure speaks as to halt his action) No need for that, my body has slowly regenerated over time. Now, I am capable of speech.

 **Weavile** : Okay then (Destroys the translator), you don't need the cold temperature then?

 **?** : I am not like your frosty snowflake friend once was. Bittercold, is what you Pokémon call it.

 **Weavile** : You seem to ponder a lot.

 **?** : I should be telling you that since you seem to be tense. I have always sensed it every time you come down here. Though, I do not know why you call this place… home. (Long pause) Tell me, those who fight for a specific purpose, embracing and prevailing the worse of nature itself are truly called heroes?

 **Weavile** : (Perplexed) I am not following along.

 **?** : The countless fights you and your band of tribe leaders have had just to fulfill an ideology you all strive for since the roots of your beginning. In the eyes of others, they view you as the villains of this earth for your surge of conquest. In the eyes of you all, however, your clan sees themselves as the heroes who believe they can build an empire and not let this organization die in ashes.

 **Weavile** : Everyone has a different point of view, but nothing is sure until action and commitment is made. What the hell does Persian and Hydreigon leave behind in this warehouse?! Hm… what's this? (Digs up a box filled with memorabilia in surprise of what he finds) Is that what I think it is? (Finds a small, old, and dusty red and white diamond music box) The music box I once had when I was little! Why would this be here? ( **Weavile** searches for any scratches or any cogs missing in the music box and decides to crank the windup key, playing **Kirby 64 and the Crystal Shards Zero Two [Music Box Cover/Remix] (Little V) by LittleVMillis theme** )

 **?** : (Groans in pain) There was once a being, a purpose it had. From a different universe not from our world, this being was known as Zero-Two. An angel for an eye but a ( **Weavile** stops scratching the warm wood) This being was known for not expressing positive emotions because it had a weakness for positive emotions. Zero-Two grew stronger feeding on the negative emotions of others, fear being one of them, leaving humans to become clueless for their inability to save themselves or others. His desire in everlasting darkness on all planets was always something Zero-Two wanted. The so call hero, entrusted by the hearts of many to stop the one who once created devastation to not billions, but trillions. In the eyes of the warrior, his duty was to slay what was the reincarnation of the one who gains happiness from destruction. Hoping to eradicate the entire with into absolute zero. Without a heart to listen to the pleas of many, the so call hero, slays the reincarnation within as he watches it drift from the depths of the void where its presence shall no longer be felt by the hearts of heroes and their souls of purity. As Zero-Two tears blood from its only eye, he then questioned the hero before death took its toll, "So you have successfully defeated me, but what was the outcome of your victory? I have already plagued this world spreading the seeds of hate, but not even your act of retaliation will be enough to stop what will soon grow in the future. Long have you chased me on this bloodbath journey of yours from the past even today, but not a chance to let me speak about how I feel about my acts. You call yourself a hero, but you do not have the decency to watch this soul express his or her charisma, day by day. If this is what you individuals deem yourself as heroes, then let my death be the reason to why you will always live in eternal darkness. Let the darkness rise as it consumes all that expresses joy until it is no more. Whether I will reincarnate once more or another overworld being will take over, they will continue where I left off, and then they will understand why I no longer respirate in this world. I may be zero for now, but I will never be forgotten".

 **Weavile** : I am surprised that I got to hear this story once again. I was told by my grandmother when I was just a Sneasel.

 **?** : To this day, you can hear the agonizing pain within everyone who have fallen under the wrath of this 'hero'.

 **Weavile** : Or the fear of being affected by the ground where darkness was once implanted.

 **?** : Now then, are you willing to fight for what is yours, or are you fighting because you want to prove the universe that you are not intimidated by what is in back of you, but what is up ahead? Does the feeling of blood running down from your skin creates fear in your eyes, or does it create hatred? ( **Weavile** looks at his claws and remembers him watching his grandmother fall as the building collapse to her) You're angry, you have a flashback of a moment in your life that gives you the need of retaliation. I have no means to manipulate, sending you to do the things that will benefit in my favor, but decided to assist. I am only here to bring understanding that being a hero is not in its purest form. Shows how blind one can be if he or she demonstrates care. Especially when that one simple goal becomes harder because of life's injustices.

 **Weavile** : I have grown becoming far much stronger: physically, mentally, and spiritually.

 **?** : Yet there is more than just three. You made the decision to be a part of a cult where world domination is your only goal and solution of curing your greatest fears, including your depression. Even if you took the time to separate yourself from civilization, not only would you think you have achieved stability, but you would master isolation. Isolation is a disease to the state of mind.

 **Weavile** : I have said this before, your words cannot drive me into insanity.

 **?** : Look inside the glass window and tell me what you see. Not the tears that run through my eyes, but my entire physical state.

 **Weavile** : I see a being that was once a ruler but lost its throne to one that would bring peace to this land.

 **?** : What do you think was his philosophy?

 **Weavile** : … Goodness will always prevail. Darkness will never rise and consume what blossoms in the spring, and what falls during the winter.

 **?** : Why do you think this warrior view himself as a hero?

 **Weavile** : …

 **?** : (Responds to **Weavile's** silence) Silence is gold in its purest state, but not the answer I seek. No one in this world is a hero. You think that just because you were able to overcome your fears over something that has haunted your entire past, does not mean you have truly mastered it. They claim that show the boldness, tenacity, and the determination to prevail anyone or anything, but that is all a lie. You may think of yourself as the angel who will always serve to protect those who you love and for the ones who cannot. However, deep inside of you, are the demons who control your every action, emotion, and the words that comes out of your mouth. No way to manifest them but allowing them to be a part of you for the rest of your lives. The people all around you will question what secrets you are hiding as they uncover your true nature. Blood dripping down from your body causing you to tremble and question why it hurts. As you watch the puddle of blood, you now wonder what it's like to experience this pain and how it would feel for others. Your plea for a perfect life will never be heard because the odds are against you. Even if you ask for just one decent day, you will never fulfill the day because of unexpected events that may occur. A death of a friend, family, feelings, or yourself will always halt or terminate your plans of a 'bright future'. ( **Weavile** looks down at his feet) Now then, being a hero is just a wasteless title just for you to say I represent the one percent that will do anything to protect a caring soul. Even heroes are foolish to realize that they are not perfect because there will always be one member of their band that will commit betrayal affecting their outcomes of success and misfortune.

 **Weavile** : A job they all say.

 **?** : A job that can be easily mishandled if not done properly.

 **Weavile** : There's something I want to know, and I want an answer from you. I heard of this story before from my grandmother, but I want to know if everything you're telling me, is true?

 **?** : (Long pause and closes its eye) I will not answer now, nor anytime soon. For now, I will test how much trust is within themselves. In fact, I have sensed one quite some time, abandoned from an exploration long ago. Consumed from the creator of darkness where his body will be preserved where hatred and confusion what he will think of. Light cannot enter the heart as he is filled with rage. Granting him the strength to punish those for leaving him rot in the abyss of where your deepest fears exist. I cannot express symptoms of positive emotions. Happiness only comes from my desire of power and domination after conquering a solar system, or a universe.

 **Weavile** : I know the place you're talking about. Although, even for us, fighting against ourselves won't always be the best idea.

 **?** : Earlier I mentioned about every individual is born with a dark side that consumes your negativity, feeding off your wrongdoing just to take control of every sudden movement. Observe every proportion, even if it is not viewed by the naked eye. Now then, I need my rest. My blood needs to cool down from all this stress.

 **Weavile** : You still haven't answered my—. (The mysterious figure sleeps as it no longer wishes to speak) (Walks towards the stairs, turns off the light, and leaves) "Observe every proportion, even if it is not viewed by the naked eye".

(At the dunes)

 **Herdier** : This sandstorm is slowin' down my progress. (Sees a flash) What is that gleaming from the horizon? Is that a building? I do need a break.

 **Weavile** : Not going to let you get inside.

 **Herdier** : Weavile!

 **Weavile** : Save yourself the introduction gramps, I know who you are.

 **Herdier** : Work Up!

 **Weavile** : (Smirking) Easy, I don't plan on massacring you at this moment. I just want some answers from you.

 **Herdier** : Here's an answer for you. You bein' alive the last thing I would expect from you.

 **Weavile** : Quite a stunt we pulled for you all.

 **Herdier** : Still today, after viewing records of your past crimes you have committed, I never had the slightest clue why someone like yourself would want to be a member of the tribes. Someone like (coughs) yourself should be living a wondrous life like the rest. Over time, I got to see who you really are, another Pokémon who believed creating chaos will solve all your past struggles.

 **Weavile** : After what you guys have done to my life, especially you. I have always thought you were all heroes.

 **Herdier** : I know what I did, and I truly regret the day of not being able to help your grandmother. I wish I was able to get out in time to save us and her out of there before the building collapsed. I have seen the worst in others and I never felt comfortable visiting my mother who was always being treated at the hospital every weekend. Weavile, what you have become was not because of us failing to rescue your grandmother, it is because you chose this path just so you can kill everything in sight that reminds you of your failure of saving one's soul and the bonds you fail to maintain. (Shakes out his pendant) Do you remember this? (Revealing the badge that was once belonged to **Weavile** ) The same badge you threw at me a long time ago. Slashed from the middle and a tear on the ribbon. I kept this badge because long have I thought that somewhere inside of you was a Pokémon that still have a glimmer of hope hoping you would correct the error of your ways. Regardless of you takin' out my family and wiping out the entire Pyromaniacs clan, I would have kept you company while serving time in prison. Teachin' you how to become a better person so that you can see how the world can really be if you had seen it in a different perspective. There is still more in life to do than murderin' everything you touch that exists.

 **Weavile** : ENOUGH! (Strikes a Slash and pierces **Herdier** ) I see what this world has to offer, but this is not enough to cover what was lost from the past. ( **Herdier** tries to breathe, but **Weavile** grabs his throat) I have dealt with more shit than what you could have done as an officer of the law and a detective! The only thing you will ever explore is what is on the other side. (Slashes **Herdier's** abdomen and drops him)

 **Herdier** : *Pant pant* Even… if I die, I want the rest to know, that you will never succeed in engulfing the place I once live in darkness.

 **Weavile** : No need to speak Herdier, I prefer to watch you die after years on life support. Your role in saving humanity has come to an end, just like your small business with Aegislash and Watchog. My plan on reviving the Dynamax Phenomenon has been closer than I have ever expected! A chance to eradicate the world within and create a new one where Pokémon like you will no longer roam in this world. (Pierces **Herdier's** abdomen one more time) I can see that you are seeing the light faster than I thought Herdier. (Removes his claws off **Herdier's** abdomen as he coughs out more blood; **Weavile** prepares a Swords Dance) Well then, time for me to change history. I think I will deliver a telegram and a gift to your agency. I shall continue my plots of a prosperous world while you can burn… from the depths of hell! Tell Tsareena and the kids I said hi. (Fainted voice) Ice Shard!

(Several hours later at nightfall)

 **Ambipom** **Medic** : Hurry, we must take him!

 **Watchog** : (Looks at **Herdier's** body bag) Rest in peace old friend. (Finds **Aegislash** on the rooftop handing him a Fresh Water)

 **Aegislash** : Thanks.

 **Watchog** : What's on your mind?

 **Aegislash** : A true veteran we lost. Well, mostly in your perspective because you knew him longer than I have.

 **Vigoroth** : (Reaches his arm to **Aegislash's** shoulder) Aegislash, I know that look of yours. We cannot do anything for now.

 **Weavile** : (Appears from behind) Yes Aegislash, you should listen to him.

 **Aegislash** : You are going to regret everything after what you have done to Herdier.

 **Weavile** : What, let this man run around for his gift on life support? There's a time where one must come to an end of living.

 **Vigoroth** : Why revealing yourself to us?

 **Weavile** : My, you're a curious one, though I do not remember you being a member of Magnezone's Police Department before. I got a message to you all who do not know about the mysteries of my past, but I have informed this boomer and you as well Watchog before. The Dynamax project has already begun and I know you fools would want to see what I mean. It's not like you explorers have something else to do.

 **Aegislash** : I'd rather end your life now.

 **Weavile** : (Displays a grim smile) Not a chance Aegislash. While the tribes plan for another assault soon, in the meantime, I'll show you all with a fantastic show you will never forget. Well then, you all get free admission to my Dynamax extravaganza uphill on the Sacred Circle. Oh, and do not worry about the guards that protects the cave entrance, you explorers should have an idea on how to get inside. I'll be waiting for your arrival. (Disappears)

 **Aegislash** : (His frustration grows but looks back at **Watchog** and **Vigoroth** ) Knowing Weavile, I foreshadow that he has something else for us.

 **Watchog** : He has a history of bearing a grudge against Herdier and Magnezone. I'll warn Magnezone about this.

 **Vigoroth** : I'll inform Alakazam.

(Minutes later)

 **Alakazam** : (Hears his door knocking) Come in.

 **Vigoroth** : Alakazam, are you busy at this moment?

 **Alakazam** : I just finished meditating. What brings you here?

 **Vigoroth** : Weavile passed by, informing us about a plan on stopping us and the Magnezone's Police Department for Dynamaxing.

 **Gengar** and **Machamp** : Dynamaxing?

 **Golem** : Dyna-what?

 **Gengar** : Dynamaxing, boulder brain. Sucks for you and Alakazam not being in Galar, no offense Alakazam.

 **Alakazam** : None taken.

 **Vigoroth** : Dynamaxing?

 **Machamp** : (Drinks his berry juice) Dynamaxing is a transformation where a Pokémon can undergo a change increasing their size and power to unbelievable lengths. This allows them to have an increase in energy as well as the use of stronger moves which carries a secondary effect. For example, if I were to use Brick Break, instead the move would be upgraded into Max-Knuckle, a Dynamax move which increases the attack stat for both the user and allies.

 **Vigoroth** : How do you know so much about this?

 **Gengar** : Machamp and I took a trip to Galar. How do we know so much about Dynamaxing you may ask? Well that's our own secret. ( **Machamp** used Payback on **Gengar** ) Ow, fine! Damnit Machamp, that hurts! We may have Dynamaxed ourselves, but Dynamaxing is not always stable for everyone though. Seriously Machamp, that hurts.

 **Machamp** : In addition, some Pokémon will develop a change in their appearance when Dynamaxing called a Gigantamax Form allowing them to have access to a signature Dynamax attack. Pokémon like Kingler and Garbodor have access to a Gigantamax Form.

 **Gengar** : However, when we both Dynamaxed, our bodies weren't stable enough therefore we immediately had to cancel the change.

 **Machamp** : I lasted longer than you have. Though, Weavile might tamper with the effects of this phenomenon which may result in damaging the mental state just like what happened to Gengar and I.

 **Gengar** : I was trying to perform a Shadow Ball towards the stones!

 **Machamp** : Yeah and you attacked me while trying to stop you.

 **Gengar** : (Frowns) Sometimes I begin to realize how much I regret Dynamaxing.

 **Machamp** : Look, we may know a couple who may help us. Though, I highly suggest that you should create two teams. One to guard the entire perimeter with Magnezone, while the other group take out **Weavile**.

 **Vigoroth** : This would not be easy, but I must remain with Aegislash and the rest to protect Magnezone.

 **Alakazam** : I understand, I will go. I'll see if I can bring Lucario and Golurk.

 **Gengar** : Alakazam, for an old man like you, you tend to be more a fool than a wise sage.

 **Alakazam** : (Scorns) You're right, I learned how to be reckless and stubborn thanks to someone I know.

 **Gengar** : ( **Machamp** laughs from behind, while **Gengar** becomes furious by his comment) Now you're adding insult to injury Alakazam!

 **Machamp** : Enough Gengar. I'll get them notified.

 **Golem** : Machamp, do you mind if I can bring Grapploct?

 **Machamp** : Wait, you know him?

 **Golem** : Yeah, I know him, Coalossal, Greedent, Eldegoss, and Indeedee.

 **Gengar** : (Shocked) When the hell did you visit Galar?

 **Golem** : (Smiles) Several months ago. I told you that I went there with Pangoro and Glalie.

 **Gengar** : We thought you were joking.

 **Machamp** : Correction, you Gengar. I am more than convinced Golem, see if you can contact them.

 **Golem** : Got it.

 **Alakazam** : So Lucario and Golurk are ready for the exploration. Vigoroth, where did Weavile said to meet up at?

 **Vigoroth** : Sacred Circle.

 **Alakazam** : (Concerned after hearing the news) Hmm… I do not like this. The Sacred Circle is forbidden for anyone to enter. Sure, the Sacred Circle is a dungeon, but this is not one where anyone should explore just for their own curiosity. Inform Magnezone about this, I'll see what I can do.

 **Vigoroth** : Got it.

(Nightfall)

 **Lucario** : Alakazam, it's nightfall. I need some sleep.

 **Golurk** : I was recharging my strength since yesterday's beatdown.

 **Alakazam** : Yes, I understand. I will briefly explain. Weavile is planning an ambush here, but with a Dynamaxed Pokemon.

 **Golurk** : Dynamax? I thought that project was abandoned a century ago.

 **Lucario** : It was due to how unstable it was for many to harness the extents of its power. Alakazam, I do not like this not one bit.

 **Alakazam** : Even through telepathy, I don't believe that his intentions are not to Dynamax himself but have someone else do the dirty work for him. In terms of size and strength, that is why I decided to pick you two specifically. Though, I have a feeling that we may deal with another.

 **Golurk** : When do we begin preparations?

 **Alakazam** : Tomorrow, though we'll have to get pass the guards during the night.

 **Lucario** : I'm having some Revelation Mountain vibes. Alright then, I'll meet you all here tomorrow. Until then, (yawns) I need my sleep.

 **Machamp** : Alakazam, do you still want to go despite the memories you had from last time you came up here?

 **Alakazam** : Yes, I'll be fine. Though, I don't think Tyranitar or Charizard would want to return there since they were the ones who have suffered more than I have.

 **Gengar** : We would help you out, but this intuition of yours about a second Dynamaxed Pokemon attacking the city better be true.

(At the **Sacred** **Circle** )

 **Weavile** : And… there! I am proud to say that the Dynamax chamber has been finished.

 **Copperajah** : It may have been finished, but is your machine stable?

 **Weavile** : I have double-checked every nuts and bolts of this machine including the right amount of serum needed to Dynamax, Copperajah. You said you were able to Dynamax before without complications, am I correct?

 **Copperajah** : Yes, Hatterene and I are both experienced Dynamaxing without complications. In addition to this, we both possess a Gigantamax Form.

 **Weavile** : This is going to be fun. Now then, we shall await their arrival, tomorrow night. (Opens a sachet revealing the exploration badge **Herdier** kept as a pendant) I honestly don't understand why you kept this Herdier.

End of episode 19.


	25. PMD: A New Era S1E20 Weavile's Story

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon A New Era**

 **Season 1 Episode 20: Weavile's Story**

 **Weavile** : …Ugh, where am I! Hold on, this isn't my place. Where the hell am I and why is my journal here with me? (A lamp is turned on and the audience (Ahem… you all) is staring at **Weavile** ) Why are you all looking at me? Did you witness me tripping on my personal journal and felt unconscious for hours? (Someone from the audience points at the journal) Ehh… what? My personal journal, you must be crazy right? (Shocked) You want to know more about how I have become malicious and cold-hearted? (The audience nods yes) Hold on, you do? (Scoffs) Why are you all so interested in learning about my past? Did you all wish to hear me out for once? How much of a fool Herdier was? I don't know what to say, other than admiring how attentive and devoted you all are. Before I begin, I guess there's nothing else to say other than Happy Halloween, Happy Thanksgiving, Happy Holidays, Happy New Years and hope you all are safe at home during quarantine while I am telling you all this. Well then, I guess it is time to narrate. (Opens the journal) My name is Weavile, and I am going to tell you how this all began.

 _Flashbacks to the_ _ **Snow Continent**_ _…_

Forty-years ago, before recently stumbling across my old personal journal, the Snow Continent was once a flourished continent. I grew up in a city called Glacier Square, also known as the Icicle Garden. This region, located up north of the world, is where most ice-types live. In your home world, our Snow Continent is identical to your Antarctica, in exclusion to no countries or continents have territorial claims in the Snow Continent. I can tell this sounds like a dream for those of you who want to experience a White Christmas even though Christmas has passed, and play in the mountains that are covered in sheets of snow, but not everyone gets to express joy during the holidays. You'd probably expect that for an ice-type, this would be a dream of a lifetime, which is true considering some Pokémon gain benefits from the snow, but we are all raised differently even if the environment serves an benefit for our survival.

Life for me wasn't always the greatest and on a personal level, I'm pretty sure not all of you, but some of you can relate. For those who can truly relate, have you ever been raised to those type of parents where they begin to regret the choice, they made to bring you into the world? As you grow over time, you get to learn more about their intentions in getting rid of you? Well, have they ever admitted, that they did not bother to put the time and effort to raise you and have done numerous times to abandon you as child? Well then, I shall explain to you all how my life was as a Sneasel was complete hell. Other than said, this is where it all started.

 **Mother** : Gerald, what are we going to do with him? He is simply carrying a lot of weight in this house and we won't be able to maintain this house with him around.

 **Father** : (Spots **Sneasel** from the living room) Lucile, this is not a good time to talk about this when Sneasel is around.

As a Sneasel, I was very ill-informed about the problems my mother and father had. I always grew close to them despite the circumstances.

 **Father** : Sneasel, your mother and I have some personal… adult business to take care of, why don't you head over to your room and play with your toys.

 **Sneasel** : (Groans) Dad, but you promised to take me to the game tonight!

 **Father** : I'm afraid that won't be possible Sneasel.

 **Sneasel** : (Tugs his father's arms) You keep making promises, but you never maintain them.

 **Father** : (Fed up with **Sneasel's** complaints) Enough! I made my intentions clear Sneasel. Go to your room please.

 **Sneasel** : (Storms at his room, locks the door, and stares at the ceiling for a while) I never get to have any fun. (Gets out of his bed and stares at the window watching the other Pokémon have fun in the snow) I have only lived here for three years but not a chance to go outside like the rest of the other Pokémon. Mom did question something about me, maybe a surprise?

I was never really a huge fan of surprises, but I was more than excited to hear that change was bound to come.

 **Father** : Sneasel, come on, we're heading out.

 **Sneasel** : Dad, where are we going?

 **Father** : Your mother and I have decided that it is best that you start school at such a young age. Think of this as a grand opportunity where you get to explore new ideas and make new friends.

 **Sneasel** : Will I be able to go play in the snow and explore dungeons?

 **Father** : (Smiles) Oh, of course.

The way he said "oh", I knew something didn't seem right, but who am I to blame when you are a three-year old who is still learning new vocabulary and feel accustomed to the world. Though, their persuasion convinced me enough and I was excited to go to school because I have always sought for curiosity. We passed by a building that was exceptionally small, though, this is not what I've expected a school look like. I couldn't tell what the sign said because there was gunk covering most of the letters, not to mention some are faded making it difficult for me to view. When my parents spoke with the Pokémon in the desk, they told me that school is like being at home except you will be spending time there for a while meeting new faces. In other words, this felt like prison. I may or may not be correct, but isn't that for junior college though? Never mind.

I did what my father told about making new friends. As always, I wanted to make a good first impression, so I got to introduce myself to the new kids here at the school. Nevertheless, I did not get the same response back.

 **Sneasel** : (Smiles gleefully) Hi, I'm Sneasel.

 **Machop** : Who are you supposed to be?

 **Misdreavus** : I do not like you.

 **Shinx** : Me neither.

Regardless of their judgement, I had high expectations that this would be a great first year, to explore new things and maybe learn how to prepare for any expeditions, but I guess I was wrong. My first year living in this dump was not what I always have imagined. Day by day, kids began to tease me and insult me for who I am.

 **Charmander** : Hey, Sneasel. I drew a picture for you!

 **Sneasel** : Can I see?

 **Charmander** : Sure, here you go! (Slams the drawing onto **Sneasel's** face and everyone laughs)

 **Sneasel** : Hey, that hurts! You should apologize for your actions.

 **Charmander** : Okay then, I'm sorry I did not slam this harder on your face! (Slams the drawing to his face harder and the kids laugh again)

After class, I asked Charmander why he slammed the drawing to me. He told me that he didn't like me at all. Everyone else agreed with him that they didn't like my caring personality, nor did they like my appearance. One even said that she feared the Dark types as they are thought to represent the worse out of the eighteen types because they are viewed quote by quote, "gruesome, malicious, cheaters". That is all a complete lie because we are not evil. Plus, one changes morale over time when the only thing they desire are inflicting pain to others in any way. These assumptions were getting on my nerves every day. I was a victim of getting bullied. And the bullying got worse over time. It went from verbal petty insults to physical acts of violence. (Flashbacks of several kids use their attacks on **Sneasel** ) A Signal Beam on your left, a Mud-Slap on your right, they have begun to use their attacks on me. I was more of a pacifist because I didn't believe that retaliation was the way to differentiate our problems with each other. I tried so many times talking about our feelings so we can work things out but that didn't work. In the end, I felt hopeless.

After a rough year of living in that proclaimed school of mines, I see that there were families waiting for their kids to take back home. Though, there was something odd about this school. There was a total of fifty-eight kids in our group and a couple finished school because their parents were picking them up, assuming they finished school already.

A week has passed, and day by day, I grew concerned about mom and dad not showing up to take me back home. I began to worry about their safety hoping nothing had happen to them. I searched for one of the caretakers if they can provide me some answers to my parent's whereabouts, but they were all busy now. Later that night, I managed to find the caretaker that took me in.

 **Sneasel** : Mister, do you think my mother and father will ever come and pick me up?

 **Caretaker** : (Disgusted to tell him the truth) Sneasel, come with me. (Runs to the **Caretaker's** room) I believe we will be safe inside here. Look, I know that I am not allowed to tell you this because if any of the rest were to find out, I'd may lose my position here. A week before you were brought to us, your parents called me enquiring about an orphanage that takes care of children. I asked why they were enquiring for an orphanage and turns out that they could not support the child because this child was abandoned on the streets. They were not able to support him in any way which may cause financial issues. I'm reckoning the lost child they were referring to is you.

 **Sneasel** : But I wasn't lost, my parents were there with me the whole time!

 **Caretaker** : These kind Pokémon did bring you here where we will always protect you.

 **Sneasel** : Kind? (Raises his voice) KIND?!

 **Caretaker** : Lower your voice Sneasel.

 **Sneasel** : (Horrified by the outcome) After all these years of existing, my parents wanted to get rid of me just so they can live happy?! I cannot believe that they would be this rotten to pull such a scheme like this!

I could not believe the bullshit they pull just to find a way to get rid of me. And their idea of finding a "lost child" it was best to disown me and put me into an orphanage. Falsely giving them information about how I was found on the streets and they decided on bringing me to this orphanage. Anger wasn't the only thing that was building inside of me, the hatred towards the other children inside the orphanage and my parents who have disowned me and abandoned me here.

The first time I got out of the orphanage was when I had the urge to go buy myself some berry juice. I know that we were supposed to be accompanied by one of the caretakers, but I decided that I didn't really need anyone to take care of me. So, I went off to the store, bought my berry juice, and went back to the orphanage. I had second thoughts about running away so that I can get away from there, but I knew that they would send a search party just to look for me. Nevertheless, I went out at the wrong time. It turns out that that I wasn't alone, Machop's gang snuck out of the orphanage.

 **Machop** : What's this, Sneasel's outside? You are such a bad Pokémon.

 **Sneasel** : Your taunts don't scare me.

 **Misdreavus** : Oh, what's wrong Sneasel? Meowth got your tongue?

 **Shinx** : Relax mate, you can always keep your cool with us.

 **Sneasel** : I am not your mate, nor did I ask to join your petty group.

 **Machop** : I wonder who taught you how to defend yourself.

 **Shinx** : You know, we would have like you to be with us so we can show you the wonders of the outside world.

 **Sneasel** : (Flashbacks about the day he was brought to the orphanage) I prefer to be alone.

 **Misdreavus** : (Get closer blocking **Sneasel's** path) You see Sneasel, we are just a bunch of little kids, we get support from them. We never get in trouble for our mistakes. Even if it means we must do a little roughhousing.

 **Sneasel** : I do not want to fight any of you.

 **Shinx** : Oh, come on Sneasel. No one is watching to see you or hear you scream for help. (Tackles **Sneasel** )

Machop: Not everyone gets their fair share of a wondrous life Sneasel. (Karate Chops **Sneasel** )

The other day, they brought all the children ice cream as a merit for our well-being and by the time I got up to head to my room, the door was shut.

 **Sneasel** : (Tries to open the door but is stuck) Why won't you open? (Uses Tackle and the door finally opens) My room! (Sees the entire room burnt to ashes) The toys, the bed, and my posters of famous explorers are all gone. (Begins to tear up and notices the opened window) Who would do such a thing?

 **Caretaker** : Sneasel, what is all the… what happened here?! (Looks at the room and spots **Sneasel** leaning closer to the window) Where do you think you're going?

 **Sneasel** : I saw this when I entered my room. I cannot believe they went to the extreme

 **Caretaker** : Oh Sneasel, it's going to be okay. (Reaches his arm to **Sneasel** )

 **Sneasel** : (Removes the **Caretaker's** arm away from his shoulder) No, it's been almost a year since this has been going on. I grew tired coming to you all whenever something happens to me. All this time, you nor anyone else haven't done a single thing to end this bullying. (The **Caretaker** tries to speak) You do not get a saying in this. If you were doing your job properly, this wouldn't have happened in the first place. Hell, I wouldn't have even been here in the first place! Some orphanage this turned out to be.

 **Caretaker** : (Yells) Enough, Sneasel! We as caretakers have a responsibility to make. We have a plate full of tasks to do such as raising all the children here, making sure everyone is healthy and educated. Even taking care of this orphanage. We can't always prioritize you to be our focus.

 **Sneasel** : So then, you prefer to ignore the safety of others and put their lives at risk? Like the time you found me outside beaten almost to death on the snow by Machop and his gang. You don't think that incident came to realization that something must be done immediately?! You don't think I have to deal with the prejudice of others not liking me for who I am as a Pokémon regardless of my typing? I did my best to get along with everyone but not one would have the confidence or the will to invite me to play or engage in any activity with me. You have done nothing other than breaking my mental state just to watch me suffer in the damn snow. I can't even look on the faces of you all!

After the argument, I haven't been the same since then. Four years after constant beatdowns and misery inside this dump, I knew I had to take initiative. I could no longer put myself get out immediately.

I asked the caretaker if there was a way, I can contact someone who can take me home. Turns out that I remember my grandmother. Oh, my sweet grandmother, how I adored her when she first saw me. She adored playing with me and always supported me when mother and father were always busy. She would tell me lots about her adventures as a legendary explorer. The expeditions she went to and the rare treasures she found. It's these moments in life that makes me fell warmhearted. (Sob) I was wondering if she had the same phone number even though I haven't seen her since forever, but I managed to successfully call her to pick me up. When she came to the orphanage, I was truly delighted to see her face, but I do not know if she will still recognize me. As soon as she saw me, she was surprised to see me here. I explained to her everything about how I ended up here and what was it like living here for four years, and she was not pleased to hear all this. Later, she signed adopted papers to adopt me and were approved. She pretty much helped me get caught up in school and right where I wanted to be.

(Slowly sobbing) Forgive me if I am sobbing, it's just that throughout the four years of living in the orphanage, I had to deal with constant hell every day. All the fights, insults, and injuries I had during my time staying. Even the time I had snuck out just to go get some food. I am trying very hard to maintain my cool. Years later, the Alp Continent had a feud against the Snowy Continent because several cities suffered heavy rainfall and destroyed several homes. They were in desperate need of supplies and required assistance from all continents to help by providing them a share of our goods to be delivered to them, many have agreed but the leader of the Snow Continent refused to accept their goods. However, we were in a dilemma ourselves as we were also in a decline of resources. Due to heavy snowfall, food supply was dropping at a faster rate, including warmth. Another of those reasons were that there were reports on several villages were caught on fire due to a group of outlaws.

They called themselves the Pyromaniacs, and yes, they were a group of fire-types. Their leader was Typhlosion and the rest consist of other fire-types who were from another continent. They are known to incinerate everything down to ashes, but when you're from a continent where it's mostly snowy every day, they found our greatest weakness.

 **Grandma** : Weavile, did you hear about the news?

 **Sneasel** : No, I haven't grandma.

 **Grandma** : One of the cities close from our city has been burnt down.

 **Sneasel** : Could it be the Pyromaniacs?

 **Grandma** : Most likely.

(Lights go off)

 **Sneasel** : What the hell?

 **Grandma** : Language. I have a bad feeling about this.

 **Sneasel** : Grandma, stay close to me. (Smokescreen inside the house) Ambush!

 **Pyroar** : Hyper Voice!

 **Magcargo** : Lava Plume!

 **Grandma** **Weavile** : Protect!

 **Magmar** : Fire Spin!

 **Sneasel** : (Avoids the Fire Spin; smoke clears out) Ice Shard!

 **Magmar** : (Takes the attack) Is that all you got?

 **Sneasel** : Slash!

 **Magmar** : (Gets hit) Ahh! (Groans) Little boy, you are beginning to get on my nerves.

 **Rapidash** : Magmar, we got everything they have!

 **Magmar** : Excellent. Magcargo, burn everything you see!

 **Magcargo** : ( **Magmar** used Smokescreen) Lava Plume! (Burns **Sneasel** )

( **Pyromaniacs'** grunts escape leaving the entire house on fire)

 **Grandma** **Weavile** : Sneasel, we need to get out of here asap!

 **Sneasel** : Let's move!

We dashed our way down the stair to escape from the apartment. A couple of Pokémon have evacuated, but there were still others climbing down the stairs to go. Unfortunately, the ceiling collapsed on us both.

 **Sneasel** : (Sees his grandma unconscious covered in the fallen debris) Grandma, Grandma! Get up, come on, we must get out!

(Outside)

 **Chief Herdier** : There are more Pokémon that are caught on da fire!

 **Chief Magnezone** : Rain Dance! (Clouds begin to pile causing a rainfall) Herdier, there's more reports of other parts of the city being caught on fire!

 **Chief Herdier** : (Groans) Damnit! Look, I'll deal with 'tis one. Stand back if anyone can hear me! Take Down! (Tries to break the down the door but the fallen debris prevents the door to break) Damnit, Tauros, break da door!

 **Officer** **Tauros** : Giga Impact! (Breaks the door and smiles) There you go!

 **Chief Herdier** : Carbink, can you swap abilities with Klinklang and exchange his Minus ability with mines?

 **Chief Carbink** : I'll see. Klinklang!

 **Chief Klinklang** : What?

 **Chief Carbink** : Switch abilities with me!

 **Chief Klinklang** : It's one of Herdier's tactics isn't it? Alright then ( **Carbink** uses Skill Swap swapping Sturdy for Minus)

 **Chief Carbink** : Herdier! ( **Herdier** hears and **Carbink** uses Skill Swap swapping Intimidate for Minus)

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Klinklang, do you have Magnetic Flux with ya by any chance?

 **Chief Klinklang** : Say no more! (Uses Magnetic Flux on Herdier raising his Defense and Special Defense stats)

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Thanks, I'm goin' in. (Clears out the door and debris from the entrance) Everyone evacuates immediately! (Gets hit by a fallen piece of lumber) 'Dis damn fire! Hold on, is that a child? (Spots **Sneasel** ). Hold up, I'll get ya 'outta here. (Carries him outside)

 **Sneasel** : (Tries to get up and tries to get back inside the house) My grandmother is still inside.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Kid, don't be crazy! Are ya tryin' to get killed?!

 **Sneasel** : But my grandmother!

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Listen to me kid, there are more lives at stake, so your grandmother isn't the only one who needs help. Someone watches the kid and don' let him get near the house! Magnezone, we must go in and save the rest.

 **Sneasel** : Can you make a promise?

 **Chief** **Herdier** : I cannot guarantee you something kid.

 **Chief** **Magnezone** : Alright then, let's move in.

(Minutes later)

 **Chief Magnezone** : (Spots **Grandma** **Weavile's** claws) Herdier, the debris!

 **Chief Herdier** : (Muffles) Is that the grandmother Sneas' was talkin' 'bout? (Ceiling collapses to her) Shit! Hold on! (Clears out the debris)

 **Chief Magnezone** : (Hears a loud roar from above the building) Herd, the building! (The entire building collapse) Protect!

 **Chief Klinklang** : Arceus Christ!

 **Sneasel** : (Watches the building collapse to the floor collapse) NOOO! (Other officers pull him back)

 **Chief Watchog** : Do not put yourself in a dangerous situation Sneasel!

 **Chief Carbink** : Let's go! Let's go!

Several officers rushed to see if there were any more survivors left especially Herdier and Magnezone. They managed to find them two from the debris ( **Watchog** shouting to the rest, "Over here!") while some were found critically injured.

 **Chief Herdier** : Thanks lad. Magnezone, (struggles to get up) *coughs* how are ya holdin'?

 **Chief Magnezone** : Like tanking a Drill Run.

 **Chief Herdier** : (Chuckles) I'm glad yuh' still alive. How are the rest?

 **Chief Carbink** : Not good, a couple of casualties including the kid's grandmother.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : (Sees **Sneasel** ) He's not goin' to be proud about what I'm goin' to tell him. Machamp and Nidoking, take me to Sneasel, please. I have a… personal request to make. (Reaches towards **Sneasel** ) Hey kid, I found your grandmother, paramedics tried to check on her vitals, but she wasn't breathin' at all. Her ribs got fractured and punctured her lungs and heart, she couldn't make it.

 **Sneasel** : (Shocked in horror and breaks down in tears) Why?

 **Chief Herdier** : I'm sorry, we have done everything we can do to get her out of here safely. (Sees **Watchog** and speaks in a low tone) Have him go to the hospital and examine if he suffered any injuries or illnesses. Also, what's the status between the few that remain?

 **Chief** **Watchog** : Seven suffered critical injuries, twelve with minor injuries.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Let's hope that they all get better once they get treated. Us as well since we're probably going to stay there for the night.

That night, I didn't remember much about how I got transported to the hospital since I passed out due to being lightheaded, but I do remember multiple voices in my room.

 **Officer** **Hitmontop** : Hey, the kid has finally awoken.

 **Chief** **Magnezone** : So, did everyone else in other rooms. Hitmontop, turn on the tv. I want to tune in on the news. ( **Hitmontop** turns on the tv)

 **TV Reporter** : In other news, the Snow Continent has been under a sea of fire as reports say that more than two hundred and fifty million Pokemon injured and two million casualties. Officials say that these numbers may rise over time. We will keep you live up to date.

I watched the news as they broadcast live of the entire continent engulfed in fire. Worst of yet, the entire continent. The Pyromaniacs did a good job shattering all these memories I have cherished. Reminds me so much about the time I spent at the orphanage.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : An entire continent down, yet reinforcements of our own and from other continents are not enough. (Looks at Sneasel but he turns his head away from him)

 **Chief** **Magnezone** : The kid is still upset about his grandmother, isn't he?

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Unfortunately, so. Though we should remain confident that we were able to rescue all the ones who are still alive being treated. We can only do what's best. Any news on the warden yet?

 **Chief** **Magnezone** : He has only contacted Klinklang and reported we're all here. He's coming down here.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : He may finally get a view of what was remained. (Looks at **Sneasel** one more time) (Speaks softly to **Magnezone** ) Hey, let me have some time to speak with the kid. I'll try talkin' to him whether he wishes to speak or not. Even if it's against protocol or not.

 **Officer** **Magnezone** : (Takes a deep breath) There's no stopping you Herdier. Alright, let me know if there's any trouble.

 **Officer** **Herdier** : Under everyone's condition, I don't think none of us are going to cause a scene. (Approaches closer to **Sneasel** ) Hey ki… I meant Sneasel, I know you don' wan' to see my face or listen to me but hear me out.

 **Sneasel** : (Long silence until **Sneasel** decides to speak in a low tone) My grandmother died because of them and because of you.

 **Officer** **Herdier** : I can tell these thoughts of yours aren't goin' to fade away anytime soon. We had a reason why we held you back when you witnessed that building collapse on us. Nothin' is deceiving your eyes kid, but you can't let your thoughts take control of you. ( **Sneasel** stares at his claws and quenches them tightly) If your grandmother was still alive, she would have done the same thing to if you'd seen us enter and not able to get out.

 **Sneasel** : (Tightly shuts his eyes) *Sobs* This wasn't supposed to happen.

 **Herdier** : (Comforts **Sneasel** ) I know, that feeling of losing someone who has been there through your best and rough moments. (Waits a while until **Sneasel** calms down. He then takes a deep breath) My mother passed away not so long ago, a week to say. And father passed away a year after I was born as a Lillipup. He lost his life at the task force and my mother was a nurse. Years before, I found out that she has been suffering from a cancer known as Leukemia. I knew I had to take the initiative, so I had to take her to the hospital so she can be treated. I pay her hospital bill when it came. Often or not, I visited her every Sunday to check up on her and see if she has been takin' her medications they tell her to take, if she has been constantly fed, and love from her only son that she was able to raise from the beginning. I loved her to death no matter what happens to her. When I went to see her one last time, she felt worse than I expected. And I needed to scream out for help so that they can check on her. Minutes later, she stopped breathin' and even with the defibrillators, she heart was no longer functioning. I knew her time would be up at some point, but I wanted to stay optimistic and humble that she was going to make it.

 **Sneasel** : (Calms down and takes a deep breath) Did you have a family?

 **Officer** **Herdier** : My wife Tsareena and two kids. One is a Lillipup and the other's a Bounsweet.

 _Days later…_

 **Chief** **Magnezone** : (Approaches) Herdier, sorry to interrupt, but we must go. Aggron wants us to meet up at the cruise Conkeldurr built to leave the continent.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Hmm… alright then. I just received some good news that the kid is going to be alright.

 _Back at the burnt Police Department…_

 **Warden** **Aggron** : Everyone, I want to borrow some of your time to make this announcement. Although what happened in the Snow Continent has been resulted a group failure, we all did our absolute best maintaining peace for our home as well as for other citizens. I have been informed by several officials and doctors that zero deaths have been reported for those who have been hospitalized as well as our own crew.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : What a relief.

 **Warden** **Aggron** : We will also plan to relocate to another area in hopes that we can expand our numbers soon. The entire continent is burned down, homes are destroyed, and many have lost their lives out there. All we can do is getting everyone evacuated immediately to safety by the docks. Other than said, I will meet you all there. Herdier, can I see you and Magnezone?

 **Chief** **Magnezone** : He wants us both?

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Beats me.

 **Warden** **Aggron** : Come with me. (Both follow Aggron) I summoned you both because as you may have known, there was speculation about retirement several months ago. And after serving here for fifty-five years, I believe it is time for me to step down and have someone else lead our division to new heights.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : With all due respect Warden, but may I ask where are we going to relocate?

 **Warden** **Aggron** : There is a remote continent on the other side of the world, southeast of here. This continent prefers not to be classified, but I have worked there before transferring here. It is called **Treasure Town**. Plus, I think it is time to finally head back home.

 **Chief** **Magnezone** : Treasure Town, huh. I may have heard of that place before. Wasn't Treasure Town known for the Ancient Heroes once living there a long time ago?

 **Warden** **Aggron** : Yes actually, there used to have a department there but was abandoned for a very long time. Now with the approval of the courts, I finally got the certification for the department to open. Treasure Town is also known the Wigglytuff Guild headquarters. This is where many dedicated explorers are to sign up if they want to be certified explorers. Though, I was able to meet a couple of them decades ago. A Riolu, Eevee, and a Vulpix. Other than that, I have decided to appoint you as our new Warden, Herdier.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Me?!

 **Warden** **Aggron** : If there's anyone who shares the same level of tenacity and devotion for others, then this is how I define a strong leader. Even in those times when you have been a pain in the ass. Excuse me for a bit, I will use the lavatory.

 **Chief** **Magnezone** : Congratulations on getting the Warden's position Herdier.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : (Looks down) Oh umm… thanks.

 **Chief Magnezone** : (Notices the expression on **Herdier's** face) Don't feel bad that the Warden has given you this position Herdier. Despite what we're going through, you have showed more charisma and influential to us all. Maybe everyone can learn a thing or two about your techniques.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Hmm…

 _Later at night, in the dining hall…_

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Warden, sorry to bother ya, do you have a minute?

 **Warden** **Aggron** : Sure? What seems to be the problem?

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Look, I appreciate your offer in promoting me as Warden, but I'm afraid that I will have to turn down your offer.

 **Warden** **Aggron** : (Long pause) I understand. (Smiles) After years of knowing you from the day I took you in to how much you have grown, never have I thought that someone like you would turn down such a prestigious offer.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : I know sir, I believe that the position of Warden should be given to a young leader who has years of experience who has dealt with any given situation and has a better relationship with everyone in our department. And that person is...

As we sailed to Treasure Town, I got to take one last glimpse on a continent that I once called home. I had second thoughts about staying to take on the Pyromaniacs to retake back the Snow Continent, but I do not stand a chance against the hundreds and thousands of members that are part of the clan. Adding on to that, I have very little experience in battling. So, I knew I had to get stronger. Three days have passed and surprisingly we have not been ambushed by anyone. Which is a good sign. However, one of the officers ended up getting seasick as well as many others, so this made our voyage not so pleasant.

 **Chief Herdier** : Heya, kid.

 **Sneasel** : (Scoffs) Shouldn't you be on duty?

 **Chief Herdier** : I'm off duty for the day. Lucky for me, I am not the one who's seasick. You've been starin' at the distance for a long time. What's botherin' ya?

 **Sneasel** : That day, when you told your crew to hold me back from entering the building to save my grandmother, I wanted to fight back, but there was no point since I will probably get arrested in doing so.

 **Chief Herdier** : Not probably, immediately. That's assault kiddo. Though, I understand your point-of-view of wanting to save a life from any natural or unnatural disaster. Tell ya' what kiddo, I'll train ya', but under one condition.

 **Sneasel** : Which is?

 **Chief Herdier** : Whatever I tell ya' to do, ya' do it alright? Meaning you will not question my training methods on self-defense nor will ya beat yourself down all the time. Do I make myself clear boy?

 **Sneasel** : (Thinks long and hard about **Herdier's** offer) Fine then.

 **Chief Herdier** : Very well, training begins in five minutes.

 **Sneasel** : Wait, five minutes?!

 **Chief Herdier** : Are ya really tryin' to break da first rule kid?

 **Sneasel** : We're at a ship!

 **Chief Herdier** : So? You still see Pokémon fightin' in a ship, don't ya?

 **Sneasel** : Well, I suppose. (Speaks inside his mind) [So much for wanting to be educated by a teacher. I hate my fucking self.]

With all honesty, I couldn't believe he was devoted in getting me stronger.

 **Chief Herdier** : Alright kiddo, we will fight here in the front. Time to see what you can show this old Herdier what you got. (Intimidate activates lowering **Sneasel's** Attack)

 **Sneasel** : Slash! ( **Herdier** dodges quickly) What?!

 **Chief Herdier** : You can't teach an old dog new tricks they say. I possess tremendous speed. Work Up! (Raises his Attack and Sp. Attack)

 **Sneasel** : Quick Attack!

 **Chief Herdier** : Mud-Slap! (Mud is hurled onto **Sneasel's** face)

 **Sneasel** : What the hell? I can't see. (Uses Slash multiple times)

 **Chief Herdier** : Don't tire yourself easily boy. Stay calm and concentrate. Your eyes are not the only senses you are gifted with. Strength!

 **Sneasel** : (Gets hit by multiple Strength attacks) (Speaks inside of his mind) [My eyes are not the only senses I was gifted. (Listens to **Herdier's** feet thumping on the floor) There] Icy Wind! (Hits Herdier but listens to ice crashing) Ice crashing?

 **Chief Herdier** : Not bad kid, you just learned Icicle Crash from your Icy WInd. I may say this is sheer luck, but the tides are not in your favor. Fire Fang!

 **Sneasel** : (Listens to where **Herdier** is going to attack but hears nothing) Where did he—? (Gets hit)

 **Chief Herdier** : You lack speed kiddo.

 **Sneasel** : (Insulted by **Herdier's** comments, he gets some water to clean out the mud in his face)

 **Chief Herdier** : I was hopin' you would still fight with mud on ya face, but I guess not. (Jumps) Fire Fang!

 **Sneasel** : Feint Attack! (Approaches from behind and hits **Herdier** )

 **Chief Herdier** : Mud Slap! (Hits **Sneasel** ) Huh?

 **Sneasel** : You missed. (Throws the mud back at **Herdier** at his eyes)

 **Chief Herdier** : (Scoffs) So, you got me back. I am a little impressed, but I don't have to see at you throughout the entire battle. I am a dog after all, I can just sniff out where you can be. I think it is time to change things up a notch. Helping Hand!

 **Sneasel** : Helping Hand? (Hears something rise above the water from behind) What the—?

 **Chief Octillery** : (Jumps from the water) Octazooka! (Hits **Sneasel** )

 **Sneasel** : Two against one? How is this fair?!

 **Chief Herdier** : Are ya really complainin' boy? You should know that there will always be more than one target that you will have to fight. ( **Octillery** squirts some water on **Herdier's** eyes) Thanks Oc. You lost a fraction of your strength and stamina slashing the air other than utilizing your senses.

 **Sneasel** : This is my first time battling someone smartass!

 **Chief Herdier** : Smartarse? Oh, now you have truly pissed off the old Herd. We will see how you can withstand both of our attacks with the leftover strength you have. Helping Hand!

 **Chief Octillery** : Bullet Seed! (Multiple seeds aiming towards **Sneasel** )

 **Sneasel** : (Blocks the Bullet Seeds) Damnit, Ice Shard! (Hits both targets)

 **Chief Herdier** : (From behind) Fire Fang! (Approaches closer to **Sneasel** ) Now Oc!

 **Sneasel** : Wait, what?!

 **Chief Octillery** : Aurora Beam! ( **Sneasel** dodges the Fire Fang but gets hit by the Aurora Beam)

 **Sneasel** : *Pant pant* I can't hold much longer.

 **Chief Herdier** : (Looks at **Octillery** ) What'd ya think Oc?

 **Chief Octillery** : I'd say we should call it a day.

 **Chief Herdier** : We're done for today, kiddo. That smartarse you called just whooped you.

After the battle, I got lectured by him about how reckless and subpar my fighting skills were. Countless times I had to explain the old fool that I never really had battling experience from family. I have never been involved in any explorations nor have I gone to any dojos for training. Upon hearing this, he knew that there was so much I had to learn. He did admit that this was a battle to observe what moves I learn and how I battle.

 **Chief Herdier** : Kiddo, you should eat up.

 **Sneasel** : (Turned away) I'm not that hungry.

 **Chief Herdier** : You want to regain your strength for tomorrow's exploration session.

 **Sneasel** : Exploration session?

 **Chief Herdier** : I'd figure that your sloppy performance would need some improvements. I'm going to have to train you on how to take advantage of your offense, defense, and speed. I will also discuss with others if they can educate you on how you can take advantage of your stats and how to improve them. We might not make it to Treasure Town until a week, so we'll have to make some time management.

 **Sneasel** : (Looks at his food and slowly eats it) Herdier, why do you care for others so much?

 **Chief Herdier** : It's my job and a moral obligation. You may learn how to stay resilient and focused, but the voices of Pokémon truly matter. Their safety will always be a priority. (Yawns) Excuse me, I am calling it a day. Get some rest when your done kid. (Goes inside his cabin)

The next morning, while I was munching on my breakfast, I continue to stare at the sky wondering why Herdier is so devoted in getting me stronger. In addition to this, he mentioned about an exploration session.

 **Sneasel** : Where exactly are we going to?

 **Chief Herdier** : Down to the ocean floor. Oc, it's your turn.

 **Chief Octillery** : I am sparing the narrator from not having to write this information down. (Narrator hands him a set of guidelines) ( **Octillery** facepalms) And yet you still must. Anyways, welcome to **Faraway** **Sea**! An eighteen-floor sea-based dungeon located down below sea floor. Home to hostile Pokémon such as Seel, Dewgong, Shellder, Cloyster, Krabby, Kingler, Lapras, Chinchou, Lanturn, Remoraid, Octillery, Wingull, Pelipper, Spheal, Sealeo, Walrein, Shellos (East Sea), Gastrodon (East Sea) Wailmer, Wailord, Carvanha, Sharpedo, Relicanth, Clamperl, Gorebyss, Huntail, Basculin, Frillish, Jellicent, Skrelp, Dragalge, Clauncher, Clawitzer, Binacle, and Barbaracle. How do I know this? Years ago, a group of famous explorers known as Team Sol began an expedition here at the Faraway Sea and discovered that there is a pathway to Craggy Coast. In other words, this is an alternative route to get closer to Craggy Coast and from there, we will take a short trip to Treasure Town. So this dungeon will not go below sea level or else that will take us to a different dungeon.

 **Chief Herdier** : It's really that simple.

 **Chief Octillery** : Which also explains why some Pokémon from the Craggy Coast have migrated here to the Faraway Sea.

 **Sneasel** : How do you two know this?

 **Chief Herdier** : Oc?

 **Chief Octillery** : I don't want to brag, but I was one of those explorers in that group. There were eight of us, until we all had to disband since everyone wanted to move on to their lives.

 **Sneasel** : I don't think I have ever heard of you guys before.

 **Chief Octillery** : (Feels unappreciated) Wow, Sneasel. Hearing your words really breaks my heart.

 **Chief Herdier** : Any who, we will travel here to get you some training. You will be joining alongside with Officer Kingdra who will aid you in improving your agility.

 **Officer** **Kingdra** : So, you're Sneasel. A pleasure to finally meet you mate.

 **Sneasel** : Hey.

 **Chief Herdier** : Other than that, put on your breathing tube and let's dive down.

I cannot believe that I am literally going under the sea to explore a dungeon. Though, who thought that this was a good idea to train anyone who spends most of their entirety on land to sea? I think something was up with that brain of Herdier's.

 **Dungeon: Faraway Sea**

 **Floors: 18Fs**

 **Pokémon Listing:** **Seel, Dewgong, Shellder, Cloyster, Krabby, Kingler, Lapras, Chinchou, Lanturn, Remoraid, Octillery, Wingull, Pelipper, Spheal, Sealeo, Walrein, Shellos (East Sea), Gastrodon (East Sea) Wailmer, Wailord, Carvanha, Sharpedo, Relicanth, Clamperl, Gorebyss, Huntail, Basculin, Frillish, Jellicent, Skrelp, Dragalge, Clauncher, Clawitzer, Binacle, and Barbaracle**

 **(1F)**

 **Chief Kingdra** : Alright kid, as Herdier mentioned earlier, I am here to teach you on how you can utilize and enhance your speed. We know that water greatly reduces your speed if you are not a Water-type, but with proper training, you will learn how to be quick and build more stamina.

 **Sneasel** : So, this is a trial then?

 **Chief Kingdra** : If you like to call this a trial, then sure. (Spots some enemy Pokémon) Octillery should have brought up how very territorial the Pokémon here can be.

 **Sneasel** : Wait… are you serious?!

 **Foe** **Basculin** : Aqua Jet!

 **Sneasel** : (Takes multiple hits) How am I supposed to strike it back?

 **Chief Kingdra** : Concentrate on your opponent's agility.

 **Sneasel** : (Looks for a direct land) There! Slash!

 **Foe** **Basculin** : (Gets hit) Argh! Crunch!

 **Sneasel** : (Dodges) Ice Shard!

 **Foe** **Basculin** : (Gets hit by the Ice Shard) Agh! (Faints)

 **Chief Kingdra** : Not bad, but a little frail. The staircase is this way, come on.

 **(3F)**

 **Chief Kingdra** : Herdier told me a little bit about you, quite the character you are.

 **Sneasel** : He rambles too much, don't you think?

 **Chief Kingdra** : (Light chuckle) He tends to a little. Though, he is one of the chiefs at our department and favorite among many. He was a part of the team for several years, longer than I have served here. ( **Sneasel** tries to ask a question but **Kingdra** cuts him off) Get ready, incoming swarm of Huntail!

 **Sneasel** : Wait what?

( **HeartGold/SoulSilver Team Rocket Battle theme plays** )

 **Foe** **Huntails** : Barrier! (All raised their Defense sharply)

 **Chief Kingdra** : You have Swords Dance at your disposal, don't you?

 **Sneasel** : Yes.

 **Chief Kingdra** : Alright, there are six of them, I'll take have of them. Show me what you got.

 **Sneasel** : (Sharpens his claws) Come at me!

 **Foe** **Huntail** : Aqua Tail! ( **Sneasel** avoids the attack)

 **Sneasel** : Slash! (Critical hit on **Huntail**!)

 **Foe** **Huntail** **#3** : Rock Tomb! ( **Sneasel** avoids the rocks)

 **Sneasel** : Icicle Crash! (Hits **Huntail** )

 **Foe** **Huntail** **#2** : Infestation! ( **Sneasel** avoids the attack)

 **Sneasel** : Ice Shard! (Hits **Huntail** )

 **Foe** **Huntail** **#4** : (Angered) He's avoiding our attacks!

 **Foe** **Huntail** **#6** : We'll have to improvise, Water Pulse!

 **Sneasel** : (Cuts the Water Pulse but gets hit by a couple of Crunch attacks) My turn, Slash! (Slashes a **Huntail** )

 **Foe** **Huntail** **#5** : You will regret that. Super Fang! ( **Sneasel** grabs **Huntail** by the head) What the?!

 **Sneasel** : (Swings the **Huntail** to hit other **Huntails** and releases it) Ice Shard! (Not very effective but enough to defeat them all)

 **Chief Kingdra** : *pant pant* That was impressive, frail but impressive. I can see why Herdier decided to take you in. However, I believe this is just the beginning.

 **(9F)**

 **Sneasel** : I'm getting a little tired from all this swimming.

 **Chief Kingdra** : (Smiles) I'm not.

 **Sneasel** : Easy for you to say since you are a Water-type. Earlier, I didn't get to ask you my question, was there ever a requirement upon joining the police force?

 **Chief Kingdra** : Other than taking a basic entry exam, one of the requirements was to acquire an exploration badge. Being a part of an exploration team was one of the most important requirements because we want every officer to have experience exploring dungeons, understanding the fundamentals of exploring mystery dungeons. We do not know how they exist, but we have heard reports from many about a strange beam or mysterious glowing that forms a mystery dungeon.

 **Sneasel** : In other words, you guys are also an exploration guild?

 **Chief Kingdra** : Technically, no but we only offer a unique badge that is like the one you earn at the guild. Here Sneasel, look. (Shows his badge to **Sneasel** ) Round-shaped, Pokéball design in the middle, and a purple-black patterned ribbon. The major difference is the color of the ribbon. Purple symbolizes unity, while black is trustworthy. On the day that you have graduated from the academy, you will be awarded this special badge as well as being selected on a precinct. The Wardens from every continent visit for orientation and graduation day, and Herdier is the speaker for both.

 **Sneasel** : Do you think I can have one as well?

 **Chief Kingdra** : Believe it or not, this is the final test for every student: Explore a dungeon with your mentor and at the end, you must face them one on one. If the student emerges victorious, he will be awarded with an invitation for graduation by his/her mentor. If they fail to beat their mentor, they have another opportunity to face them again. Each student will be given up to three tries. After the three tries, they must retake the course for another year. ( **Sneasel** hesitates) In your case, we thought about offering you one, even if you are not a part of our academy. Though, this is an endorsement by all of us and we did get approval from Aggron.

 **Sneasel** : What must I do?

 **Chief Kingdra** : Defeat any one of us, we will offer you an invitation. (Sees enemy Pokémon coming towards them) Incoming Relicanth.

 **Foe** **Relicanth** : Ancient Power!

 **Sneasel** : (Blocks the Ancient Power) Icicle Crash!

 **(12F)**

 **Chief Kingdra** : Hydro Pump! (Hits **Wailord** )

 **(15F)**

 **Sneasel** : Slash! (Slashes **Sharpedo** but gets hurt by Rough Skin)

 **Foe** **Sharpedo** : Poison Fangs!

 **Sneasel** : Ice Shard! (Strikes **Sharpedo** and faints)

 _End of Faraway Sea…_

 **Chief Kingdra** : Finally, we have reached the surface.

 **Chief Herdier** : That was a good swim. Don't you think, Oc?

 **Chief Octillery** : That was worth the while.

 **Chief** **Kingdra** : I am impressed, Sneasel. You have shown to handle these wild Pokémon on your own. However, there is one last thing to do. Your final test awaits.

 **Sneasel** : Wait, there's a final test?

 **Chief** **Kingdra** : Yes. Before the warden retired, he had promoted me to Chief due to my excellent report card over the years. Herdier then asked me for a favor and that was to be a part of your training sessions in which I inclined. ( **Sneasel** seems shocked) As soon as we reach the entrance of Craggy Coast, we would all head out to a coastal area where there are lakes around to begin your final trial, facing me.

 **Sneasel** : Sounds like a deal.

 **Chief** **Octillery** : Very well, come with me. I know the way. (Half a mile away from the entrance) Here we are guys. This was my favorite training spot during my days with Team Sol.

 **Sneasel** : Let's do it. (Hops on some rocks to reach the center of the lake)

 **Chief Herdier** : Here we go. I will referee for today's battle Sneasel against Kingdra. Now then, there will be three rules: 1.) The use of items such as Reviver Seeds, Orbs, Ammo, and Berries and other items are prohibited in this fight. 2.) The use of seeds such as Violent, Vile, **Type Change*** , and other seeds are permitted for this battle 3.) Utilize your surroundings within the vicinity of this coastal area. Going outside of the borders will result in automatic disqualification. Therefore, your opponent wins the match. Kingdra, as an officer of the law, you still must follow protocol in accordance to battlin'.

 **Chief** **Kingdra** : I understand, Herdier.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Very well. Sneasel, we as officers are permitted to use a total of six moves, so Kingdra will be allowed to use them against you.

 **Sneasel** : That's fine Herdier.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Alright then. As Kingdra may have mentioned, beating one of us, will grant you the special exploration police badge.

 **Chief Kingdra** : I will warn you, Sneasel. There's a reason why we Kingdra are referred as "King of the sea". (Prepares) My blood is pumping for a well-fought battle, when you're ready Sneasel.

 **Sneasel** : I am ready to go.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : When the geyser gushes, you may begin. (The loud roar of a geyser gushes) Let the battte begin!

 **(HeartGold/SoulSilver Lugia's theme plays)**

 **Sneasel** : Reflect! (Raises Defense for a while)

 **Chief Kingdra** : (Surprised) Well this is new, never expected you to have Reflect at your disposal. In fact, I didn't expect you to make some last-minute changes!

 **Sneasel** : Ice Shard! ( **Kingdra** dives under water to avoid the Ice Shard) Where did you go now? (Observes the **water** around him; turns around)

 **Chief Kingdra** : Behind you, Hydro Pump! (Direct hit on **Sneasel** )

 **Sneasel** : Slash! (Misses and **Kingdra** dives again) Stop diving underwater!

 **Chief Kingdra** : (Rises from the water) Hydro Pump! ( **Sneasel** dodges) Impressive, but not for long. Look.

 **Sneasel** : (Looks around and sees several copies of **Kingdra** ) There's so many!

 **Chief Kingdra** : While I dove underwater, I took my advantage by maximizing my speed using Agility and performed a Double Team. Good luck finding the real me. (All dive down)

 **Sneasel** : There's so many of him, how the hell am I supposed to find the right one? (Four copies of **Kindgra** appear)

 **Chief** **Octillery** : He got himself into a tricky situation.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Yes, but let's see how the kiddo will counter this.

 **Chief Kingdra** : Hydro Pump! ( **Sneasel** jumps to avoid) Blast! (Dives)

 **Sneasel** : Stay calm, Sneasel. Just need to look around if Kingdra appears, (Sees bubbles in certain areas) There, Ice Shard!

 **Chief Kingdra** : (Takes the hit) (Groans) Not bad, I'm impressed that you found the right one, but this battle has only begun. Aurora Beam! ( **Sneasel** dodges the attack, but gets countered with Icicle Crash) Maybe, I'm going a little too easy on you. Let's see if you can survive this attack, Draco Meteor! (Meteors fall on **Sneasel's** way)

 **Sneasel** : (Looks at the meteors) Uh-oh! (Hops on the meteors) Slash! (Breaks the meteors and launches some at **Kingdra** )

 **Chief Kingdra** : (Sp. Attack harshly lowers) Not bad, I'm generally surprised that you are the first to utilize my Draco Meteor at your advantage. Not even Herdier couldn't find a way to counter.

 **Chief Herdier** : Wait what?! King, why do you have to put me in the spot?

 **Chief Octillery** : (Laughs) Shots have been fired.

 **Chief Herdier** : Shut up Oc.

 **Chief Kingdra** : Double Team! (Makes several copies of himself)

 **Sneasel** : He dove again, now what? Wait, the Type Change Seeds. I just have to time this.

 **Chief Kingdra** : (Locks at **Sneasel** ) I got you. (Submerges) Hydro Pump! (Sees a decoy) What?!

 **Sneasel** : Expecting someone? (Throws the Type Change Seed and Kingdra sees and eats it; type changes from Grass/Normal)

 **Chief Kingdra** : Wait what?!

 **Sneasel** : Slash! (Sends him flying towards some rocks)

 **Chief** **Octillery** : Woah, a critical hit!

 **Chief Kingdra** : *Pant pant* He's good. I cannot believe that I felt for that seed. Hold on, where did you go?

 **Sneasel** : Behind you, Kingdra. Ice Shard! (Hits **Kingdra** )

 **Chief Kingdra** : Augh! (Groans) Damnit, now I'm heated up.

 **Sneasel** : Allow me to cool it down, Icicle Crash!

 **Chief Kingdra** : (Dodges the attack) Hydro Pump! (Breaks the substitute) Another substitute?

 **Sneasel** : *Glub glub* (Now I got you) (Tosses **Kingdra** from below)

 **Chief Kingdra** : HE DOVE DOWN?! HOW?!

 **Sneasel** : Slash! (Strikes **Kingdra** )

 **Chief Kingdra** : Augh!

 **Chief** **Octillery** : A critical hit!

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Wow. I am surprised by that plan. However, there's something may Sneasel have not suspected.

 **Chief Kingdra** : This battle is not over yet. Behind you Sneasel.

 **Sneasel** : What's behind me? (Turns around and sees three copies of **Kingdra** )

 **Chief Kingdra** : Aurora Beam! (Hits **Sneasel** )

 **Sneasel** : (Attack lowers) *Pant pant* Ice Shard! (Destroys the copies)

 **Chief Kingdra** : A little overconfident don't you think?

 **Sneasel** : Shut up! Slash! (Misses)

 **Chief Kingdra** : Hydro Pump! (Hits **Sneasel** )

 **Sneasel** : (Gets hit by multiple Hydro Pumps) Augh! Slash!

 **Chief Kingdra** : Aurora Beam!

 **Sneasel** : (Breaks the Aurora Beam) I will not fall.

 **Chief Kingdra** : I believe it is time to wrap this up, Draco Meteor!

 **Sneasel** : (Slowly losing sight of the oncoming meteors) I'm too tired to move, but I must keep going! (Jumps)

 **Chief Kingdra** : Got you where I want you to be. (Slaps **Sneasel** to one of the meteors)

 **Chief Herdier** : Whoa.

 **Chief Octillery** : I did not see that.

 **Sneasel** : (Slowly tries to get up and gets closer to **Kingdra** ) *Pant pant* I cannot fall.

 **Chief** **Kingdra** : *Pant pant* You didn't forget that I'm still heated up. Outrage!

 **Sneasel** : What?! (Gets hit) No… I still… can fight. (Collapses and faints)

 **(Theme ends)**

 **Chief Herdier** : (He runs to check on **Sneasel** but does not respond) Sneasel is unable to battle, Kingdra is the victor for this battle!

 **Chief Kingdra** : that was quite a show.

 **Sneasel** : (Finally becomes responsive) It's over, isn't it?

 **Chief Kingdra** : Hey Sneasel, you fought very well. Hopefully we can battle again.

 **Sneasel** : (Feeling disappointed) Yeah…

 **Chief Herdier** : (Helps **Sneasel** get up) Your battle against Kingdra was very intriguing, but many mistakes were made in the end. You let your guard down assuming you were winning.

 **Sneasel** : I had the chance.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : You'll do well next time. For now, we'll set up camp so we can eat.

 **Chief** **Octillery** : Herdier, the rest have arrived.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : I just informed Magnezone that we are outside the entrance of Craggy Coast.

 _Later that night…_

 **Sneasel** : Fucking shit! (Slashes the barks of the tree) Why the hell can I not beat him?! (Flashbacks of him getting beat up by **Machop** , **Misdreavus** , and **Shinx** ) Fuck! (Loses control of his conscious and starts scratching himself)

 **Chief Herdier** : (Wakes up) Hey, Sneasel are you okay? (Sees **Sneasel** hurting himself) Sneasel! (Stops him from doing further harm) I need you to relax Sneasel! ( **Sneasel** refuses to listen) Sneasel, come to your senses! ( **Sneasel** finally calms down) (Breathes hard and speaks to him in a low voice) What the hell is going on with you?

 **Sneasel** : I just need to be alone Herdier.

 **Herdier** : Look, I know that your lost against Kingdra was devastating, but hurtin' yourself is not going to solve anythin' Sneasel. Don't always focus on improving physically, rather focus mentally. Get some rest and please don't ever do that again.

 _Hours later…_

 **Chief** **Herdier** : (Wakes up) Hey kiddo, you're still awake?

 **Sneasel** : … Yeah, you?

 **Chief** **Herdier** : I haven't been able to sleep since my memory of you hurting yourself kept me awake.

 **Sneasel** : (Stares at the campfire) Can I ask you something?

 **Chief** **Herdier** : What is it?

 **Sneasel** : Is it wrong for someone to carry a burden or grudge?

 **Chief** **Herdier** : It depends but I don't think it's healthy for someone to have a grudge or burden over something.

 **Sneasel** : Ever since we left the Snow Continent, I didn't want to leave behind everything and fight back. Take out every single member of the Pyromaniacs and punish those who ruined my life.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : You said your parent placed you in an orphanage, no?

 **Sneasel** : I was. This was a despicable move they made, but what angered me more, was the police department around the block. ( **Herdier** understands what **Sneasel** is referring to) It was snowing hard when I wanted to explore the outside, but I had an encounter with the bullies that made my life hell every single day in the orphanage. I was cornered by them, inexperienced, brutally injured until I can no longer move. Hours have passed and no one of the officers that passed by the area searched the alley way to rescue a weak Sneasel who couldn't call for help.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : I don't know what to say, Sneasel.

 **Sneasel** : I was dying out there Herdier, no one even bothered to help me out because they assume that I was a smuggler who was playing an act routine.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : (Stays silent for a while) When the time comes, all departments will unite, and we will take back the Snow Continent. However, now isn't the time since we weren't the only ones the Pyromaniacs, but you are taking on every single member is not probable. I know you want to retaliate Sneasel, but don't do anything that will cost your life. Now then, get some rest Sneasel, we have something to do in the morning.

Two hours I couldn't get enough sleep even though Herdier told me to rest up until morning comes. I just can't help thinking about my defeat against Kingdra. I really had the chance of beating him. In the morning, everyone in the camping ground packed their gear and began walking the final stretch to Treasure Town. As soon as we got there, we head our way to the police department that was abandoned for a while. When we entered, everything looked dilapidated. The place had several cracked openings on the ceiling, all the windows were nailed with wooden planks, and the place was growing moss on the edges and corners of the walls.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Hmm. (Checks the pipes but water pours on his face) Bleh! Anyone good at plumbing?

 **Officer** **Machoke** : Leave that to me. There's a large crate of pipes that I brought just in case.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Maybe filter the water as well.

 **Chief** **Carbink** : And I am a marvel interior decorator.

With the assistance of several officers and others who went to the journey with us, we were able to finish restoring the place back to normal in hours. While getting settled for the week, I had training sessions with Carbink, Octillery, Magnezone, and Watchog in Treasure Town. The same as Herdier and Kingdra, I failed to beat them. Over time, I kept scratching myself only to cause permanent damage to one of my claws. Herdier caught me hurting myself again when I lost to Octillery. He saw the scratches and bruises and had me healed. He was pissed to see how much of a fool I was becoming.

 **Herdier** : Sneasel, what are you doin' to yourself?! You can't beat yourself down every time you lose.

 **Sneasel** : Herdier, how the hell am I supposed to beat you all if I can't get passed you?

 **Herdier** : You must find a way how to outsmart your opponents. We are very experienced, but one can utilize their own strengths and find a way to stop any opponent of any size. Come, we have a room with beds for those who want to be under police protection. Rest here for the night. (Leaves a glass of water and something else) We'll talk tomorrow mornin'.

 **Sneasel** : (Awake) Ugh, why can I not sleep? How exactly can I outsmart them? (Looks at the sachet **Herdier** ) What is this? (Opens to reveal a Razor Claw and a letter that is wrapped around the Razor Claw) A Razor Claw, but why? (Reads the letter) "Sneasel, if you are reading this, I understand the frustration of losing to your mentors. Even I too have lost to my mentor, four times. However, I don't want you to situate your troubles by hurting yourself more. Attached to this note is a Razor Claw, knowing this is an item needed for a Sneasel to evolve into Weavile. All I will say is this, if you ever think of getting stronger, maybe evolution will help you get stronger. The choice is yours. Have a good rest, Sneasel."

Did Herdier assume that I was weak? No. He knew that I wanted to get stronger, but the way he wrote the letter, seemed as if he lost all his confidence in me. I looked at myself and I began to wonder if everything he had said in that letter was right. I tied the Razor Claw with a string and wore it as a necklace, then head out to a dungeon nearby from the station. I took the time taking out Pokémon and I was hoping that the Razor Claw would react, but no. After reaching the end of the dungeon, I exchanged the chests for Xatu to open, but the Razor Claw still would not react. I began to question why I couldn't evolve. I was on the verge of giving up.

 _ **The next morning…**_

 **Chief** **Kingdra** : Octillery, where did you say the sugar was?

 **Chief** **Octillery** : Third cabinet.

 **Chief** **Kingdra** : Found it.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Mornin' crew.

 **Everyone** : Mornin' Herdier.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : I'm sorry to interrupt you all during breakfast. (Everyone is fuming) (Embarrassed from everyone's complaints) I guess this was a bad idea. but I have a special announcement to make. After restorin' back the department here in Treasure Town, I hereby present to you all our new Warden, Magnezone! (Everyone claps)

 **Warden** **Magnezone** : Thank you, Herdier. I will do my best to maintain order here in this department and our paradise. Other than that, finish eating and get to work.

 **Sneasel** : Herdier, I was thinking, I want to perform tasks just as you all do to gain more experience.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Is that so? Alright then, I will let you. Oc, bring the jobs Pelipper delivered to us this morning.

 **Chief** **Octilery** : (Carries the box) Here it is!

 **Sneasel** : (Lifts the box) Why is this so heavy?!

 **Chief** **Herdier** : A lot of them are cases as well as jobs with items attached. You will only do jobs since the cases are for us. Let's see if there were any from here, (Digs one out) here's one for you.

 **Sneasel** : Let me see, stop Machoke and his band of thieves from stealing valuables from others. Located at the tenth floor of Mystifying Forest. I can do that one.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Alright then, I'll accompany you since we do have to arrest them.

 _ **Mystifying Forest…**_

 **(1F)**

 **Chief** **Herdier** : I see that you have the Razor Claw as a necklace.

 **Sneasel** : Yeah. Herdier, the way you wrote the letter to me sounded like you were losing faith in me and I was unteachable.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : You are not unteachable; you can sometimes be a pain in the ass. I find that okay because every rookie in our academy have a similar mentality just like you where they believe that their constant mistakes will cost them their opportunity working for us, but that's not the case. Failure is the greatest teacher because learning from those mistakes allows you to improvise more. "Failure is the greatest teacher", I once heard that saying somewhere.

 **Sneasel** : I have no clue where it comes from.

 **Foe** **Skuntank** : Flamethrower!

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Sneasel, to your left!

 **Sneasel** : (Sees the Flamethrower attack and jumps) Ice Shard!

 **Foe** **Skuntank** : Night Slash! (Breaks the shards of ice)

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Thunder Fang! (Strikes **Skuntank** )

 **Foe** **Skuntank** : Yow!

 **Sneasel** : Slash! (Hits **Skuntank** and it faints)

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Not bad.

 **Sneasel** : You hardly do much Herdier, why not fight alongside with me more often?

 **Chief** **Herdier** : You know what, you're right. I shall fight alongside with you then.

 **(5F)**

 **Sneasel** : Ice Shard! (Attacks a wild **Koffing** )

 **(7F)**

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Ice Fang! (Strikes a **Torterra** )

 **(10F)**

 **Sneasel** : Herdier, I found the hideout and there's our client Growlithe!

 **Chief Herdier** : Hold on Sneasel, (Looks around the hideout) something isn't right. (Sees **Growlithe** ) Growlithe, my name is Chief Herdier, and this my student Sneasel. We are both Treasure Town Police Department. We officers are also explorers who partake in tasks in helping others and bring criminals to justice. If you are responsive, please tell me that you are okay.

 **Growlithe** : Help me. (Struggles to get up but falls) (Groans)

 **Chief Herdier** : Please remain still. We don't want you to sustain any further injuries. (Whispers to **Sneasel** ) Sneasel, we are going to be very cautious. We'll approach to Growlithe slowly. (Takes small steps forward)

 **Growlithe** : (Sees **Herdier** and **Sneasel** approaching) Watch out, below you.

 **Chief Herdier** : Below us? Sneasel, watch out! (Tackles **Sneasel** )

 **Machoke** : (Rises from the ground) Brick Break! (Hits **Herdier** from underground)

 **Chief Herdier** : Agh! (Severely injured)

 **Sneasel** : Herdier! Who are you?

 **Machoke** : I'm surprised that you don't know who I am. Think long and hard Sneasel.

 **Sneasel** : (Looks at him and suddenly remembers who **Machoke** was) It's you!

 **Mismagius** : ( **Mismagius** appears from behind) Hello Sneasel, long time no see.

 **Luxray** : Well, well, well. This is a pleasant surprise.

 **Sneasel** : (Angered by their presence) You guys have caused a lot of problems back home.

 **Machoke** : Well, I apologize that we couldn't cut your life short sooner. Well, you know how notorious we were beating up wimps like you back at the orphanage. The Pokémon here are just like the ones at the Snow Continent, cowards. Now that you're here, we can finish where we left off, (Several **Pokémon** appeared) but with a bigger group! And… ( **Machoke** begins to evolve) I get to have loads of fun. Get ready to suffer like Growlithe here, Cross Chop! ( **Sneasel** hops on his arms) What the?!

 **Sneasel** : Ice Shard! (Hits **Machamp** )

 **Mismagius** : Mystical Fire! (Hits **Sneasel** )

 **Luxray** : Thunder Fang! (Hits **Sneasel** and gets paralyzed)

 **Hippowdon** : Earth Power! (Hits **Sneasel** )

 **Pangoro** : Circle Throw! (Launches **Sneasel** )

 **Machamp** : Smack Down! (Smacks **Sneasel** to the ground)

 **Sneasel** : (Struggles to get up) *Pant pant* Screw you Machamp.

 **Machamp** : Hahaha! What's wrong Sneasel, tired already? (Grabs him by the throat) What's this wrapped around your neck? (Notices the Razor Claw) A Razor Claw, huh? Well then, (Strips the Razor Claw from his neck) your chances of winning this battle has diminished here! (Crushes the Razor Claw and Focus Punches **Sneasel** ; **Sneasel** whited out)

 **Sneasel** : (Speaks in his conscious) [*Pant pant* Everything, that I have fought for: my grandmother, my home, my own people, all lost. I don't know what to do next. (Fainted laughter from **Machamp** and the rest; flashbacks of them during his time at the orphanage) The Razor Claw, crushed into dust, I have no chance of beating him. (Sees a gleam of a rock) Wait, is that? A piece of the Razor Claw. Please let me evolve.]

 **Everyone** : (Everyone laughs at **Sneasel** , but he begins to radiate in a blue light) Wait, what?!

( **Sneasel** is undergoing evolution)

 **Weavile** : (Gets up and whispers) You fuckers are going to die.

 **Machamp** : What did you say?

 **Weavile** : I said you fuckers are going to die! Icicle Crash! (Hits **Hippowdon** and pierces his head)

 **Pangoro** : What the—? Did he just—?

 **Mismagius** : Won't matter, just take him out!

 **Pangoro** : Sky Uppercut!

 **Weavile** : (Avoids the attack) Slash follow up with Icicle Crash! (Hits **Pangoro** and slams him to the ground fracturing his skull)

 **Mismagius** : This can't be possible!

 **Machamp** : (Groans) This is bad. (Sees **Luxray** lose his life in front of him) Cross Chop!

 **Weavile** : (Looks at **Mismagius** ) You're next.

 **Mismagius** : Wait Weavile, this is a misunderstanding. Mystical Fire! ( **Weavile** jumps to avoid the attack)

 **Weavile** : No, this is. (Uses Icicle Crash)

 **Chief** **Herdier** : (His vision is slowly restoring) Snea-, no wait. Weavile?

 **Weavile** : Are you okay?

 **Growlithe** : (Petrified in fear) Y-y-yes.

 **Weavile** : Hold on, we're bringing help for you.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : (Looks around and sees blood around) Oh no… Weavile.

 **Weavile** : (Looks behind to see **Herdier** trying to get up) Wait Herd, help is coming.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : You look like you have taken a beatin'. Weavile, please tell me you didn't do this.

 **Weavile** : It was the only way, Herdier. (Feels the stings from the bruises he had from the battle and collapses)

 **Chief** **Carbink** : I found them all!

 **Chief** **Klinklang** : Oh, my Arceus what the hell happened here?

 **Officer** **Magneton** : This is one hell of a bloodbath.

 _The next morning…_

 **Chief** **Octillery** : Weavile, wake up. Come with me.

 **Weavile** : (Groans) What is it? (Slowly gets up) (Enters the roof and sees the entire staff) What is this?

 **Warden** **Magnezone** : Good morning Weavile, how are you feeling?

 **Weavile** : My joints sting every time I move my limbs.

 **Warden** **Magnezone** : I'm glad you and Herdier are back. About yesterday's rescue mission, your client had confessed about what happened yesterday. We do appreciate that you have demonstrated heroic bravery for your client as well as rescuing one of our fellow officers, but there was a result of a bloodbath. This would have entitled you the badge, but I'm afraid that I cannot hand it to you. I'm sorry, Weavile.

 **Weavile** : (Looks down and creates a fist) They don't deserve to live.

 **Chief** **Klinklang** : Weavile, what are you saying?

 **Weavile** : The ones who attacked Herdier and I, do not deserve to live.

 **Chief** **Carbink** : What do you mean they do not deserve to live?

 **Weavile** : They deserve to be fucking dead! Every single member! Their blood spilled all over the ground! Growlithe was petrified in fear thinking he was next to die. They do not deserve to live after they treated me like hell in that orphanage!

 **Chief** **Herdier** : (Approaches closer to **Weavile** ) Weavile, remain calm. We acknowledge what you are going through but slashing the throats of others is not a solution to your troubles.

 **Weavile** : What would you know?! Did you report this to Magnezone as well? ( **Herdier** turns away) I trusted you Herdier, as if you were a better version of my father. These fuckers shouldn't see daylight in their lives ever again ever since I lived four miserable years in the orphanage. Worst of all, the day I was attacked by them, your department was a block away from the pit of despair! Neither one of your officers including you patrolled the area to check the Sneasel who was buried in the snow, ready to die from the multiple injuries he sustained from these bastards! I heard both Carbink and Klinklang's voice and yet not one of the two had searched to see me attempting to call for help! (Approaches closer towards **Magnezone** )

 **Warden** **Magnezone** : (Everyone except **Herdier** readies for an attack) Hold on all of you. Weavile, your tone and demeanor will not be tolerated here. Listen to me, every Pokémon living in this world has free will, they have the power to make choices and learn how one can truly benefit from these choices. If one were to abuse with their free will and use it for their own selfish desires, it is our job to correct them, even if they cannot maintain hold of their morality.

 **Weavile** : (Angered by his emotions, **Weavile** snatches the badge and uses an Escape Orb to escape) To hell with this place!

 **Chief** **Herdier** : (Everyone prepares to chase after **Weavile** ) Don't. I'm going outside to look for him.

 **Chief** **Kingdra** : Hold on Herd, I think it is best for him to sort his mind on his own, without us intervening.

After fleeing from the department, I decided to leave the continent without them knowing. I looked at my sharp claws as flashbacks of me slaughtering those lifeless thugs kept playing in my mind. Even if it felt wrong to commit murder, it felt alleviating to take out my rage on the ones who made my life hell. I took the time being away from civilization by travelling to remote islands. Learning how to channel my anger, I cannot take away the killer instinct I had that wanted me to punish those who judged my way of thinking. I looked at my badge and thought to myself, "Just how special is this piece of junk worth to anyone?" I tossed it to the ground and fled to the pier. Something brought up to mind, I had unfinished business to do. I decided there was one last thing to do and that was to find the two ungrateful Pokémon who have turned my life upside down. I took a ferry that would take me to the Grass Continent. As soon as I arrived, without revealing my overall intentions, I asked several Pokémon around if they knew who Gerald and Lucile Weavile were. I told them that they were my parents and they told me to meet up here in Windmill Town. Eventually, Kangaskhan, the owner of Kangaskhan Café told me that they recognize who they are and told me that they were weekend customers and live southwest. I was more than amused to hear this bit of information. I remember my parents wanting to come live here because this was their dream of living in a town where it's "more serene and has a great view of the mountains".

 **Weavile** : I hope this is the right address. (Knocks on the door) Hello?

 **Gerald** : (Hears a voice) In a minute! (Opens the door) Why hello there, who might you be?

 **Lucile** : Gerald, who is at the door?

 **Weavile** : (Clears his throat and makes a smirk) Hello mother and father, it's so nice to see you both again.

 **Gerald** : Pardon? I'm sorry, but what are you talking about? We never had any children.

 **Weavile** : (Slams the door shut) Cut the crap dad, you know what you both did a long time ago. You left me to rot in that "school" you sent me to.

 **Lucile** : (Takes a good look at **Weavile** ) (Gasps) It is you!

 **Gerald** : We left you there because we wanted someone to give you a future that we ourselves couldn't provide.

 **Weavile** : Bullshit! I remembered long ago about that conversation you had with mom about wanting to disown me because you didn't want me to live in your paradise! (Takes a deep breath) Now that I have found you, I can finally repay you both for leaving me there. (Uses Swords Dance)

 **Gerald** : (Nervous) Weavile, we know what we both did was wrong, but now that you are here, we can tell you in person how sorry we both are.

 **Weavile** : Too late for apologizes.

 **Lucile** : Please Weavile, we can continue where we left off.

 **Weavile** : (Slashes **Lucile** ) You're next… dad.

 **Gerald** : LUCILE! (Prepares to attack) Weavile, you have gone too far.

 **Weavile** : And so, did you. (Sounds of slashing)

 _Years later…_

 **Warden Magnezone** : Herd, I have been meaning to ask. You were never fond of evolution, why is it so?

 **Chief Klinklang** : Now that I think about it, you have served for this department longer than anyone around, especially when you were there when Aggron was Warden.

 **Warden Magnezone** : So, did I.

 **Chief Herdier** : Look, Warden.

 **Warden Magnezone** : (Light chuckle) I did tell you before to call me by Mag.

 **Chief Herdier** : I prefer to name yuh based on your merit. Being a Stoutland would be great n' all, but I prefer to stay as a Herdier. Plus, when my kids were young, (squints his eyes) they love getting on top of me and I would always give them rides. I have always been more reluctant as a Herdier. Even age wouldn't make a difference because I was very active. I always had that mindset where I can do so much without the need of evolvin'. Also, in case you haven't forgotten, you have always asked me why I carry this piece of rock as a pendant. Well, it's because I am carrying a piece of an Everstone around.

 **Warden Magnezone** : That explains everything. I have done some research and found out something interesting from Aggron and you. This wasn't the only time you have pissed off Aggron by him. I even heard that he was kind of pissed that you regretted his offer as Warden. I feel that every time I step into my office, I can imagine seeing you sitting down on this leather chair handing you files of several classified cases.

 **Chief Herdier** : Mag, you deserve this position more than I do. I have always enjoyed putting myself into dire situations and taking risks just to save keep our regions safe and for others. I have always put others then myself because it is our job as peacekeepers. Plus, I enjoy meetin' the new cadets in orientation every year and having the privilege to train them together every day. I believe in these young, devoted rookies to make a dramatic impact in our community because once we all step down, a new generation will review the flaws we made in the past and learn how to resolve these past mistakes. You demonstrate more tenacity and positivity than I do.

 **Chief Klinklang** : (Scoffs) You should be a dean for an institution considering you are well at delivering speeches.

 **Chief Herdier** : Years of experience as a Public Speaker, Klinklang. Also, don't ask about my proficiency in speakin' English because I appreciated the dialect, we had in the Snow Continent.

 **Chief Klinklang** : Wasn't intending on asking that.

 **Chief Herdier** : Very well.

 **Warden Magnezone** : Speaking of which, how has Weavile been?

 **Chief Herdier** : Bringin' up his name concerns me Mag. I have not seen or heard him in years.

 **Chief** **Carbink** : Has he ever sent anything to you? Post cards, letters, telegrams, anything?

 **Chief** **Herdier** : No.

 **Chief Klinklang** : (Something brings up to his mind) Crap, call me crazy Herdier, but since Weavile was close to you, he may have some talked with you more than us. Has he ever had grudges towards anything or anyone?

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Now that you brought it up, yes, he does bear some grudges. I remember that night we camped outside of Craggy Coast, after he fought with Kingdra, he mentioned how much he wanted to come back home. Telling me about how much he wanted to take on the Pyromaniacs. However, I told him that we are in no condition nor did we have the numbers to take on an entire clan.

 **Chief** **Octillery** : Herd, you don't think he spend all this time formulating a plot on returning to the Snow Continent to take out the Pyromaniacs, don't you?

 **Chief** **Herdier** : (Realizes something) Fuckin' hell, he may have.

 **Chief** **Octillery** : Herdier, does he ever bear a grudge against you?

 **Herdier** : Not that I know of, but he has gotten mad at me several times.

 **Officer** **Magneton** : Warden, I just got notified from another precinct that the tribes are attacking from the Mist and Snow Continent. Herdier, you want to see this.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : (In disbelief that he reads a newspaper clipping showing **Weavile** being one of the tribe leaders attacking the Snow Continent) I cannot believe it.

 **Officer** **Magneton** : There's no doubt that it's him. I'm very sorry Herdier.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Klinklang, I'm going to need your help on this one.

 **Chief** **Klinklang** : Wow, so much for not acknowledging type weaknesses.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Shut up. I do not know what this boy was thinkin' tryin' to take out an entire clan and joinin' the tribes.

 **Warden** **Magnezone** : Take Kingdra and Octillery with you.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Oc knows the Faraway Sea well more than I do.

 **Chief** **Octillery** : I know another dungeon that connects Faraway Sea to the Snow Continent.

 **Chief** **Klinklang** : If only we knew that sooner.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : It's fine (Spots **Kingdra** ). Kingdra, I need you to come with us.

 **Chief** **Kingdra** : Why?

 **Chief** **Herdier** : It's Weavile. The kid's back at the Snow Continent.

 **Chief** **Kingdra** : I do not like where this is going. I'll come. (Blast from the walls) What the?!

 **Tribe** **Leader** **Metagross** : Greetings officers, as you may have heard, we do plan on taking control of Treasure Town, the Mist and Snow Continent. Do not interfere with our plans of world domination, or else I will obliterate you and your entire precinct. (Spots **Herdier** ) You must be the infamous Chief Herdier, Weavile had mentioned before. Your reputation precedes Chief. Before I depart, on his behalf, he told me that he left you a gift back home. I wonder what he got you. (Notices **Magnezone's** ability Magnet Pull is pulling him closer; Counters with Hyper Beam) Did you really think that you were going to stop me that easily with your ability? I knew studying you would be a smart knowing that this may occur. Until then, don't waste every bit of your strength against us. (Levitates out of here)

 **Chief** **Herdier** : (Wonders about the gift) Mag, give me your walkie-talkie, I accidently left mines at home (Contacts **Tsareena** ) Honey, if you are hearing this, protect the kids while I come back home. Weavile is trying to harm you all! He's one of the tribe leaders everyone has been looking for! Again, please protect the kids while I get back home! (Ends the call). Tomorrow, we will go by morning. I need to go now to check on my family.

 **Warden** **Magnezone** : I'll go with you Herdier.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Thanks Mag. (Hops on **Magnezone** , as soon as he arrives back home, he notices something is blocking the door) What the hell? Take Down! (Breaks the obstacle and notices blood smeared on the walls and everyone else on the ground) Honey! Lillipup, (Hears **Bounsweet** coughing) Bounsweet! (Holds her) Sweetie, who has done this to you all?

 **Bounsweet** : *Pant pant* It was someone named Weavile. I… overheard mommy talking to someone who knows you… from the Snow Continent *coughs*.

 **Chief Herdier** : (Puts a paw on **Bounsweet's** lip and presses his cheek on her) No more talkin' Bounsweet. (She takes one last glimpse of her father as she passes away) (Gives a soft kiss on **Bounsweet's** cheek) I'm sorry… everyone.

 _Earlier…_

 **Tribe Leader Metagross** : Seriously, why are we here Weavile? We should be attacking the Mist and Snow Continent by now.

 **Weavile** : I have personal matters to do right now.

 **Tribe Leader Metagross** : You made an oath that personal problems will not be situated when joining the tribes, Weavile.

 **Weavile** : Shut up, inform the police department in Treasure Town about their little surprise and go to the Mist Continent. I will let you know once the Snow Continent is under my total control.

 **Tribe Leader Metagross** : Ugh… I begin to regret the decision I made to recruit you. (Leaves)

 **Weavile** : (Knocks on the door) I hope this is the right house.

 **Tsareena** : Give me a minute. (Door opens) Why hello, who are you supposed to be?

 **Weavile** : I am a friend of Herdier, he helped me out during the incident at the Snow Continent. I don't know if he ever discusses about a Sneasel, but he was referring to me. (Shows his explorer's badge and she recognized the same exact design of the badge **Herdier** once had)

 **Tsareena** : Oh, it is you. Why come in, tea?

 **Weavile** : I'd be delighted thank you.

 **Tsareena** : I heard so much about what happened at the Snow Continent. When the Pyromaniacs torched the entire continent, the leader of the Snow Continent demanded that everyone were to flee.

 **Weavile** : Yeah, ( **Tsareena** hands him his cup of tea) thank you. My anger grew when they took everything that I have cherished.

 **Tsareena** : I understand the pain you have, Weavile. Though, you still do cherish what you have in your heart. If I may recall, Herdier did train you during our voyage to Treasure Town, am I correct?

 **Weavile** : Yes, still to this time, I have always yet to wonder why made the choice to do so.

 **Tsareena** : I believe he sees a future in you. He truly understands your background as well as how much

 **Lillipup** : Are you the Sneasel my father has told me about?

 **Weavile** : Uh… yeah.

 **Lillipup** : (Excited) Cool, I can't believe it's really you! I have so many questions to ask you!

 **Weavile** : (A little amused by **Lillipup's** excitement) (Smiles) Maybe for another time.

 **Tsareena** : (Hears **Herdier's** walkie-talkie) Herdier forgot it, again did he?

 **Chief Herdier** : Honey, if you are hearing this, protect the kids while I come back home. Weavile is trying to harm you all! He's one of the tribe leaders everyone has been looking for! Again, please protect the kids while I get back home!

 **Tsaereena** : Trop Kick! (Critical hit on **Weavile** )

 **Weavile** : Oomph, that hurts.

 **Tsareena** : (Angered) I think it is best for you to leave now.

 **Weavile** : Try and stop me then. ( **Tsareena** draws another attack but **Weavile** strikes her with several Icicle Crash attacks) You have failed miserably, not just as an independent, but a mother as well. (She tries to breathe) Don't worry Tsareena, I'll send a message to Herdier saying how much his endearing wife would love to see you join her. (Metal Claws **Tsareena** piercing her heart as she goes breathless)

 **Bounsweet** and **Lillipup** : Mommy!

 **Lillipup** : You monster, you killed Mommy! You will pay for this! (Releases out a battle cry) Take Down!

 **Bounsweet** : No wait, Lillipup!

 **Weavile** : Hehehe! Slash! (Slashes **Lillipup** )

 **Bounsweet** : Lillipup! (Petrified in fear as she watches **Weavile** walks towards her) (Cries) Please, I do not to lose my life!

I watch Bounsweet plead for mercy as she doesn't want to end up like her brother and mother. However, she knows my identity from Herdier and I cannot risk anyone revealing any details about me. Executing her was my only choice and indeed have I. Or so it may seem… she was found by Herdier and told him that I was responsible for the lives of his family. All he needs to know is where I'm at.

 **(Pokémon Sun/Moon Rescuing Lillie theme plays)**

 _The next morning…_

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Is everyone ready?

 **Chief** **Octillery** : Yeah.

 **Chief** **Kingdra** : Supplies are packed on each bag.

 **Chief** **Klinklang** : Everyone have their moves set?

 **Everyone** : Yes!

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Killin' my family was the worst he has ever done. Ladies and gentlemen, we got someone to catch.

 _Moments later at the Faraway Sea…_

 **Chief** **Klinklang** : Hold on a minute, before we left, you mentioned about killing someone's family.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Last night, my family was killed. Bounsweet's final words were that she overheard a conversation with Tsareena and Weavile about how he wanted to come back to the Snow Continent and get revenge on the Pyromaniacs. Does that ring a bell to anyone?

 **Chief** **Kingdra** : (Looks down on the ground) I can't believe it.

 **Chief** **Klinklang** : Whether he has committed this or not, we must turn in him still, Herdier.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : I'm afraid so.

 **Chief** **Kingdra** : A long time ago, when I took a swim at the pier, I found one of our exploration badges, but this one had a tear on the ribbon. (Hands the badge to **Herdier** )

 **Chief** **Herdier** : (Sniffs the badge) There's no doubt about it, it has Weavile's scent. We need to get there quickly.

 **(Theme ends)**

 _Hours_ _later_ …

 **(Gates to Infinity Kyurem battle theme plays)**

 **Tribe Leader Weavile** : Slash! (Slashes a **Heatmor** )

 **Foe** **Infernape** : Mach Punch!

 **Tribe Leader Weavile** : (Dodges quick and counters with Icicle Crash) I will slay every single one of you, even if I must tear out all your fucking organs! (Crushes a **Charmeleon** )

 **Foe** **Houndoom** : Flamethrower! (Hits **Weavile** )

 **Tribe Leader Weavile** : Swords Dance follow up with Slash! (Lands a critical hit on **Houndoom** )

 **Foe** **Flareon** : (Collapses on the ground but is dragged by the tail) No… no, no, no, no! (Slashing sounds)

 **Tribe Leader Weavile** : (Grabs **Magmar's** neck and snaps its neck) That should be every single one. (Notices a **Vulpix** ) Seems like there's one more. (Grabs her on the neck and slashes her face and throws her like a ragdoll)

 **Foe** **Vulpix** : (Tears up) Please… don't hurt me.

 **Tribe Leader Weavile** : (Grabs **Vulpix** by the tail) You all made a mistake leaving this continent to cinders.

 **Chief Herdier** : Put her down, Weavile!

 **Tribe Leader Weavile** : (Looks behind) Herdier. (Tosses **Vulpix** as he prepares to attack her)

 **Chief Herdier** : (Shields **Vulpix** from **Weavile's** Slash) Head to the harbor, a Klinklang and an Octillery will help you get to safety. ( **Vulpix** runs away) I had a feeling that you'd come back here to take out the Pyromaniacs all by yourself and I can see you did.

 **Tribe Leader Weavile** : They all deserve death, every single one of them!

 **Chief Herdier** : Not every fire-type here were a part of the Pyromaniacs clan Weavile. And speakin' of death, these aren't the only deaths you caused. Takin' out my family just for your troubles was the last straw Weavile.

 **Tribe Leader Weavile** : I should have ended you sooner when I heard you trying to communicate to Tsareena.

 **Chief Herdier** : So, it was you. I don't understand you, Weavile. You began to blame me for the loss of your grandmother, slaughtered my wife and kids, blame us for not teachin' you how to defend yourself, killed your own family and suddenly, you appear on the outlaw's most wanted for joinin' an organization that goes way against what we are fighting for. All this just to retaliate against those who remind you of your past failures. And to make things worse, you went back to take on the Pyromaniacs and killin' them all until they no longer see life once more. Is startin' a bloody massacre your definition of being a "hero"?

 **Tribe Leader Weavile** : They all deserve to die, Herdier! Every single member in that clan including the children to prevent them from taking over other continents.

 **Chief Herdier** : And what did you achieve from murderin' every single clan member?

 **Tribe Leader Weavile** : A blanket of blood all over their hideouts and camps to show their true nature.

 **Chief Herdier** : This is not the humane way to live Weavile.

 **Tribe Leader Weavile** : This all would have not happened if these fuckers never raided our continent and started a bonfire all over the city.

 **Chief Herdier** : And this is how you respond? Murderin' them all just to watch them slowly die? Weavile, you've made a complete fool of yourself! The moment the world saw what you were doin', they knew that they had to call us to prevent this mess from happenin'. Several officers from other departments had to come to our aid. They knew what I was doing everything that I can to reason with you.

 **Tribe Leader Weavile** : There was really no point for all of you to show up and stop me from what I have finally done in such a long time ago.

 **(Theme ends)**

 **Chief Herdier** : Not in this manner! (Looks down to the ground) I knew this would be the right time to tell you this. Weavile, I'm goin' to do what I like to call the one-question response, I will only ask you one question, and your response must be truthful and on point. Back at the hospital, when you were just a Sneasel, I asked if you know anyone in your family who can be there to take you back home, you responded no. Time flew by and I even told Tsareena about this and I was considerin' adoptin' you to be a part of our family. Hopin' this would brighten your life a bit more. Despite everything you have done, I had confidence in you that you would grow to be a good kid, but now I see who you truly are. Now I ask you this: Everythin' you have done, do you really think your grandmother will be proud of what you have become from above?

 **(Pokémon Sword/Shield Macro Cosmos Rose Battle theme plays)**

 **Tribe Leader Weavile** : Who are you to ask about my well-being?!

 **Chief Herdier** : 'Cus I care for you damnit! I have given you an opportunity to make an honest livin' for yourself. A chance to fulfill your true potential. I even trained you on how to defend yourself in any situation for Arceus' sake! You don't think that you're the only one refusin' to accept life's injustices? This is how life is for all of us boy, you must accept life in its physical and mental state, even if life wants to do the worst of others including yourself. You learn self-awareness from these experiences and learn how you can prevent this from happening to someone else who may have a similar experience as yours. I told you that watching my mother die in her bed was the worst I had seen with my own eyes, yet I am still moving on with my career as an officer of the law. And because of this, I must take you in.

 **Tribe Leader Weavile** : (Groans) Ice Shard!

 **Chief Herdier** : (Takes the hit) I gave you a chance to look at yourself and to think about who you are and task yourself what you have always wanted to achieve. I even trained you while we were sailin' to Treasure Town!

 **Tribe Leader Weavile** : To hell with you Herdier! Slash!

 **Chief Herdier** : (Dodges) I do not want to hurt you Weavile. Somewhere inside of you is that Sneasel that have always wanted a life of happiness before this mess has happened.

 **Tribe Leader Weavile** : Brick Break! ( **Herdier** blocks by kicking back the Brick Break)

 **Chief Herdier** : If you are saying that you have took down the Pyromaniacs all by yourself, then why are you falling so quickly now? If you wanted the death of me boy, then where is all the strength and effort at?

 **Tribe Leader Weavile** : You are truly getting on my damn nerves! Swords Dance follow up with Night Slash!

 **Chief Herdier** : (Waits for Night Slash to draw in closer) Fire Fang! (Critical hit on **Weavile** ) Retaliate!

 **Tribe Leader Weavile** : Ahh! (Slams to a tree; struggles to get up) How?

 **Chief Herdier** : I care for what I do Weavile. You don't fuck with those who mean the world to me. Magnezone, Carbink, Klinklang, Octillery, and Tsareena. You made your mistake targetin' and murderin' every single one of them. It's over Weavile, you're coming with me.

 **Tribe Leader Weavile** : I HATE YOU HERDIER, ICE SHARD!

 **Chief Herdier** : (Gets hit by several Ice Shards and falls) *Groans* I will not fall from those who bring malice to this world… even if it was you, Weavile. Giga Impact!

 **Tribe Leader Weavile** : (Gets hit) No… I cannot fall.

 **Chief Herdier** : It is over Weavile, I will always stand tall no matter what you do. Turn yourself in Weavile, I do not want you to keep hurting yourself. There's always a second chance to move on.

 **Tribe Leader Weavile** : *Pant pant* Fuck… you. (Spits out blood but notices **Metagross'** shadow) It's about damn time you showed up.

 **Tribe Leader Metagross** : How about you defend the bridge from the rest of the law enforcement instead of you having this family reunion?

 **Tribe Leader Weavile** : (Hold's a King's Rock) Here Herdier, (Uses Fling and **Herdier** flinches; hops on **Metagross** ) The fact that you blew my one and only chance to take back what should have been done a long time ago. Yet, that chance was taken away by the ones who call themselves saviors of this world. Pokémon like you are the ones who shouldn't deserve to live in this world. (Both leave)

 **(Theme ends)**

 **Chief Herdier** : Weavile wait! (Collapses and faints)

 **Watchog** : (Fainted voice) I found him!

 **Several days later…**

 **Magnezone** : Glad to see you back on duty.

 **Chief Herdier** : (Feels down) Thanks. (Groans) I don't know what went wrong Mag.

 **Warden** **Magnezone** : Herdier, it wasn't your fault that Weavile's fate has come to this.

 **Chief Herdier** : I could have done a better job Mag; I feel like a father who has tried everything to connect with his own son but failed to.

 **Warden** **Magnezone** : You have done everything you could do. When the time comes, Weavile will be stopped. In the meantime, we will inform all departments from other continents to update on Weavile's recent whereabouts. How are you holding from yesterday's funeral?

 **Chief** **Herdier** : I'll last. Only thing was that days later after cleaning up the mess Weavile made, I knew my time in that place was up, therefore I put the house on sale. Except, I did not include blood smeared on the walls and carpet from my wife and kids. I'd thought it's time for a new family to move in and start their memories there. All those memories I've had in that place.

 **Warden Magnezone** : Any offers?

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Yes actually, an hour ago when before I showed up here. I received an offer from a couple that wanted to begin a new life here in this house. I might have to leave in an hour or so because I wanted to meet them both in person to finish negotiations. Either way, I have already found a place for myself.

 **Chief** **Kindgra** : (Enters) Hey, got news for you all. They cleaned out all the mess at the Snow Continent.

 **Warden** **Magnezone** : Wow, I am more surprised to hear about this.

 **Chief** **Kingdra** : It's only a matter of time before they restructure the towns and cities.

 **Chief** **Carbink** : Does this mean we get to move back over there?

 **Warden** **Magnezone** : Nah, I like it here. Treasure Town may be peaceful but has a lot of evildoers who needs to be punished.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Mag, just keep in mind that I am officially retiring from the department tomorrow.

 **Chief** **Kingdra** : These cadets will really miss the person they look up to every day. The department will also be silent without you.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : (Blushes) Oh, stop Kingdra. I can't become emotional right now.

 **Chief Klinklang** : What do you plan on doing now, Herdier?

 **Chief** **Herdier** : I do not know anymore. (Looks at a business card) I met a young fellow who wanted to start his own detective agency. Somethin' about him reminded so much about me. He has this tenacious and passionate persona I used to have when I was little. Plus, an old friend of mines I knew from college, Vigoroth, thought about joinin'. That's how I was informed about this project of his.

 **Chief** **Kingdra** : Who exactly is this fellow of yours?

 **Chief** **Herdier** : He's an Aegislash.

 **Chief** **Kingdra** : Aegislash… doesn't ring a bell to me.

 **Warden** **Magnezone** : Ahh I remember the good old days when I was a detective. We handled so many cases including finding rare treasures in dungeons. Hell, we had to stop an entire group because they were attacking exploration teams.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Mag, never have you mention anything about this to us or even me.

 **Warden** **Magnezone** : You never asked.

 **Chief** **Herdier** : Jesus… (Looks at the time) it's almost time, I'll see you guys later.

 **Warden** **Magnezone** : Take care Herdier.

(Later that night…)

 **Herdier** : (Reads his book while staring at the river) It's beginning to feel a lot like home, now that the house is finally sold. (Looks at his photo of **Tsareena** and the kids he uses as a bookmark) *Sigh* Tsareena, I miss you lots and the kids.

 **Weavile** : ( **Weavile** stands on top of a tree branch hearing **Herdier's** words) Hmph. (Tosses his explorer's badge to **Herdier** and disappears)

 **Herdier** : (Notices something hitting him on the head) Hmm? (The gleam of the slashed badge shines on him) (Groans) You were once a good kid Weavile.

Herdier was always dense for not acknowledging about my past. Not everyone can leave behind the past at the same rate as others. Now, you are probably wondering why Metagross has brought your attention and why I became a tribe leader. (Drinks his cup of tea) By the way, thanks for the tea, my throat was getting a little sore. Before Herdier handed me the police exploration badge, I've met Metagross at Kangaskhan's Café. Of course, I knew who he was. Not only was Metagross a leader of one of the tribes, he was also the chairman of the **Prairie Continent**. How he kept this a secret from others was an enigma at first, but it was easy. Allow me to provide some info for you all. Look, I may be a class-act, but hey, having a grandmother who has taught you well on respecting others was a gift I held. Located on the other side of the world, northwest

 **Tribe Leader Persian** : Now then, you will be working with the Shiny Scrafty twins and Arcanine on the downfall of these explorers.

 **Weavile** : This plan of yours better work

 **Tribe Leader Persian** : I am never wrong Weavile.

 **Weavile** : Says the doctor who still falls under a trance with a ball of yarn.

 **Tribe Leader Persian** : Okay, I am seriously going to bring this up for our next meeting.

Hours later…

Did I ever tell you how much I despised the Scrafty twins? Well allow me to explain, these twins are two psychotic idiots that prefer to get their hands dirty every time they are assigned to do a task. Kind of the reason why Persian was always pissed off and stopped sending them both on "stealth" missions. (Flashbacks to one of their missions) One of our missions was to shut down an exploration guild in the Volcanic Continent, located in the southeastern hemisphere.

 **Scrafty 1** : Salutations explorers (Everyone stops eating).

 **Scrafty** **2** : Sorry to interrupt your dinner time.

 **Sandslash** : Get cover! Crush Claw!

 **Scrafty** **1** : (Yawns) Payback. (Breaks **Sandslash** )

 **Weavile** : Icicle Crash! (Hits several Pokemon) Wait, did you kill Sandslash?! This wasn't part of our plan!

 **Scrafty** **2** : It's better to keep them dead other than letting them breathe again! Brother don't you think it is would be better to destroy what is radiating this strange mysterious power that prevents the use of our orbs?

 **Scrafty** **1** : (Focus Punches an **Umbreon** ) Oh… yeah. I was really having fun torturing our guests, brother.

 **Guildmaster** **Camerupt** : You really think that we're going to let you escape from the intolerable acts you have caused?

 **Scrafty** **2** : Yes actually, we manage to end several lives as well as this one here.

 **Furret** : Help me… (Lost breath as she gets her neck snapped by **Scrafty** **1** )

 **Weavile** : You two irritate me. That's why you both do not accompany me. Alright Camerupt, you just witness all your members perish, so we want you to hand over the secrets you have in your chest.

 **Camerupt** : I will never hand them to you three. Flamethrower!

 **Weavile** : Fake Out! (Hits **Camerupt** in time to prevent Flamethrower from being used) Scraftys, now!

 **Both** **Scraftys** : Focus Punch! (Both land critical hits sending **Camerupt** flying to the wall)

 **Camerupt** : You can't—.

 **Weavile** : Slash! (Ends **Camerupt's** life) The Guild master is who we are supposed to target. Now then, let's see what you have been hiding in this chest of yours.

 **Scrafty** **2** : (Opens the chest only to reveal a map) A map… (scans the map) of all the locations of the guilds all over the globe!

 **Scrafty** **1** : Well what a waste. I was hoping for gold or very rare items.

 **Weavile** : Shut up, do you know what this means? We have the locations to all exploration guilds. Long have the tribes wanted to get their hands on a map. (Calls **Persian** ) Persian, we got the map and a couple of bodies.

 **Persian** : Bodies?! Let me guess… the Scrafty… oh never mind. We shall maintain hold of all their resources as well as the information Camerupt has kept. Head back, I will have Hydreigon begin preparations.

The Scrafty twins and I snatched all the jobs from the bulletin boards and took advantage of them. Some of them I participated. Honestly, I will tell you how gruesome and terrifying it was doing these tasks. Especially if you are the client. Those who have requested for item delivery, acquiring an exploration team to open a sealed or golden chamber, or needed to be rescued, would have their items stolen and the requestee would be slaughtered left to rot. Jobs posted by the police department for exploration teams to search for outlaws are defeated and outlaws are to be an ally of us. Using their talents, we would reward them very generously or they can become a part of our tribe. Now we take a huge time lapse to where I encountered Herdier one last time. Only did it result in beating him and finishing his life right before his eyes!

(Breathes hard) There… I did it. I have finally stopped Herdier. Yet, my heart feels like it is bleeding on the inside. I look at the dust piling in his body. I began to tear up and cry. I let out a roar to releasing all my burdens on Herdier for everything he has prevented me to do in order to make the world "a better place". Well that idea has been scrapped many years ago. I put his body in a cardboard box Persian kept in case he needed to store away tools. I remember having a delivery postman hat I used as a disguise to take out one of the camps. I left the package outside of Aegislash's building waiting on the rooftop hoping he would open the box.

 **Tribe Leader Weavile** : (Knocks on the door) Delivery!

 **Aegislash** : Hold on a minute. (Sees the box) That's interesting, my package doesn't arrive until next week and I don't think my package requires that size. (A foul stench lingers from the box) Something smells odd. (Takes the box inside)

 **Vigoroth** : What's inside the box, and why does it smell?

 **Watchog** : (Smells the odor) What is that? I can literally smell it from upstairs! What can this possibly be … (Opens the box) (Shocked) Oh, shit!

 **Aegislash** and **Vigoroth** : HERDIER!

 **Watchog** : I'm calling emergency services right away! (His voice fades away)

Upon waiting for these fools at the Sacred Circle, I stopped Herdier's house by the lake. I stared down looking at my reflection asking myself the same question over and over. What did I achieve from ending Herdier? Was it the satisfaction of ending the life of my former mentor? Distant from the lake, I began to see an illusion of Herdier.

 **Herdier's Spirit** : So, you finally did it. You finally slaughtered my entire family and me. However, I do not understand the choice you made joining them. (Nods his head left to right) I told you before, if you were to turn yourself in, I would still forgive you and use the time to become a better person. Humans and Pokémon are not born malevolent by heart Weavile, it is the actions they make that will lead to their fate. You had time, but you didn't use it wisely.

 **Weavile** : You're nothing but a faded memory Herdier. Anything you say will not interfere with my mental state. (Leaves the area)

( **Weavile** closes the book) And there you have it, you got to learn more about my troubled past. Aside from my malevolent side, I share thanks to you all for having the opportunity to hear me out. I think it is time for me to head back. These heroes are finally going to get what they deserve. A desirable end to all who dream of forming an exploration team. ( **Herdier's** spirit appear leaving his badge on the red leather chair)

End of Episode 20.

This took several months to finish, especially since I had to change things up a notch since Galar was introduced. ;D I'm glad I got to finish this and hope you all enjoyed this chapter/episode. More character biographies will be made soon. Stay tuned for the next episode/chapter.

 **Type Change Seed –** Special seed that only the police department can utilize. Eating this seed will change your current typing to a random type. In most cases, if a Pokémon were to possess two types, both would change to random types. Can restore belly by a little.


End file.
